Law and Order: Once Upon a Time Season Two
by HerBlondeToy
Summary: Sequel to Law and Order: Once Upon a Time. Set 10 years after the first story, so Emma is now 15. Get ready for some love, drama, new experiences, some betrayal, angst, family times, hard times, good times, and Fred. ***I want to right away put in a trigger warning for abuse, self harm, depression, sexual abuse, and rape. (I'm not saying it all happens, but there is talk of it)***
1. Introduction

_**I'm back! I just couldn't leave this story alone. So we are set 10 years after the last one. Emma is 15 now. Please please review. I run low on moral when I don't get reviews. Let me know what you think. To be honest, I had about 25 pages of this written before a new, completely different idea came to me, but I'm sticking with what I wrote first...I don't know if it's better or worse than my other idea, but it's my first, so I'm going with it. Just to refresh everyone, I'm going to list the main characters and other things to remember. This is also a great reference for me to look back on.**_

 _ **Main Characters:**_

 _ **Group 1, returning characters:**_

 _ **Olivia-Emma's Mom and SVU Lieutenant**_

 _ **Amanda-Emma's Ma and SVU Detective**_

 _ **Emma (15)**_

 _ **Preston (10)-Emma's brother**_

 _ **Ruby (15)-best friend**_

 _ **August and Neal (17)-Ruby's brothers**_

 _ **Tracy-Ruby's mom**_

 _ **Robert-SVU Detective**_

 _ **David-SVU Detective**_

 _ **Nick-SVU Detective**_

 _ **Finn-SVU Assistant Lieutenant**_

 _ **Alexandra (Alex) - ADA**_

 _ **Dr. Norris**_

 _ **(Possible returning characters)**_

 _ **Mr. and Mrs. Monterelli (mean foster care providers)**_

 _ **Jane (mean foster carer)**_

 _ **Group 2. New Characters:**_

 _ **Regina (16) - classmate**_

 _ **Maleficent (16) - classmate**_

 _ **Katheryn (16) - classmate**_

 _ **Belle (15) - classmate**_

 _ **Ella (15) - classmate**_

 _ **Lilly (15) - classmate**_

 _ **Ms. Nolan - teacher**_

 _ **Mr. Hood - teacher**_

 _ **Mr. Gold - teacher**_

 _ **Mr. Jones - teacher**_

 _ **Ms. Julie Blue - Headmistress of the new school**_

 _ **Jeffrey Roberts - old foster carer, but new to this story**_

 _ **(Just more of a reference for myself lol)**_

 _ **Emma's classes**_

 _ **Sociology**_

 _ **Creative writing**_

 _ **Health**_

 _ **Choir**_

 _ **Lunch (woohoo)**_

 _ **Geometry**_

 _ **English**_

 _ **History**_

 _ **Drama**_

 _ **There may be other characters added or even just discussed that aren't listed. I may update that later but this is a good basis for me to reference. Anyway, get ready for some love, drama, new experiences, some betrayal, angst, family times, hard times, good times, and Fred 3**_

 _ **Law and Order: Once Upon a Time. Season Two chapter one will be posted once I'm done typing it all up. Stay tuned.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Here's the first chapter. It's long and the rest wont be as long, but I didn't know where to stop it, so I kept it going.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 1**

"Emma Swan Benson! You've been in the bathroom for over an hour!"

"I'm getting ready for school!"

"Your brother needs to pee!"

"Ugh! Let him use your bathroom!"

"He can't! Mom is in the shower."

The door swung open and the blonde teen stormed out. "Don't touch my make up." She ordered the ten year old.

"Why would I want to? It has your cooties all over it!" He retorted, slamming the door.

"We need another bathroom, Mama. It's my first day of high school, I need to look perfect."

Amanda cupped Emma's cheek. "You do look perfect. Besides, I don't think the teachers will care, and they're the only ones that matter."

"I guess you're right since you and mom decided to send me to an all girl school."

"We're not discussing this again, Em." Olivia stated startling the teen. "You're going to Westbrooke School for Girls because of this summer, Emma, and that's final. You and Ruby are lucky we're not sending you to a boarding school."

Emma rolled her eyes at Olivia as she walked by. "It wasn't that bad, Mom. Just a little party."

Olivia stopped and turned, giving Emma a look that made the blonde look down. She knew better than to bring up the party that she and Ruby decided to throw in an abandoned apartment on of their friends had shown them. Emma thought she was safe; they only invited seven of their friend, two being Ruby's twin brothers. However, seven quickly turned into twenty and alcohol was involved. What made it worse was when the cops came in, Emma was in a room with August and even though they were only talking, everyone got a not so innocent impression. They got her name and they realized she was Olivia and Amanda's daughter and called them.

Of course, all details were given and though neither Emma or Ruby brought the alcohol, they were both given 30 days of community service. Because of all this, Olivia and Tracy - Ruby's mom - agreed that the girls would go to Westbrooke School for Girls. It was as close to a boarding school they could find without it actually being one. With Emma's history, Olivia didn't feel right sending her to an actual boarding school for fear of Emma seeing it as another rejection.

They had come so far in the last ten years and Olivia didn't want to ruin it. It wasn't all easy - they had their challenges, but they got through them.

When Preston had been born, Emma was just six and was a mixture of emotions. She loved the baby, but was scared he'd be loved more than her. They went from days where Emma would do everything around the house with out being asked to days where everything was a fight and she would try and push them away. Olivia knew she was testing them to see if they would give her back.

It took about a year before Emma finally realized that Olivia was never sending her away. Dr. Norris worked with them through this all and the day it finally clicked was an emotional day for all. Of course, that didn't mean it was all sunshine and roses after that. The first five years of Emma's life - the most important years - were pure hell for her and seemed to want to hang round. There were still nightmares, still cries of pain that seemed so real, still worries of not being good enough, still questions of 'why'. Why me? Why didn't they care? Why couldn't they love me? Why did no one want me? Why did they hurt me? Why?

Those questions could never be answered, which was probably why Emma still had them. They had their good times though, and they were more often than the bad. The day Olivia and Amanda got married was also the day that Amanda adopted Emma and Olivia adopted Preston and they all became the Benson Family.

To Emma, it was the third best day of her life, preceded by the day she met Olivia and the day she was adopted by Olivia.

Amanda went back to working for SVU, approved mostly since she and Olivia agreed that unless there was no other option, they would work with other partners. Finn became assistant lieutenant and everything in the SVU department was working perfectly. Because of this, Emma and Preston were regular guests at Tracy's apartment. Emma and Ruby were more like sisters and teh boys took Preston under their wings.

As Emma grew, Olivia loved seeing her personality come out. She was kind, brave, loving, stubborn, and had the biggest heart Olivia had ever seen. She had so much pride, however, and because of that, she was her own worst enemy. While Olivia would be happy with Emma getting a B average, that wasn't good enough for Emma. While most parents would love children who pushed themselves, Olivia wished Emma would be kinder to herself.

If she didn't get at least an A-, she'd punish herself. If she found something to be hard, she would try to convince everyone that she was stupid. Tears and self depravation were things that, no matter how hard Olivia tried, Emma would resort to. Olivia couldn't count how many times she'd hear things like "Of course I'm stupid. Everyone knows it." Or "Even my parents knew I was worthless. That's why they threw me away." Olivia and Amanda would try to reassure Emma that her words were not true, but sometimes, it was useless and fell on deaf ears.

However, between the hard times were mostly good times. Emma was generally a happy girl full of love and giggles. During Preston's tantrums that all two and three year olds have, Emma could always cheer him up and get him laughing. He adored his big sister and she was fiercely protective of him. No one picked on him for fear of his big sister and neither Olivia or Amanda could be prouder.

"Mom? Did you hear me?"

Olivia blinked and looked at Emma. "Sorry love, I was in my own thoughts. What did you say?"

Emma ran her hands along her skirt. "Do I look okay? I hate these uniforms."

Olivia smiled and fixed Emma's collar on her shirt. "I know they're a bit old fashioned, but you look wonderful. I can't believe how much you've grown. Sometimes I turn around and still expect to see that little five year old with that messy curly hair looking at me."

Emma smiled and hugged her. "I love you just as much as that little five year old, Mom. Probably more."

Olivia smiled and hugged Emma back. "Finish getting ready, baby. I'll pack your lunch."

Once everyone was ready, Amanda took Emma and Ruby to school while Olivia took Preston.

The girls chatted away in the backseat as Amanda drove - a mixture of excitement and nerves. They started whispering and soon, Emma leaned forward. "Mama? You know, if you let us take the subway, you'd have one less thing to worry about. We already know the..."

"No, Em." Amanda interrupted. "You know how mom and I feel about that."

Emma crossed her arms and sat back, huffing. "I'm fifteen! You both need to let me grow up! There are kids younger than me who take the subway."

"Maybe there are, maybe their reasons are different than ours, but as long as either mom, Tracy or I can take you and pick you up, we will. Emma, that's enough." She stated, seeing that the blonde was about to argue.

Emma rolled her eyes and gave Ruby a shrug before looking out the window and pouting. Amanda knew where Emma was coming from as she actually agreed with her. However, Olivia was firm on this and they had to look like a united front.

"Em, just go with it for now. It's the beginning of the year and you know as well as I do that if you and Ruby can show us that we can trust you two, things can change."

Emma hated it, but she felt tears in her eyes. She didn't say what she was thinking for fear of crying before school. Ruby reached over and took Emma's hand, giving it a squeeze. She was the only one who knew what Emma was thinking and understood her.

Amanda hated seeing Emma like this, but she had to stay firm. "We love you, Emma. Forever and always."

Emma huffed, she couldn't hold it in anymore. "You only love me when I'm perfect. I made one mistake, just one, and I keep getting punished for it. I don't smoke, I don't drink, I don't do drugs, I don't have sex! Other kids my age do that and worse, but not me! I do one thing - and even then, I stayed away from the alcohol and went into another room - and I keep getting punished! I did my community service, but you and mom keep punishing me!"

Amanda sighed, Emma did make some good points. "Emma, we've been over this before. I understand you're wanting or needing to talk more about it, but can we put a pin in this and talk later? You make some good points, but we should talk about this with your mother here." She parked the car in front of the school and turned in her seat to face her daughter. "We do love you, Em. Always."

Emma wiped her face and shook her head, getting out of the car. "Whatever. You can tell mom that you got your prisoner off to jail." She stated before slamming the door and heading towards the building. They had come to orientation a few days before, so they already knew where they were going.

At their lockers, Ruby pulled Emma into a hug. "It's okay. Just breathe and don't let it get to you."

Emma nodded and hugged her back. She loved how Ruby just got her; no questions, no judging, just complete understanding. "One good thing about driving here is that we're early. Let's go to the bathroom and I'll fix up your make up."

Emma sighed and nodded. "Let me empty my bag first."

The girls filled their lockers, taking only their books for their first few classes and then headed to the nearest bathroom.

"It'll be okay, Em. At least we're together."

The two stopped as they opened the bathroom door. Standing inside was a group of older girls laughing and smoking. One brunette was sitting on the counter reading while the other dark haired girl was putting on lipstick.

"You two just gonna stand there?" One blonde with ice blue eyes asked.

"Um...no, sorry." Ruby mumbled as she recovered first. Emma was in a daze as she watched the brunette pucker her lips and blow herself a kiss. Ruby nudged her and Emma blinked a few times.

"Sorry, we um...we..."

"Need to fix your make up? Looks like you've been crying. First day?" Another blonde asked.

Ruby pulled Emma into the bathroom in front of an open mirror. "She's fine. She's not crying because of school."

The second blonde smirked. "Are you her guard dog? Can't she talk?"

The girl reading gave a sigh. "Be nice, Kathryn. You were a freshman once too."

The first blonde moved closer and stood behind Emma, taking her hair and moving it away from Emma's face. "You're so pretty. What's your name, Sweets?"

Emma swallowed, feeling confused by her body's reaction and the tightness in her stomach. "I'm Emma." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. The other blonde smirked seeing Emma's face flush.

"Call me Mal." She purred, close to Emma's ear.

"Oh Mal, stop it." The dark brunette said as she rolled her eyes. "Not everyone here is into girls, nor do they want to get hit on in the bathroom." She turned to face Emma and Ruby. "I'm Regina. The bookworm over there is Bell, the rude one is Kathryn, and the fresh one is Maleficeint. Yes, her mother is obsessed with Disney."

"That's why I go by Mal. Emma? Do you like girls?" She asked, not giving up.

"You don't have to answer that." Ruby said, giving a glare to Mal. Mal just smirked and brushed her hand on Emma's back before walking away.

"This is Ruby." Emma stated. "She's my best friend." She blushed as she realized how childish that sounded.

Regina, however, gave a kind smile. "That's nice. Ruby, you're really great at doing make up."

"Thanks. I'm just touching up."

"So Emma, what classes do you have?" Mal asked as Ruby turned to touch up her own make up.

Emma got out her schedule and Mal stood next to her to look at it. "You must be pretty smart if you're already in some of these classes. Oh we have sociology together, and health. We have to sit together!"

Bell jumped up and took Emma's schedule from her. "Wow! You must have done really good on the entrance exam! Other than English, that they don't let you skip ahead in, you have mostly sophomore classes and electives."

Kathryn, growing bored, looked at the schedule as well. Though she was more sarcastic. "Wow. Even your electives are nerdy. Creative writing? Why take that when you can take a slack class like art or something?"

Emma shrugged. "I like to write." She answered, taking her schedule back. "I also have choir and drama."

"Oh yeah." Kathryn laughed. "That'll make you less nerdy."

"Kat, stop it." Said Regina pointedly. "Just because you enjoy being dense, doesn't mean others do." She looked at Emma. "We have creative writing together. I'll see you there. You and Ruby should join us for lunch too."

Emma nodded with a smile. She and Ruby only had English and geometry together, so she was glad she'd know people in her other classes.

Just then, the bell went off and the group of girls gathered their things.

"Ten minute warning." Mal said as she looped her arm through Emma's. "Don't want to be late for Ms. Duval's sociology class. There's a reason they call her Ms. Devil." She giggled.

Emma looked at Ruby as they left. "See you later. Thanks for the touch up."

"No problem. See you." Ruby and Belle headed for their first class.

"Mal?" Called Regina. "Be good."

Mal smirked and winked. "What's the fun in that, Gina?"

Regina rolled her eyes and went off to her own class. Emma felt a bit weird with the attention from Mal. She had nothing against any sexuality - having two moms gave Emma an open mind - but she had never really explored her own and how she felt. Well, okay maybe not never, but not very much.

People assumed things about her and August since they did spend time together, and they wouldn't be completely wrong. However, the two did try kissing once, but neither of them felt anything. In fact, for Emma, it ended up bringing back horrible memories and flashbacks. She never told anyone, not even August. She didn't want anyone to know just how broken she was.

Emma thought about this as she sat next to Mal in the back of the classroom. Mal had touched her, brushed against her, was close to her and Emma only felt excitement, want even. No fear or flashbacks came to her at all. The only thing she did feel was a bit of guilt and confusion because she did feel an instant attraction to Regina. Mal was nice and really pretty and she did want to get to know her, but Regina made her heart pitter patter. Emma thought about that and then tried not to think about it. She only knew them for maybe fifteen minutes.

Emma and Mal sat in the back and the blonde couldn't help but notice how Mal seemed to glare at certain girls, effectively keeping them from sitting by them. First day of school meant introductions and not much work. However, Emma could tell she was going to enjoy this class. She was early in her next class; creative writing, and sat more in the middle. She tried not to seem overly excited as Regina walked in, but was glad when the brunette sat by her.

"Hey Benson." Regina said with a grin. "Surprised Mal hasn't eaten you up yet."

Emma blushed a bit and looked down, shrugging. "She seems nice."

"Oh she is, don't get me wrong. It's just..." She looked at Emma thoughtfully. "Look, I don't judge at all. What you do is up to you. What you should know, however, is that Mal doesn't look for relationships. She looks...well to be blunt, she looks for innocent virgins to add to her collection."

Emma swallowed, surprised at this news.

"Don't get me wrong, she does like you and will be friends after..." Regina gestured with her hands. "But if you're wanting a girlfriend, she's not into that. Now, if you're straight, she'll see you as a challenge, but you need to tell her soon. If you're okay with friends with benefits, don't let me stop you. You just don't seem like that kind of girl. Again, I'm not judging."

Emma gave a soft smile. "I'm not that kind of girl, so thank you for telling me."

"No problem. Mal may get a bit annoyed that I told you, but she's lead enough people on."

Emma chewed on her lip. "You?"

Regina gave a small nod, getting her notebook out. Emma softly touched Regina's arm. "I'm sorry. Thank you for telling me."

The brunette gave another smile. "No problem. I don't want to see you get hurt. You're too good for that. I can tell."

Emma felt herself blush at the compliment and Regina couldn't help but smile. Emma was naturally beautiful and it was obvious that the blonde didn't know that. There was something about her that made Regina think she had been through things and made Regina want to protect her.

Meanwhile at the station, Amanda found time to fill Olivia in on her and Emma's conversation in the car.

"She has a point, Liv. Before the party - which obviously went down differently than she expected it to - she's never given us a single reason not to trust her."

"I know, but that one mistake as she calls it, was a huge mistake. As soon as alcohol was brought, she should have called us or even Nick or Finn."

"I agree, however, she did get community service for that. Look Liv, I agree with sending her to this school because it's a great school. I just think she has a point about the subway and the trust issues."

Olivia sighed. "You're right. She's right. I just...I worry, Amanda. If something happened to her, I'd never forgive myself."

"I know." Amanda looked around and then hugged Olivia. "But she's fifteen. We do have to let her grow up."

Just then, Olivia's phone went off. She answered it only to hear a recorded message. "This call is to inform you that the prisoner Jeffrey Roberts has been released from prison. You are getting this message because you're signed up as the guardian of the victim."

Olivia hung up the phone, her face white as she sat at her desk.

"What is it?" Amanda asked softly.

"The man who raped Emma when she was only four was released early today from prison." Olivia rubbed her temples. "This is why I protect her so much, Amanda. I hate it, but she has a past. She was taken from me once and I can't stand the thought of losing her or having someone harm her again. Jane was bad enough, but there were others that hurt her and got punished who may be looking for revenge."

Amanda sighed. "I know. I get it, Liv. It's so hard, but we need to explain to her the situation, not let her think it's because of her."

"You're right. Tonight, we will talk to her. I have a feeling she'll want to talk anyway after this news. She'll be getting the same message."

Emma's last class was drama and they finished early so their teacher allowed the class to do as they wished for the last half hour. Emma, had exchanged numbers and email addresses with both Regina and Mal and the three now sat listening to Ella - a girl in some of Emma's classes - talk about herself. The blonde checked her phone for the first time that day and excused herself to check her voicemail.

She was especially curious after getting texts from both her parents asking if she was okay. As soon as Emma listened to the message, she felt sick and turned white.

Regina looked concerned and came over. "Emma? Are you okay?"

Emma shook her head, her eyes watering and her mouth filling with bile. Regina took her hand and went to where their teacher was.

"Ms. Tink? May we use the restroom?"

Ms. Tink took one look at Emma and handed them a hall pass. The girls rushed to the bathroom and Regina held Emma's hair back as the blonde emptied her stomach in the toilet.

After a few moments, Emma sat back and Regina gently rubbed her back. "Are you okay?"

Emma shook her head and leaned into Regina for comfort. Regina held her, but didn't push her to talk.

After the bell rang, Mal rushed in. "Emma? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

With Regina's help, Emma stood up. "I need Ruby." Was all she could say. Mal nodded and rushed to find Ruby while Regina stayed with Emma.

"Emma? I know we just met today, but you can talk to me - you can trust me."

Part of Emma wanted to tell Regina everything, but there wasn't time. Not here like this. "I trust you, Regina, but it's a long story."

The door swung open and Ruby came in. Upon seeing her friend upset, she wrapped her arms around her and held her. "What happened, Em?"

Neither Mal nor Regina could stop themselves from leaning closer for her answer.

"He's out, Ruby. Jeffrey Roberts got out early." Emma stated quietly as Ruby rubbed her back. Other than Olivia, Amanda and Dr. Norris, Ruby was the only other person who knew most, if not all, of Emma's story.

"Are you serious?! How do you know? How could they do that?"

Emma shrugged. "I got a voice mail with a recording telling me he was released."

"I'm so sorry, Em. It'll be okay. Amanda and Olivia will keep you safe. You know that."

Emma gave a nod and wiped her face. "I wanna go home."

Ruby nodded and got her bag and Emma's. "My mom is probably here to get us. Then we can go home."

Emma felt a hand on her arm and looked at Regina. "Will you be okay?" The brunette was genuinely concerned for Emma.

"Yes, I just need to process this. I'll message you later, I promise."

Regina nodded and hugged her new friend. "What ever you feel like, Em."

"You just focus on you, beautiful girl." Mal added and watched as they left.

Emma sat in the back with Ruby as Tracy drove them to get Preston. She texted Olivia, letting her know she got the voice mail and that, if it wasn't too much to ask, she wanted some time with just her that night. Olivia agreed and promised she'd do all she could to leave early.

Usually Emma and Preston would go to their place now that Emma was older and Tracy would come up with an excuse to check on them at least once a night, but tonight, Preston wanted to go to Tracy's and play games with Neal and August.

"Emma? Do you want to come over as well? Get your mind off things?" Ruby asked gently.

Emma shook her head. "I want to be alone. Thanks for the ride, Tracy."

"Em? You let us know if you need anything, okay?" Tracy asked as she hugged the blonde.

"I will, you know I will."

Olivia was glad they were slow today. There were only two open cases and she was able to do some research on Jeffrey Roberts. She found out that he was being released into a halfway house in a different burrow of the city. It was far enough away that there was absolutely no reason for him to ever be close to Emma. Even so, she took out a restraining order so that if he did come close, they'd have legal recourse and he'd hopefully get locked back up.

Amanda was in and out through out the day and checked in with Olivia.

"Tracy called. Em's home alone and asked me if she can have some one on one time with me. I think I'm going to head home. I hate the thought of her being there alone with her thoughts."

Amanda moved and hugged her wife, kissing her cheek. "Go. I'll get Preston when I come home. I'll call if I'll be late."

Olivia held Amanda and gave her lips a proper kiss. "Would you mind picking up something for supper?"

Amanda smiled. "Noodles of some kind? Remember how Emma loves noodles?"

Olivia smiled as well. "Yes. How could I forget?"

The two said goodbye as Olivia left and headed home. Meanwhile Emma was curled up on her bed, hugging her blanket to her chest. It had been eleven years since the rape, but being reminded of it, made the memories come flooding back. Most people remember very little if anything at all from when they were a child of four, but Emma did.

Though things like what was on the walls or even what time of year it was weren't remembered, she couldn't forget what he looked like, what he smelled like. She couldn't forget the heaviness of him on top of her or the pain - the blazing white hot pain between her legs when he forced himself inside her. "No! Please, no!" She called out, forgetting for a moment that she wasn't there again - that she was now fifteen and safe. Tears filled her eyes as she held her blanket closer and curled up more.

"Emma? Baby girl, it's mom."

Emma woke up to Olivia stroking her hair. She moved to curl up in Olivia's arms. "Mom? Why? Why is he out? Why can't I forget? Why?" She buried her face in Olivia's chest as she used to as a child.

Olivia stroked her back, rocking gently. "Oh my baby girl. I wish I had all the answers. I wish I could make you forget." She placed kisses on Emma's forehead. "I wish I could make everything better."

Emma looked at Olivia, her watery blue-green eyes reminding Olivia of when she first met Emma. "Mom, you have. You have made everything better. you've given me everything I ever wanted. A family, a home, a safe place and most importantly, love. It's hard - I want to just be normal and not have these memories and flashbacks, but I know that without you, I'd never have come this far." She cuddled back in with Olivia and closed her eyes. "I know I complain and I ask why, but it's not because I'm mad at you or expect you to fix anymore than you already have."

Olivia stroked Emma's hair as a tear fell down her cheek. "I love you, Emma. I love you just the way you are. I know you say things like how you want to be normal, that you think you're different, but I wouldn't want you any other way. To me, you're perfect."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello lovelies! I'm sorry it's been a while. I'm also sorry at where this chapter ends as it seems kind of wrong, but if I didn't stop there, it would be super long. I hope to get the next chapter up yet tonight, but we shall see (I'm at work and I'm done in 15 minutes but I have to drive home in an ice storm so I may just be too exhausted from white-knuckle driving the whole way home)**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 2**

Emma and Olivia spent almost an hour together just talking. Olivia assured Emma of the safety precautions she took out with Jeffrey. "Emma, Amanda and I talked today about you and Ruby taking the subway. Even before the call, I just am not ready for that. Em, I used the part as an excuse and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I do trust you, but I don't trust others."

Emma nodded and smirked a bit. "If you'd have just told me that, I wouldn't have fought with mama this morning. I didn't understand what I did that was so bad that I hadn't already been punished for."

"I'm sorry. You're right. I should have been honest."

"It's okay, mom. I'm sorry I got so moody."

"You're 15, you're supposed to be moody." Olivia answered with a smirk. "Anyway, how was school? Did it feel like a horrible prison?"

Emma rolled her eyes a bit. "As much as I want to say it was horrible, it honestly wasn't. I met some great girls and the teachers are nice."

"I'm glad to hear that." Olivia stated, stroking Emma's hair. "Em? Are you okay?"

Emma nodded and let out a breath. "Yes. It just came as a shock I guess. I'm glad it was him and not Jane. I know I won't feel safe when she gets out."

"We don't have to worry about that for a long time." Olivia stated as she kissed Emma's temple. "at the very least, another ten years."

"Do you think she'll come after me then? What if I'm married with kids when she gets out and finds me?"

"Then we'll deal with it then. It's nothing to worry about and get worked up over now, love."

Emma nodded and rested her head on Olivia's chest as her phone rang. "It's Mama." Olivia said before answering. "Hey babe."

"Hey there. I have some bad news. I won't be home until late. We got a break in the Hanson case so Nick and I are heading to Jersey. "

"Aw, okay hun. Do I need to come in?"

"No, babe. Fin is covering home base with Robert. Is Emma okay?"

The blonde smiled and leaned closer to the phone. "I'm fine, Ma. You be careful."

Olivia handed Emma the phone as Amanda chuckled. "I'm always careful, Em."

Emma chewed her lip. "Mama?"

"It's okay, Emma." Amanda stated softly.

"No it's not, Ma. I'm sorry I got so upset. I'm sorry for what I said. I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Emma. More than you'll ever know. I forgive you for being a teenager."

Emma smiled and handed Olivia her phone back and watched her leave the room. It was nice how just talking with her mom would make her feel better, safer. Emma then reached for her phone. Going through her messages, she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

 ** _Thinking of you. Hope you're okay ~Regina_**

 ** _Don't let anything keep that beautiful face down ~Mal_**

 _ **Luv you! ~Ruby**_

Before Emma could answer any of the, she got another message from Regina.

 _ **Hey, if you feel up to it, Mal, Ruby and I are online chatting on Chatbook. Let me know and I'll add you. ~Regina**_

Emma went to her desk and turned her computer on. She logged into her Chatbook account and saw she had four new friend requests. Quickly, she made sure her profile picture wasn't too lame before she added Regina, Mal, and Belle. She chewed her lip and hesitated, but did end up adding Kathryn as well.

(E=Emma, M=Mal, Re=Regina, Ru=Ruby)

 _ **Emma! There you are!**_

Emma smiled as she saw the group chat pop up, Ruby must have added her.

 ** _E- Hey guys._**

 ** _M- How are you?_**

 ** _Re- We've been worried._**

 ** _E- I'm okay. I didn't mean to worry you, I just needed some time with my mom._**

 ** _Ru- We understand._**

 _ **Re-I love your profile pic. Is that your brother with you?**_

 ** _E- Yeah, that's Preston. Thanks._**

 ** _Ru- He's a cutie in real life, too. He's kicking butt against both my brothers in Mario Kart right now._**

 _ **M- Speaking of cuties, if I were straight, Ruby, your brothers would be in trouble.**_

Emma chuckled, she liked being able to talk to her friends like this.

"Emma? I'm going to go get supper and your brother. Chinese okay?"

Emma nodded. "Shrimp Mei Fun for me please."

"Crab rangoons?"

"Yes. Extra please."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

Emma looked back at the computer and groaned.

 ** _Ru- Rumor has it Emma and August have been close…_**

 ** _E- …shut up_**

 ** _M- SHUT UP! I thought for sure my radar was right with you._**

 ** _Re- How close?_**

 ** _E- Not THAT close._**

 _ **M- So you are still a virgin?**_

Emma didn't know how to answer that. She never asked for her virginity to be taken from her and always hated that question. She just sat there, her eyes filling with tears.

 _ **Ru- Yes she is. I was joking. They only kissed once.**_

Emma was glad to have Ruby there to cover for her, even if this was all her fault.

 ** _Re- Good kiss?_**

 ** _E- It wasn't bad, but I didn't feel anything. I think it's because he's like a brother to me._**

 ** _M- Or is it because he's a he?_**

 _ **E- I don't know. It's not really something I've thought about before.**_

She took a breath and bit her lip

 ** _E- With my past, it's not something that's high on my list of priorities._**

 ** _M- What's not a priority? Having a partner? Having fun?_**

 ** _E- I guess the partner thing. It's not something I've thought of too much._**

 _ **Re- Because of your past? Can I ask what happened? You don't have to tell us.**_

Emma hesitated, fingers above the keys

 ** _Ru- Emma? Are you okay? I'm sure they'll understand if you don't want to say just yet._**

 ** _M- She's right, pretty girl. You don't have to tell us._**

 ** _Re- It's okay, Em, I'm sorry I asked._**

 _ **E- No…no you don't have to be sorry. I brought it up. Part of me wants to tell you everything, but the other part of me doesn't want to bring it up at all. I was adopted when I was five, almost six, but before that my life…well it was hell.**_

 ** _M- Really? And you still remember? I don't remember anything that far back._**

 ** _Re- Because you didn't have any trauma. They say some people can remember snippets of their birth if it was traumatic enough._**

 _ **E- I wish I could forget. Some of it's hazy around the edges, but some of it is clear as day. I still have nightmares from time to time.**_

Emma blinked and realized she had tears in her eyes.

 ** _E- Sorry, I didn't mean to bring everyone down._**

 ** _Ru- You didn't, Em. Don't think that. I'm here for you and so are they. I think it's good for you to talk about it._**

 ** _Re- Don't apologize. I know you just met u, but I swear that when you're ready, you can trust us._**

 ** _M- She's right, hun. You can tell us anything, everything or nothing. Either way, no matter what you do or don't tell us, nothing will change._**

 ** _Re- Exactly. It may have only been a day, but you're our friends now, you're both stuck with us._**

 _ **E- Thanks. I mean it. I just don't think today is the day. But…Mal, I do want to talk to you about something.**_

Mal smirked. If Emma hadn't already had a bad day, she'd have seen how much she could make the other blonde squirm. Not now though, now she would be kind.

 ** _M- It's okay, Emma. Regina already told me. Normally I'd keep trying, but don't worry. Other than flirting, I won't push you for more._**

 ** _E- As much as I appreciate that, part of why I don't talk about things is I don't want to be treated differently._**

 ** _M- I mean, if you really want me to keep trying to get you into bed…_**

 _ **Re- No! She doesn't!**_

Regina bit her lip, wondering if she should just tell Emma what she said to Mal earlier and why Mal was backing off.

Emma was a bit surprised by Regina's reaction and didn't know what to say.

 ** _Ru- Well this just got awkward…_**

 ** _M- Do you want me to hit on you?_**

 ** _Ru- Can I ask why you don't? If you don't mind._**

 ** _M- Of course you can ask. You're drop dead sexy, Ruby, but I know you're straight._**

 ** _Re- Since when does that stop you?_**

 ** _M- Think about it Gina. You have two new, beautiful specimens, right? You know one is straight while the other gives off vibes that she may at the very least, swing both ways. Which one do you go for?_**

 ** _Re- The one you may have a chance with. Point taken._**

 ** _Ru- Well I'm glad to hear that. I was beginning to wonder fi I had something in my teeth all day._**

 _ **M- No, not at all. I'm sorry I wasn't more clear about that.**_

Emma was quiet as she read the conversation, still wondering why Regina was so defensive. She then got a private message and sat up.

 ** _Re- You got quiet. Are you okay?_**

 ** _E- Yeah, I'm fine. Just letting them talk. Can I ask you something?_**

 ** _Re- Of course. Anything._**

 ** _E- Why did you get defensive about Mal's comment about getting me into bed with her?_**

 ** _Re- Do you want her to?_**

 _ **E- No, it's not that. I was just curious.**_

There was a pause and Emma checked that Mal and Ruby were still chatting before going to the private chat.

 ** _E- Sorry if I said something wrong._**

 _ **Re- You didn't**_

Regina sighed and typed out her message. She bit her lip as she sent it.

 _ **Re- I like you, Emma. I don't want her to flirt with you because I like you. I know that sounds incredibly selfish and controlling and I'm sorry, but there it is.**_

Emma felt her face flush and she couldn't stop smiling.

 _ **E- You like me?**_

Regina grinned, glad Emma hadn't logged off and ran.

 ** _Re- Yes. I have this stupid school girl crush on you, Benson, and I demanded that Mal back off. It wasn't easy, but finally she agreed._**

 ** _So many thoughts went through Emma's head and she soon went from happy to anxious._**

 ** _E- Regina, I don't know what to say. I like you too. I felt something the moment I saw you._**

 _ **R- Why do I feel like there's a 'but' coming…?**_

Emma sighed

 ** _E- But…this is all new to me. I've never had a relationship. I don't even know what to say or do. I'm not experienced in any of this._**

 _ **Re- Hey, it's okay. There's no pressure at all. I'm just hoping we can get to know each other more and see what happens. Go with the flow**_ _._

Emma smiled softly

 _ **E- I'd like that.**_

Suddenly a buzz came from the group chat and Emma chuckled

 ** _M- Hello?_**

 ** _M- Emma?_**

 ** _Ru- Regina?_**

 ** _M- I think they left us._**

 ** _Ru- They're probably making out in a private chat (evil face emoticon)_**

 ** _M- Probably. How rude!_**

 ** _M- BUZZ_**

 _ **Re- WHAT?!**_

 ** _E- Geez, so impatient._**

 ** _M- You guys left for like ten minutes!_**

 ** _Ru- Em, y our mom is getting Preston now._**

 ** _E- Okay thanks. I gotta go guys. I'll maybe be back later._**

 ** _M-Bye beautiful_**

 _ **Re- Talk later.**_

Emma logged out and went to the kitchen just as Olivia and Preston came in. She was getting glasses out as Preston came in. He hugged Emma, his arms holding her close. She hugged him back, a little confused.

"What was that for?"

He shrugged. "I don't know what happened, but I know something did. I just want you to know that I love you."

Emma put the glasses down and crouched to properly hug him. "Thank you. I love you, too, little man."

"Let's go eat." He said as he took the glasses. Emma grabbed the pitcher of ice water and came out to the kitchen table.

Emma took her container of noodles and shrimp and happily ate with her mother and brother. After Olivia caught up on Preston's day, he looked at Emma with a smirk.

"Ruby said you have a girlfriend."

Both Emma and Olivia froze. "No I don't."

"She said you do."

"Well I don't!" Emma said, slamming her fork down.

"Preston, that's enough. If your sister says she doesn't, then she doesn't. " Olivia stated, trying to defuse the situation.

"But Ruby said she does! She said two girls like Emma but Emma only likes one of them and Emma was talking to her on the computer and ignoring Ruby."

Emma stood up and hit her fist on the table. "Shut up! None of that is true!" Emma didn't know why she was so upset, but she was. "If I did have a girlfriend or boyfriend, I'd be the one to tell everyone. Not you and not Ruby!" She stormed out and went next door, pounding on the door.

Ruby answered with concern in her face. "Emma? What's wrong?

"You! Why would you tell Preston that I have a girlfriend when I don't?! I don't like you lying about me to my family!"

"Emma, it was a joke. When neither you or Regina answered me or Mal, I joked about how you were talking to your girlfriend. I said that two girls liked you, but you only liked one."

"Why would you say anything?"

"It was joking to Preston, Em. Nothing to get so upset over."

"You lied to my brother about me and my personal life! You know what? Just forget it." Emma stormed past Olivia and Preston – who had gathered in the hall and back to her apartment. She went to her room and slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hello my lovelies. I'm sorry I didn't get this up two nights ago. Life is rough. However, here it is. I hop you're enjoying. Please review!**_

 ** _Read~Enjoy~Review_**

 **Chapter 3**

Ruby had tears in her eyes as she looked at Olivia in shock. "I didn't mean to upset her."

"I know, Ruby, and any other day it wouldn't be a big deal. But today…"

"Today isn't a good day." Preston said his own sadness on his face. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I didn't know she'd get so upset."

"It's okay, Preston. It's my fault. I shouldn't have said anything." Ruby sighed and looked at Olivia. "Emma and I have never fought before. I don't know what to do."

Olivia gave a small smile. "Just let her calm down. Give her time. She loves you like a sister, you'll be talking by the end of the night."

Ruby gave a nod, her eyes still full of tears. Both Olivia and Preston hugged Ruby before heading back home. They finished their dinners in silence, both hoping Emma would come out and join them, but she didn't.

Emma sat in her room crying quietly into her blanket. She didn't know why she was so upset and that upset her more. Sure, she wanted to talk to her mothers about Regina and not have them hear about it from Preston, but that shouldn't make her this upset. It wasn't time for her monthly curse either. Emma sighed as she remembered the look on Ruby's face and felt guiltier. She had never yelled at Ruby like that before and she wondered if her friend would forgive her.

With a sigh, Emma went out to her small balcony. The apartments were situated so her and Ruby's balcony were right next to each other. Even though Olivia, Amanda and Tracy hated when they did so, there were many times the girls would climb over the others balcony. They were maybe six inches apart, so it wasn't that hard.

Emma hopped over and lightly tapped on Ruby's door. Seeing that Ruby's face was tear streaked, made Emma feel even worse. As soon as Ruby opened the door, Emma flung her arms around Ruby. "I'm so sorry, Rubes. I don't know why I got so upset, and I'm really, very sorry."

Ruby hugged Emma back. "It's okay. I'm sorry I said anything to Preston and I'm sorry I said things online that opened up bad conversations."

Emma shook her head. "It's okay, really. I…I honestly don't know why I got so mad. My emotions are all over the place."

The two talked for a while and Emma told Ruby about her conversation with Regina.

"Maybe that's why you got upset. Maybe you just weren't ready for it to be said out loud. Maybe you're…"

"Scared." Emma finished her sentence. "I am scared. I'm terrified, to be honest."

"Why?"

Emma sighed and sat back in Ruby's bed. "Because I think I really like her."

"Emma, that's a good thing, not a scary thing."

"Don't you see? If her and I get close, I have to tell her things, I have to talk about things that I keep inside."

Ruby sat by Emma and took her hand. "Not right away, you don't. Emma, you don't have to tell her anything until you feel comfortable enough to do so. I know we just met her today, but she doesn't seem like the kind of person to push things."

"EMMA SWAN BENSON! I SWEAR IF Y OU CLIMBD OVER THE BALCONY AGAIN, YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

Emma winced. "I should probably go home." She said to Ruby and then called out the door. "Sorry, Mom. I'll use the front door." She then hugged Ruby. "You forgive me?"

"Of course I do." She stated, hugging Ema back.

Emma went home – through the door – and kept her eyes down. "Sorry, Mom."

"Emma, we've talked about this many times."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Olivia sighed and kissed Emma's forehead. "You and Ruby good?"

"Yeah. She forgave me for being a total jerk."

"And who is this Regina?" Olivia asked with a smirk. "The way you blush makes me think she's more than a friend, or that you want her to be more than a friend."

Emma did blush but saw Preston listening. "Maybe I'll tell you when little ears are sleeping."

Olivia winked. "That's fine. It's almost his bedtime. Finish your noodles, Fred. Any homework?"

Emma rolled her eyes and then shook her head. "Nope. No one wanted to give any on the first day."

As Emma sat back at the table, Amanda came home and sat with Emma, the two chatting as they both ate. At 8:30, Emma changed as Olivia and Amanda tucked Preston into bed. She then came out and cuddled with Amanda on the couch, Olivia joining them with a glass of wine for Amanda and water for Emma.

"So, who's Regina?" Olivia asked.

Amanda looked at Emma and couldn't stop her laugh. "Oh my god! Look at you blush! Do you have your first crush? You're crushing on a girl? Oh, Olivia! Get her baby book, we have to document this!"

"Mama!" Emma whined, but with a smile. "Stop it. She's a girl I met in school today."

"I told you, Olivia. I told you that an all-girl wouldn't stop teenage hormones! Regina, huh? That sounds like such a sophisticated name."

Olivia chuckled. "What's she like?"

Emma shrugged, her face red hot. "She's…" She let out a sigh and covered her face. "She's perfect. Smart, nice, caring…and drop dead gorgeous. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as her." Both Amanda and Olivia smiled softly as Emma talked, glad they had the kind of relationship where Emma did talk to them about this stuff. "She has this flawless olive skin, beautiful brown eyes with specks of gold – the kind you can get lost in. Her hair is long and brown and perfect. But okay, yes I know I've only just met her today, I know it's too soon to say that I know her. But…I have this massive crush on her and she admitted that she has a crush on me too."

Amanda smiled. "She sounds like your mom."

"That…no I mean mom you're pretty but no. I don't have a crush on a younger version of mom."

Olivia chuckled . "Who is this other girl? Mal was it?"

"Wait…another girl?" Amanda asked. "Emma, you player." She joked.

Emma looked at them and rolled her eyes. "Well you see, you sent me to an all-girl school, so I met all girls." She smirked.

"Okay smart ass, I get that." Olivia said with a chuckle. "But Preston specifically said that ruby mentioned a Mal."

"Mal is friends with Regina. There's Mal, Regina, Belle and Kathryn. I also met Ella and Lilly who are new freshmen like Ruby and me. Mal, whose full name is Maleficent, if you can believe it, is very…flirtatious. Apparently she knew just looking at me that I may like girls – even if I didn't know."

Emma went on talking about her day and her friends. She loved the open relationship she had with her moms. After about an hour, Emma said goodnight, saying she would shower and go to bed.

"Good night, Fred. " Olivia said as she kissed her daughter, making Emma roll her eyes.

"Don't stay on your phone all night." Amanda chipped in.

"Oh and make sure the door to your balcony is locked."

"Good night Bert and Ernie. My phone will be off by midnight and I can't lock my door because then Regina can't sneak in." She joked.

"Ha-ha. We love you."

"Love you, too."

Emma went and showered before lying in bed. She decided to send Regina a message.

 ** _E- Hey. You still up?_**

 ** _R-Just getting ready for bed. You okay?_**

 ** _E- Yes, thanks. I just wanted to say good night._**

Regina smiled as she wiped tears from her eyes, the sounds of her parents fighting in the background.

 ** _R- Em? Can I ask you something?_**

 ** _E- Anything._**

 ** _R-Do you believe in love? I mean I want to believe in it but…but I just don't know._**

Emma laid back in bed, she had an hour and a half before she had to turn her phone off. She bit her lip as she answered.

 ** _Once upon a time there was a scared, hurt little girl. Everyone who was supposed to love her had failed her. Her parents abandoned her at birth, her adopted parents abandoned her when they had their own child. Her foster parents used her for their own releases – some for pleasure, some to release their anger, some treated her worse than a dog. By the ripe old age of five, she believed she was worthless and love was something she'd never have._**

Emma sniffed and wiped her tears as she sent the message. Regina read it, her heart breaking.

 ** _R- What happened to her?_**

 ** _E-She was saved. She was found by a woman who went above and beyond what her job required of her. She took the little girl in and patiently worked with her. Showed her love and kindness. She showed her that she wasn't worthless, showed her she was loveable. She let the girl let out her frustrations, her anger. She held her during the nightmares and tantrums. She showed her that love was not only real, but was something she not only deserved, but had._**

Emma hit send and looked over at the picture n her table of her and Olivia from back when she first came here. To anyone else, it looks like a sweet picture of the two, even if Emma looked scared. However, Emma loved the picture because even then, even only days after meeting Olivia, she could see things – signs that Olivia already loved her. Emma's smile didn't meet her eyes and there was fear in those blue/green eyes. However, Olivia held her protectively – one arm around her middle and another on her back. Emma could still remember that moment and the way Olivia looked at her. The best thing about the picture was how it was captured the moment Olivia looked at Emma – nothing but love in her eyes.

 ** _R- And now? How is that girl now?_**

 ** _E- She's thriving. She still has flashbacks, still has nightmares, still sometimes wonders if she's worth it – if she deserves it. But when that happens, her family is there to hold her, comfort her and love her. There are a lot of crappy things in this world, but to finally answer your question, one thing I fully – whole heartedly believe in is love._**

 ** _R- That's quite a story. I'm glad you felt you could tell me. One day, when that amazing girl is ready, I'd love to sit with her and hear more._**

 ** _E- She'd like that. Can I ask why you asked? O you believe in love?_**

 ** _R- My turn to tell a story, if you have time._**

Emma looked at the clock and saw she had an hour.

 ** _E- Yes._**

 ** _R- Once there was a girl who was born into what seemed like the perfect family. She had two adoring parents and an older sister. Only, it was all fake. Her parents didn't love each other – their marriage was one of convenience. Her sister was really only her half-sister and although that didn't bother her, it made her sister resentful. As she grew she had to endure pressure from her mother to be perfect, deal with getting little to no attention from her father and get glares from her sister in those rare times she did get praise or attention. She's never been physically abused, but the emotional abuse and neglect has made her question the very existence of love._**

Regina sent it and whipped her eyes.

 ** _R- Doesn't sound so bad next to your story. I should just tell that girl to be thankful for what she has._**

Emma sat up and shook her head.

 ** _E- Can I call you?_**

 ** _R- Video chat online?_**

 ** _E- Sure._**

Emma logged in and soon was seeing Regina. Both girls had puffy eyes.

"Regina, don't you ever let my story invalidate your feelings. You are allowed to feel however you feel."

Regina blinked some tears. "But it's nothing compared to what you went through and you're so strong and hopeful."

Emma sighed. "Regina, it's been ten years. It was horrible, it was hell, but the last ten years have been wonderful. Besides, it's not right to compare pain. Everyone's pain is real, everyone's pain is valid. There's no reward for the person with the most pain. I think your story sounds worse, Regina. I was lucky to escape and be saved."

Regina looked at Emma through watery eyes. "Are you sure you're real? You're just too good to be true."


	5. Chapter 4

_**Not much to say here. REVIEWS FUEL ME, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 4**

The next few weeks went by pretty fast and without incident. Jeffrey was far from Emma's mind and the only time she brought it up was when she, Regina, Mal, and Ruby were all chatting one night. It wasn't much of a conversation – she didn't give any details, but it was out there.

Emma was also able to talk her mothers into letting her have a sleep over. They were a bit nervous because of Emma's latest revelations, but once rules were agreed on – such as where they'd sleep and that there would be no couples sneaking off – it was set. Emma invited Ruby, Regina, Mal, and Belle. Then after a guilty trip, she also invited Kathryn. Oliver was invited to stay at Tracy's next door and agreed to go.

The day before the party, Emma was eating lunch with Ruby, Regina, Belle and Mal when Kathryn came to the table and sat down.

"The party needs to be moved to my house."

They all froze and looked at her.

"What? Why?" Mal asked, glancing at Emma who looked both hurt and confused.

"Well it's obvious, isn't it?" Kathryn looked around and rolled her eyes when everyone still looked confused. "Don't tell me your parents are okay with you going there."

"Why wouldn't they be?" Regina asked, not liking where this was going.

"Come on Regina. First, she lives in an apartment building!"

They were all quiet, in shock.

"So?" Belle let out a snort, thinking this had to be a joke. "We live in New York. A city where 95% of people live in apartments. I live in an apartment and you've been there many times."

"Yes, but you have a secured apartment."

"So do I, and we have a 24 hour door man."

"Well, on top of that, her mothers! She has two and my parents don't want me around sexual predators."

Emma felt dizzy, her blood boiled and her eyes pricked with tears. As she opened her mouth, Ruby stood, anger all over her face. "HOW DARE YOU?! How dare you say anything like that?! Do you know what her mothers do for a living?! They're SVU detectives for the NYPD. Let me spell that out for you, okay? They catch the sexual predators; they put their lives at risk for special victims, meaning victims of sexual crimes."

"Not to mention, dear Kathryn, just because people are LGBTQ, doesn't mean they're sexual predators. You have two gay friends! How dare you say anything like that?!" Mal all but growled.

"We have put up with you long enough." Regina stated. "Emma? Do you want Kathryn at the party?"

Emma shook her head, still shocked by all this.

"Good. Kathryn, you're not welcome to the sleepover and you're no longer welcomed at this table. Please leave."

Kathryn looked around, obviously both surprised and upset. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when you find out I'm right." She then glared at Emma. "Don't get too comfy, Em-ma, once they get bored, they'll throw you away too. Especially if something happened to that pretty face of yours."

Emma stood. "Is that a threat? Not a good idea to threaten the child of detectives."

"Take it how you want to." She said before leaving.

Emma sat down and shook her head, the whole table as quiet, still in shock. "Thanks for sticking up for me. I don't know what I ever did to her."

Regina took Emma's hand. "We stood up for what was right."

"It is odd." Belle said. "I mean, she's not always the nicest person, but it really does seem like she has something against you."

"I've barely even talked to her. I don't know what I could have done."

"Maybe she's jealous." Mal said. "She was adopted too, but her new parents aren't as great as yours. I don't know much, but I know they pretty much ignore her, which is sad because it's her own aunt and uncle."

"Be that as it may, what she just said was uncalled for." Regina said.

"I agree." Mal said and Belle sat back nodding.

Emma swallowed. "So um…my moms were wondering if we wanted to order pizza or something tomorrow." They started making plans and Emma tried to forget the conversation with Kathryn.

During her drama class, Emma got a text from Amanda stating she'd be ten to fifteen minutes late to pick her and Ruby up. After class, she and Regina were walking out when Regina stopped her and took Emma's hand.

"Emma? I…I really like you. I know your moms are nervous about you dating, but I was thinking…what if I came over early tomorrow and talked to them? Assure them that I have nothing but good intentions."

Emma smiled, her cheeks feeling flush. "Why Regina Mills, how very old fashioned you sound." Before she lost her nerve, she pulled Regina close and kissed her. It took half a second for Regina to start kissing back. It was an innocent, closed mouth kiss, but it was enough for Emma's heart to flutter.

Regina broke the kiss, but stayed close. "Tomorrow at noon?"

Emma opened her eyes and gave a small nod. "Noon."

"Emma! Amanda's here." Ruby called from the doorway, though Emma was mesmerized by Regina still, those full lips calling to her again. She felt things she had never felt before.

"Come on, Benson, your mom is waiting." Regina tugged on Emma's hand as they went outside. "My driver is here too, talk later?"

Emma nodded and without even thinking about how Amanda could see her, she leaned over and kissed Regina's cheek. "Talk later."

Regina blushed and kissed Emma's hand before getting into the car. Emma was in a daze as she watched Regina's car drive away.

"Hey Lovergirl, you getting in?" Amanda called out her window with a smirk. Instantly, Emma blushed and got in the back with Ruby.

She looked up at Amanda who was grinning from ear to ear, and rolled her eyes. "Please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't say anything."

"About?"

"Mamaaaa." She whined. "You know."

Amanda couldn't stop grinning as she drove off. "You're lucky Preston isn't here. Was that your first kiss? You missed her lips you know. Oh I can't wait to tell mom that I saw your first kiss!"

Emma sighed loudly and put her head back.

"Actually, you didn't." Ruby said with a smirk.

"Didn't what?" Amanda asked.

"You didn't see their first kiss, she didn't miss the first time, so you have nothing to tell Olivia."

Emma looked at Ruby, shaking her head. "Why would you tell her that?"

"Well because it's true and that way, she won't brag about it all night."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, I just don't know about you, Rubes."

"Oh I still will brag. I saw her kiss that girl's cheek. That was Regina, right? Oh she's very pretty. Oh Emma! I'm…I can't believe our baby is so grown up."

Emma groaned and wished she would just disappear. "Oh god, kill me now. Why couldn't mom pick us up? She wouldn't be acting like this."

"Oh right, you'd rather have had her seen it? You prefer her getting out of the car and cornering Regina and interrogating her?"

Emma didn't say anything since Amanda had a point. There was a chance that if Olivia had seen it, she could have gone all "detective" on Regina.

"Well she'll get her chance to do that tomorrow."

"I don't think she'll do that when everyone is there."

Emma left it at that since they were home. Once Ruby went home, Emma grabbed a Coke and looked at Amanda who was sitting on the sofa.

"Regina wants to come early tomorrow."

Amanda may have been embarrassing, but she was also the one who most likely would see her side in most situations. "Oh? What for? To help you set up?" Emma shook her head and took a sip of Coke, her hand shaking slightly. "Emma? What's wrong?" She asked, pulling her daughter down to the sofa next to her.

Emma put her Coke down and looked at Amanda. "Regina wants to talk to you and mom to get permission for us to date." Emma chewed her lip as Amanda took that in.

"That's really sweet, Emma, and honorable for her to do…"

"But…?"

Amanda sighed and put her arm around Emma. "The rule is to wait until you're 16, Em. You know that."

Emma nodded into Amanda's shirt, her head resting on her Ma's chest. She could feel the tears starting and willed them to stop.

"I'm sorry, Em." Amanda said, her voice showing Emma she meant it.

"Sorry for what?" Olivia asked, coming around the corner. Neither of them had heard her come in so they were both surprised. "Nick asked to take Preston to a baseball game. I hope that's okay."

Amanda nodded, her fingers going through Emma's hair. The blonde hadn't lifted her head so Amanda knew Emma was still composing herself. While Olivia and Emma had a bond that no one could sever, Amanda was the one Emma went to for things that she didn't think Olivia would understand or in those rare cases Emma was scared that Olivia would be upset or disappointed in her.

Olivia sat on the other sided of Emma and poked her side. When she didn't get a response, she looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

Amanda waited for Emma to respond, but when she didn't, she looked down. "Can I tell her?"

Emma wiped her face as she sat up. "Regina wanted to come early tomorrow to talk to you two to get permission to date me." Emma said with a sigh, looking at her fingers. "But Ma reminded me of the rule." She wiped at a stray tear falling down her cheek.

Olivia hated seeing Emma like this even if the thought of her dating scared her. She lifted Emma's chin to look at her. "You never really cared about the rule before. Talk to us, Em. Rules can be changed if there are good reasons. I'm not saying for sure, but let's talk."

Emma gave a shrug. "Honestly? I didn't care before because...because I never thought..." Emma sat back, hating the tears burning her eyes.

"Talk baby. It's just us. Just breathe and talk." Amanda stated, taking Emma's hand.

Emma took a breath. "I never thought I'd be normal and want to date." She said, honestly. "I never told anyone this, but when August and I kissed this last summer…I hated it. I pushed him away because I got flooded with memories, flashbacks." She wiped her eyes. "It made me think that I'd never have a relationship or date or be normal."

"You kissed August?" Amanda asked, then stopped. "Sorry, not the point."

Emma shrugged. "It was nothing, but yes I did. Then I met Regina and everything changed. I knew she liked me and I liked her, but I didn't know she actually wanted to date me. I didn't think anyone would actually want to date me, but she does and...and I want to date her. I want to be normal, a normal teenager, and with her, I feel I can be."

Olivia took Emma's hand and kissed it. "You are normal, my love. What if you were to kiss Regina and you got those same memories or flashbacks?"

Emma blushed and looked down.

"Our little Casanova has already kissed her. I saw her kiss Regina's cheek, but apparently, that wasn't her first kiss."

Olivia grinned knowing that if what Amanda was saying was true, then Emma wouldn't have had the flashbacks or there wouldn't have been a second kiss. "Oh really?" She asked, looking at Emma.

"Maybe..." Emma said, stealing a glance at her mother.

"I'm not mad. You're fifteen, Em. Did you have any flashbacks or anything?"

Emma shook her head. "No. My heart fluttered and I had butterflies in my stomach and it was just a quick, closed mouth kiss, but no flashbacks. In fact...it was wonderful." Emma sighed the last three words, a small grin on her face.

Olivia smiled and looked at Amanda. "First kisses usually are, if it's with the right person."

Amanda grinned. "And if you're really lucky, all your kisses afterwards will be wonderful."

Olivia leaned over Emma, Amanda doing the same, and they kissed, making Emma groan.

"Really guys?"

The two chuckled and sat back up.

"Emma, in all seriousness, I with think about it. Ma and I will talk and we'll genuinely listen to what Regina has to say. I do want to make sure you know that even if your first kiss didn't spring on memories, other things may when you get to that point in any relationship. It doesn't mean you're bad or not normal, Em, it's just that you've had a bad past. Do you think that if you and Regina were together, and you did have flashbacks or memories, or hell, even a nightmare, that she'd be understanding?"

Emma thought a moment and then nodded. "Yes. I've already told her some things, and she not only still wants me, but she's been supportive."

"Well, I already like her." Amanda said with a smile as she got up to answer her phone.

Olivia pulled Emma close and kissed her temple. "I'm so glad you know you can talk to us, Em. All this talking about being normal and thinking no one would want you has me feeling sad though. You do know that you can tell me if you want to see Dr. Norris again, right?"

Emma nodded. "I know. I'm okay, but I do know that's an option."

"Good. So what should the three of us do for supper?" She asked lightly.

"Sorry, it'll just be the two of you. Fin and I need to go to a crime scene. Liv, if we can't get a hold of Nick, we may need you too."

Olivia looked at Emma who held out her hand. "Just leave me money for food and I'll be fine."

The two women left and Emma ordered from the Italian place on the corner. It was on the list of approved places to get deliveries from on the rare occasions that Emma was home alone. The teen was enjoying her pasta as she logged into Chatbook and smiled, seeing Regina was online.

 _E- Hey there._

 _R- Hi! I was hoping you'd be online. I have a question on our creative writing homework._

 _E- Hang on, let me get it out._

 _R- Okay._

 _Emma got out her folder and came back._

 _E- Okay, got it out._

 _R- Number twelve. I'm not sure exactly what it's asking._

 _The two discussed it and finally, they figured they were right in their answer._

 _R- Well, that's done. Did you talk to your moms at all about tomorrow?_

 _E- Yes. They said the rule is sixteen to date, but some rules can be changed. We talked and mom agreed they'd listen to what you have to say, so you better make it good. NO pressure :P_

 _R- Right. No pressure. Haha._

 _E-Regina? If they say no...would you wait? I'll be sixteen in eight months. I know that's a long time but…_

 _R- Yes. I'd wait. There's no one else I want to date, Benson._

 _Emma smiled at that and bit her lip._

 _E- Why?_

 _R- I knew that was coming. Em, you're a beautiful soul. The more I get to know you, the more I like you. You make me laugh, you are kind and caring and damn sexy._

Regina grinned, knowing Emma would be blushing at that.

 _R- I can just imagine the soft blush on your cheeks right now._

 _E- You're not wrong. About the blushing. I'm not sure about everything else._

 _R- I am. I think about you...a lot, and not always in appropriate ways…_

 _E- What do you mean?_

Emma truly was naive and it was another thing that turned Regina on.

R- Well...I think about you when I'm in the shower, when I'm in bed. Don't get me wrong, I don't only want you for your beauty, but it does help.

Regina wasn't sure if Emma would take that well with her past, but one thing Emma always made clear was that she wanted to be treated normally.

 _E- Oh...Oh I see. I'm so dumb sometimes._

 _R- You're not. You're just innocent._

 _E- Can I ask you something?_

 _R- Anything._

 _E- Have you ever...gone all the way with someone?_

Regina grinned.

 _R- You mean have I ever had sex?_

 _E- Yeah. You don't have to answer._

 _R- It's okay. Yes...well sort of. Mal and I did things. We've kissed and touched and it went pretty far. I've never been with a guy and I know I don't want to, so I've never had the technical term of sex._

 _E- Oh. Did you like it?_

 _R- In that moment, yes. Afterwards, not so much. Remember I told you, I was just a number for her. I thought she wanted more, but she didn't._

 _E- Right. How are you two still friends?_

 _R- That's complicated. Easy short answer is we've been friends since we were four so it was hard to just break it off. I was stupid, I knew what she was like, so it was my own fault._

 _E- Still. That sucks._

 _R- It's okay. It's all water under the bridge. Anyway, what are you up to?_

 _E- Well I'm currently home alone eating pasta. Not very sexy._

 _R- Mmm, I'm not so sure about that._

 _E- I am. I just dripped sauce all over my shirt. I'm going to have to change._

 _R- Such grace, Benson._

 _E- You have no idea. If my moms do say I can date, we can't go for pasta for at least the first four dates._

 _R- Noted. I already have an idea for our first date._

 _E- Oh? Care to share?_

 _R- Nope. It's a surprise. One thing I should tell you. My parents will want to meet you. They don't give a shit really, they just think it looks good to know who my sister and I date._

 _E- Oh. Sure. Should I be worried?_

 _R- Na. They're open as far as my sexuality goes, they're just a bit...stiff._

 _E- Stiff?_

 _R- Yeah, like stuck up. But don't worry, they'll love you._

 _E- Thanks. We'll worry about that when we get there._

 _R- Hang on, I'll be right back._

 _E- Okay_

Emma went to change her shirt as Regina left and took her food and trash to the kitchen. When she came back, she saw Regina was typing.

 _R- Em? Your moms...they work with rape victims, right?_

 _E- Yes. Why?_

Regina took a breath and looked at her sister. Zelena had tears in her eyes and nodded.

 _R- My sister just came home from a date and he raped her._

 _Emma closed her eyes and let out a breath._

 _E- Did she call anyone?_

 _R- Yeah, but she left before they came._

 _E- Was this before we started talking?_

 _R- Yes. Why?_

 _E- My moms got called out to a crime scene. It could have been for her. Regina, is she there with you?_

 _R- Yes._

 _E- Can we video chat?_

Again, Regina looked at Zelena who again nodded and wiped her eyes.

 _R- Yes._

Emma pressed the option to video chat and soon, Regina and her sister came on the screen.

"Emma, this is Zelena. Zelena, Emma."

"Hi." Zelena said softly.

"Hi. I'm so sorry for what happened to you. Have you changed or showered yet?"

"No." She said, tears filling her eyes.

"Good. Don't. Zelena, this is scary, but you need to let them know where you are. You need to go with them and get a rape kit done. They need the information right away."

"I don't know if I want to do that."

Emma licked her lips. "Zelena, look at me." Once she did, Emma looked at the camera. "I've been there. More than once. It's scary as hell, but I promise my moms and their team will take good care of you."

"Can you call them?"

"I'll try."

Emma got her phone out and tried Olivia first. She was glad when she answered.

"Emma? Everything okay?"

"Mom, the call you got, was the victim there?"

"No...wait how did you know."

"Mom, I know who it is. It's Regina's sister. She got scared and went home, but now she knows she needs to talk to you. I assured her you'd take care of her."

"Her name is Zelena?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thank you Emma. Can you get her address?"

Emma looked at her computer. "What's your address?"

Zelena gave it and Emma repeated it to Olivia.

"Are her parents home?"

Emma asked and then went back to the phone. "No. Regina's with her."

"Can Regina stay with me?"

Olivia heard. "Tell her yes. We'll need to contact their parents, but yes, she can come with. We're on our way."

Emma hung up and looked at her computer. "They'll need to contact your parents, but Regina can go with you."

"Thank you, Emma. We should probably go." Regina said softly.

"Zelena, I'm here if you ever need anyone to talk to. I may have been young when it happened to me, but I can still help you."

"Thank you. I really do appreciate it."

They ended the call and Emma sat back, tears streaming down her face. No one deserved what happened to Zelena. She was just glad her mothers were going to be there to help her.

Fin worked on contacting the Mills's while Olivia and Amanda went in to talk to Zelena. They were kind and gentle with her, getting her story and his name. They let her take her time, let her cry, let her tell her story on her own time. Once she did, they convinced her to come with them to get a rape kit done.

Regina was quiet during all this, holding her sister's hand and comforting her. This was different for them as they weren't usually close, but it was what felt right. They sat in the back of the car, both quiet as they drove to the hospital. Once there, Zelena got taken back and Regina had to wait in the waiting room. Olivia went with Zelena while Amanda stayed by Regina.

"This isn't the way I wanted to meet you." Regina said softly. "But I'm glad you're here for Zel. I've never seen her so scared before."

Amanda gave a sad smile. "I didn't expect to meet this way either. I'm glad you two talked to Emma so we can help her."

"I was already talking to her. She's so sweet. She calmed Zel down and made her feel like she's not alone. She's never even met her before, but she was there for her."

"That's our Emma." Amanda said simply. "Do you think we should postpone the slumber party?"

Regina shook her head. "No. I think I'll still be able to come, but if I can't, I don't want to be the reason it doesn't happen. Especially after what Kathryn said today. Emma deserves to have a good party."

Amanda was confused. "Kathryn? Who's that, what did she say?"

"Emma didn't tell you?"

Amanda shook her head so Regina explained what had happened. "We don't get why she was like that, but we're not okay with it. It was made clear that we don't want her around anymore. No one, none of us, none of our parents think about you what she said."

Amanda let out a breath. "Thank you for telling me. I'm sure if we wouldn't have been called out, Emma would have said something. And thank you for sticking up for her. If Kathryn becomes more of a problem, can you let me know? I'm not sure Emma will."

Regina nodded. "I will."

"Regina! What's going on? Is Zelena okay?"

Regina looked over and saw her mother, so she stood and hugged her. "She's getting a rape kit done."

Cora's hand went to her mouth. "Oh my poor baby girl."

Amanda took Cora and Henry aside and explained to them all she knew. She told them that Fin has gone to question and arrest the boy in question and that they were making this as painless as possible.

"Benson...why do I know that name?" Henry asked and Regina stood up.

"This is one of Emma's mothers. The girl I was telling you about."

"Oh, the one who's house you're going to tomorrow?" Cora asked.

"Yes." She explained to her parents what had happened and how Emma talked to Zelena and got her to talk to Olivia and Amanda.

Cora looked at Amanda. "Thank you so much. Please, thank your daughter for being so kind. She sounds like a true gem."

Amanda smiled proudly. "She is."

Henry cleared his throat. "Is this the girl Regina wants to date but her mothers are against it?"

Regina sighed. "Dad, it's not like that. She's fifteen and her mothers have a rule of waiting until she's sixteen."

"Yes, but we've agreed to think about that and talk with Regina tomorrow, if she's still able to come."

"Do you not think our Regina is good enough?"

Cora scoffed and took Henry's arm. "Stop that. They never met Regina until today. Don't start, this is not the time or the place."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll be in the car."

Amanda was a bit surprised by Henry's actions being that his daughter was just raped. When he left, Regina shook her head, angry. "I know Zelena isn't his biological daughter, but he could act with some decency. Don't tell Zel that dad did that, mom. She'll be crushed."

Cora nodded and let out a sigh. "You're right. I won't tell her." She looked at Amanda. "Do you know how much longer?"

Amanda looked at the clock. "Shouldn't be too much longer. Did you bring a change of clothes for her? Hers will have to stay for evidence."

"Yes I did. Thank you for suggesting that to us."

A nurse came out and once introduced, she took Cora back with her with the change of clothes. Not much longer after that, Zelena came out with Cora's arm around her, Olivia behind them.

"Remember, if you think of anything else, no matter how big or small you think it is, call or text me. My number is on the card I gave you."

"I will, thank you. Please tell Emma thank you for all she did."

Olivia smiled. "We will. You all have a good night."

Amanda looked at Regina. "If you can't make it tomorrow, we'll understand."

Zelena shook her head. "She's going. I'm not keeping her from having fun."

Regina bit her lip. "Can Zel come too?"

"Regina no. I don't even know Emma."

Olivia smiled. "It's up to you, Zelena, but you are more than welcome to come. It may help to get your mind off things. Just think about it, okay?"

The redhead nodded and Cora smiled warmly. "Thank you. I can't tell you how much I appreciate how kind you all are."

They all said goodbye and Amanda and Olivia headed home. Preston had been dropped off and Emma had him bathed and in bed reading when they got home. They tucked him in and then went to the living room with Emma.

They told her all they could about what happened and about how Zelena had been invited.

"That's fine. I hope she does come. Regina texted and said she will be here and to thank you both again for all you did."

"She seems really nice, Emma. So does her mother." Amanda said. "I can't wait to talk to her more tomorrow."

Emma smiled. "Me either." She chuckled and then got up, hugging both of them. "I love you both. Good night."

"Good night, Em. We love you, too."


	6. Chapter 5

_**Sorry this took so long!**_

 ** _Read~Enjoy~Review_**

 **Chapter 5**

Emma was up early the next morning cleaning her room.

"Amanda? Get the camera! Our daughter is up before noon on a Saturday and is cleaning her room!"

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Haha Mom. Very funny."

Amanda came in with her phone snapping pictures. "Have you checked to see if she has a fever?"

"I'm fine, Ma. Geez you guys are bogus. I just want everything ready for tonight, is that so bad?"

Amanda shook her head. "Not saying it's bad, Em, just surprised is all. I don't know the last Saturday you were awake this early." She looked at Olivia. "Maybe we should let the teens come over every weekend."

Olivia let out a laugh. "Let's see if you feel like that tomorrow."

Emma put her hand on her hip. "You two done? I'd like to get back to work."

Olivia raised her hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. Breakfast will be ready in ten and then you and Ma can go do your shopping."

"Thank you, Mom."

The two left and Emma went back to cleaning and messaging Regina.

'How's Zel doing?'

'Okay. I think she's still in shock.'

"Think she'll come tonight?'

'No. She wants to rest. I said I'd stay home but she insisted I come.'

'For what it's worth, I'm glad you're coming.'

'Me too. Let's go through the list again.'

They went through the foods Emma would have Amanda buy for them that night.

'See you soon.'

Regina smiled. 'Later, lover girl xx'

Emma went to eat breakfast and then she and Amanda were off. It was Amanda's idea to get some air mattresses and then they went to the grocery store to pick up snacks and drinks. Just as Emma was putting the last of the groceries away, their buzzer rang. Emma went to the video screen and smiled. "Come in Regina." She buzzed her in and turned to her mothers. "Please be nice to her."

"Oh darn. I was ready to be rude and mean to her." Amanda stated with a smirk.

Emma looked at Olivia. "Mo-om." She whined.

Olivia grinned. "I'll keep Ma in check. Don't worry sweet girl."

Emma answered the door and had to stop herself from kissing Regina's cheek. "Hi. Let me take your bag."

"Hey. Okay thanks. I have to text my mom that I'm here." Regina blushed as she came in. "She's literally down in the car but said she won't go until she knows I'm in your apartment."

Olivia gave a friendly smile. "After what happened to your sister last night, it's understandable. Just go with it for now, it'll get better."

Emma put Regina's bag in her room and came out as Regina put her phone away. "So um…do you want me here or…?" Emma asked awkwardly.

Regina shrugged. "I guess it's up to you. I um…I honestly don't know how to start this conversation."

"It's okay. Let's all sit on the patio." Olivia stated. "It's a lovely day. Amanda? Help me with some drinks. Regina? Would you like vodka or rum in your lemonade?"

Regina chuckled even if Emma was glaring at her mother. "None for me thanks. It's too early. I try to wait until after five to drink."

Olivia gave a wink. "Good answer. You have a sense of humor. Go on out girls, we'll be right out."

Regina and Emma went outside and sat down. "I like your mom. She's funny in a non-obvious way."

Emma set the umbrella up and sat back. "I'm glad you think so. I guess she's pretty cool. Now Ma, on the other hand, she thinks she's funny when she's not."

"I resent that, Emma. I've always been able to make you laugh." Amanda said as she brought out the glasses with ice.

"Yeah, at you…" Emma mumbled

"I'm sorry; do you want to date Regina?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Okay, so let's talk." Olivia said as she poured the lemonade. "I know we met last night, but I'm Olivia and that's Amanda. How is your sister? I take it she didn't want to come?"

"Thank you." Regina said as she took a sip of the lemonade. "She's in shock and just wanted to rest today. I kind of had a speech ready for today, but I forgot my notecards. That's not a joke either, that's how nerdy I am."

Emma smiled lovingly at Regina. "You made notecards for this? How sweet."

Amanda tried hard not to laugh at how Emma was acting and looked at Regina. "It's okay, natural is better anyway. Maybe just tell us about yourself?"

Regina nodded and cleared her throat. "Well I'm Regina Mills; I'm 16 and will be 17 this summer. I'm a year above Emma in school and have a 3.6 grade point average. I'd have a 4.0 but numbers hate me so math doesn't come easy. I've never been in trouble with the law, you can check on that. Let's see, um…my mom is the headmistress at a private elementary school and my dad is head of the Mills law firm. Zelena is my sister, well half-sister I guess, but that doesn't change anything for me and how I feel about her." Regina took another drink. "I get that you have rules for Emma as far as dating goes and I do respect that. I know we're young and I know some of what Emma has gone through, so I know you want to protect her. I respect all of that. My intentions are good. I can promise you that I want to and will be honest with you both. I know that if you two say no and want her to wait until she's 16, you'll have your reasons and I'd honor them. I won't sneak around with her because I'm not that kind of person. I want to date her to get to know her on a deeper level; however, if you want us to wait until she's 16, then I'll wait." Regina looked at Emma with a small smile. "I have a feeling that she's worth the wait."

Emma blushed and looked down, making Olivia smile. "Amanda and I have talked about it, but we want you to know that we think you are a great person, Regina. You've already made Emma happier than we've ever seen her. Just the fact that we're considering revising the rules shows we trust both you and Emma."

"When will you have an answer for us?" Emma asked, hoping she didn't sound rude.

"When we have one." Amanda said smirking. She looked at Olivia and then back at them. "Okay, so we are willing to change the rule with some conditions."

Emma smiled wide. "Really? What conditions?"

"10:00 curfew for one." Amanda said.

"Emma was about to protest when Regina put her hand on Emma's. "That's acceptable." Regina said. "I can follow that with no problem."

"That's for the weekend." Olivia stated. "If you two get together during the week, curfew is 8."

"That's fair." Regina agreed.

"If our grades start slipping, we limit your time. Also, for now, we want you to still have family time, Em. So, if you go out Friday night, we want you here most of Saturday."

"But…"

"At least for the day. If you go both Friday and Saturday nights, you're all ours on Sunday."

"Your rules are almost exactly like mine." Regina said to Emma and then looked at Olivia and Amanda. "Thank you. I promise I won't let you down."

Emma went and hugged her mothers. "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't make us regret it." Amanda said with a wink. "Now, go get ready for your party. I'm going to check on Preston next door, do you want me to send Ruby over?"

"Not yet. We have to get things ready." Emma said, pulling Regina inside.

Regina looked at Emma. "What do we have to get ready?"

Emma grinned. "Nothing. I just wanted more time with you. I can't believe we can date!"

Regina smiled and gave Emma a quick kiss. "We can. How about dinner and a movie next weekend? If I can get my mom to let me out. Otherwise, we'll have to think of something else."

Emma shrugged. "Whatever we can do, I'm just so happy. So like…can I call you my girlfriend now?"

"Do you want me to be?" Regina asked, taking Emma's hands.

"Yes. Very much so."

Amanda went to go next door and Olivia brought the glasses in, quietly listening to the two girls.

"Well then, ask me Benson." Regina said with a smirk.

"Okay. Regina? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Regina made a face like she was thinking. "Hmm. Let me think."

"Regina…" Emma huffed.

"I'm kidding. Yes. I'll be your girlfriend, you idiot."

Emma grinned and hugged Regina. "Oh my god, I have a girlfriend!"

Regina chuckled. "Oh my god, my girlfriend is a dork. A cute dork though."

Emma grinned and then grew serious. "Will I need to talk to your parents? Should I make notecards?"

Regina shook her head. "I'm allowed to date, but I would like you to meet my parents. Well, at least my mom, my dad could care less. They're not like your parents at all. There's no love between them. You're lucky; your moms have so much love."

Emma kissed Regina's hand. "I'm sorry, Regina. I'd love to meet your mom and properly meet your sister."

"You will. Now, show me around."

Emma did just that. After the tour, they went back to the kitchen. "You have a nice place, Mrs. Benson." Regina said as she sat next to Emma on the bar stools.

"Thank you, but please call me Olivia."

"You know mom, the apartment on the other side of Ruby's is available. It has five rooms so you and Ma could either have your own offices or do foster care again. Plus, two of the rooms are considered master bedrooms with their own bathrooms. I wouldn't have to share with Preston."

"You're right. He could have a bigger room with his own bathroom." Olivia winked. "Ma and I have an appointment on Monday to go see it actually. I am glad to hear that you'd be open to us doing foster care again."

"Of course I am. It would take some of your focus off me." Emma winked back.

"Seriously, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you two were biologically related. You're so much alike." Regina said with a grin.

"Yeah, my coolness has rubbed off on her."

Olivia laughed. "And that? That's all Amanda." She leaned on the counter opposite the girls. "Truth be told, Emma had personality even when she was young. It's one of the many things that drew me to her. Here was this scared, damaged, fragile little girl, but she still had such spunk. No one could fully break her, no matter how hard they tried. My spunky little survivor."

"Okay, okay, let's not get into little Emma stories."

"Oh, but I think I'd like little Emma stories." Regina said with a grin. "But maybe we should wait for Mal and the others before you tell them."

Emma shook her head, putting her hand on her forehead. "No."

"Hey Benson, let me up." A voice came from the speaker.

Emma chuckled and went to the security box. "Come on up."

Meanwhile, Olivia raised a brow and Regina chuckled. "That's Mal. She's a bit…brash, but she's sweet."

Emma let Mal in and took her bag.

"Nice place." Mal said as she looked around. "Sorry I'm early. My mom was driving me up the wall so I left early."

"It's okay, come on in. Regina's in the kitchen with my mom."

"Oh right, I forgot about that. Am I interrupting?"

"No, we were just talking. Mom, this is Mal. Mal, my mom Olivia."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. B." Mal said with a wave.

"Olivia is fine. Nice to meet you too, Maleficent."

"Oh God no. Just call me Mal. Please."

Olivia chuckled. "Sorry, Regina dared me to."

Regina grinned as Mal sat by her. "Of course she did. How about I tell you some stories about dear Regina?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "They'd be boring stories."

"Got that right." Mal chuckled.

"Would you like something to drink, Mal?" Emma asked, opening the fridge.

"Oh is that fresh lemonade? Yes, please."

"Sure. Regina?"

"I'll take another glass, thank you. Now, Olivia. Tell us a little Emma story."

"Oh my god, yes! I wanna hear about little Emma!" Mal said before taking a drink. "This is good."

"Thank you." Olivia then looked at Emma. "I don't think big Emma wants me to tell little Emma stories"

"Oh please? Just one?"

"Just one what?" Came Ruby's voice. "Sorry, the boys are crazy."

Emma grinned. "It's okay. Is Ma back too?"

"Aww did you miss me, Sunshine?" Amanda said, coming in and hugging Emma, kissing all over her face.

"Maaaaa. Stop it!"

Mal, Ruby, and Regina all giggled. Amanda stopped and looked at Mal. "You're new. Hi, I'm Amanda or Mama to Emma."

"Hello, Mama. I'm Mal." Amanda chucked and Mal grinned. "Something tells me we can get you to tell us little Emma stories."

"No. Mal! Shut up! Do not take advantage of the fact that Mama is a pushover." Emma said, making Mal laugh.

Amanda put her arm around Emma. "That's not how we talk to our friends, now is it?"

Emma rolled her eyes, but Amanda grinned. So many little Emma stories." She looked at Olivia. "There's her first day of school."

Olivia grinned. "Or when we got called into the office when Emma was in first grade for telling off her teacher."

"Oh just kill me now." Emma groaned, putting her face in her hands. "And don't laugh, Ruby. They've got plenty of stories about you, too."

"The second one!" Mal said. "I wanna hear that one!"

The security box buzzed. "Hey. It's Belle."

"Oh thank God." Emma went to it and pushed the button. "Come on up."

Once Belle was up, introduced, and had her own glass of lemonade, Mal looked at Emma.

"Story time?"

"Ugh. Just one, but tell it right."

Mal grinned and looked at Amanda. "The one where Emma told off her teacher."

Amanda grinned and took a picture off the fridge. "Okay, so this is Emma in first grade. All cute blonde curls and the face of sweetness, right? So imagine our surprise when we got called in to talk to her principal one day. It was a rare slow day for Liv, and I was working from home taking care of Baby Preston, so we were both able to come in. Now Emma was always spunky but never rude, so we were both shocked when we were called in."

Olivia smiled at Emma's picture. "Long story short, Emma had apparently called her teacher a 'homophonic bitch'."

"We assumed she meant homophobic." Amanda said with a chuckle. "We asked for specifics, but they – the teacher and the principle – weren't really giving them. Of course we don't want our daughter to talk like that, but we also knew she wouldn't just say something like that for no reason."

"So we get home and sit down with her in the living room." Olivia continued. "We ask if she knows what homophobic means and she says 'Yes. It's when people don't like people like you two. Don't like two boys or two girls together.' So then we asked her why she called her teacher homophobic." Olivia started laughing. "She stands up, put her little hand on her little hip and looked at me. 'Cuz she maded Joey sit between me and Ruby. She said we was too giggly and needed to be separated.' I asked her why that made her homophobic and she rolled her eyes like I was stupid. 'Duh, mom. She put a boy between us. She don't like two girls being friends.' So we had to have a conversation about real homophobia and not playing around at school."

The girls all chuckled and Mal asked. "How did she know the word bitch?"

Olivia had purposely left that part out. Emma looked down and gave a half shrug. "I had been called it so much as a foster kid that I had no idea it was wrong." There was silence and Emma looked up at everyone. "Sorry…"

Regina took Emma's hand and kissed it. "It's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Thanks for the story." Mal said and looked at Emma. "Let's get this party started!"

Amanda looked at Olivia. "I think that's our cue to disappear."

"Olivia smiled. "I think so too. Let me know when you girls are ready to order supper."

"Thanks Bert and Ernie." Mal called with a giggle as they went to the living room.

"No problem, Maleficent." Olivia called back with a chuckle. "I like her."

"Me too." Amanda agreed. "Em's got some great friends."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The girls spent some time doing what teenaged girls do. They put music on, braided each other's hair, tried out different make up styles, and talked and talked and talked. Olivia chuckled as she sat in her bed with Amanda. "Man can those girls talk."

Amanda nodded. "Yeah, but it's nice to hear Emma being a normal teen with normal friends."

"That's very true. I thought there was supposed to be another girl."

"There was. With everything that happened yesterday, Emma must have forgot to tell us and then after Regina told me, I forgot to tell you. Apparently, this Kathryn said things that caused her to get ostracized from the group." Amanda told Olivia the story and Olivia pursed her lips.

"That name sounds familiar. Hang on." Olivia got up and went to the living room. "I'm sorry to butt in but I was just curious about this Kathryn that was supposed to be here."

"Oh I forgot to tell you about that." Emma said. "It's not a big deal."

"Well Regina told Ma about it and I wouldn't say it's not a big deal, but we can talk about that later. I'm curious though as to what her last name is?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know."

"It's Roberts." Mal said. "Her aunt and uncle adopted her when she was young. She never said why and we never asked."

Emma noticed Olivia's face change. "Mom? You okay?"

"Yeah, baby girl, I'm okay. You girls have fun."

"Mom? What's our food budget? We were thinking of ordering a bunch of Chinese food and making our own buffet."

"If me and Ma can join you, the sky is the limit."

"Awesome. Thanks, mom."

The girls started making a list of food as Olivia went back to her room and closed the door. She went to the computer and started typing. "Shit!" She said, surprising Amanda.

"What is it?" Amanda asked, coming over.

"Roberts. Her last name is Roberts."

"Who?"

"Katheryn."

"So?"

"So? Jeffery Roberts, Katheryn Roberts."

"Wait, are they related?"

Olivia sat back, looking at her screen. "Yes. She's his daughter. She was adopted by his brother and sister in law when he went to jail and his wife – her mother – killed herself. Oh that poor girl. I wonder if she knows our Emma that he raped and got sent to jail for? Maybe that threat of hers was real."

Amanda sat down, taking it all in. "We have to tell Emma. She deserves to know."

"We will, just not tonight."

There was a soft knock on the door and Amanda opened it, thinking it would be Emma. "Regina, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, um, can I come in?" Regina stepped in and closed the door behind her. "I know it's not my business but Olivia, I saw your face and I don't think Emma linked it, but Kathryn's last name is the same as Jeffery's. It…it made me think of her threat."

Olivia sighed. "Please don't tell Emma tonight, but yes, there is a link. She's his daughter. I don't know if she knows – Kathryn I mean – but we'll handle it Regina. Please don't worry too much, at least not tonight. Go have fun, okay?"

Regina nodded. "Okay, I won't mention anything tonight." She went to leave, but turned. "Oh, I forgot. We have our order ready for food."

"Be right out." Olivia smiled and watched Regina go. She looked at Amanda. "Let's not worry about this tonight."

Amanda nodded. "You're right. Nothing we can do about it tonight, anyway."

Food was ordered, eaten, and enjoyed and a movie was put in as the girl arranged the air mattresses and pull out sofa.

"Don't even think about groping me tonight, Mal." Ruby joked.

"Keep protesting, Rubes, and I'll think you actually want it."

Bell chuckled from the sofa sleeper. "That's why I called solo. I'm glad Kathryn isn't here, she's a total bed hog."

"She's a total bitch." Mal said as she pulled her covers over her. "Let's not talk about her."

"Emma! I told you, separate covers." Amanda said from the doorway, causing the others to giggle.

"Ma, chill out, would you? We do have separate covers, we just have almost the same blanket."

"She's right." Regina said, holding hers up. "No hanky panky here."

"Good. Let's keep it that way. You too, Mal." She said with a wink.

"No hanky panky from you and Olivia either then. You may corrupt my innocents." Mal retorted, causing the rest of the group to laugh. When Olivia and Amanda went to their room, Mal smirked. "I could probably teach them a thing or too."

"Okay gross. Enough of that talk." Emma said, making a face.

"I know I could teach you a thing or two." Mal smirked. "But I'll leave that up to Regina. You two are a couple now, aren't you?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "We are as of today, yes, but not everything is about sex, Mal. That's something you need to learn."

"Oh, congratulations!" Belle said, trying to cut the tension.

"It's about time." Ruby said with a smile. "Though I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me."

Emma sighed. "I'm sorry. My moms literally gave permission right before you all came here."

"It's okay. I'll just have to give Regina the 'don't hurt my best friend' speech later."

Mal chuckled. "I'll have to give Emma the same speech."

Regina rolled her eyes. "No one has to give anyone a speech. Neither of us is intending to hurt the other, so no one has to worry." Mal gave Ruby a look and the two dropped it. Regina then sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound harsh. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"It's okay. No harm done." Ruby replied.

"She's right." Mal agreed. "How's everything at home?"

Regina sighed and laid her head down on the pillow. "Alright I guess. Zelena is okay for now, considering what happened and my parents are still fighting so…it's pretty normal."

Mal shook her head. "Sorry, Gina, that can't be easy."

"I remember when my parents fought all the time." Belle said. "I was never so happy as I was when they told me they were getting a divorce. I know that sounds weird, but the fighting was too much."

Regina nodded. "I'm just scared that if they get a divorce, I'll never see my dad again. I think he's having an affair."

"Oh Regina, I'm so sorry." Emma said, putting an arm around her.

"It's okay. It's his choice. I guess I just wonder how things are going to happen. Zelena is his step daughter, though he's been with mom since Zel was a baby, he still ignores her or talks down to her."

Mal sighed. "Hasn't it been like that for a while?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, but after last night…it's weird but things feel a bit different."

"Oh? Good different or bad different?" Belle asked.

"Good I guess. See usually, I feel like she resents me because of how dad ignores her and not me and she usually just ignores me. Last night, however. She asked me to stay with her and I feel like we got closer. I hate why it happened, but I hope it stays that way."

"Maybe it will." Emma said softly. "You're right, the why sucks, but sometimes tragedies bring people together. Maybe this will bond you two as closer sisters."

Around one A.M., Emma looked away from the tv and looked around the room seeing everyone asleep. She smiled, turned the tv off, laying her head back down on the pillow and gazed at Regina. She still couldn't believe this beautiful girl was her girlfriend. She softly kissed her forehead before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

Emma woke the next morning to the smell of bacon being cooked. She opened her eyes and was disappointed to see Regina gone.

"Your job sounds so intense." Came Regina's voice from the kitchen.

"It can be, but it can also be rewarding. I got one of my biggest rewards because of my job." Olivia stated as Emma came into the kitchen. "And here she is." She beamed at Emma. "Good morning, sweetness." Olivia said as she kissed Emma's cheek.

Emma hugged Olivia before sitting. "Morning Mom."

Olivia handed Emma a mug. "Coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Coffee please." Emma then looked over at Regina. "How did you sleep?"

"Really well. You didn't snore too loudly, Benson."

Emma grinned. "You hear that, mom? You didn't snore too loudly."

"Ha-ha. Very funny, but she was talking about you, Benson."

Emma took her coffee and added a generous amount of sugar to it, making Olivia shake her head.

"Olivia? I talked to my mom this morning." Regina rolled her eyes. "She wanted to be sure I was still here and not in some dark, dank basement after being kidnapped. Anyway, we were wondering if Emma could come over next Saturday for an early dinner with the family? If you want to, that is." She added, looking at Emma.

"Of course, I do. Can I mom?"

"I don't see why not. I'll talk to Mama and have an answer for you later today."

"Whatever the question is, the answer is no." Amanda said as she came into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"You're so grumpy in the morning." Emma said, rolling her eyes. "You always have been. Even when you first started staying over here when I was little, you hated it when Mom and I would be up early. Oh, and you had horrible morning breath."

Amanda stared at Emma for a moment. "Yep. The answer is definitely no."

In the end, Amanda agreed to let Emma go the following Saturday. The week went by slowly for the young blonde, even if it was a good week school wise. She was acing all her classes and was preparing for tryouts for a solo in the upcoming choir concert. They were doing songs from Disney movies this year, with a special performance for children in foster care, so this was close to her heart. She didn't expect to get the Frozen solo she wanted since this was her first year at this school, but she wanted to try.

After listening to Emma practice 'Let it Go' for the hundredth time, Amanda banged on her door. "Emma Swan Benson! Let it go already!"

Emma swung the door open. "Ma! I'm practicing!"

"I know, I know, but can you please take tonight off? It's Friday anyway, let's just relax for a while?"

Emma sighed. "Do I at least sound good?"

"You sound better than Elsa herself, my love, I promise." Amanda said, kissing Emma's cheek. "How's your packing coming along? We move Sunday and you'll be busy tomorrow with Regina."

"It's only two apartments away, Ma."

"I know, but the less back and forth, the better."

Emma opened her door to show that everything other than a few clothes, her computer, bedding and school back were all packed up.

Amanda and Olivia ended up loving the apartment when they had gone to see it and spent the week redecorating. Emma would get the other big room and the decided one spare room would be a joint office and the other would be a spare room. Preston got to pick which one he wanted for himself as well.

Though they had kept their foster care licenses up to date, they had only been used as emergent one or two nights temporary care a handful of times due to not having a spare room. They had sat with both Emma and Preston and as a family, they decided they'd put their names back on the list for full foster care. Because they had new detectives, if they did get a child that required more of their time, Amanda could either cut her hours in the office, or work from home completely as she was mostly their internet/online expert.

"Is mom home yet?"

"No, not yet. If she's not home in an hour, we'll start dinner."

Emma came out and sat with Preston and Amanda. "Is she okay?"

"I'm sure she is, love. She and Nick are a good team."

"I know, I just worry."

"She will be fine, Em."

Emma sat back and tried to relax. "Did I tell you that Kathryn is trying out for the same solo as me?"

"No, you didn't. I didn't think she was in choir with you."

"She wasn't, but once she found out we're doing Disney songs, she joined."

"Is she any good?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't heard her sing by herself."

"Well try not to worry, Emma. I'm sure there are others who will be trying out. Besides, even if you don't get the Frozen solo, maybe your choir director will think you're fit for another solo."

"Maybe. I just really want this song. It speaks to me." Emma said, dramatically.

Amanda just chuckled. "Hey, are you going to try out for the Christmas play? You're in drama club, you should try out for it. Besides, it's one of our favorite movies."

Emma chewed her lip. "I want to, I'm just scared. If I get a part of one of the sisters, I'd want Jo, but then she has so many lines. They all do really, and I'm scared I won't remember them. Little Women is a classic, it's not like I can improvise and change the lines."

Amanda shrugged. "I think you should at least try. You have two weeks to think about it, but I think you'd do great."

Emma chuckled. "Mal said I have to. She said the sisters should go to her, Regina, Belle and me. Then it would at least be fun to go to practice."

"See? You'd be with friends, they'd help you."

"We'll see. I wanna get past this first tryout first and see how that goes."

The rest of the night went by smoothly and once Olivia got home, they all sat down to eat. As they were sitting at the table, Olivia got a phone call and went to another room. She came back and looked at them. "That was social services. They have a foster child they need emergent placement for."

Emma noticed the way Olivia looked and knitted her brows. "Is it bad?"

Olivia cleared her throat. "It's…interesting. I told them I had to talk it over first with you, specifically, Emma."

Emma was confused. "Why me?"

"You know her."

Emma wasn't sure she liked the way Olivia was acting. "Who?"

"It's Kathryn. I don't know the details, but apparently there was an altercation and the neighbors called CPS. Kathryn was taken into care and her Aunt was taken to jail. Emma, I know there's a history with her, so there is no right or wrong answer to this question. Are you okay if she comes here?"

Emma swallowed, taking everything in. "What happens if we don't?"

"Emma, that's not important. That's not anything you need to worry about at all. Right now, she's down at the police station giving her statement and they are looking for a place to take her. I'm not going to try to guilt you into anything, Em, if you don't want her here, just say so."

Emma sat back. "How long would it be for?" She wanted to just say no, but then she felt bad for Kathryn. Something bad had happened and now she was alone.

"We don't know. They say temporarily, but that can be days or months."

Emma sighed, and Amanda cleared her throat. "Emma, there's no pressure, but if we do say yes and bad things happen, we can tell them it's not working, and they will find another place for her. You and Preston come first."

"Where would she stay until Sunday?"

Olivia and Amanda looked at each other and then back at Emma.

"Well, we have to have her in a room, so we can put an air mattress in your room since it's bigger and either she can stay in there with you, or Preston can stay with you and she can take his room. It would just be until Sunday."

Preston looked at Emma. "I don't mind sharing with you, Em. That way, you don't gotta share with her."

Emma gave hm a smile. "Thanks." She let out another sigh. "It's fine, but I'll be surprised if she'll actually want to stay once she's here and sees where she is."

"Are you sure it's okay, Em?" Amanda asked. "No one will be upset if you say no."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's fine. It'll just take some getting used to."

Olivia smiled. "Okay then, but Em, if anything does happen, if she does anything bad at all, you let us know. You too, Preston."

"Okay, Mom." Emma picked at her food as Olivia called the social worker back. Honestly, she was nervous about this, about letting Kathryn into her place of safety. However, she just felt like she couldn't say no, no matter what reassurances her mom gave her.

"She'll be here within the hour." Olivia stated. "Em, is there room for an air mattress on your floor? If you must move any boxes into the office, that's fine."

"There's room. Mom? I need to talk to you about something." She looked at Preston and then back at Olivia.

"Right. Preston and I will move his bedding into Emma's room and get fresh bedding on his bed for our guest." Amanda stated. She and Preston got to work while Olivia and Emma went to the kitchen.

"What if she knows? Mom, ever since you told me, I've been trying to remember, but I honestly don't remember anything from before being at Janes. It could be because I was little, or it could be because I blocked it, but she's a year older than me and it changed her life. It would explain why she hates me, but it scares me that she'll be here if she knows."

Olivia could see the fear in Emma's eyes and cupped her cheeks. "We'll know soon enough if she remembers and go from there. It may be that come Monday, when she's assigned a permanent social worker, they may decide this isn't the best placement for her. Tomorrow, you'll be with Regina and Sunday we'll be busy moving. Let's just take this one day at a time and try not to worry."

They moved boxes from Preston's room to the office so that the room was bare other than the bed, desk, and dresser. Emma lay on her bed with her phone, texting with Regina and Ruby while Preston was on the air mattress playing a game when the doorbell rang.

 _ **E**_ _– She's here._

 _ **Re**_ _\- It'll be okay. Just remember, she went through something tonight, so she could be in all sorts of different moods. Angry, sad, scared. It may just be best to leave her alone._

 _ **E**_ _\- That's my plan. I just feel so protective of my mothers I guess. I don't want her to attack them or Preston. Verbally or otherwise._

 _ **Ru**_ _\- That makes sense, but just remember, your moms are strong and can take it._

 _ **E**_ _\- I know, I just don't want them to have to._

"Are you kidding me?! I went through hell tonight and you brought me here?!" Preston looked at Emma as they heard Kathryn. She couldn't stop her playful grin as she mocked the girl from the Poltergeist movies. "She's heeeerrrrrrreeeeee….."


	8. Chapter 7

**BACK SO SOON? YES! A little note here. I have no outline for how I want this story to go or what will happen. I just write what ever comes to me and I have to say, I'm glad this did. Things won't necessarily be smooth sailing after this, but it's a good start to what could be a good friendship...or is it the start of manipulation? Hmmm. Only time will tell.**

 **Read~Enjoy~Review**

 **Chapter Seven**

 _ **E- I have to go, but I'll talk to you later.**_

 _ **Re- Okay hun, good luck.**_

Emma put her phone down and sat up in her bed, motioning for Preston to join her. He did so, holding his stuffed rabbit.

"Is she always this loud and crabby?" He asked as they could still hear her complaining about being here.

"Yes." Emma said and then sighed. "I mean maybe that's not fair. She had something happen to her and now is at the home of someone she doesn't like. Imagine if you got taken away, spent hours at a police station and then you got taken to Jason Smith's house. Wouldn't you be upset?"

"Yeah, but Jason is mean. You're not mean, Emma."

"That's true, but still, it's a lot for someone to take in."

"Oh my God fine, but please keep looking for another place, even if it's far away." They heard Kathryn say before things got quite.

A bit later, there was a knock on the door. Emma got up and opened it, finding her moms, Kathryn, and another woman there. Three of the four were smiling.

"Eww, they share a room?" Kathryn asked, making Emma roll her eyes.

"Not usually." Olivia stated before Emma could reply. "They are for tonight and tomorrow night so you can have your own room. Then, we'll move into the new apartment on Sunday."

"I hope you don't expect me to help. I'm not here to be your slave."

"Kathryn, that's enough." The other woman said and looked at Emma. "Hi, my name is Karen. You must be Emma and Preston."

"Hello." They both said.

Amanda looked at Preston. "How about you come with me and show Kathryn the new apartment?"

The three of them left and Emma knew that was a way to get her alone.

"Have a seat." Olivia stated and she and Emma sat on the bed while Karen sat on the computer chair.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, feeling her nerves tingle.

"Well, Em, some things have been revealed and we wanted to talk to you about them." Olivia told her and looked at Karen.

Karen let out a breath. "She remembers you from before. Or, more likely, remembers her dad blaming you."

Emma looked down. "It wasn't my fault."

"Of course it wasn't." Karen said. "Kathryn really only knows what her father told her. Apparently that's what started the fight tonight with her aunt. Anyway, I know you've said it's okay for her to stay, and we do appreciate that, but please let your mothers know if anything is said or done. Anything at all no matter how big or small it may seem. We're going to keep looking for another placement for her as this isn't ideal for you or her. I know in your past, you didn't have much reason to trust social workers, but please trust me."

Emma gave a nod. "Okay. Do you think there will be any issues?"

"I sincerely hope not, Emma, but I can't make any promises other than if anything does happen, she'll be removed."

"Okay. Does that include at school?"

"Well yes, I suppose it would."

"I'm back; you can stop talking about me now." Came Kathryn's voice from outside Emma's door.

Karen gave a tight smile and opened the door. "Kathryn, please don't be like that. This is an awkward situation for everyone."

"Yeah, mostly for me. I'm not sleeping in that other room. It smells like boy. Emma, you can sleep in there with your brother." Kathryn moved to come further into Emma's room, but Emma crossed her arms and stood in front of her.

"No. This is my room and I'm staying here. Preston moved his things in here so you could have your own room."

Kathryn glared at Emma and Karen cleared her throat. "She's right, Kathryn, now come get your things and put them in the other room."

"Right, she always gets her way." Kathryn stated. Emma rolled her eyes and watched her go.

Karen stayed for about another half hour and once she left, Emma was tired. She came out and hugged and kissed her moms.

"Love you, Emma."

"Sleep tight."

"Love you both." Emma called as she went back towards her room. She noticed Kathryn looking out her door. "Good night." Emma offered, but Kathryn just closed the door. Emma told Regina through text what happened and by the time they were done talking, Preston was in bed and asleep.

Emma had gone a long time without nightmares and even longer without the kind that would wake up others. As she got older, she had forgotten things from before Olivia – other than her run in with Jane. However, with everything going on, her subconscious seemed to reawaken.

 _Emma was little again and hiding under a bed. She knew he would come for her since his wife was working all the night. This wouldn't be the first time as he had come in before and touched her and made her touch him. She hated it; it made her feel sick and it hurt. Last time he put two fingers in her and told her that next time, she'd be ready for his 'Little Soldier'. She hated touching that, or worse, when he made her put it in her mouth. With how much his fingers had hurt her, she didn't want anything else between her legs. She looked over and saw another little girl looking at her. Before she could say anything, he was there._

" _Kitty Kat, you're supposed to be in bed."_

 _The other little girl looked at him. "But I no tired, Daddy."_

" _It's bed time." He knelt down. "I'm going to tuck you in and then tuck Emma in." He looked under the bed. "You better be in your bed when I get back, not under it."_

 _Emma swallowed and when they left, she slowly came out from under her bed. She crawled onto her bed, her little body shaking as she waited. Her stomach hurt and she wished she could leave._

In her real bed, present day, Emma was tossing and turning and mumbling "no" over and over. Preston woke up and went to her. "Emma wake up." He whispered, but she didn't wake up.

 _He was back, touching her, holding her down, hurting her._

Tears rolled down sleeping Emma's cheeks and Preston ran to wake his moms. "Mommy! Mama! Something is wrong with Emma. She won't wake up and she's crying and saying 'no'.

Olivia sat up and as she was taking everything in, the scream from Emma's room made her heart stop.

 _He did it; he pushed himself inside her and she was sure he was killing her. The pain was blinding and he wasn't stopping._

" _Shut up! Just shut your mouth!" He then slapped her across the face, causing her head to go to the side and her body to go limp. She let the pain take her but before she closed her eyes, she looked at the door and saw her – her foster sister – Kathryn._

" _Help me! Please Kat! Please help me!"_

Both little Emma and present day Emma called out, the former making Olivia sit on the bed. "My love, you're safe. It's mom. I've got you." She tried to both calm and wake her daughter, who was still crying.

Hearing her old nickname, Kathryn got out of bed and went to Emma's room. She stopped in the doorway and stared, flashbacks hit her and before she knew it, she was yelling as well.

"No daddy! Daddy stop it!"

She fell to the floor as Amanda came over. "What is going on?"

"I think they're sharing a flashback." Olivia stated as she looked back at Emma. "Sweetie, wake up."

Amanda sat on the floor by Kathryn. She was curled up and rocking slightly. "I remember now. I remember. I heard Emma screaming and him yelling at her. I came to her room and saw…" She swallowed and looked at Emma's bed, her tears falling. "Oh God. He did hurt you, I remember now."

Olivia looked down and saw that Emma was awake. She too had tears and Olivia softy rubbed her back. Emma was staring at Kathryn, seeing that little girl again. "I called for you to help me." She said quietly.

"I know, Emma. I remember now." Kathryn moved to Emma's bed and knelt on the floor, taking one of Emma's hands in hers. "I saw him hit you and doing things that I didn't know what they were, but I knew it was bad. Do you remember Emma? You called for me and I tried. Emma I tried."

"You did. You yelled at him and tried to make him stop. Then…then you were gone."

"Because mom came home early and I ran to her and told her to make him stop hurting you."

Emma sniffed and tried hard to remember. "He yelled at me and told me I was worthless. He told me I was a waste of space and then…just darkness."

Kathryn squeezed Emma's hand. "I don't know what happened, Emma. I remember my mom getting sick and making me go to my room. I never saw you again, my dad was gone, and my mom…left me. When I got older, my dad started writing to me. He…he made me believe he didn't do it, that you lied and ruined us and killed my mother. My aunt got so mad at me because I was talking to him and she said he was a liar." Kathryn sniffed and looked down. "How could I forget something like that?"

Amanda, who had moved to sit by Kathryn, softly touched her back. "You were five, Kathryn, and it was traumatic. You had to see your dad hurting Emma, him going away, your mom…well you know. Emma forgot it too, until tonight."

Kathryn looked at Emma and then looked down. "I cried for you. I kept asking my mom where you went and she just said you were taken away. I remember when I went to stay with my aunt, I was hoping you would be there."

Emma sat up a bit and squeezed Kathryn's hand. "I went to the hospital. I was there for weeks all alone."

Kathryn sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You weren't much older than me, there's nothing you could have done."

Kathryn let out a breath. "I'm so stupid. The fight with my aunt tonight was because I was calling my dad and she got mad. She forbade me to speak to him and I did it anyway. I thought she was lying, I thought my dad was telling the truth. We started fighting, yelling and then she…she slapped me. The neighbor called the cops and I acted like it was a bigger thing than what it was."

Amanda continued rubbing Kathryn's back. "She shouldn't have slapped you, no matter what, Kathryn."

"Yes, she should have. I was horrible to her. I called her horrible names and was in her face." She rest her head on the bed. "I gave her no option really. I need to fix this. God, how could I have forgotten this?"

Olivia put her hand on Kathryn's head gently. "We'll fix it. You need to stop feeling guilty over something that happened when you were so little."

Kathryn looked at Emma. "Can you forgive me? For what I didn't do back then and what I have done now?"

Emma pulled Kathryn up on the bed and hugged her. "You did nothing wrong back then, Kathryn. You told your mom, you did help me. As for what you've done now, it's forgiven." She bit her lip and looked at her. "Have you ever seen anyone about your past? A psychologist?"

Kathryn shook her head. "My Aunt doesn't believe in that stuff."

"I think it will help you. I've been seeing one ever since I came here and she's wonderful. She put everything into perspective and never judges. Maybe we can talk your aunt into letting you see her?"

Olivia gave a smile. "I think that once we tell social services all about this, they will want you to see someone like Dr. Mason. Kathryn, I know who to talk to but it's too late tonight. I'll make some calls tomorrow, but it may need to wait until Monday."

Kathryn nodded. "I'm sorry for everything I ever said. I just…I had all these fake memories of Emma lying and being the reason I didn't have parents and then to see her in such a loving home made me so jealous. I have nothing against you, any of you. I'm not perfect, but I am not usually that bad either."

Amanda touched Kathryn's knee. "Hey, that day was just as traumatic for you as it was for Emma. Yes, she's the one who was physically hurt, but you had to see it happen. You've gone through a lot in your life too, Kathryn."

Emma nodded. "She's right. No one's pain is worse than another's. For what it's worth, I'm really sorry about your mom."

Kathryn kept her head down. "My aunt said it was just the last thing for her. My aunt has said that my dad was horrible to her, I just don't remember because he didn't do things in front of me. It's not your fault, Emma, it's my dad's."

Olivia looked at the two girls. "Are you two really okay? Emma you just had a horrible night mare and Kathryn, you just had horrible flashbacks. Are you two going to be okay tonight?"

Emma nodded. "I will be. I think it helped to find out the truth."

"I agree. I'm sad and upset and angry, but I'm also glad I do remember now."

Olivia nodded and hugged Emma and then Kathryn, the latter holding her just a bit longer than Olivia expected, but she let her.

"Come on, Kathryn. I'll take you to your room." Amanda stated as she got up. She hugged Emma first and walked out with Kathryn.

Olivia looked at Emma. "Are you really okay?"

Emma nodded and moved to cuddle in Olivia's lap. "It was scary."

"I'm sure it was. You used to dream about him when you first came here." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "It used to break my heart. To think that someone could do that to such a little, sweet girl."

"It wasn't the last time." Emma said quietly.

"I know. God, Emma, you don't know how much I wish I could have saved you before all that happened."

Emma felt fresh tears. "If you had, then I wouldn't be who I am today. Yes, I wish that stuff didn't happen, but it made me who I am. Good or bad, it's the truth."

Olivia kissed Emma's forehead. "It's good, Emma. So good. You are the most caring, empathetic, big hearted person I know and that is because of what you've gone through, what you've overcome."

Emma gave a small smile. "I just wish it didn't come at a price."

"What do you mean?"

Emma chewed on her lip. "Remember when I had my last doctors appointment? I said I could go in alone. I was curious, and I asked her how things were…down there. Like for my future. Could I have kids?"

Olivia stopped with her fingers and looked at Emma. "You did?"

Emma nodded, trying not to cry. "I can't. I'll never be able to be pregnant. There's too much damage from being raped when I was little."

Olivia's heart broke for her daughter and she held her tight, letting her cry. "Why didn't you tell me, baby girl? Why didn't you tell me or Mama?"

"I don't know. I was just…shocked. I didn't know how to feel and I didn't know how to say it."

"Emma. Oh my love." She moved and cupped Emma's cheeks, looking into her eyes. "I know you're sad and your feelings are completely valid. But baby girl, just remember that having a baby and giving birth doesn't have to be the same thing. I didn't give birth to you, but there's no way in the world I would love a child I did give birth to more than I love you."

Emma nodded and hugged Olivia again. "Thanks, mom. Maybe…maybe that's what I'm meant for, you know? Maybe the world has decided that I'd be better suited to take in kids who have no where else to go, kids who need someone to love them. Because I'll tell you one thing I do know, I am going to be a mother one day."

Amanda came in carrying a sleeping Preston, who had fallen asleep on the sofa, and laid him in bed. She then went over and sat on the other side of Emma, hugging her tight. "I heard what you were saying, Emma. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. I'm so sorry that you had to find that out, but you are right. You will be a mother and you will be an amazing one. Don't let this news take you down, Princess, it doesn't change who you are."

Emma hugged both her mothers, feeling so much love. "Thank you. I won't let it change me or bring me down…well not too much." She then looked at Amanda. "Is Kathryn okay?"

Amanda took a deep breath. "She feels guilty and upset over you and her aunt, but I think she'll be okay."

Olivia and Amanda finally went back to bed, but before Emma could lay down, she got up and went to Preston's room, knocking softly.

"Yes?" Came Kathryn's voice.

Emma opened the door and leaned against it. "If you have trouble sleeping, my bed is big enough for the both of us. I remember my first night at your house, do you?"

Kathryn gave a little smile and nodded. "You were so scared, and I felt so bad for you."

"You let me sleep in your bed. You let me cuddle your teddy bear and sang me lullabies. Along with the bad memories, I've remembered some good ones."

"I did. It was a good night. We had good times, Em. Before he went bad."

"We did, Kat. Real good times. Like…"

"Sisters." They both said at the same time.

Emma chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. The offers open, okay?"

"Thanks, Emma. If I can't sleep, I'll be in."

Emma then went back to her room and went to bed. The night had turned out much different than she could have ever expected.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Hello lovelies. This and the next chapter are more 'fillers' while I work out the drama coming up._**

 ** _Read~Enjoy~Review_**

 **Chapter 8**

The next morning, Olivia was up early getting some packing done along with moving boxes to the new apartment. She also made some calls and found that Kathryn's aunt had been released the night before, which was good. No, she should not have slapped Kathryn, but it wasn't serious abuse and Kathryn didn't want her in jail either, especially now that she remembered everything.

Kathryn came out as Olivia was taking a coffee break. Olivia couldn't help but notice how she looked so lost. "Good morning, Kathryn. Would you like something to drink? Tea or Coffee?"

"I'll take a coffee, please."

"Milk or sugar?"

"No thanks. Is Emma up yet?"

Olivia handed Kathryn the coffee and shook her head. "Not yet. On Saturdays, it usually takes the smell of bacon to wake her up."

Kathryn gave a nod and sat on a stool by the counter.

"I made some calls. Your aunt is back home and your social worker would like to come Monday afternoon to talk to you and make sure you're okay." She looked at Kathryn. "It's okay if you're not. I mean, it's okay if you're feeling confused, angry or hurt."

Kathryn gave a shrug "Is it okay to feel numb? To feel…betrayed, used, lied to?" She wiped at her eyes and Olivia sat by her, putting an arm around her.

"Yes. It's completely okay and understandable for you to feel that way after what happened. Your father…"

"Is a lying disgusting child rapist who ruined lives, made my mother kill herself and hurt Emma in so many ways. Then he gets me to believe he was innocent so I fight with my aunt and hate Emma. I've been so mean to her because I believed him, I lied to my aunt and uncle, hell, I was ready to run away to be with him." Her phone buzzed and she looked at it and rolled her eyes. "And now he's calling me."

Olivia swallowed. "Does he know you're here?"

"No. I haven't talked to him since yesterday. I won't tell him, he doesn't need to know. Honestly, I don't want to talk to him anyway." She pressed on her phone and put it down. "There. He's blocked now."

"Please don't think I'm trying to keep you from talking to him. I just need to keep Emma safe."

"I know. I understand." She looked down. "When he found out that I went to school with Emma, he wanted to know all about her. I think that's why I disliked her even more; she dominated our conversations. Don't worry, I didn't tell him where you live or anything. I basically told him she's new to the school, was adopted by two moms and stole my friends. Deep down, I know that wasn't true, but it was easier to blame her than myself."

Olivia nodded. "Hey, I get it. Honey, life hasn't been fair to you and you're only trying to navigate through. Is your father even allowed to contact you?"

"I don't know, honestly. He said he can call, my aunt said he can't. I don't want to talk to him anymore though."

"You don't have to, Kathryn; I'm just thinking that if he's not supposed to, we can enforce that and make sure he knows to leave you alone. I can check later, let's not worry about that now. Are you hungry?"

Kathryn gave a nod. "Yes, but I can…"

"You can relax. Go watch TV or whatever, or stay and chat, but I can make breakfast."

"Thank you. Can I go shower? I don't have my own shampoo or other clothes or anything, but a shower sounds nice."

"Of course." Olivia took her to the main bathroom. "There's Emma's or Preston's shampoo and things, just help yourself. I'll find something for you to wear."

"Thank you."

As Kathryn showered, Olivia went into Emma's room and sat on her bed. "Emma love?" She stated softly and stroked Emma's cheek.

Emma groaned and opened her eyes. "What time is it? I don't smell bacon."

"It's almost ten. Honey, do you have any clothes Kathryn can borrow?"

Emma rubbed her face and tried to wake up. "I'm sure I do, but most of my clothes are packed up." She sat up and stretched. "I'll find something."

"Thank you, love." Olivia moved to the air mattress. "Preston honey. It's time to get up. Oh Emma, if you have to use the bathroom, use ours. Kathryn is in the shower in yours."

"I can't wait for our new apartment so I'll have my own bathroom." Emma mumbled as she went into her mothers' room.

As Olivia was making breakfast, Emma found a few options of clothing for Kathryn. She knocked on the door and waited a moment. "Kat? I have some clothes for you."

The door opened and Emma held up some clothes. "Thanks, Em. I'll get my own on Monday."

Emma then went to the kitchen and sat to eat breakfast with her brother. Amanda and Kathryn soon joined them. After eating, Emma and Preston cleaned up and then Emma went to finish packing and to figure out what she would wear for her date.

Some movers came and started moving the bigger items to the new apartment while Preston and Kathryn played some card games. After a while, they moved on to playing video games. Kathryn found it kind of fun to have a little brother.

"Mama! Help! Ugh!" Emma called as she came out in her tank top and jeans. "I don't know what outfit to wear or how to do my hair."

Olivia raised a brow. "Why are you asking her and not me?"

Both Emma and Amanda chuckled at that.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Mom, you're great at like life advice and all that, but Mama is better at clothes."

Olivia rolled her eyes and sat by Kathryn and Preston as Emma and Amanda went to Emma's room.

"What's she all nervous for? Haven't she and Regina gone out on a few dates this week?"

She's meeting Gina's parents." Preston said. "They're having a fancy dinner tonight."

"Oh wow. Yeah, I get why she's nervous."

"I just hope she knows to just be herself. I don't want her to think she has to be different for anyone."

"I can talk to her before she goes. I've met them and she has nothing to worry about."

"That's what Regina keeps telling her but Emma always worries. I don't know why." Olivia gave a shrug. "Oh well. What should the rest of us do for dinner tonight?"

"Pizza! Oh Mom, can we go to a movie or something?" Preston asked.

"Maybe. I was thinking we'd all go to the arcade we all love tomorrow."

"Yeah! Oh Kathryn, it's so fun! There are games and race cars and bowling! Mom, do you think I'm tall enough to race my own car yet?"

"I don't know buddy, but if you're not, you know Em will let you ride with her."

"I've never been there." Kathryn said quietly. "Will I be included in the trip?"

"Yes of course you will." Olivia answered. "While you're here, you're part of the family and will be treated as such."

"Really? That's so nice."

"That's how it should be." Amanda said as she came out. "Liv? I'm going to use some make up on Emma, okay? Just a little."

Olivia raised a brow. "More than school make up?"

"More than school, less than hussy."

Kathryn chuckled at that and Olivia rolled her eyes. "Go ahead. I think I trust you."

Amanda grabbed her make up and went back to Emma's room. She had Emma sit on her computer chair and put a towel around her neck. Emma's hair was up in curlers and her skin was clean. "God Emma. You have great skin. No blemishes at all. I'd have killed for your skin in high school."

Emma smiled. "Really? Guess I have good genes." She shrugged. "Not that I would know, or that it matters." She added

Amanda started putting make up on Emma. "You never really talk about it, Em. Are you curious about your biological parents?"

Emma looked at her with fake shock. "You mean you're not my real mom? Has my whole life been a lie?"

Amanda playfully nudged her. "I hate that phrase 'real mom'. I mean, it's not like I'm not a real person."

"I know. Yes, you're my real Mama and yes, there are times I do wonder about my birth parents. I…I maybe have written letters to them, even if I can't send them."

Amanda continued with the makeup. "What do you wonder about them?"

"Just things like what they look like. Does one of them bite they're lip when they're nervous like I do? Neither you nor mom does that, so it's not a learned habit. I wonder if they think about me, why they left me. I don't mean that in a bad way, I really don't care anymore. Knowing why won't change that they did, and if they hadn't, I wouldn't be with you and Mom. Sometimes though, I do wonder if they miss me and if they'd ever want to meet me."

Amanda gave a smile. "I think those are normal things to think about. I know when your mom was adopting you, they tried to find them but had no luck. However, if that's something you ever want to explore, we'll support you and help you as much as we can."

Emma looked at her. "Is it wrong that I don't really care? I mean, I have no need or want to find them."

"No love, that's not wrong. Your feelings aren't wrong. I think that shows how secure you are in your life." Amanda smiled. "Okay, makeup is done, let's finish your hair." About fifteen minutes later, she turned Emma around so she could see herself.

"Oh Mama." Emma gasped. "Wow, thank you. Not to brag but I look good."

Amanda chuckled. "Yes, you do. Let's go show mom." She said, heading out to the living room. "Presenting the beautiful Emma Swan Benson!" Amanda announced, making Emma blush.

"Mama, stop it."

Olivia smiled. "You look great." She tried to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Oh mom, don't cry. I'm just going on a date, not dying or anything."

"I know; I'm sorry. I just…I'm still not used to looking up and seeing this beautiful young woman and not that beautiful little girl who stole my heart."

Emma gave a soft smile. "No matter how old I get, that little girl will always be here."

Kathryn couldn't help it, she was so touched. "You guys do have a lot of love. I'm really glad you found each other."

Emma smiled. "Thanks. Me too. Hey, you've met Regina's parents, haven't you?"

"I have and you have nothing to worry about. Henry is quiet and though he holds Regina to a high standard, he wants her happy. Cora comes off as stuck up, but really she's not. They may not be perfect parents or know how to show love, but I have no doubt that they love Regina. It can get awkward with Henry and Zelena, but I'm sure you'll be fine."

Emma nodded. "Thanks. That makes me feel better. I'm so nervous."

"Don't be. I'm telling you, you'll be fine."

Emma's phone went off and she took a breath. "Regina's downstairs in their car. Wish me luck."

Olivia hugged Emma. "You'll be fine, baby girl. Just be yourself. Oh and family arcade day tomorrow, invite Regina."

"Cool, thanks. I will." Emma said and went to hug Amanda. "Thanks for making me look good."

"You always look good. Go have fun." Amanda and Olivia went to the door with Emma and watched her go. Amanda hugged Olivia. "Our baby girl is growing up."

Olivia let out a breath, blinking back tears. "Why? Why couldn't she stay little? I'm not ready for this, Amanda. First dating, next she'll be graduating high school and leaving us for college. She'll visit a few times at first, maybe her first summer, and then she'll have her own life and we'll be lucky to see her once a year." Tears started falling for real now. "I'm not ready to lose her."

Amanda thought Olivia had been joking, but when she saw her tears, she held her close. "Oh love, don't cry. You're not going to lose her, we're not going to lose her. Baby, even when she graduates and goes to college, she'll visit more than once a year. I happen to know she's looking at East Coast colleges, she's planning on staying close."

Olivia buried her head in Amanda's shoulder. "I'm sorry, you're right. I'm being silly. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Amanda smiled and kissed Olivia's head. "You're not being silly, you're being a mom. Come on, let's take the other two for dinner, okay?"

"Okay. Let's get pizza."

The four went out for pizza and while the conversation was nice, Olivia couldn't stop wondering how her baby girl was doing.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hello all! At the end of this chapter, you all may think I'm evil - and maybe I am haha. I have a wicked idea in my head and I hope you all stick with me through the journey because I promise, it will all work out in the end.**_

 _ **read~enjoy~Review**_

Chapter 9

Emma went down to the car and smiled as she saw Regina open the door. Part of her had worried that the Mills would just send a car and she'd be alone in the ride.

"You look great, Emma." Regina stated, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks. It's not too much?" Emma asked as she sat and closed the door.

"Babe, it's perfect. You're perfect."

Regina took Emma's hand. "You're shaking."

Emma blushed. "I'm nervous. I've never done this before."

Regina smiled softly and kissed Emma's hand. "You'll be fine. You think you're nervous? I had to convince two NYPD detectives to let me date their daughter."

Emma chuckled. "One detective, one sergeant. Well, captain now I guess, though I don't know the difference."

"I'm glad I forgot that part." The brunette chuckled. "You have it easy. My parents allow me to date already. Plus, you have my mom who is a headmistress at an elementary school – who already loves our moms after Zelena's attack. Then, you have my dad who doesn't know or care what's going on around him."

Emma then kissed Regina's hand. "I wouldn't care if they were the King and Queen of the earth, I'd still meet with them to be able to date you."

Regina grinned. "My white knight. Now, tell me about last night. Is it horrible having Kathryn there?"

Emma shook her head. "No. Actually, something happened last night." The blonde told her of the shared nightmare/memory the two had and how things seemed less hostile between them.

"Hmm. Well as much as I'd love to believe her, I know her. Don't completely let your guard down. Honestly, it makes me nervous since she still has contact with her father."

Emma gave a shrug. "Maybe, but you didn't see her. She was genuinely upset once she remembered. I think the trauma of that night affected her."

"Affected her?!" Regina asked, her voice rising. "Emma, it happened to you! You were four and her father raped you and you remembered! Maybe not details, but you still had nightmares. She only saw some of it and now she's the victim?"

Emma sighed and stroked Regina's hand. "She's not her father, Regina, she's not the rapist. In all rights, she is a victim also. She saw her father hurt me, couldn't get him to stop, told her mother and lost everyone. Regina, she lost her father and her mother at five. That's traumatic and her brain suppressed it to deal with the pain, much like I did. When she remembered, she cried. I believe she was genuine."

Regina nodded and sighed. "Okay, okay. I believe you. Just please don't fully let your guard down. I'd hate to see you hurt again."

"Deal." Emma agreed with a smile.

A bit later, Emma gasped as they pulled up to a huge house. "You live here? I had no idea you lived so far from school." They were still in the city, but along the outskirts where many old houses still stood proud. This house was four floors and had a grand look to it. It was old, but looked very well kept.

"Yes." Regina said as she got out. "It's been in the family for generations. My great, great, great, grandfather Mills built it. It's been updated through the years, but they've kept the classic look to it inside and out." She came over and took Emma's hands, gazing into green eyes. "Please don't be nervous. I like you and that's all that matters." She pulled Emma close and softly kissed her lips.

Emma kissed her back and smiled. "When are we going to really kiss?" She asked with a bit of a blush.

Regina grinned and stroked Emma's cheek. "When I know you're ready, Benson."

Emma was about to say that she was ready when the door opened.

"You two lovebirds coming in?"

Emma looked over and saw Zelena at the door. Regina kept a hold of one hand and lead the blonde to the door. "Emma, let me formally introduce you to my sister Zelena. Zel, this is Emma."

Emma smiled. "It's nice to meet you in person."

"You too. You're prettier than I expected. I mean…God that sounds…I only meant that when we video chatted, it was late and…"

"I looked like crap." Emma said with a laugh. "Don't worry, I know."

"You never look like crap, Em." Regina stated.

"No, not like crap. I just wasn't focused. Anyway, it's nice to meet you – officially I mean."

"You as well." Zelena looked at Regina. "Dad isn't home yet so mom said to show Emma the house while she talks with the chef."

Emma raised a brow. "Chef?"

Regina rolled her eyes and took Emma's hand, bringing her further into the house. "She can cook and by the time she's done annoying the chef, she may as well have cooked it herself. Anyway, here's the main floor but being that the kitchen is down here, we'll end the tour here." She took Emma up the grand stair case to the second floor. "On this floor is a library/sitting room." She said as she slid open the parlor doors. "Dad's favorite room as his office is through the hidden book case door." She said as she opened it with a chuckle.

"Wow. Very cool." Emma said as she looked in. She was starting to feel very out of place.

"There's two bathrooms over there, our informal living room, and two guest rooms. The living room is where Zel and hand out the most, though the movie room is a close second."

Emma honestly didn't know what to say; she just went along with Regina for the tour.

"Our music room." She said, gesturing to more parlor doors. There was a baby grand piano along with various string instruments. Up the next floor was the master bedroom and four large guestrooms. The top floor was divided into two bedroom suites for Regina and Zelena, two bedrooms and the movie room. The girls' rooms were like little apartments; they had a sitting/entertainment area and sliding doors to where their beds were. The movie room was a mini theater with two rows of plush leather seats, a large screen, a popcorn machine, and even a soda machine.

Then then went into Regina's huge room where Emma gazed out the windows to the back yard where there was a pool and tennis court. "Em? Are you okay? You've been pretty quiet." Regina asked as she came over and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, resting her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had no idea this is how you lived. It makes my apartment seem tiny."

Regina sighed and pulled away, turning Emma to face her. "I'm still me, Emma. I would trade all this to have the love you have in your apartment. Please, please do not think differently of me."

Emma cupped Regina's cheek and smiled softly. "I'm sorry. You're right, babe. You're still you and for some reason, you like me. That's all I should care about."

Regina gave a small smile and nod. "Emma, just because my parents have money and I live here, doesn't mean I value it or that I'm a snob or that I look down on anyone. I don't judge people by their status or their parent's status."

Emma nodded. "You're right, and that's what I'm doing. I'm so sorry."

Regina pulled Emma closer to her and kissed her again. "It's fine. Just please never think you're less than what you are. Come on, let me show you something."

Emma smiled and went with Regina.

"With old houses come nooks and crannies, secret passages, servants quarters and all that." She slid a panel of the wall and Emma gasped when she saw a whole hidden hallway. "We use this for storage now, but this floor would have been where the servants stayed years ago." She walked along the dusty hall and opened one of the doors. It still had an old bed and dresser. "This is what they looked like. I'm glad we don't have any live in help now. I'd feel really weird."

Emma chuckled and went in, looking around. She picked up an old picture and blew the dust off. "Wow, this is neat. I wonder who it is."

Regina came over and smiled, looking at it. "There's a lot of neat old stuff up here. Maybe one day, you can spend the night and we can explore. Would you like that?"

Emma gave a nod. "Yes, very much." She put the picture down and turned around. "Any other secrets?"

"Oh yes." Regina stated, opening a door to a narrow staircase. "Come on." She led Emma down and through tight halls and then stopped, pointing to the side. "Can you tell where we are?"

Emma looked at where Regina was pointing and gasped. "No way! That's the music room."

Regina grinned. "Yep. If anyone was in there, they wouldn't see us. We're behind the mirror. This was how the servants could see if anything was needed."

"Creepy. They could spy on anyone. Get some good gossip."

"I'm sure they did." Regina chuckled. She then took Emma back to the servant stairs and down to the basement. "This is all storage and a wine cellar. Dad likes his wine and whiskey."

Emma looked around. "What is all this stuff? Some looks old."

Regina nodded. "Stuff left here and passed down for generations." She looked at the time. "We'll explore more another night. Let's go to the kitchen." They went up a flight of stairs and into the kitchen.

"Regina? What are you doing using those stairs?" Cora asked and then saw Emma and smiled. "Oh you must be Emma. How are you? Come in here, please." She said, taking Emma's hand and pulling her into the kitchen. "Regina, I swear. Bringing her through the servant stairs?"

Emma smiled. "It's okay, she was showing me around. This place is amazing."

"Thank you, Emma. It's Regina's father's pride and joy." She took each girls's hands and brought them through to the dining room. "Sit down, please. Henry is home and will be down in a minute with Zelena. Emma, what can I get you to drink?"

Emma sat by Regina and smiled softly. "I'll have whatever Regina's having."

Cora grinned. "Two rum and cokes coming right up."

"Wait…no, I don't drink."

Cora chuckled. "I'm kidding, Emma. Good answer though." She looked at Regina. "Two cokes?"

Regina nodded. "Thank you, mom."

Emma sat back, trying to relax when Zelena and Henry walked in. She sat down and he looked at Emma. "Who are you?"

Regina cleared her throat. "Daddy, this is Emma. Remember, I told you she was coming tonight?"

"Ah right. The girl who's moms don't approve?"

Emma was confused. "They approve. They don't look down on people."

"I thought they had to meet Regina before you could date her."

"Well yes, but only because I'm not 16 yet."

"Daddy, it worked out. No one was judging me or not approving."

"As well they should approve. They're two women, they have no right to look down on my daughter."

"They didn't." Emma said, feeling defensive.

"Alright, I guess I was confused."

Cora came out with the drinks, bringing a welcomed interruption to the conversation. She handed out the drinks and sat down as food was brought out.

Emma leaned to Regina. "I thought you didn't have servants." She whispered

"Oh, we don't have servants." Cora said. "When I hire the chef, he brings wait staff. We also have maid service, but no, we are not a servant kind of family." She smiled at Emma. "I hope you like chicken alfredo."

Emma smiled. "I do. I like anything with noodles."

"That's what Regina told me. Well we have that with warm garlic rolls, a fresh czar salad and some New York cheesecake for dessert."

Emma licked her lips. "That sounds amazing. I hope you didn't go out of your way just for me."

"Of course we didn't." Henry said, looking up from his paper. "We wouldn't go out of our way for someone we've never met."

Cora shot Henry a look and then looked at Emma. "Don't worry, Emma, nothing is out of our way."

They ate their dinner and had pretty good conversation as long as Henry didn't add too much to the conversation. Cora and Zelena were kind and Emma enjoyed talking to them as well as Regina, of course.

After dinner, Regina took Emma up to her room and sat on the bed. "I'm so sorry about my father, Emma."

Emma shook her head. "It's fine. Really, don't worry about it." She sat next to Regina and took her hand. "I'm not here for him anyway." She said with a smile before leaning over to give Regina a small kiss.

"True. You're here to make out with me." Regina said with a grin, wrapping her arms around Emma. "Right?"

Emma blushed. "I um…well I mean I…"

"Relax, Benson, I'm joking." She tucked some of Emma's hair behind her ear. "I know you're new at this and I'm not in it just to get in your pants. Don't get so nervous."

Emma smiled a bit and chewed on her lip. "Regina, I…I want to do things, you know? I just don't know, I mean I never…"

Regina put her hand on Emma's. "That's fine, Emma. I'm not in a hurry, there's no reason for you to be either. We will do what we both feel comfortable doing, when we both feel comfortable doing it. I mean, it's only been a week. I don't expect you to get in my sheets just already."

Emma gave a small nod. "Thanks. How about cuddling?"

"I'd like that. Come on." Regina took Emma's hand and grabbed a throw blanket. They went to the movie room and Regina sat on an oversized chair, opening her arms to Emma who sat in them. The two cuddled as they looked through movies deciding on "Bridesmaids."

"Oh, Regina I forgot to ask you. My moms said we're going to that big arcade in town tomorrow for family day and want me to invite you, and of course I want to invite you." She added with a grin. "We'll pick you up."

Regina smiled. "I'd love to. I'll ask my mom before you go."

Emma looked at the time and sighed. "I have to get going so I meet curfew."

Regina nodded. "I know. It's okay, we want to follow the rules so that they can maybe be relaxed in the future." She leaned over and softly kissed Emma's lips. Emma closed her eyes, kissing her back when she suddenly felt something soft pressing against her lips. Her heart started drumming as she slowly opened her mouth, giving Regina entrance. She didn't exactly know what to do and she whimpered when she felt Regina pull back. "Relax, Emma." Regina hummed. "Just relax and do what feels natural. I'm going to kiss you again, this time, use your tongue first."

Emma, eyes still closed, gave a little nod and when she felt Regina's mouth on hers, she slowly pushed her tongue into Regina's mouth. Regina responded by sucking on it, just a little and then running the tip of hers along Emma's before closing the kiss.

"So, how did you like your first real kiss?" Regina asked.

"Wow…" Was about all Emma could say.

Regina chuckled. "Come on, let's get you home."

Emma said her goodbyes to Cora and Zelena as Henry had gone out to meet with a client, and then got in the car with Regina. There was another kiss or two on the way home and by the time they got there, Emma was all a flutter. "I don't want to go."

"I know, but you have to. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"I know, but we can't kiss like that tomorrow. Unless we find a place to hide."

Regina grinned. "Oh, we'll kiss like this tomorrow. I promise you that."

Regina walked Emma to the door of her building and gave her a softer kiss on the cheeks. "Tomorrow, Benson."

Emma sighed and nodded. "Tomorrow." She went in and waived to the doorman before going up the elevator. To Emma's surprise, she could hear laughter outside her apartment door. She unlocked it and came in and saw Olivia, Amanda, Preston, and Kathryn all camped out on the living room floor. Almost everything was gone from the apartment, but they had the air mattresses and the tv out and they were playing a game.

"Hey Emma. How was your date?" Olivia asked, getting up and coming over to her, kissing her cheek.

"It was great." Emma said, trying hard not to blush.

"That's fantastic. We decided to have a living room sleep over since everything else has been moved over to the new apartment. One last night here."

That hit Emma for some reason. Her smile faded and she took her jacket off. "One last night here." She said softly. "It's weird. This was my first real home and now we're leaving it."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Emma. "Just down the hall, my love. Just down the hall."

"I know, but still." Emma went down the hall and leaned against her doorframe. It hadn't changed much since she was first there, though it looked different now everything was gone. Emma smiled as she remembered climbing up into her first real bed, getting dressed, cuddling her blanket. She could almost see her five year old self jump off the bed and run across the hall to Olivia's room. She didn't know she was crying until she felt the tears run down her face. "Oh mom. I'm being so stupid. I just…I remember my first night here. You let me sleep with you because I had a nightmare."

Olivia smiled and stroked Emma's cheek. "You're not being stupid. I'm not surprised you're feeling like this, Emma. This was your first real home, this was the place you finally felt safe, where you finally learned how to love and how it felt to be loved. But baby girl, remember that just because we're moving, doesn't mean that all changes. You're still safe, you're still loved and you always will be."

Emma hugged Olivia tightly, loving how her mom's arms still felt the same as they did when she was just a little girl. In that moment, she knew nothing could change the love their family had. Too bad things don't always work out the way they should…


	11. Chapter 10

_*****TRIGGER WARNING*****_

 ** _MENTIONS OF ORAL RAPE AND VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER***YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED_**

 ** _Don't hate me. I sometimes can't control what comes out of my mind, but I feel it fits in so well with the story. Please let me know what you think._**

 ** _Read~Enjoy~Review_**

 **Ch. 10**

After a couple weeks, Kathryn did go back with her Aunt and Uncle and started therapy. She had proven to Emma that she was sorry and had slowly worked her way back into the group of friends. Emma got the Frozen solo and the night of the performance, she received a standing ovation. Both her moms were there and both cried tears of pride for their daughter.

Regina became a regular and welcomed guest at the Benson residence. Emma would go to Regina's, but Regina preferred to go to Emma's. Regina loved Emma's family and felt at ease there. She also loved Preston and would help him with his homework. As a couple, they didn't do more than heavy make out sessions - staying over the clothes, even if Emma insisted she was ready for more. Regina wanted to wait; the last thing she wanted was for Emma to think she was ready only to realize she wasn't and then feel guilty.

Olivia and Amanda had been busy lately at work, so having both of them at home at the same time was rare. Amanda had been acting weird lately, but when Emma would ask about it, she would just be told that Amanda was stressed about work. However, the way Olivia would look away made Emma wonder what they were hiding.

Regina came over to Emma's for Thanksgiving and Christmas Eve. Emma went to Regina's for Christmas. Regina got Emma a beautiful and soft sweater along with a Swan necklace while Emma got her a leather bound journal with horses on it and a silver bracelet with emeralds.

For New Year's Eve, Emma and Regina's curfews were extended until 2am so they could attend a party Mal was having. While Emma wasn't lying about there being no alcohol, she also wasn't forthcoming with the fact that she did try a cigarette and she liked it. She didn't try anything else and once Mal saw someone had drugs, she kicked them out. Regina and Mal were casual smokers, but Emma didn't feel pressure; she wanted to try it, and she did.

Emma's grades stayed good while she dated Regina, her social life was busy, but it helped that she and Regina had the same friends. Ruby and Mal became close friends and would joke that they were just the 'cast off friends' since Emma and Regina started dating. It truly was a joke, however, as they were happy for their friends.

Zelena was recovering well and had gotten through the court case with Regina and Emma at her side. Cora fully supported her and wished Henry would have at least tried to show up for her.

On Valentine's Day, Emma made dinner for her and Regina and the weather was nice enough for them to eat on the balcony. At the end of February, Emma came down with a nasty flu. It was because of this that Emma was home and found out why her Ma had been acting so weird.

Emma was feeling a bit better, but it had been less than 24 hours since her fever broke so she had to stay home. Olivia and Amanda had both gone to work, telling Emma to call them if she started feeling sick again. Emma was working on her homework that Regina brought for her the night before so she didn't fall behind when the phone rang. The landline rarely ever rang, so Emma ignored it the first time. She finished her homework and showered, thinking she'd feel better once she did. After she showered and dressed, she did some chores and decided to eat a sandwich – she was sick of soup.

The phone rang and Emma sighed, deciding to answer it this time. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" The voice asked, causing Emma to get instantly defensive.

"Who is this?" She asked with attitude.

"Snappy little bitch, aren't you? Just like your mother, well, your adopted mother. Where is that whore anyway?"

"Excuse me? Look, you need to not call here or I will call the police."

"You mean you'll call your moms? Good. I need to talk to Amanda anyway."

"What for?" Emma couldn't help asking.

"She owes me money. Look, you call her right now on your cell phone, I'm sure you have one, leave me on this line and tell her that she needs to call her old bookie now."

"Or what?" She asked, feeling a bit scared now.

"Or I'll break down the door and get you."

Emma's blood ran ice cold and her voice faltered. "I…you can't get up here, it's secured."

"Oh can't I?" There was then a succession of two short knocks and two long ones at her door. "Call your mother."

Emma swallowed and got her cell phone, her hands shaking. She dialed Amanda's desk number and was glad to hear someone answer. "Nick? It's Emma. I need to talk to my ma."

"Emma? Are you okay? You sound upset. She's not here, she went on a coffee run."

"Hang on." Emma said to Nick and she went to the other phone. "She's getting coffee for the office. Do you want me to talk to my other mom?"

"No. Call her cell phone."

Emma swallowed. "Thanks Nick, I'll call her cell phone." She hung up before he could say anything and called Amanda's cell. When Amanda answered, Emma felt she would pass out. "Mama?"

"Emma? What's wrong." Amanda asked, sensing something off with her daughter.

"Mama I…someone called and said you need to call them. He said he's your bookie or something. He's on the house phone but Mama…he's right outside the apartment door. He said you have to call him or he'll get me." Emma was surprised she got it all out as she could feel her throat getting tighter as tears stung her eyes.

"Emma…go into me and mom's room and lock the door. Now. Hang up the phone with him, call down to Joe and tell him to get security up there. I'm calling the police on my work phone."

"Mama, I'm scared. If I hang up, he'll come in."

"Emma, my love, please go into our room lock the door. Wait, make sure the front door is locked."

Emma held her breath as she walked towards the door. She turned the deadbolt and put the chain in as well. That was when the pounding started and Emma screamed as she stepped back. "Mama, please don't let him get me."

Amanda had been calling the police on her other phone and heading home to the apartment. "I won't, Emma, go into my room, lock the door and go into the bathroom and lock that door."

Emma hung up the other phone and ran to Olivia and Amanda's room, locking the door. She then went into the bathroom and locked that door. Emma went into the shower and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest. "Mama…I'm so scared."

"I know baby, just breathe. I'll be there soon and so will the police."

"Mama, I left the other phone out there. I can't call security." Emma said, trying not to hyperventilate.

"It's okay, the police are talking to Joe now."

Emma heard a loud crash and she let out a whimper. "He's inside. Mama, he's inside!"

Amanda swore under her breath. "Shh baby, just stay quiet."

Easier said than done. As the banging started on the bedroom door, Emma let out another whimper and pulled the shower door shut. "Mama…" She let out, feeling the worst fear she'd ever felt.

"I'm almost there, Emma." Amanda stated as she turned the corner. "Oh shit…" She said as she saw all the commotion. The staff from the front desk were all outside with police and Amanda could tell there was something wrong. Joe saw her and went to her. "Amanda, I'm sorry. They had guns and I tried, I tried to stop them but they shot and now…" Amanda raised her hand to stop him.

"Mama, what's happening?" Emma asked, having heard some of the conversation.

Amanda felt her own tears as she looked around. This was now a hostage situation as there were two people in the lobby with guns, not letting anyone in or out. "Emma, I'm going to hang up. Call mom, okay? I'm coming to get you." She was about to hang up. "Emma, I love you. I'm sorry." She hung up and headed towards the building.

"Mama! Mama no!" Emma loudly whispered into the phone. She jumped as the door to the bedroom was knocked open and hugged herself tightly as the bathroom door started getting a pounding. She couldn't call Olivia, she couldn't even breathe.

Amanda went to the doors with her arms up. "You want me. I'm here, so take me. Please leave Emma alone." She called out, seeing one of her old bookies in the lobby.

He grinned. "Oh, I think we'll take both of you. She's good leverage for you. Unless you have the money you still owe us. Just because we went to jail, doesn't mean the debt is paid. In fact, it's four times the amount it was due to interest."

"Give me three days and you'll have it all. I swear, I can even give you a down payment." She looked around. "You're not getting anywhere; the place is surrounded."

He pulled her inside with a grin. "We'll get payback. What we're trying to decide is what will be more fun to watch. Your precious little one watching you die, or you watching her die. That is, after we have our fun with her. She is a pretty little thing." He said, licking his lips. He took Amanda's arm and he along with two others went up the elevator, leaving two still down in the lobby.

The door to the bathroom crashed open and Emma screamed. "Please leave me alone. Please!" She cried as a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her out of the bathroom. She was thrown on the bed and when she tried to get up, the man hit her across the face.

"Sit still, bitch."

Emma swallowed and hugged her knees to her chest, crying quietly. She heard a noise and looked over, feeling both fear and relief when Amanda came through the door. However, when she noticed someone was pushing her, she knew this wasn't a rescue. Amanda went to Emma and held her close. "Mama's got you. It's okay." Emma clung to Amanda, not able to say anything back.

"Aww how cute." The new man said and Emma looked over. She saw four men and none of them looked happy.

"Just let her go. I told you, I will have the money in three days and I can give you a down payment now." Amanda said, trying to sound strong for her daughter.

"Oh no. I don't think so. As you said before, we're surrounded and not getting away with this. We're going down, but we'll go down with a bang." The man said. "Emma, come here." He pointed to the edge of the bed. Emma shook her head and held tighter to Amanda. "Come here now!"

Emma looked to Amanda and was shaking. Amanda looked at him. "Jackson, please don't do this."

The man, Jackson, sighed and nodded to the man who had broken in. He went to Emma and pulled her off of Amanda while another man held Amanda.

"No! Mama no! Please!" Emma screamed as she was torn away.

"Leave her alone!" Amanda cried out, trying to fight her capture.

The man put Emma down on the edge of the bed, holding her shoulders while Jackson moved closer. "Mmm, a fighter. Just how I like them." He said as he ran his hand over Emma's head and down through her hair. "So pretty." He said, running a finger along her cheek. "I think it's time you put that pretty mouth to work."

Emma felt sick; this couldn't be happening. She tried to pull away from him, but she was held in place by the other man. "I'll bite you!" She said defiantly. "I'll bite it off!"

Jackson got a gun out of his belt and aimed it at Amanda. "You do that and your _mama_ dies. It'll be an involuntary reaction. Better yet, I'll give this to Mick and he will shoot her. That way, my hands are free to guide you like I want you." He handed one of the men the gun who kept it aimed on Amanda while Jackson undid his pants and pulled himself out.

Emma gagged, her stomach burning and her tears flowing. She did not want to do this, but she didn't want Amanda to be shot. He grabbed her head with one hand, pulling it towards him. She kept her mouth shut but could feel his penis against her lips.

"Come on, girl. Open up. Your mama used to be good at this, let's see if you are."

Emma just couldn't her brain was not sending the proper signals to her body. Jackson grabbed her jaw and forced it open and then forced himself inside her mouth. His hands went to either side of her head and pulled her towards his body. Emma gagged as she felt him go further in her mouth and to the back of her throat.

"You can gag, I don't care." Jackson stated as he moved her head forward and backwards. Emma was crying, not wanting to do this at all, but unable to stop.

Just then, a gun went off and Emma screamed as blood splattered over her. She got down on the ground and under Olivia's bed, curling up as the scuffle around her went on.

Jackson was dead as he was the first one the S.W.A.T. team was able to get to. Amanda tried to get up and go to Emma but Mick shot at her. The other men all surrendered as the police came in and shouted at them. Emma was bawling, not knowing what was happening and when someone grabbed at her, she screamed.

"It's okay. Emma, it's Nick. It's okay. Come here please."

Emma looked over and saw his brown eyes. "Nick." She said, going to him. He pulled her out and held her to him, taking her out of the room.

"Mama. Where's Mama?" Emma asked as she let Nick lead her to her own room.

"Emma, let's talk about you. Are you okay? Is any of this blood yours?" He asked, looking her over.

Emma shook her head. "No. It's Jackson's. When they shot him…" Emma felt the tears in her eyes. "Nick he…he made me…" She couldn't say it and he wouldn't force her.

"I know, Emma. I'm sorry we couldn't get up here sooner."

"Where's my mom?"

"They wouldn't let her in, but once we have everything under control here, I'll take you to her." Nick looked over as another police officer came in and then looked at Emma. "Emma, they need to talk to you. I know it's all fresh and scary, but they need…"

"I know." She interrupted. "I know. Nick, can you go find out how Mama is?"

He nodded and the other officer came in. Emma was glad she was a woman as it would make talking to her easier. As Emma went through her story to Officer Martin, Nick went to check on Amanda. He saw her on a stretcher and asked what happened.

"She was shot. She's alive, but he got her in the head. We've got to take her now." The paramedic stated as he rushed past Nick, taking Amanda with him. Nick sighed, not knowing how he'd tell either Emma or Olivia about this, but he knew he had to. Emma would be first as someone else was probably telling Olivia.

Sure enough, about five minutes later, Olivia came in, tears running down her face. "Where's my baby girl? Nick, please tell me she didn't get shot too."

Nick shook his head. "No, Olivia, she didn't get shot. She's got blood on her, but it's not hers. Olivia…he made her…do things to him."

Olivia's heart sank and she shook her head. "No…Nick no. Not Emma. She's been through enough. Where is she?"

"She's in her room talking to Officer Martin. She seems shaken up, but okay." He looked over as the door opened and Officer Martin peaked out.

"She's got to go to the hospital for an oral rape kit, but we've got her statement."

Olivia tried to compose herself, taking some deep breaths. She honestly didn't know who needed her more and she felt so torn. "Okay, we're going there anyway, I'll call ahead and make sure they're ready for her."

Officer Martin nodded and handed her a card. "Sergeant Benson, I know I'm not in your precinct, I'm from SVU Midtown North precinct. I'm here so you can have a fair trial. My precinct is taking all of this with the upmost seriousness and it would be nice to have your cooperation. Please, if Emma thinks of anything else, call me. I'm on your side."

Olivia gave a nod, knowing her crew wouldn't be able to touch this case if they wanted it to be a fair trial. "I trust you." Olivia looked at Nick. "Make sure everyone from our team knows they are not to handle anything here."

He nodded and gently touched her arm. "I will, and then I'll drive you and Emma to the hospital."

Olivia didn't argue. She turned and went into Emma's room.

"Mommy…" Emma said, looking up at Olivia with tears in her eyes. She hadn't called Olivia mommy for a long time, but right now, it felt right.

Olivia went to Emma and held her, rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry baby girl. I'm so sorry." She let Emma cry and then sat back, brushing the hair back from Emma's forehead. "We have to go to the hospital. They have to get some…evidence from your mouth and…and we have to check on Mama."

Emma had no idea what had been going on outside her room. "What's wrong with Mama?"

Olivia felt the tears. "She got shot, baby. They said it's a graze, but she's unconscious."

"No…No. I should have went to her instead of under the bed. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh. Baby girl, this isn't your fault at all. Come on, Nick is going to take us to the hospital."

"Can I have some water first? I feel sick."

Olivia sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no. You have to save any evidence you can by not drinking water."

"Oh." That made Emma feel even more sick, but she didn't say so. "He's dead though."

"I know, but we have to follow protocol just in case. It's better to have more evidence than not enough."

Emma was quiet in the car, actually, all three were quiet as they drove to the hospital. Emma had her exam, had swabs taken, and was finally able to drink something. They then went to find Amanda. They learned from the receptionist that she was in the ICU. They made there way there and the doctor was there to meet them.

"She's alive and stable." Dr. Nolan stated. He was a younger blonde doctor with the same blue/green eyes as Emma. Olivia nodded to him and he continued. "There's no permanent damage, no surgery needed. She was grazed, however when that happened, she hit her head pretty hard on the wall causing her to be in a coma. We can take her out of it, but we want to be sure all neurological tests come back with good results before we do that." He stated, leading them back to the room Amanda was in. "She's hooked up to a lot of machines, but don't let those scare you. One thing I do want you to know, Mrs. Benson. When she does wake up, there's a good chance of temporary amnesia. This could last from minutes to days to months even. When the brain takes a blow like this, it can take a while to get its circuits running properly again. What she will need is support and love, but I'm sure you and your children can give her that."

They went into the room and Emma gasped as she saw her Mama hooked up to wires and cords and she went to her bedside, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Oh Mama." Was about all she could say.

Olivia looked at the doctor. "Thank you. How long are we allowed to stay?" He gave a smile. "At this hospital, we don't have set visiting hours. You can stay as long as you want, as long as you don't mind leaving the room if we need to do tests or things like that. My wife will be the nurse tonight, and she will be more than happy to help you get anything you may need. We feel it's best that people have their loved ones around, so we don't like to limit that."

"Thank you. I will have to get our son at some point, but I don't really want to leave her."

"No problem, Mrs. Benson." He said, his blue/green eyes once again making Olivia think of Emma. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but I think it's great that you two have kids and this loving family. My wife and I…we lost our first daughter and it took us a while to try for more. Kids are just…well they're amazing and I know your daughter and wife just went through a traumatic experience, but I can already tell that the love you all have is going to heal this."

"Thank you, Doctor Nolan. For everything." Olivia stated and then went to go to the other side of Amanda's bed. "Hey baby. Have I told you how much I love you today? I hope I did." She said, tears in her eyes as she leaned down to kiss Amanda.

Emma and Olivia stayed with Amanda the rest of the afternoon. Olivia explained to Emma how Amanda had previously had gambling issues and debts and how they had put the men away that had been coming after her. She said Amanda found out they were released and was working on getting money to pay them, but it was taking longer than she expected. "Please don't blame her, Emma. She thought this part of her life was over, we both did, and we never thought it would go this far."

Emma listened and nodded, looking at Amanda in the bed. "I don't blame her. I swear I don't. It's not her fault that people acted this way." She looked back up at Olivia. "Mom? She knows how much I love her, right? I keep thinking…about how when I was eight, she said that she felt like I was closer to you. I know she didn't mean for me to hear it, but I did and I just don't want her to still think that."

Olivia reached over and cupped Emma's cheek. "Baby girl no. She doesn't still think that. She was going through a hard time. She had post-partum with Preston and she just felt things more than she normally would have. Back then, you and I were closer, we had a stronger bond because of all we went through together. She took that as you loving me more and her hormones caused her to get sensitive over it. You and I and she all know that you love us the same, she knows that, Emma."

They sat a bit longer before there was a knock on the door. "Liv? Do you want me to go get Preston?" It was Nick and Olivia stood up.

"I'll come with you. Em? You okay to stay here? I know you're going through your own stuff, so if you'd rather go home, that's fine."

Emma shook her head. "I want to stay here. Can I call Regina though? Am I allowed to talk about this?"

"Yes and yes. I think it's good that you talk to her, to someone. If she wants to come, that's fine too."

Olivia headed out with Nick while Emma stayed with Amanda. She texted Regina first after finding about 50 texts from her friends who had heard something happened on the news. She texted Ruby as well, asking her to tell everyone she was fine as she didn't have the energy to talk to everyone right now. Regina called Emma and when Emma answered, she tried hard not to cry. "Oh Regina…I'm so scared."

Emma told Regina everything that happened that day and what was going on now. "Oh Emma. I'm so sorry, baby. I want to come see you. Is that okay?"

Emma sniffed and nodded. "Yes. Mom said that would be fine. I don't know if non-family members can be in the room, but we can talk in the waiting room. Regina…I need to see you. What happened to me today…" She teared up. "I know this isn't true, but I feel like I can talk to mom about it because she's dealing with her emotion and everything with Mama, but I need to talk to someone. Regina…I feel so dirty."

Regina felt her own tears. "Oh Em. No, you're not dirty at all my love. I'm coming over now. Do you need anything? Clothes, phone charger, anything?"

"I…I don't know how long we're staying. Maybe a phone charger if you have one to spare? Oh, and if I could borrow a shirt? Mine had his blood on it and they had to take it for evidence and so I have someone's old shirt that was in the lost and found and I think that's also why I feel dirty."

"Yes, of course. What about food? Have you and your mom eaten at all?"

"Regina, I can't eat right now and I don't think Mom can either."

"Okay, well I'll be there soon."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, Emma. Always."

They hung up and Emma blew her nose in a tissue. It felt good to get it all out there to Regina, even if she did feel dirty. The nurse came in and Emma dabbed at her eyes, sitting up straighter.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt." She smiled and looked at Amanda. "So, Amanda, this is your daughter, hmm? It must be nice to have her here with you." She looked at Emma. "I like to talk to them as if they can hear me, since we don't know if they can or not. I like to think they can. I'm Mary Margaret, but people just call me Mary."

Emma looked at her and smiled softly. "You're Dr. Nolans wife?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Do you both work nights?"

"Just one week every six months. We have little ones, so it's hard to do more often. When we do, they stay with my friend who runs a bed and breakfast and diner with her grandmother. The kids love it."

Emma nodded and wiped at her eyes again.

"Oh I'm sorry. Here I am going on and on after the day you've had." Mary Margaret came and sat by Emma. "Are you okay, hun? I know you went through something too, though I don't know the details and don't need to know them if you don't want me to."

Emma gave a nod. "I'm okay. I'll be okay." She corrected. "My mom went to get my brother and my girlfriend is also on her way."

"Good. The more love, the better. What's your girlfriends name? We'll get her on the list of approved visitors."

Emma gave the information and Mary went about doing her job, jotting numbers down and then left. Regina got there before Olivia, so Emma figured Olivia was talking to Preston about what happened and maybe grabbing some things from home. Regina came in, lead by Mary Margaret and went right to Emma, holding her in her arms tight.

She held her, rubbed her back and then cupped her cheek, running her thumb along her cheek bone to wipe away Emma's tears. "You are so beautiful. I love you so much, Emma."

Emma couldn't help but look down. "Still? Even after…I mean, you still want to kiss me and all that knowing what was in my mouth?"

Instead of answering with words, Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma. She kept it soft, knowing emotions were high, but firm to let her know she wanted this. She softly broke the kiss and looked into Emma's watery eyes. "I love you. I love kissing you and nothing can change that. What he did to you was vulgar and horrible, but it wasn't your fault and it didn't change who you are or what you mean to me. It didn't change your value or your worth. You can be sad about it, upset about it, I expect you to be. You can feel down about it, but Emma, I will not allow you to let it devalue you. I will not allow you to feel like you're something dirty or used to be thrown away, and I will do everything I can to remind you of that."

Olivia had walked in while Regina was talking and she smiled softly at them, glad Regina didn't stop talking when she and Preston came in. "Regina's right, Em. What happened today should not change who you are and the progress you've made."

Emma gave a small nod, wiping her eyes.

"You're allowed to cry, Em. You're allowed to feel, baby girl. Just because you're not in a hospital bed like Ma, doesn't mean you didn't go through something traumatic. Don't hold it in on my account. You promise?"

Emma gave a nod. "I promise to try, but I know ma needs you more."

Regina sat by Emma, holding her hand and knew Emma and Olivia needed to talk. She kissed Emma's hand and then went to Preston. "Come on, let's go see your Ma." She took Preston's hand while Olivia and Emma stepped out.

Olivia walked with Emma to a small room and closed the door. It was meant for family of those staying at the hospital in case they wanted a more private waiting area. "Emma, what happened to you today was huge and I don't want you thinking you can't talk to me about it because of Ma." She stroked Emma's cheek and ran her fingers through her hair. "Please, please don't let this set you back, Em. Talk to me, talk to Regina, talk to Dr. Norris, just do not let it set you back."

Emma teared up. "I don't want it to. I really don't, Mom. I'm trying hard to tell myself that this was different and all that. I felt better after talking to Regina, after knowing she didn't think less of me. Maybe that's bad, but it meant a lot to me and is helping me not think less of me."

"It's not bad. Not at all."

"I'll talk to you, mom. I will. But Ma comes first. That's how I want it to be."

"Well then you promise me that you'll talk to Regina and or Dr. Norris if you need to."

"Mom, I swear I will. I think I'll set up and appointment with Dr. Norris just as a mental health checkup anyway. How's Preston?"

"Okay good." She sighed. "He's okay. Shocked. I didn't go into detail with what happened to you, or even Ma, really, I didn't know how much to tell him. I call both your schools and explained that at least this week, you won't be coming in. Unless you want to go, that is."

Emma shook her head. "No. I wouldn't be able to focus."

There was a knock on the door and Mary Margaret poked her head in. "Mrs. Benson, Dr. Nolan would like to try and wake up your wife now. The tests all came back looking great and he doesn't want to put it off too much longer."

Olivia put her arm around Emma. "Can we be in there?"

"Yes of course you can. That's why I came to find you."

With everyone including Regina in the room, the doctor put the medicine in the IV that would wake Amanda up. The lights were set to low and it felt as if everyone was holding their breaths. The blond stirred and her eyes fluttered open and shut a few times.

"Amanda? Baby can you hear me?" Olivia asked as she held her hand.

Amanda opened her eyes and looked at Olivia, who was now smiling. "Who's Amanda? Who are you and why are you holding my hand? Why is everyone staring at me?"

Emma stepped forward. "Ma? Ma it's me, Emma." She just couldn't understand how Amanda couldn't know them. "Remember me? Your daughter?"

Amanda slowly shook her head. "I don't have a daughter. I think you have me confused with someone else."

Dr. Nolan stepped forward and put on hand on Emma's shoulder and the other on Olivia's. "Remember we talked about this. Temporary memory loss. Just try to not get upset."

Preston stepped forward. "Mama? You remember me?"

Amanda looked at him, looked at the blonde girl and at the woman and could tell they wanted her to remember. She felt like she knew them. "I…I'm sorry. I can tell you all want me to remember, and I have this feeling that I know you, but I don't remember. I…I can tell I love every one of you. I know that, I feel it. Why don't I remember?"

"You had a nasty blow to the head, Mrs. Benson. From all the tests we've done, this will only be temporary."

Emma put her arms around Preston and the two looked at Amanda. "Do you want us to leave?"

Amanda shook her head. "I may not remember you, but I know I want you here."

Olivia gave a smile. "Then we'll stay."


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hello dearies. Here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think**_

 ** _Read~Enjoy~Review_**

Chapter 11

Even though they had just woken Amanda from her coma, she was tired. This was normal according to Dr. Nolan, as her brain and body were recovering. Both Preston and Emma's stomachs started growling and Amanda grinned at them.

"I know you're here because you love me and because I wanted you to stay, but you two are obviously hungry and I'm tired. Go eat and I'll be fine." Amanda said.

Olivia smiled and looked at the kids, handing them some money. "Go on down to the cafeteria and get some food. All three of you." She said, looking at Regina. "I want to stay here, so maybe grab me something on your way up? Take your time."

Emma took the money and put it in her pocket. "Are you sure?"

Amanda nodded. "Yes."

The three left and Olivia looked back at Amanda. "Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. This is just a bit…different."

Amanda gave a small smile and looked down. "I'm sure it is. I'm sorry I don't remember; I really wish I did."

Olivia shook her head and took Amanda's hand. "You will. I know you will."

Amanda bit her lip. "Why am I here? What happened to make me come here?"

Olivia sighed and began telling Amanda everything.

Emma, Preston, and Regina found the cafeteria and found some food to eat. Emma mostly just picked at it since she still had so much on her mind. Preston looked at her. "Em? I'm glad you're okay. Mom said that you got hurt too, but I'm really glad you're not in a hospital bed."

Emma smiled softly and put an arm around her brother. "Thanks kid. I'm glad too."

"You are okay, right?" He asked, looking up at her.

She nodded. "I will be. I didn't get hurt like Ma, but it hurt in other ways."

He looked confused and Regina reached across the table to his hand. "Sometimes people get hurt inside and it doesn't show on the outside."

He looked at her. "Kinda like when your feelings get hurt?"

"Kind of."

Preston looked back at Emma. "I love you, Emma. I'll help your insides get better, okay?"

Emma smiled, feeling tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Preston. I love you so much."

He reached up and wiped her cheeks. "Don't cry, Emmy. Please don't cry."

Emma smiled through her tears. "I'm only crying because you caring about me so much makes me so happy."

The kids grabbed some food for Olivia and headed back to Amanda's room. Their blond mother was sleeping when they came in and Olivia came out so they could all comfortably sit in the waiting room.

Regina looked at her phone and then at Emma. "I'm sorry, Em. I have to go. I want to stay with you, but mom wants me home since we have plans tomorrow. I tried to get out of it."

Emma smiled softly. "It's okay. Go home. Thank you so much for being here for me." She said, kissing her cheek.

Regina smiled and moved Emma's face so she could kiss her lips. "Okay. I'll call you tomorrow."

Emma watched her go and then sat back, looking at Olivia. "How's ma doing?"

"Well, before she went to sleep, she asked me to tell her what happened." She looked at Preston who was reading a book. "She feels horrible for what happened to you."

Emma sighed, it would be easy to blame Amanda, but Emma just couldn't do it. "She didn't make them do what they did."

"I know, you know, but she doesn't. Even if she had her memory, she'd think that."

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt you all." Nurse Mary stated, popping her head in. "I was wondering if you wanted to stay in one of our hospitel rooms?"

"I'm sorry; I don't know what those are." Olivia admitted.

"Oh of course. We offer small hotel like rooms for those who has family in the hospital. Of course, you're welcome to stay in Amanda's room, but there's only one chair that turns into a bed in there, even when we move her to her recovery room and out of intensive care. I just thought maybe you'd like to take shifts sleeping in a real bed."

Olivia looked at Emma and Preston and gave a shrug. "If there's one open, I don't see why not."

Mary smiled and handed them a key. "Next floor up, second door on the left out of the elevator."

"Thank you. I appreciate this so much."

When Mary left, Emma tried to hide a yawn. Olivia saw it and chuckled. "Okay baby girl. You and Preston go on up to the room. Shower and get some sleep. I'll come up in a bit, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." Emma stated, going to hug her before heading up with Preston, not having the energy to fight her. She'd been through a lot that day, and since Amanda was okay, she felt okay to go get some sleep.

The two went up to the room and Emma opened the door. "Wow. Nice." She said, seeing two beds, a nice bathroom, TV, coffee machine, and mini fridge. "You wanna shower first?" She asked, looking at Preston.

He put his bag on one bed and pulled out pajamas for him and Emma along with some essentials like tooth paste, shampoo, and the like. "Mom had me pack all this stuff because she didn't know if we'd be able to go back home tonight. It's still a crime scene." He stated, looking at Emma. "You shower first."

She took her things and kissed Preston's head. "Look in the peep hole before answering the door." She then went into the bathroom and set to take a shower. After the day she had, it felt good to be under hot, soothing water.

When she was done, Emma felt so tired. She came out and brushed her hair as Preston went in to shower. She called Amanda's room to tell Olivia they were all good and that they'd be going to bed.

"I think I'm going to stay down here, if that's okay. You'll be okay?"

"Yeah, mom." Emma said, biting her lip. "I just hope I don't have nightmares, though I don't know how you being up here would stop that."

Olivia sighed. "Emma, call me if you do, okay? Please?"

"Okay, Mom." Emma handed the phone to Preston so he could say goodnight. Once they were done, Emma turned the TV on and turned the lights off.

"Emma? Can I sleep with you?"

Emma smiled at Preston and nodded, pulling the covers back. It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Olivia made herself comfortable in Amanda's room. Mary came in to check on the machines and gave Olivia an extra blanket. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but your family is beautiful."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you. I like to think so as well."

"Do you mind me asking if you adopted or insemination? I mean, Emma looks like Amanda, and Preston looks like you."

Olivia gave a chuckle. "Actually, I adopted Emma before Amanda and I were together. I'm not sure if you know this, but I'm an SVU detective and she came to me when she was in trouble. Things happened to work out and she became mine when she was five. Amanda…well that's her story to tell, but Preston is biologically hers, though we've both adopted both of the kids."

Mary smiled and put her clipboard down. "That's such a sweet story. I'm glad Emma found you and that you all have such a happy family."

"Thank you. Your husband told me that you lost your first daughter. I'm so sorry to hear that. I can't imagine how hard that would be."

Mary smiled sadly. "Yes, she'd be about Emma's age actually. Funny thing, her name was Emma." She said and waived her hand as she felt tears. "Sorry. You think you're past it and then…" She took a breath. "Our Emma was taken from us. Kidnapped by my midwife and never seen again. After about three years, we decided we had to move on. Not that we forget her, not that we gave up on her, but we had to metaphorically bury her or we would have broken. I pray for her every day, pray she is taken care of, loved, and growing strong, also praying she finds us one day."

Olivia listened to her and was a bit interested. "Have you always lived in New York? I assume you reported her missing?"

Mary sat down. "No, we used to live in Maine. We did report it to our local police station but…I'm not sure anything was ever done other than them making a report. We had our own search team, we did our own posters and TV appeals, but you see, the Mayor of our town didn't like my husband or me and she owned the sheriff. I can't say that anything was ever sent out of our town about our daughter."

Olivia didn't exactly want to say what she was about to say, but she felt she had to. "I don't think it did either. If what you're saying is right and your Emma would be my Emma's age, I can tell you that when we found Emma, we did a search for missing kids her age. We even went five years older and five years younger and none were reported from Maine for a baby girl, or any girls for that matter. I'm sorry; I don't mean to make your situation worse."

Mary took a deep breath and let it out. "Olivia? What would you do? It's been fifteen, almost sixteen years. Do we open the search or do we just keep going as we are?"

"Let me ask you something, Mary. What if you did find her? What if you found her and she's happy and has a loving family? How would you cope with that?"

Mary bit her lip. "I…I'd like to think we'd not intrude. We'd let her know we're here, let her hear our story, but we'd never force her to come to us. I say that, but unless I was actually facing her, I don't know for sure." She looked at Olivia. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Olivia stated, maybe a bit too fast. "I can't tell you what I'd do because I don't know. I'd want what's best for my daughter, but I don't know what that would be in your situation."

"What if your Emma's parents came forward? What would you do?"

Olivia sighed. "Faced in that situation, I don't know for sure. I'd think of Emma of course, I'd talk to her and see what she wanted." She looked at Mary. "But I'd fight through hell and high water to keep her in my life."

Mary nodded with understanding, both women thinking about this situation. "Olivia, are you…I mean do you think your Emma is my Emma?" She asked, a bit of hope in her eyes.

"I…" Olivia sighed again. "I honestly don't know. On one hand, I hope she's not because I don't want to give her up. On the other, I know you'd like to know what happened to your daughter and there are a lot of coincidences."

Mary nodded slowly, staring down at the floor; she had a lot to think about. "I won't say anything to Emma, but I want to tell my husband."

Olivia swallowed and nodded. "Okay, but remember, we have no solid evidence."

Mary gave another nod. She got up and went to the door, but before she left, she looked at Olivia. "I know this is a long shot but did she ever have a blanket? When she was taken, so was the baby blanket I made her. It was white knit with a purple silk ribbon around the edges and her name stitched in it. Emma, obviously, and a Swan."

Olivia was speechless, she froze on the spot. No one here could have known about that blanket, especially in that much detail. She looked at Mary and finally gave a nod. "Yes. She still has it."

Without saying anything, Mary left the room and Olivia felt like her world was falling apart. What if that was Emma's mom? The doctor is Emma's dad? What would happen now? Sure, the adoption was legal, however if their story is true and Emma was kidnapped, they could reverse the adoption. Olivia looked at Amanda as she lay down and finally let her tears fall. Tears for her wife, her daughter and all they went through, and tears for the fear she felt about her and her daughter's future.

Eventually, Olivia did fall asleep only waking up when she heard noises come from Amanda's bed.

"Olivia? What…where am I?"

Olivia got up and went to Amanda's bed. "Baby? Do you remember me?"

Amanda looked at Emma, so confused. "Of course I do. You're my wife. Why am I here? Oh God, what happened to Emma? Oh please tell me she's okay?" The machines started making noises as Amanda's blood pressure went up.

"Shh baby. She's okay, my love." Olivia stated, telling her what happened and calming her down.

Mary came in looking nervous. "Amanda? Are you okay?" She checked out the machines.

"Yes, sorry. I got worried."

"She got her memory back and was worried about Emma." Olivia stated, not taking her eyes off her wife.

Mary smiled. "Oh good, you're back with us." She was genuinely a nice person. "Oh your kids will be so happy when they see you again. Get some rest and the day shift doctor will come see you and most likely get you moved to a recovery room and out of ICU."

Amanda sat back and Olivia followed Mary to the hall. "Mary? What are you and your husband planning on doing about Emma?"

Mary looked at Olivia, tears in her eyes. "I don't know. Olivia, I swear I don't. We're going to talk about it but we've seen how happy she is and how good you are with her. I don't feel right interrupting her life. We're going to seriously talk and see how we feel about just knowing that she's okay, you know? Just knowing she's alive, happy, unhurt…that already eases a lot of our fears."

Olivia nodded and sighed, pulling a card out from her pocket. "This is how you reach me when you decide. Please come through me and not Emma. Okay?"

Mary took the card, her hand staying on Olivia's. "Thank you for taking such good care of her, Olivia. I don't know how she got to you, I'm not sure I want to know, but thank you for loving her." With that, Mary walked away and Olivia went back into Amanda's room.

"What was that about?" The blonde asked as Olivia sat by the bed.

Olivia sighed and took Amanda's hand. "Something we'll talk about later, my love. I know two kids who will get mad if we don't call them and tell them you're back." She kissed Amanda's hand.

Not twenty minutes later, Emma and Preston were bounding down the stairs, not even waiting for the elevator. They were quiet and respectful once in the ICU, knowing there were other patients waiting. Once in Amanda's room, Emma couldn't stay quiet anymore. "You really remember?"

Amanda smiled. "Yes, baby girl." She reached for Emma after hugging Preston. "I'm sorry, Em. I'm so sorry." She said quietly into Emma's ear.

Emma shook her head and looked at Amanda. "Don't be, Mama, it's not your fault."

Amanda stroked Emma's cheek and kissed her nose. "Are you okay? I mean really, Em, are you okay?"

Emma gave a small nod. "I cried to Regina, cried to Mom, and set up an appointment with Dr. Norris. I'll be okay, Mama. I felt…" She looked at Preston, and stopped. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. This isn't about me."

Amanda shook her head. "It is about you, Em. You felt what? You can say it."

She let out a bit of a sigh. "I felt dirty." She admitted, looking down. "I felt used, dirty, and scared. Scared Regina wouldn't want me anymore and scared that I would go back into deep flashback mode. However, Regina was very good at convincing me that she didn't feel that way about me, that she still loves me and wants me. Maybe that sounds bad that I needed her to tell me that…"

"No, baby girl, no that doesn't sound bad. I'm so glad she was able to show you that you're not any of those things. I knew we made a good choice when we said you could date her."

Dr. Nolan came in and only froze for a moment when he saw Emma. He cleared his throat and smiled at Amanda. "I hear your memory is back. That's great news, Mrs. Benson." He checked some numbers on machines. "Let's get you moved on up to short stay recovery. I feel like you'll be going home very soon. You're recovering very nicely."

Emma smiled as she held her arms around Preston. David looked at her and Emma noticed the weird look in his eyes. "Are you okay, Dr. Nolan?"

He gave a nod. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I'm just…tired." He smiled softly. "You all have a great day, my shift is about done. It was very nice to meet all of you."

Emma, without really thinking, got up and gave him a hug. "Thank you for taking care of my Mama."

He cleared his throat and put his hand behind her head, cupping it as he smiled. "You're welcome, Emma." With that, he rushed out of the room, leaving both Amanda and Emma a bit confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" Emma asked.

"No, honey, I'm sure he just has patients to get to before his shift is over."

Amanda was moved to the Short Stay unit and to a nicer room to recover and Olivia went with the kids down to get breakfast as she was moving rooms. Everyone was eating better than the night before and Olivia was feeling so much relief. She got a call from the detectives on the case and gave a sigh as she hung up the phone. "We can't go home for a while. It's a crime scene and then it'll need to be cleaned. Guess once Ma gets sent home, we can stay at a hotel for a while. I'm sorry, but you'll be out of school until we can get home. We'll also have to go shopping for some clothes while we're waiting to go home."

Emma reached out and took her mom's hand. "I can ask Regina to get my homework and I'm sure I can borrow clothes from her, Ruby, or Mal. Mom, it'll be fine, and I don't need you to buy anything. Maybe I can even stay with one of them so I can go to school."

"If you want to you can, I just kind of wanted us all together while Ma heals." In truth, Olivia was scared to have Emma back at school or staying anywhere else. Even if everyone that was involved was either killed or arrested, there was no saying if there were others involved.

"What, mom? Just say it." Emma said and Olivia sighed.

"We don't know if they had others, Em. I'd feel much better if you were to stay with us until we know there's no danger."

"Mom, that's all you had to say. I'll still see if I can borrow clothes and get my homework though. Do you think I can at least get my backpack since it was in my room and that wasn't part of the scene?"

"Yes. They'll be bringing that. They offered to bring clothes, but I just feel the less we touch, the better."

As they were talking, two pairs of eyes were watching them. Green eyes turned to blue. "What do we do? She's so happy, so comfortable. I don't want to uproot her."

"I know Mary, but she is ours. We didn't put her up for adoption, she was taken from us."

"We don't know for sure she's ours."

David held up a strand of hair. "Not yet."


	13. Chapter 12

_**I'm sorry, I don't know what happened the last time I tried uploading this. I hope this reads better. As always, Read~Enjoy~Review!**_

Ch 13

Over the next few days, Amanda was healing nicely and quickly. The crew stayed at the hospital for a while, but eventually checked into a hotel. Cora did offer to not only take in Emma but also Preston and Olivia, however, Olivia graciously declined since they hotel was closer to the hospital. Emma stayed in the hotel also so she could watch Preston at night, so Olivia could go back and stay with Amanda.

Regina, Ruby, and Mal would come over after school – sometimes joined by Belle, Ella and/or Katheryn and they would all help Emma with her school work so she didn't fall behind.

"Will you be back for auditions next week for the play?" Ruby asked one afternoon.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. My mom doesn't really want me too far from her until she knows that everyone involved has been arrested. I want to come back to school, and I want to be in the play, but what happened to Ma and me really affected mom, so I'm letting her call the shots."

Emma hadn't heard Olivia come in so she jumped a bit when she felt arms around her. "I'm glad you said that, Emma. I just had conferences with your and Preston's schools. I'm really sorry about the play, Em, but there are still a couple guys not accounted for and there is strong evidence that they know both you and Preston's schedules. I'm sorry baby girl, but you won't be going back just yet." She handed Emma some papers. "Your teachers are very impressed by the work you're doing to say caught up, but they each wanted to schedule some skype time with you just to be sure you have assignments and that everything is working well for you. Tomorrow you will have four hours for four teachers and Wednesday you'll have four hours with the other four. They may want to do more depending on how long you're out."

Emma took the papers and nodded, looking through them. "Okay." She sighed. "I guess that's what needs to be done. At least I won't stay a year behind in classes or anything." She saw a look of guilt flash across Olivia's face and she hugged her. "I'm not mad. I want to be safe, Mom. I don't want anything like that to happen again."

Olivia hugged Emma tight. "I never wanted that to happen in the first place, Emma." As usual when they talked about this, Olivia felt tears in her eyes.

"Mom, it's okay." Emma said softly, bringing her thumb up to dry Olivia's tears.

The others in the room averted their eyes respectfully and Olivia smiled. "You're the greatest, Emma. I'm so sorry it happened to you though, no matter what you try and say."

Emma shook her head. "Stop, Mom. It wasn't your fault or Mama's fault. They chose to do what they did, no one forced them."

Olivia smiled softly and gave a nod. "You're such a smart girl."

Emma grinned. "I know." She then looked at the others. "Okay guys, I wanna go see my ma. Thank you so much for all you're doing to help me."

Ruby stood and hugged Emma. "No problem, bestie."

Mal hugged her as well. "I can't wait until you're back in school, but of course, I want you to be safe."

The two went to the door as Regina went to Emma and hugged her tight. "I love you, Emma. I'll call you later."

Emma smiled and gave Regina a kiss. "I love you, too."

The three left and Emma looked at Regina, just realizing that Preston wasn't with her. "Where's Preston?"

"He's with your ma. Emma…we need to talk."

Emma hated those words. She could see this was serious so she sat down on a chair by the table in the suite. "Okay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Emma…" Olivia sat down and tried to once again decide how she would say this. "Emma things have come up in your case."

"My case? What case?"

"Your missing persons case."

Emma was so confused. "What? Mom, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Emma, when you first came to me, I searched for a missing persons case. We searched for the year you'd have been born, five years before and five years after. We searched in New York, Mass, Maine, all the surrounding states and we found nothing."

"I know. You've told me that." Emma said, not at all liking where this was going.

"Well, there've been some recent developments. We found there was a case filed in Maine, though it didn't leave the small town it came from. Apparently, the mayor there didn't like the couple whose daughter went missing so it got no further than their local police station." She looked at Emma, biting her lip. She didn't want to do this; she didn't want to have this conversation. However, after what happened earlier, she had to.

~Earlier that day~

Amanda had finished her physical therapy for the day and everything was looking so positive for her; She'd be getting out in the next day or so. She had also noticed that Dr. Nolan and his wife were acting a bit odd around her and Olivia. Finally, Olivia told her their conversation and Amanda's heart fell. "They can't take her, can they?"

Olivia shrugged. "I've talked to our lawyer and while our adoption is legal and we can prove we did the proper searches before adopting her, if their story is correct, they can put in a petition for reversing the adoption and seek custody. She's almost sixteen though, so I'm not sure that would go through."

"Maybe it's all coincidence. Maybe she's not theirs."

"She is." Olivia stated and brought out the papers. "They had her DNA tested. Granted, they did that with out our permission, but it was done and she is theirs." She looked at her wife. "I don't know what to do, Amanda. I want to be selfish and keep Emma away from them but…but is that right for her? I mean, she's so well adjusted, but maybe she needs to hear that her parents didn't throw her away like she's always thought. They're innocent in all this too. I can't help but feel they have a right to at least talk to Emma."

Amanda sighed and laid back in the bed. "You're right. I know you are, but I don't like it."

Just then, Dr. Nolan and Mary Margaret came in the room. "Can we talk?" He asked.

Olivia nodded. "I was just telling Amanda the story."

Mary looked at them. "Look, we don't know the right answer to all this. She is so happy and loved with you two and we love seeing her like that but…but she's ours. We didn't give her up."

"We also don't want to interrupt her life or force her to be away from you two. Believe me, we thought about it." David admitted. "We thought about petitioning for custody, but then we see her with you and see her smile and we just can't."

Olivia felt herself let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I appreciate all of that. I also appreciate that this wasn't your fault and that you're innocent in all this." She cracked her neck and looked at Amanda before looking at them. "What if I just asked Emma what she wanted? I can tell her that we found her parents, or that they came forward and that all they want is to talk to her. Leave it up to her?"

David looked at Mary and then back at Olivia. "If she says yes, you'll let her talk to us?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes. If she says no, will you understand?"

David rubbed his face while Mary played with her wedding ring. Finally, they both nodded. "Yes. It'll be hard, but it'll be her choice." David stated.

~Now~

"So you see, they didn't give you away, throw you away or anything like that. You were taken from them, stolen. Knowing that, they still don't want to force you to do anything, Emma. They only ask that you meet with them, let them tell you the story."

Emma just sat there, so many thoughts in her head. "How do we know it's really me that's their daughter?"

"They did a DNA test. They had a strand of your hair without me knowing."

"They did? So it's…it's someone from the hospital? That's the only explanation."

"Emma, do you want me to tell you who they are?"

Emma rubbed her face, much like David had done earlier, and then cracked her neck like Olivia. "I…I don't know what to think, mom." She said honestly, looking at Olivia. "Can't you just tell me the right answer?"

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle. "I wish I could, Emma, but it's all up to you." She took her hand between her own. "Either way, no one will be upset. Ma and I understand if you want to talk to them, and they understand if you don't."

Emma bit her lip. "Who are they?"

Olivia looked into her eyes. "Dr. Nolan and Mary Margaret." She said softly and Emma's eyes widened.

"No way. Really? Them?" She sat back and thought a bit. "I guess I can see it. I have his chin and her nose."

"And a mix of both their eyes."

Emma digested this for a while. "So, they didn't throw me away? When he said they lost their first child, that was me? I have…other siblings?"

Olivia swallowed. "Emma, I can't answer all those questions. They did not throw you away though. That I know for a fact. If you want the full story, you can talk to them."

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"Emma, I want you to do what YOU want to do." Olivia came over beside her and put her hand on Emma's chest. "Do what feels right in here."

"I'm scared."

Olivia moved them to the sofa and cuddled with her daughter. "Talk to me. What are you scared of?"

Emma rest her head on Olivia's shoulder. "What if I'm not what they expected? What if I'm not good enough?"

Olivia stroked Emma's head, running her fingers through her hair. "Baby, you are good enough. They've already seen you and honey, you are more than they expected. But baby, remember, you're more than good enough for Ma and me and that will never change."

Emma gave a nod. "I know, mom and nothing will make me want to leave you. I'm so conflicted. I love you and Ma and I never want to leave, but I mean these are my…my…"

"Your parents. Yes, your biological parents. You can say it, baby girl. It's okay." Although it did kind of hurt, it was the truth and Olivia knew that.

"They don't want to take me away from you? This isn't a trap? If I talk to them, they won't take me?"

Olivia shook her head. "We talked about this with them. They said they had thought about trying to get custody, however they see how happy and loved you are and they don't want to take that from you. Maybe they'll want to see you from time to time, maybe they'll ask you to stay over with them, Emma, I don't know. What I do know is they and we agreed that all of this would be up to you."

"They agreed to that?"

"Yes. They want what's best for you."

"Mom? Do I have to have an answer now?"

"No, baby girl. You think about it, okay? If you have any questions or concerns, you come to me."

Emma nodded, going back to her deep thoughts. She really didn't know what to do as she was so torn. She wanted to meet her parents, wanted to hear their side. However, she was so happy with where she was now. She had put her past – for the most part – behind her and she didn't want to disrupt that.

Emma and Olivia then went to the hospital where Preston was, already with Amanda. Emma came in and hugged her mama, letting it linger just a little.

Amanda hugged her back and kissed her head. "You okay, Princess?" She asked, a bit quietly.

Emma nodded. "Yes." She said softly, really wanting to just cuddle but finding it hard on the hospital bed. "You have to get out of here. I can't cuddle with you in this bed." She tried to joke.

"You wanna cuddle? Since when?" Amanda asked with a smile. "I thought you were too old for that."

Emma shook her head and had tears in her eyes, though even she didn't know why. "I'm never too old to cuddle with my Mama."

Amanda looked at her and then Olivia, raising a brow as if to ask what was going on. Oliva just shrugged and shook her head, not really knowing what was going on.

"Em? What's wrong?" Olivia asked softly.

"Nothing." She answered, sitting on a chair and trying to calm her sudden swell of emotions. "I don't know why I'm crying."

Preston came over and sat in Emma's lap, wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay, Emma, it's okay."

Emma held him, taking deep breaths. Her breathing stopped with Dr. Nolan came in.

"Good news!" He said brightly, but then paused when he saw Emma. After just a few seconds, he continued. "Amanda, you've been cleared to go. We want you to set up some follow up physical therapy appointments and then you can go."

Emma smiled at her ma, really glad they could be done with the hospital.

"Thank you, doc." Amanda said as she started packing. "I've been waiting for this day."

As Amanda and Olivia continued packing her things, Emma watched Dr. Nolan go and she stood. "I'll be right back."

Olivia looked at her. "You sure? Want me to come with you?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm sure, I'll be fine."

Olivia nodded, and Emma went out the door, trying to find Dr. Nolan. As she turned a corner, she ran into Mary Margaret. "Oh sorry." She said and then realized who she was looking at. Blue/Green eyes met green ones and they stared for a moment.

"Emma…" Mary's voice wasn't more than a whisper as she looked at Emma, her Emma.

Emma swallowed the growing lump in her throat and sniffed. "I um…I do want to talk with you and Dr. Nolan, but I need you to promise me something. To my face, look at me and swear it."

Mary swallowed her own lump and gave a nod. "Anything."

"Please do not take me away from my moms." Emma's eyes filled with tears. "I love them, and they love me, and you have no idea what I went through before I found them. Please do not try to take me away because I will fight for that not to happen."

Mary didn't have to answer as David was now standing behind her. "Emma, I swear we won't try and take you from them. We already know we could have, but we don't want to do that to you. We're so happy you have them, and they have you but…but we want to know you too. We never wanted to lose you."

Emma gave a nod and cleared her throat. "I told Mary that I do want to talk to you, but not today. I'm sorry but this is all…it's so much and I need time. I'll have my mom call you, okay?"

Mary reached forward and took Emma's hand. "Take your time, Emma. We're just so happy that we know you're alive and well. We've waited fifteen years, we can wait a little longer."

Emma was quiet on the way back to the hotel room. She helped Olivia bring Amanda's things in, insisting Amanda not lift a thing. Their suite actually had three bedrooms, a living area, a kitchenette and a balcony. Emma put Amanda's things in her and Olivia's room and then went to sit on the balcony. She just looked out at the city and then decided to call Regina.

Emma told Regina about her parents, about what they wanted and chewed on her lip as she told Regina that she wanted to talk to them. "Regina, mom said it won't hurt her, but do you think she's lying. The very last thing I want to do is hurt my moms. They've always been here for me and I don't want them thinking that means nothing to me."

"Emma, they know that and if you are worried, just tell them again. They didn't even have to tell you about your parents, but they did. Their biggest concern has always been what is best for you, Ems. That's love. It sounds like your parents also have that in common. I can't imagine having my child taken from me and then not fighting to get them back, but they see how happy you are and that's amazing. I honestly feel like this is a win-win situation, Emma." 

"Yeah? You think?"

"Yes. I think, knowing your moms and hearing what your parents have to say, that you can easily have them all in your life if that's what you want. I think they will all work together to make this the best situation for you."

Emma couldn't help but smile, feeling better about all of this. She went inside and saw Preston in his room and figured Amanda and Olivia were in there's. She was just about to knock when she heard them talking.

"Amanda, we have to let her do this and trust that she will do the right thing. This is her life, babe, her journey. We've done all we can to make her know we love her, and we have to trust her."

"I know, I just…babe, I want her happy and I'll do anything so she is, but I don't want to lose her. I feel for them and what they've gone through. I really have, and that's the only reason I'm fine with all of this. I just…I don't want them to guilt her into doing anything major."

"I don't think they will. I think if they try, they lose her again. We do have to be open to if Emma wants to spend time with them, wants to get to know her other siblings. We should probably talk to Preston as well, so he knows what's going on."

Emma thought about that. She loved her brother and never once wondered if there were more out there. She vowed right then and there that if she did ever meet her other siblings, Preston would never wonder if she loved them more; he would always be first to her. Emma knocked on the door and came in. She sat by Amanda and hugged her.

"No matter what, you're not going to lose me. They could be millionaires and promise me everything and I still wouldn't leave you. I love you. I love all of you so much."

Amanda hugged Emma and Olivia came over, also hugging Emma. "Thanks, sweet girl." Amanda stated softly. "I am sorry if I sounded doubtful, I just love you so much."

"I know. We're a family and nothing will change that."


	14. Chapter 13

_**This could be considered rated M for parts. I've been so busy in life, but I wanted to get this out here. To be honest, there may not be another chapter until after Christmas. We'll see how life goes these next few months.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 13**

After another two weeks of living at the hotel, Emma, Preston, and Amanda were ready to go home. Olivia was still scared, but once the apartment was no longer a crime scene, had been cleaned, and everyone involved was arrested, she couldn't argue with her family about going home.

"Can we go back to school too? It's too late to try out for the play, but I'd like to be part of the backstage crew."

"Yes." Amanda said before Olivia could answer. "You'll go back on Monday." She looked at Olivia. "Life has to get back to normal. I'll take it easy and work from home until the doctor clears me to go back, but you're going back to work and they're going back to school. It's time to take our lives back."

Olivia took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. Let's have a fun weekend and our lives go back as of Monday."

Emma hugged her moms. "Remember, Regina is coming in about an hour and a half and you to have to be gone when she gets here. It's your date night too, that's why Preston is at his friends."

Amanda smirked. "Just remember, we can come home at any time. No warning. Don't let us find you doing something you're not old enough to do yet."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop it. By the way, are we still meeting with David and Mary Margaret tomorrow?"

"Yes. We're meeting at a café in town since I'm not ready for them to know where we live yet. Though…they could get the information from Ma's medical records."

"So, if I start to feel uncomfortable, can I leave?"

Amanda took Emma's hand. "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. This was all your choice, Emma, and you can change your mind any time."

"I know. I want to give them a chance to tell me whatever they want to tell me. They promised they wouldn't try and take me from you, so I should give them a chance."

"Okay, but just remember, if you want to leave, we can."

Emma nodded and checked her phone as it rang. "I know. Thanks ma. Now go get ready for your date." She said as she headed to her room, answering her phone. "Hey babe. Finally out of school?"

Amanda chuckled watching Emma going into her room. She then looked at Olivia. "Well, I guess we better get ready. Is Emma really cooking for Regina tonight?"

Olivia chuckled. "If that's what you want to call it." She stated as they went to their rooms. "I mean, I'm not putting her down, but really, it's precooked cheese stuffed noodles with a jar of alfredo sauce and already made garlic toast. She's literally just warming everything up and putting it together. Oh, and a bag of chopped salad that comes with the toppings and dressing."

Amanda made a face. "Hey, well that's not too bad. At least she's doing that and not just ordering take out like I'd do."

"That's true."

About an hour later, Emma was setting the table as her pasta was on the stove and the smell of garlic toast filled the kitchen. "Moms! She's going to be here soon. Are you leaving or what?"

"Nice, Emma. Maybe we've decided to stay. It is our house."

Emma rolled her eyes at Amanda. "Technically it's an apartment."

"Technically, you're just warming up already cooked food. Want me to tell Regina that?"

"Maaaaa. Stop. Please don't do that to me."

Amanda chuckled and came to kiss Emma's temple. "I'd never do that. You look great, by the way. Now, do we need to talk about protection? Just because you're both lesbians, doesn't mean you don't have to be safe. Do you have female condoms? Dental dams? How sharp are your nails?"

Emma just stood there in shock. "Mother please stop."

"Emma, I'm serious. I want you to be safe."

Emma sighed. "Mom…even if…" She hated it, but she teared up just a bit. "I can't. Mom, I can kiss Regina, we can touch over clothes, but I'm terrified to take it further. You want to talk protection? Don't worry, being raped as a child is enough to keep me from doing anything ever again." Emma honestly didn't mean for it to come out like it did, but there it was.

"Oh Emma." Amanda said softly, coming over to her daughter. She held her tight. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Honey, if that's how you really feel, maybe it's time you talk to Dr. Mason. There's nothing wrong with getting help for how you're feeling."

"Are you saying you want me to talk to a doctor so that I feel comfortable having sex?"

"Yes. Honestly, yes. Emma, I know you're almost 16, you're young and all that, but I don't want your past to keep hindering your present and future. Here's the thing, I think Regina would wait forever for you. I think she'd stay with you, marry you, grow old with you even if you never have a sexual experience, but…I don't want you to miss out on that. In all seriousness, sex can be an amazing thing and I hate thinking of you never knowing that and only seeing it as a bad thing."

Emma sniffed and tried to dry her tears. "I'm sorry, ma. I didn't mean to snap like that and bring up the past like that."

"Emma, it's okay. Please at least think about what we've talked about though, okay?"

"I will. I promise I will."

The oven timer went off and Amanda let go of Emma, looking at her and wiping her tears. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too. Now get mom and get out of here." Emma said with a small smile as she went to get the garlic toast out of the oven.

"We'll see you later, Emma. I know Ma said you wouldn't know when we'll be back, but I will tell you it'll be at least after nine. I don't want you to worry."

Emma smiled at Olivia. "Check in with me at least twice via text and home by midnight." She said in a mock parent voice.

"Yes, ma'am." She said, kissing Emma's cheek.

Once they left, Emma finished with the table, got the salad ready, and got out the chilled sparkling apple juice. The buzzer rang, and Emma went over to it. "Hey Gina. Come on up." Emma waited by the door and when Regina came in, she kissed her deeply. "I've missed you." She said, smiling.

"I've missed you too, but damn, that kiss made it worth it. I take it your moms are gone?"

"Yep. At least until nine. I hope you're hungry; I've slaved in the kitchen just for you today."

Regina raised an eye brow. "Seriously? You, my dear, can't even boil an egg."

"I resent that." Emma said, faking shock. "Come sit. The salad and bread are on the table."

The two went to the kitchen and Emma pulled out Regina's chair for her. The blonde then went to the stove, getting the pot with the pasta in it onto the table.

"I have to say, this looks amazing, Em."

"Thank you."

The two ate and then Regina insisted on helping Emma clean up. Emma couldn't help but think about how fun it was to play house with her girlfriend. After the kitchen was cleaned up, the two went to the living room and cuddled on the sofa with Harry Potter playing in the background. The two were too busy making out to even know which Harry Potter they were watching.

Emma's back was against the couch and Regina was laying over her as they kissed. Regina's hand went to move up Emma's stomach and she meant for it to stay outside her shirt, but Emma's shirt slipped, and Regina touched bare skin. Emma gasped, and Regina broke the kiss. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Are you okay?"

Emma looked at Regina. "What do you mean? Yes, I'm okay; that felt good."

Regina let out a sigh of relief. "I was so scared it would trigger something. I've been trying to be so careful."

Emma gazed at Regina and stroked her cheek. "You're amazing, Regina. I didn't know you were even trying to hold back." She bit her lip. "I um…can we maybe try more? I mean, we don't have to go all the way, but your fingers on my stomach felt amazing. I…I want to feel them on other parts of me." Emma knew she was red, she could feel the heat in her face.

Regina couldn't help her grin. "Oh, you do? I think we can do that. Do you want to stay out here or go into your room?"

Emma took Regina's hand and with out saying anything, lead her to her room. She turned on some soft music and turned the lights down, glancing at the clock and seeing it was still early. Nerves were starting to make her palms sweat.

"Emma, we only go as far as you're ready to go, okay? If things get too uncomfortable for either of us, we stop." Regina said, sitting on Emma's bed.

Emma nodded and swallowed. "Okay." She sat by Regina and ran her fingers through her hair. "Regina, I…You know that I love you, right? I'm not using your or anything."

Regina smiled softly and laid down, pulling Emma to lay down facing her. "I know. I love you too, Emma. We don't have to do anything and I'd still be with you."

Emma moved and kissed Regina, wrapping her arms around her. Regina kissed her back, her hand going down to cup Emma's ass. She wanted to not move too fast as she wanted to make sure Emma was okay with all of this. After a while, however, Regina sensed that Emma wanted more just as she did. She moved to lay a bit over Emma, moving her lips to Emma's neck, kissing her softly as her leg moved between Emma's. Emma's eyes closed and she bit her bottom lip as her body tingled. Part of her was waiting for flashes and memories to hit her, but they weren't. Instead, she was only feeling pleasure and passion. The blonde felt Regina's hand move up her body over her shirt and she reached down, taking it and moving it under her shirt. Regina paused and looked at Emma, silently asking for permission. When Emma nodded, Regina locked eyes with her as she moved her hand up Emma's bare skin and up to her bra. She pushed it up and cupped Emma's breast, kneading it gently and watching for any sign of duress. When there were none, she grinned a bit and sat up, straddling the blonde.

Regina pulled her own shirt over her head and tossed it aside before reaching back and taking her bra off. Emma was breathing hard and watching her girlfriend, swallowing when Regina took her hands and lead them to her breasts. Emma let out a bit of a moan when she felt Regina's mounds, felt Regina's nipples harden. "Regina…I've never done this."

"I know." Purred Regina. "That's why I'm helping you. Can we take your shirt off?"

Emma nodded and sat up a bit, letting Regina pull her shirt off. "So beautiful, Emma." Regina said as she leaned forward to kiss her collar bone. Emma gasped as she felt Regina's breast against hers, even if hers were still in her bra. She reached back and undid her bra, tossing it away and then pulled Regina's body to hers. Regina kissed Emma's neck and pushed her leg up against Emma's core. They still had their jeans on, but the pressure was enough to make Emma arch her back in pleasure.

"Emma…Emma wait." Regina said, sitting back up. "I love you, and I want to show you how sex should be. But Emma, I think we should wait." Regina hated saying this, but she wanted to be respectful. "Not forever, not even for a year, but Emma, I just think that we should go slow. I think above the waist is a great start and look, your birthday is in less than a month, about twenty days. I think we should wait until then. I think we'll both be ready if we do that."

While Emma felt a bit disappointed, she also felt a little relieved. She gave a nod and ran her hands up and down Regina's arm. "You're right. I don't want to jump into this just because it felt good at first and then regret it later. It'll be good to move slow, to make sure we both want this. I know it's not your first time, and baby, I don't hold that against you, but it's my first…well I mean my first consensual time and I want it to mean something great for both of us."

Regina moved to lay next to Emma, cuddling with her. "I wish you were my first, Emma. I wish I would have been this smart with Mal and waited." She reached up and caressed Emma's cheek. "It'll be the first time when it means something. And Emma, you can say it will be your first time. Those other times, they weren't what you wanted, they weren't fair to you at all. This will be your first time and no one can say anything different."

The two spent about an hour just cuddling, talking and light petting before they redressed and came back out to the living room. "I know it's early, but I should get going. I have to get up early and take my drivers test tomorrow and you have to meet with the Nolans."

Emma sighed and nodded. "Text me and tell me when you've passed, okay? I don't care if I'll be with them, I want to know."

"Okay, call me when you're done. I want to take you out tomorrow afternoon, if it's okay with your moms. License or not, I want to see you after you meet with them."

Emma smiled and kissed Regina. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

Regina made sure her car service was there and headed out. Emma sat on the sofa and wondered if she should talk to her moms about what happened. Sure, they were pretty open about things, but sex? Would they really be okay if Emma told them she was planning on having sex on her birthday? Amanda, maybe, but not Olivia. Or…would it be the other way around? She sighed as she laid her head back, wanting to talk to them, but not wanting to at the same time.

Amanda came in and smiled as she held the door for Olivia. "Look at our little Fred. She fell asleep."

Olivia smiled as well and took her shoes off. "Or she's faking and Regina's hiding in the closet."

"Oh, so negative." Amanda said jokingly as she took her own shoes off. "Honestly, I wish that were true. It would mean Emma's a teenager who doesn't have past shit affecting her."

Olivia sighed. "I heard you two earlier and I agree. I'm not pushing her to have sex, but I wish she could have a healthy view on it and not right away talk about her rape."

Amanda stopped and looked at Emma and then at Olivia. "Wait…wasn't she wearing a different shirt before? I swear, she was wearing a light blue shirt, not a green one."

Olivia thought for a moment, went to Emma's room and came back with a blue shirt. "This one? It was on the floor, so maybe she was wearing it yesterday."

Amanda shook her head. "She was wearing it today." She said as she took the shirt. "See? She got some sauce on it."

"So maybe she changed because of that."

"Maybe." Amanda said, narrowing her eyes. She could help but grin as she held the neck up to Olivia. "Or maybe not."

Olivia saw the lip gloss stain that was Regina's signature shade and raised a brow. "Should we wake her and talk to her?"

"Did talk to your mom about sex?"

"Well no. I didn't talk to my mom about anything."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I just think that we should let her come to us. Maybe we can tell her that we aren't going to get upset with her, that she can tell us anything, but ultimately, we leave it up to her."

"I guess. I just really want to make sure she's okay." Olivia said, biting at her lip.

"I'm fine." Came Emma's voice, causing the two to jump. "God, you guys need to learn to whisper." Emma sat up and put her hair in a high messy bun. "You guys caught me. Yes, I'm wearing a different shirt, but no, I did not have sex. I…I probably would have, but Regina stopped it." Emma looked down at her hands as her moms came and sat on either side of her. "Please don't be mad at me, okay? I just…" She looked at Olivia with tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy that nothing bad happened. Maybe I'm young, and maybe I'm not ready, but the fact that I could go as far as we did and not have a flash back or a bad memory means so much to me."

Amanda put a hand on Emma's back and gave her a smile. "We're not mad. You're smart, Emma, we know that. We trust that you know yourself and you know consequences. But why did Regina stop it?"

Emma told them the story, well most of it, though not all of it in detail and didn't say that they were planning on having sex on her birthday, but she told them they talked about slowly moving to it. "She's amazing. She knows me better than I do."

Olivia smiled and took Emma's hand, kissing it. "She is amazing, Emma, but so are you. That's why you two work."

They talked a bit more and then Emma went to her room to go to bed. Amanda put her arm around Olivia. "I know she's barely 16, I know she's our baby girl, but Liv, I can't help but be happy for her. She was able to do something natural with someone she has strong feelings for and her past didn't stop her. Maybe because she's doing this with another girl, I don't worry as much. Maybe if she were with a guy, I'd focus more on abstinence and maybe that's not good, but I just…I'm happy for her."

"I think you're right. I think if she were with a guy, we'd worry more, but think about it. If it were a guy, she'd probably have more of a chance to have those flashbacks. If she were with a guy, she'd risk getting pregnant. Even if she doesn't like it, I am going to have a safe sex talk with her though. Being a lesbian doesn't mean you aren't at risk for STI's, and I want her to know that."

Amanda gave a loud yawn and kissed Olivia's cheek. "Good. You take that one, babe. We should get to bed since we have that meeting tomorrow."

That night, for the first time, Emma did something she had never done before. She was able to think about Regina and touch herself and not get a flashback. She went to sleep with a huge smile on her face.


	15. Chapter 14

_**I'm back! This chapter is sort of long, but I had a hard time figuring out where to cut it off. That being said, I don't exactly like where it is cut off, so the next chapter should be up here shortly.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

Chapter 14

Emma was up early the next morning and in the shower. It wasn't that she was excited for the meeting, but she wasn't all that nervous either. She had already met her parents, this was more to let them say what they had to say. She was very much depending on the fact that they told her the truth and that they wouldn't take her away from Olivia and Amanda. She felt bad for them, but she was happy. She had gone through a lot in her first five years before Olivia and healed a lot in the last ten years with Olivia and Amanda. She didn't want to picture her life without her.

Olivia had worked it out, so Preston would be dropped off at Tracy's if they weren't home yet. She drank her coffee as her mind wandered through the last ten years. If she were honest, she knew she fell in love with Emma the first day she met her. She'd never forget her big, scared eyes and vulnerability, or the way she trusted Olivia completely. The nights she spent comforting Emma, crying for her after she had finally fallen asleep, and hoping one day, she'd be able to help Emma break through and begin to heal. When that day came, Olivia felt even more love for Emma than she thought was possible. Emma was her daughter, and no one would take that way. Not for the first tie, she wondered if they were doing the right thing in meeting with the Nolans. One good thing was that Emma could finally stop thinking her parents threw her away like trash.

"Mom? Did you hear me?"

Olivia turned around and smiled upon seeing her daughter. "I'm sorry, love. I was deep in thought."

Emma went and hugged her mother. "I asked if you were sure you wanted to do this. If you'd rather not, then I won't. You know that."

"This isn't about me, Emma, this is your life and your choice, and I understand why you want to do this."

"As long as they keep their word, I would like to hear what they have to say. I think it will help me, you know? But, if they break their word, I fully expect you and Ma to fight for me."

The fear in Emma's eyes, the uncertainty made Olivia's heart break. "Emma, if that happened, we would fight with our lives to keep you. Please don't doubt that."

"She's right, Em. We would never give up on you." Amanda said as she came into the room. "You're ours and no one can take you away."

"If they tried, I'd run away and come back here. Over and over until they gave up. But for now, I'm going to hope they're telling the truth."

"I think they are, baby girl." Olivia stated. "I think they just want to tell you their side and maybe see about having some kind of relationship with you. Remember, they are victims too. They had their baby taken from them for fifteen years, had no idea if she was alive or not, or what happened to her. I'm not saying that means you should just go and live with them; I'd never say that. I'm just saying we need to give them a chance and not assume the worst."

Emma nodded and took a drink of Olivia's coffee. "You're right. I'll stop thinking negatively." She then remembered something. "Regina has her driver's test today. If Cora let's her take the car, can she pick me up for our date?"

Olivia and Amanda looked at each other. They had talked about this but were still nervous. Olivia let out a breath. "If she passes, and her mom let's her, and she listens to a small lecture from me on safety and what we expect when she has our precious baby girl's life in her hands, then yes. But, this is a privilege, not a right, and can be taken away."

"Okay, mom. I get it. Thank you." Emma said, she and Regina knew this would be part of the deal. She looked at the clock and chewed her lip. "I guess we should go soon?"

Amanda nodded. "Yeah, it's about time. You okay, Emma?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

The three of them headed out, mostly in silence, and were about ten minutes early to the café.

They sat down, and Emma ordered a hot chocolate and a muffin while Amanda and Olivia ordered coffees. Emma smiled a bit. "Remember when I made you order a full breakfast? I wouldn't let you just have coffee or even coffee and toast."

Olivia grinned. "Yes, I remember that. You made sure I always had a full breakfast. I hate to say it, but it was nice. I did it for you, but it was good to not feel hungry all day." She gave Emma a look. "So, you're just having a muffin?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Mom, I'm nervous. I promise I'll eat more after this meeting."

"Okay. Good girl." Olivia looked over and stood as David and Mary came in. "Hello." She said, shaking their hands.

They all sat down, and Emma felt her stomach flutter as if a million butterflies were in them. She picked at her muffin as she bit her lip. Mary was watching her and put a hand over hers. "Don't be nervous, Emma. This isn't an interview or anything."

Emma swallowed and smiled. "I know. Sorry, just…never done this before."

"Neither have we." She said, smiling at her husband as he poured her a cup of coffee. "I'm not exactly sure where to start."

Emma looked up. "I thought you were going to tell me your story. What happened when I was a baby." She noticed that Mary looked sad and she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, you don't have to. It's just that my whole life, well before I met Olivia anyway, I was told I was thrown away like trash. That's what I've always believed, and I guess I'd like to hear how that wasn't true."

Mary's eyes widened. "Who on earth would tell a child that? Emma no, you were not thrown away like trash. You were very much loved and wanted. The person who took you must have…abandoned you." Mary looked at David, still in shock that anyone would tell a child they were thrown away.

"Emma, Mary is right. Please never think you were thrown away."

"Maybe you could tell me the story?" Emma asked, hating that she already felt tears in the back of her eyes.

Mary looked to David who nodded. "I'm not exactly sure where to start."

"How about the beginning. Like when you found out you were having a baby?"

David nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Mary and I had been married for six months and we weren't even trying. We weren't against it, but we didn't want the pressure of trying. I came home from work one day, back then I was finishing med school and working as an intern at the hospital. Anyway, I came home and found your…um, Mary crying in the bedroom. Of course, I'm instantly concerned that something is wrong, but when she looks up, I can see they were happy tears."

"I was so happy to find out I was pregnant. Yes, it was soon, but I always knew I wanted to be a mother. David was ecstatic when I told him and all throughout the pregnancy, he took such good care of me. Catered to my weird cravings and everything." Mary chuckled a bit. "You used to love spicy chicken wings dipped in chocolate."

Emma smiled softly as she listened, she never thought she'd hear these things. "I did? That sounds gross."

"I couldn't eat them again after you were born, but I sure ate them a lot when you were inside me."

"We didn't know if we were having a boy or girl at first. We weren't going to find out, but then we both decided we wanted to know. It was so hard not knowing and trying to do your nursery and pick out a name. As soon as we knew, we decided not to do the traditional girly pink. We went with a pale purple and grey. It was beautiful. We had your name painted above your crib and stuffed zoo animals all over." David teared up and looked away, so Mary continued.

"Do you know what your name means, Emma?"

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. "Something like universal?"

"Yes. Whole and universal. We picked it because we just knew that you'd be able to do anything you wanted to. Universal. Anyway, we knew you'd just be amazing." She pulled an envelope out of her purse and took out a few pictures. "This was your last ultrasound. That's you sucking your thumb inside my belly." She slid it over to Emma who picked it up with shaking hands.

Emma looked at Olivia. "Did I suck my thumb when I came to you?"

Olivia nodded. "You did. Not a lot, only when you were scared." 

"Like after a nightmare?"

"Yes, or when you'd meet someone new. You stopped by the time you were six."

Emma looked at Mary. "Do you have other pictures?"

She nodded. "Yes." She pulled more out. "This was your nursery. Oh Emma, we wanted to give you everything. I hate to think you ever thought you weren't wanted. I promise you that we wanted you so badly. We loved you from the moment we found out about you."

"It's true. I remember the first time I could feel you kick." David said, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I laid my head and hands on your mom's…sorry, I mean on Mary's bump, and stayed like that until she kicked me off, so she could use the bathroom."

Mary laughed. "He did. He'd sing to you, talk to you, he'd read the news to you. I think he started talking to you more than he talked to me."

David smiled. "I did. I talked to you all the time and kissed the bump, so I could kiss you."

Emma brushed at her tears, trying not to show them.

"Are you okay, Emma? If this is too much, just tell us."

Emma looked at Mary and shook her head. "It's okay. I just…for so long I was convinced I wasn't wanted and thrown away. It just feels so good to know that I was wanted and then that makes me feel guilty."

"Why guilty?" Mary asked, her hand on Emma's.

"Because I was taken from you. I shouldn't feel good about that, but I do. I'd rather have been taken than thrown away and I feel that makes me a bad person."

"No, it doesn't, Emma. It doesn't make you a bad person at all. I'm so glad you know that you were wanted and weren't thrown away."

"How did it happen?"

Mary swallowed and cleared her throat. "Well, David and I used to live in a small town. I mean small. Population maybe 75. The nearest hospital was small and while we knew they were trained, this was our first baby and we were nervous. We decided to hire a midwife that would come to our place. Have you seen that show 'Call the Midwife'?"

Emma nodded. "I didn't know that was a thing anymore."

"It's usually done at the hospital, but there are private medical companies that provide the service. We did background checks, researched, read reviews, did interviews. We thought we did everything right and found the perfect person. Her name was Rachel, well the name she gave us was Rachel. Turns out whomever the woman was, had taken the identity of a midwife named Rachel. At first, she seemed very nice and personable. She rubbed my back and took care of me as you grew. Honestly, even after it happened, I had a hard time believing it was her."

David cleared his throat. "I think we kind of missed something though. See, the mayor of Rockport Main, where we used to live, had something against us. She was a high school classmate of Mary's and always acted like they were in competition. When we got married and then pregnant, she was jealous and though she never admitted it, we think she had something to do with all of this."

Mary slowly nodded as she recalled the time. "Rachel came and was great, like I said. Only, you decided to come early. Three weeks early to be exact."

Emma chewed her lip. "Did you get to hold me?"

Mary smiled and couldn't stop herself from softly stroking Emma's cheek. "I did. When you were born, you came out screaming. You were so small and so beautiful. You had big blue eyes and tufts of blonde hair, your da…David's nose and my chin. I held you for a few hours, just staring at you and feeding you and I fell so in love with you." Mary sniffed, the lump in her throat not going away.

"It was my fault." David said quietly. "I made her give you to me, so she could get some sleep. Then, Rachel talked me into letting her look over you, so I could lay with Mary. If I could go back to change anything in my life, I'd change that. I wouldn't have given you to her, I wouldn't have laid down and let you out of my sight."

"It's not your fault." Emma said quietly, dabbing a tissue to her nose. "You really shouldn't blame yourself."

"She's right." Mary said softly. "When we woke up, we knew right away that something was wrong. It was too quiet. I woke David and we both got out of bed, calling your name. No one was there. The house was empty, our safe where we kept some cash, bonds, and jewelry was open and empty, but we honestly didn't care about that; we wanted you. You weren't anywhere though; the house was empty. David looked all over while I called the police. Unfortunately, the sheriff of our town had a major thing for the mayor and he didn't do anything unless she said to. The police did the bare minimum, but we looked for you. Us and our friends, we all searched, but well…we never found you."

Emma looked down. "Do you know what happened? Because when they found me by the road, they said I was at the most a day old."

"What we're guessing is that Rachel took you and our money and then decided she didn't want a baby. It would be harder to track her without you, if the police would have sent out the reports. We recently found out, thanks to your mother, that they didn't send it out further than around our town." David stated, taking a sip of his coffee. "I wish I had all the answers, but we probably never will. However, what I can tell you is that we didn't give up, Emma. We did what we could on our own, we searched for you and for Rachel."

Emma chewed her lip; not sure she should ask what she was thinking. It was as if Mary could read her mind. "Emma? What is it?"

"I um, was just wondering if um." Emma swallowed and tucked some hair behind her ear. "I think I heard you say before that you have other kids? Did that help?"

Mary looked at David and then at Emma. "Yes, we have other kids, but no Emma, no it did not help us get over the loss of you. There's not one day that goes by that I don't think of you and wonder what happened and pray that you're okay. Emma, your siblings didn't replace you. No one could replace you."

Emma sniffed and nodded, wiping her eyes. "I'm glad to hear that. I mean, I know it's unfair because I have my parents, but it still feels good to know you didn't forget me."

David shook his head. "It's not unfair, Emma. Us losing you and you getting your mothers are two different things. I'm so glad you found people who took care of you, who love you, who make you feel safe. One of the worst thoughts was wondering what happened to you and if you were being hurt." He took a breath. "But from what I can tell, you were hurt before Olivia found you."

Emma looked at him. "I don't want to talk about that yet. Do you have more than one other kid?"

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it." Mary stated and nodded. "Yes, we have twin boys and a girl. The boys, Ryan and Jacob are twelve and our daughter Isabella is four." She bit her lip as she looked at Emma. Izzy looks just like how I imagined you to look at her age. The boys have dark hair like me and green eyes, but Izzy has blonde curly hair and those blue green eyes you have. Would you like to see pictures?"

Emma nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat. Olivia cleared her throat. "I'm going to get more coffee. Anyone else want refills?"

They all put in their order with Olivia and then Emma looked at the pictures. The boys did look like Mary, there was no denying it. Emma smiled softly as she reached out to the picture if Isabella. "Oh wow. She looks so much like I did. Look, Ma." Emma said, showing Amanda.

Amanda smiled and gave a little nod. "She looks like my little Fred." She said, chuckling. Then she explained the nickname. "Emma was five when she came into our lives, but she was small. Knowing now that she was born early explains some of that. Yes, your Isabella looks a lot like little Emma. We brought pictures too if you'd like to see them."

Mary smiled, tears in her eyes. "You did?"

Emma nodded and took out her back pack. "We made copies in case you wanted to keep them. Just know that some of the earlier ones…I wasn't always happy, but mom wanted my picture anyway." She opened the folder and scooted closer to Mary and David.

"Emma, why don't you go sit between them? Then you can show them both easier." Olivia said as she set the coffees down. "I am so sorry, but I have to step outside. Work has been calling but I've been ignoring it and I need to call the office."

Emma kissed Olivia's cheek and then moved to sit between David and Mary. "I first came to Olivia when I was five." She pulled out some pictures. "I came from a not so great foster home." Emma bit her lip and looked at them. "I want to tell you guys, but I don't want you to feel guilty for it and I'm scared you will, even though it wasn't your fault."

"I can't promise we won't, Emma, but we want to know as much as you want to tell us." Mary said, looking at the pictures. "You have always been so beautiful, Emma. This is exactly how I'd picture you to be." She stroked the cheek in the picture. "Your eyes look so sad though."

Emma gave a little nod. "I was back then. I was only five, but I had been through so much already. I don't honestly remember all of it, but I remember some. I remember the worst things. I remember being raped when I was three, being beat up, being raped again when I was four. I remember having a woman draw on my back with a paperclip. I remember pain, I remember being sent back so many times, being alone, being chained to the ground." Emma wiped her eyes. "But I also remember the day I met my mom. The day Olivia saved me. The day that my whole life changed. See look, this picture here is me the day I was adopted. My eyes aren't sad anymore, my mom put the light back in them."

Mary felt the tears in her eyes as she listened to Emma and when she saw the happy, radiant little girl on her "Gotchya" day, she smiled. "You do look so happy here. You look like a child again, one who has no worries in the world."

Emma smiled softly. "I didn't have any worries. I had Olivia. She took all the bad things away and showed me all the good things." She looked at her mom. "I'm sorry if this hurts you, but I have to say that Olivia honestly taught me what love is. She taught me what it felt like not only to be loved, but how to love others. She taught me what a child should feel and do and that what was done to me wasn't my fault. She honestly took all my pain away. Amanda did too. She moved in later and ended up adopting me as well. Amanda has helped me get through nightmares when I was younger and still helps me get through things I go through now. Different insecurities and stuff."

Mary couldn't stop herself, she leaned over, cupped Emma's cheek and kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad she did, Emma. I'm so, so very happy you had both of them to show you all of that."

Emma felt a lump in her throat and she wrapped her arms around the woman as Mary tried to control her tears. She held her birth mother, feeling such a mix of emotions. "You're not mad? You're not upset that I found people to be my mother, but I didn't find you?"

Mary sniffed, taking a few breaths before she sat back and cupped both of Emma's cheeks. "Listen to me, Emma. I wanted you with me, I wanted you back. For years I prayed and hoped and wished you'd come back. However, I also prayed, hoped, and wished you had someone taking care of you. I couldn't imagine you being alone or hurt or anything like that, Emma. I wanted the best for you, even if you weren't with me. It sounds like it took a couple years, but eventually, you were found by exactly who you needed to be found by. I'm so happy and so grateful and so…just so glad you had people like Olivia and Amanda."

Emma smiled a little and reached up to wipe some of Mary's tears. "Don't be sad."

Mary swallowed. "I can't help it, Emma. I can't…the things you said you went through. I never wanted that for my baby girl. I never…" She couldn't finish as a sob came out.

Emma hugged her again. "It's okay. I survived and overcame it. Honestly, I'm not perfect, but I'm okay Mary. I'm okay."

Olivia cleared her throat as she sat back down. "Sorry, I had to take a call."

Emma let go of Mary and sat back, wiping her own tears. "It's okay, Mom. Do you have to go into work?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nope. Maybe tomorrow." She sipped her coffee. "Everything okay?"

Before Emma could answer, Mary went over to Olivia and Amanda, hugging them. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for Emma. I couldn't have asked for better people to have found her."

She sat down, and David cleared his throat. "I agree. Thank you, very much."

Olivia gave a smile. "Honestly, you don't have to thank me. This girl has been such a light in my life. I knew from the day I met her that she was special. I've worked with many cases, even before Emma, I've been at my job for a long time and I've seen many children, but none of them touched my heart the way Emma did. It wasn't that she was a victim, it wasn't that I felt sorry for her…though I mean, I did, but it wasn't what drew her to me. It was something more, the way she was strong, the way she trusted me so fully even after all she had been through. It's hard to explain."

"It's love." David said, giving a smile. "Honestly, that's exactly how I would say I love all my children. You try to explain it and you pick out a few things, but it's always so much more than anything you can actually say." He put his hand on Emma's upper back and smiled at her. She didn't know why, but she leaned into him to hug him. Never before had she felt the need to do that with someone other than her parents.

"So, what happens now?" Emma asked, biting her lip. "I mean, I love that you guys aren't going to take me away from my moms, but…but I also want to know you more and maybe meet my siblings?" She asked, glancing at Olivia and Amanda.

"If that's what you want, baby girl, then that's what you'll do." Amanda stated. "They aren't taking you from us and we're not keeping you from them."

Olivia gave a nod. "I'm sure we can work something out. You just may have to sacrifice some of your time with Regina."

Emma gave a nod, but Mary gave a smile. "Emma, that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Please don't be worried about what we think of you dating Regina. If you're happy, that's all we care about."

David nodded in agreement. "Yes, we are nothing but supportive. In fact, maybe one time you'd let us meet her…well officially. We didn't get to talk to her much at the hospital."

Emma smiled wider. "I'd like that. Thank you. Do you think I could maybe call you this week and set up a time when I can meet my siblings?"

"Yes, of course." Mary stated. "Your moms have our numbers. Maybe we could do something altogether? All of us with you, your moms, and your brother?"

"Oh, really? I'd like that a lot. Preston means so much to me and I don't want him thinking I'm replacing him."

"We wouldn't want that either." David said, getting out his phone. "Your birthday is coming up. Could we maybe do something for that?" He looked at Olivia and Amanda. "I don't want to overstep or anything."

Olivia got her phone out too and looked at her calendar. "Well, her actual birthday is a Monday, so maybe that Saturday beforehand? Emma, is that okay?"

Emma, getting her own phone out nodded. "Sure. Would it be family or friends too?"

Olivia smiled a bit. "I was going to surprise you, but I rented out the arcade for you that day. I think we'll have room for your friends too." She looked at David and Mary. "If you have relatives you'd like to invite, just text me a list. "

Emma grinned. "Thanks mom! That sounds like fun."

Mary smiled. "Thank you, but it's just our family. However, I'd like to do something a little sooner with our other kids and Emma and Preston. I feel like the party may be a bit overwhelming for a first-time meeting."

"You're right. Our kids don't have school this Friday, do yours?"

"No, they don't." David stated, looking at his schedule. "Mary and I are done early in the morning that day, so maybe if we can do something around one? You're all more than welcome to come to our place."

Emma cleared her throat. "Maybe more neutral ground would be better? What about at a park if it's not raining? Or the zoo?"

Mary smiled. "The zoo sounds nice. In Central Park?"

Emma nodded. "I don't know about Ryan, Jacob and Izzy, but Preston and I love the museum there if it's raining."

David thought a moment. "The boys like that, Izzy hasn't been there though. However, that sounds perfect. Meet at Central Park zoo at one then? If it's raining, we'll meet at the museum."

"Perfect." Olivia stated, putting it in her phone calendar.

"Yes, that works for me." Emma said as well. She looked at Mary. "Do they know about me?"

Mary gave a nod. "Yes. You were never a secret to them. We kept it age appropriate, but we have told them about you."

"We haven't told them we found you yet." David stated, putting his phone away. "Because we didn't want to get their hopes up to meet you if you decided you didn't want that."

Emma gave a small nod. "I understand. I promise I won't change my mind. You can tell them." Emma was about to put her phone away when she got a message. She smiled wide. "Sorry, I am listening, it's just that Regina just texted me and she passed her test! She wants to know if she can drive over to our house?"

Olivia looked at Amanda and sighed looking back at Emma. "I'm happy for her, but now I'm nervous. Yes, she can, but we want a talk with her before you guys go anywhere."

Emma grinned. "Thanks! I'll tell her to meet us here, if that's okay. I'm starving." She tapped out the message and put her phone down. "Do you guys mind if I go order some food for Regina and myself?"

Everyone shook their heads and Emma went to put her order in.

"So, this Regina, she's good enough for Emma?" David asked, with a bit of a grin on his face to show he wasn't being serious.

"Believe me, I wanted to find a fault in her. I'm so not ready for Emma to be dating." Amanda stated. "However, I can't find any. She's polite, kind, respectful, and she is head over heels for Emma. She has been so good for Emma, so patient with her. Emma has no flashbacks or anything when she's with Regina."

"That's great. I can't wait to meet her, but I don't think today is the day. I think we should probably get going." Mary said, gathering up the pictures.

"Those are for you to keep, if you want them." Olivia stated.

"Oh, thank you. I appreciate that so much." Mary smiled and looked at David. "Let's get some frames on the way home."

"Yes, ma'am." David stood and when Emma came back, he gave her a hug. "Thank you for giving us a chance to talk to you."

Emma hugged him back. "Thank you for not wanting to take me away from my moms. I'm really glad I got to sit and talk to you and I look forward to getting to know you more."

Mary came over and hugged Emma as well. "Thank you for giving us the chance, Emma."

Emma hugged Mary. "No problem. Here, take my number. Maybe we can text or whatever sometimes?" She said, handing them her number.

"Whatever you want, Em. It's your call." Mary said, taking the number. "We'll see you on Friday." She looked at Amanda and Olivia. "Thank you again. I really appreciate it."

Not long after the couple left, Regina came in waiving her keys over her head and a big smile on her face. "I passed! I aced the test! No marks against me!" She said, coming over to pull Emma into a kiss.

"Good job, baby." Emma said, kissing her back. "Come on, I ordered you a celebratory breakfast."

"Oh, thanks!" Regina grinned and sat down. "Hey other mothers." She said with a smile to Olivia and Amanda.

They both chuckled. "Hello, Regina." Olivia said as she sipped her coffee. "We won't stay long, we just…"

"…have a lecture to give me?" Regina interrupted with a grin. "It's totally okay. I expect nothing less." She pulled out some papers. "I'm sure you have the tools to look this up yourselves, but here are my papers showing my test results, along with the notes from the tester."

Olivia took them and looked them over. "Looks like you did a great job while an adult was there. I just hope you do the same when it's just you and Emma. Now, what's the law in how many people you can have in the car?"

"I can only have one other person unless I am accompanied by one of my parents, then I can have as many people as I have seatbelts."

Amanda smiled. "Good answer. What is curfew for driving without a parent or guardian?"

"Nine pm. I can only drive between five am and nine pm."

"What's more important; your car, or Emma?"

"Emma, of course."

"You get a text that says to meet at the movie theater and you're in the wrong lane, what do you do."

Regina looked at Amanda. "I keep going where ever we were going because if I'm driving, I won't see the text."

Amanda grinned. "Good answer. You've passed my test."

Regina looked at Olivia. "I promise I'll be very careful. I won't goof off and I won't put Emma in danger. Also, I won't always have a car. Today is special, so my mom let me take it, but usually I'm not allowed to take the car. I just thought today we could maybe just go for a little drive through Central Park and back or something."

Olivia chewed her lip and looked at Amanda and gave a small nod. Amanda looked at Regina. "You have permission to drive our daughter. Just please, don't make us regret it. And buckle up!"

Both girls jumped up and hugged Olivia and Amanda, thanking them over and over. As they were sitting back down, the waitress brought over their breakfast and the moms went home.

"You ordered my favorite French toast." Regina said, kissing Emma's lips. "Thank you."

"I know you like it when they have apple cinnamon French toast." Emma stated, kissing her back. "With fresh fruit on the side."

"I see you stuck with your heart attack on a plate." Regina stated, eyeing Emma's plate.

"If eggs, bacon, toast, and potatoes are a heart attack, sign me up." Emma said, taking a bite of her bacon and causing Regina to roll her eyes.

"You're lucky I love you."

Emma grinned. "I am, I know."


	16. Chapter 15

_**Okay, sorry this is a few days late. Now, two chapters in one week is good for me lol, but now, this story will be on hold for a bit as I need to update my other two stories. I will be back, again, I try to update each story once a month, so it's not going to be on hold forever. Sorry, I'm rambling. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

Ch 15

After breakfast, the two went on a drive through Central Park. If anything, Regina drove slower than needed, but Emma didn't pressure her about it. She knew Regina was nervous. Once home, the girls went up to the apartment and were surprised to hear Preston yelling.

"No! I don't wanna meet them! Emma is my sister, not theirs!"

Emma's eyes filled with tears and her heart sank. "I'll be right back." She said to Regina, going to Preston's room. "Preston? What's wrong?"

He stood in his room, his arms crossed and tears falling down his face as Amanda and Olivia sat on his bed. "Why do you gotta have other brothers and a sister, Emma? Why do you gotta have another mom and dad? Aren't we enough for you?"

Emma's heart sank even lower. "Of course, you're enough." Emma said, blinking tears. She sat on his desk chair and took a breath. "Preston, I'm so happy with you and moms. I love you guys so much. Preston, that will never change. Ever. I will always be happy with you and love you. No one can change that or take it away. But the truth is, I do have birth parents out there, parents who had me taken from them. It wasn't their fault, and it's not fair to keep punishing them."

"But why do you have to know them?"

"Because I want to. Because they are my parents. Preston, I wanted you to be involved and included." She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment. "But if you really don't want me to, I won't meet them."

"Emma no." Olivia said, in a stern voice. "I understand why you'd say that, and it shows just how much you love your brother and how good you are, but I won't let you give this up. I know you want to meet them and you have every right to do so." She looked at Preston. "I understand that you're scared, that you're confused, but do not think that Emma loves you less or take this away from her."

Amanda let out a sigh. "She's right, Preston. Try to keep an open mind about this. Ryan and Jacob are your age, you will probably get along. You'll have fun with them at the arcade for Emma's birthday."

Preston let out a huff. "But what if Emma likes them better than me?" He asked, wiping his eyes. "What if she wants them to be her brothers and not me?"

Emma sighed and pulled Preston into his lap. "Preston, I could never love them more than I love you. I promise you that. They are my brothers, just like you, but I will never love them more than you. No one is making me pick a family, Preston, and if they were, I'd pick our family. But I do want to know them. I can't explain it and I'm sorry if it upsets you."

Preston looked at Emma and bit his lip. "You promise me?"

"I promise you."

Preston hugged Emma tight. "I'm sorry I got upset."

"It's okay." Emma said, hugging him back. "You okay now?"

He nodded and went to sit on Amanda's lap. "I'm tired now."

"I'm sure you are after that little tantrum and a late night last night. I think a nap is in order." She said as Olivia and Emma stood up.

"Regina's still here." Emma said as she walked out of the room. "Mom? Am I bad for wanting to meet them? Honestly, does all this make me bad? How I want to meet my parents and my siblings and all that, I don't want to be a bad person." She hated it, but she felt tears in her eyes.

Olivia pulled Emma into her arms and kissed her temple as she held her. "No. Emma you are not bad and you wanting to know your birth family is not bad. Honey, don't let what he said get to you, he's just confused." Olivia cupped Emma's cheeks, looking into her eyes. "You are not and will never be a bad person."

"Your mom is right. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but she's right, Emma. You have every right to meet them and you've promised Preston that you won't love them more, that's all you can do." Regina said, leaning against the wall in the hallway.

Olivia hugged Emma again and then jokingly pushed her towards Regina. "She's right. Go to your girlfriend and be happy."

Emma chuckled and pulled Regina into her arms. "Thanks for not leaving while that was going on." She said, resting her head on Regina's shoulder.

"Of course. I want to stay for a while, if that's okay."

"Want to watch a movie?" Emma asked, not leaving her position.

"If you let me walk to the living room." Regina said with a chuckle.

They moved to the living room and cuddled up as they watched a movie. Meanwhile, Olivia and Amanda went out to the balcony to talk.

"I feel so bad. I get why Preston feels like he does, but I hate that Emma feels guilty for all this." Olivia said, sipping her glass of wine.

"I know. Maybe once everyone meets each other, Preston will feel better about this. I just want Emma to not hold back with her siblings. I want her to know them as much as she wants to know them."

"We can talk to her tonight to make sure she knows that it's okay."

A couple hours later, Preston came out and sat by Emma. "I'm sorry, Emma. I shouldn't have acted like that."

Emma pulled him to her and snuggled with him. "It's okay. I forgive you."

"Okay guys, what should we do for a late lunch, early dinner?" Amanda asked, coming into the living room. "Mom has to go into work, so it's just us."

"Can we do Hibachi?" Emma asked as she sat up and stretched.

"That sounds good. Regina, you coming with us?"

"Is that your way of inviting me?"

"Yes, is it not formal enough for you, your majesty?" Amanda asked with a smirk. She and Regina had that fun banter type relationship.

"I suppose it will work for today. Thank you."

Emma rolled her eyes and stood up. "Where is mom?"

Olivia came out as she put her badge on. "I'm here. I wouldn't leave without saying good bye."

Emma gave her a hug. "Be careful." She always got scared when Olivia had to go to work as she knew her job could be dangerous. "I love you."

Olivia gave Emma a hug, wondering why she was suddenly a bit clingy. "I love you too and I will be careful." Olivia then went to hug and kiss Preston. "Regina, if you want to stay the night, I'm fine with that." She said, giving her a hug too. "Just no midnight joy rides."

Regina grinned as she hugged Olivia. "Thanks. I'll ask my mom. I may need to take the car home and catch a bus or something. Can Emma come with if I do?"

"Yes, she can." Olivia stated, going over to say goodbye to Amanda.

"You know that I'm her mom too, right? You could have asked me." Amanda said, fake pouting.

"Oh, I'm aware. I just like Olivia better." Regina said, pretending to flick off dirt from her jeans.

"Oh, I see how it is. Maybe I should just send you home now."

Emma went over to Regina and put her arms around her as she looked at Amanda. "If she goes, I go."

Preston rolled his eyes. "You're all weird. I'm hungry."

Amanda let out a chuckle. "Okay, let's go eat. Olivia, like Emma said, be careful."

"I will, my love. I'll be back soon."

Olivia parted ways with the group as they left the building and headed off to work.

The rest of the week went by fast as Emma got back into the grove of going back to school. She loved being back with her friends and was glad she had kept up with her work while she was at home. She helped back stage with the play practices, helping with the art work for the props. She did message her birth mother one night and they had a little conversation, making Emma feel even more confused. She was finding she really liked her birth mother, and that made her feel bad.

Thursday night, Olivia thought it was odd that Emma was at home without Regina and in her room, since they didn't have school the next day. She went to Emma's door and knocked softly.

"Come in." Emma said as she sat up in her bed. She gave Olivia a soft smile. "What's up?"

Olivia came in and sat by Emma, putting an arm around her as she cuddled against her mother. "Are you okay, Em? You've seemed a bit different this week. Quieter and clingy, not that I'm complaining about cuddling with you. I just want to know if there was something bothering you?"

Emma took a breath and kept her head on her mother's shoulder. "I'm okay. I just feel so conflicted."

"About what?"

"This other family. For so long I never thought I'd know my birth family, nor did I think I'd want to." She sat up and shifted to face Olivia. "But now that I know the truth, now that I've met them, I feel so conflicted. I wanted to hate them, I wanted to know they suffered for what they did to me, but now that I know the truth, I feel horrible." Emma blinked and wiped some tears. "Then, because I do like them, I feel like I'm a bad daughter to you and Ma. I had a conversation with Mary and the whole time I felt guilty. I enjoyed it and that made me feel like a bad daughter."

Olivia cupped Emma's cheeks, wiping her tears with her thumbs. "Emma, I've told you that you are not a bad daughter. It's okay to like them, it's okay to love them. It's okay if you want to spend time with them. Emma, even if you decided you wanted to be with them, we'd work it out. It would be hard for us, I won't lie, but if that's what you wanted, we'd work it out."

Emma shook her head. "I don't want that. I don't want to live with them. I don't want to be without you." She chewed on her lip. "I'm just confused. I do want to get to know them and maybe spend time with them, but I don't want to make anyone upset. I don't want Preston upset like he was, I don't want you or Ma to think I don't love you as much. Mom, I…I'm just so conflicted."

Olivia hugged Emma tight and kissed her temple. "I understand, Emma. I know it's hard, but you need to think about yourself. You need to figure how to make yourself happy and not worry about us or them or anyone else. Emma, tomorrow we're going to meet your siblings and I don't want you to hold back. I want you to get to know them, have fun with them, play and laugh with them. I don't want you to worry about Preston. I'm not saying to ignore him, but if he doesn't want to join in, don't let that get to you. If he gets too out of order, Ma will take him and talk to him. I don't want you to feel guilty or responsible."

Emma swallowed and gave a nod. "It's just hard, mom. It's hard to think of myself and not you, or Ma, or Preston. I don't want to let anyone down." Her voice broke at her last words. "You and Ma have done so much for me, gotten me through so much. I don't want to hurt you."

Olivia rubbed Emma's back. "You won't, Emma. You have gone through so much and you deserve to be happy. Ma and I understand that, we always knew that something like this could happen and we've heard their story too, Emma. They're good people, it's no wonder you're the way you are. You came from them. We want you happy, no matter what that may mean for us. Emma please, I know this is hard, but please don't worry about us. We only want what makes you happy."

Emma gave a nod and sniffed. "I'll try. I do want to know my siblings, I do want more time with my par…with the Nolans, but I never want to leave you and Ma. Ever."

"Honey, they're also your parents. It's okay for you to refer to them as your parents. Also, no one is forcing you to pick. We're not keeping them from you and they're not taking you from us. I've had some conversations with them, Em. Ma and I both did. We like them and like how they've been so respectful of your feelings and ours. They are your mom and dad. I am your mom and Amanda is your ma. You can call them your parents, you can call them mom and dad, you can call them Mary and David. Whatever you want to call them. No matter what you call them, you're not hurting anyone's feelings." Once again, Olivia wiped Emma's tears with her thumbs. "Baby girl, please stop thinking you're bad, that you're hurting us, that you're a horrible person. You're not. Okay?"

Emma nodded and hugged Olivia. "Okay, Mom. Thank you. I'll try hard to remember everything you told me."

"Come on. How about a family movie night?"

Emma nodded and blew her nose. "Okay. That sounds good."

The next morning, Emma's nerves were making her hands shake as she put her make up on. She didn't know why she was so nervous to meet three children. "It's okay, Emma. You'll be fine." She told herself as she finished up. She went to get a cup of coffee and smiled when she smelled bacon. She loved bacon.

"Good morning." She said, kissing her mom's cheek. "I'll make some eggs. What kind do you want?"

Olivia smiled and kissed Emma's temple. "No need, baby girl. I have scrambled eggs in the warming pan right now. However, if you'd like to make some pancakes, I won't say no. I want everyone to have a big breakfast. I've got potatoes going, bacon, toast, and sausage gravy."

Emma's mouth watered. "That sounds amazing. Do we need pancakes?"

"You probably don't, but Preston prefers them, and your Ma will eat everything."

Emma chuckled. "That's true." She started mixing the pancake mix and turned the griddle on. A bit later, they had a whole buffet laid out and all four were sitting to eat. Emma took her toast, put on her eggs and bacon and covered them with sausage gravy. She covered her potatoes as well and dug in. Preston, on the other hand, had his bacon, pancakes and potatoes all drenched in syrup.

Olivia shook her head. "You kids." She said and then looked at Amanda who had two plates, one with the sausage gravy over everything, and one with syrup. "Well, I know where they got it from."

Amanda just gave a grin and kept eating. Preston and Amanda cleaned up the kitchen afterwards and they all watched some TV as they waited for the afternoon to come.

"Okay, time to get going." Amanda stated and the rest of them nodded, putting their shoes on.

Once they got to the park, Emma chewed her lip the closer they got to the zoo. She soon saw her parents with two boys and a little girl. The little girl was pulling on David's hand, wanting to go look at the animals and the boys were playing on a bench as they waited.

Mary saw them, and a smile filled her face. "Emma. Hi."

Emma smiled and went to her, giving her a hug. "Hey. I'm so glad it's a nice day weather wise. Have you been waiting long? We're not late, are we?"

Mary smiled. "No, honey, you're not late. We just got here a few minutes ago." She smiled at her daughter, lightly stroking her cheek. "I just can't get over how beautiful you are." She said quietly, making Emma blush.

"Thanks." She mumbled and looked over to David who now held a shy looking Isabella. "Hi, David." She said, returning the high five he offered her. He knew it would take longer for her to feel comfortable hugging him.

"Hey Em. Your sister seems to have been hit by the shy bug." He looked at Emma. "Sorry, Isabella."

"It's okay. She is my sister, you can call her that. You can call yourself my dad and call Mary my mom, even if I can't quite say it yet, because that's who you are. I have three moms, a dad, three brothers, and a sister. I'm just lucky."

Mary smiled at that and looked at Olivia. "You're okay with that? We don't want to do anything to upset you."

Emma grinned. "She's the one who assured me it was okay."

Olivia nodded. "I did. Like you two, I only want to see Emma happy. I don't see why we can't just call everyone what they are."

"In that case," David said, "this is your sister, Isabella. Izzy, can you say hi to Emma?"

The little girl kept her head on David's shoulder, but gave a little smile. "Hi." She said quietly.

Emma smiled. "Hello. Can I call you Izzy?"

The girl nodded and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"She looks so much like you when you were younger." Amanda observed with a smile.

"Boys? Come here please." David said as Mary stepped closer to them. "I'd like you to meet Emma, your sister. Emma, this one here is Jacob and this one is Ryan."

Emma noticed that Jacob had longer hair than Ryan and Ryan's face was a bit pudgier than Jacob's. "Hi." She said, feeling them scrutinize her.

"Hi." Ryan mumbled, scuffing his shoe on the ground.

"Nice to meet you." Jacob added. "Are you coming to live with us now that we know where you are?"

Emma opened her mouth, but was surprised, so didn't know what to say. Mary cleared her throat. "Jacob, we talked about that. She has a family and isn't going to move back with us, but she wants to get to know us all and spend time with us."

Emma swallowed, feeling a bit awkward. Olivia came over and put her hands on Emma's shoulders to comfort her. "That's right. She couldn't wait to meet you all."

"You have another brother, don't you?" Ryan asked, looking over at Amanda and Preston.

"Yes, I do. Preston is ten." Emma said, holding her hand out so Preston would come over. "Preston, this is Jacob and Ryan."

The boys seemed more at ease with Preston and they started talking about video games and YouTube videos. Emma let out a breath and glanced at Mary, hoping no one was upset with her over the whole not moving in with them thing.

Mary seemed to be reading her mind. "I'm sorry, Emma. We did talk with them, I don't know why he asked that, but you have nothing to feel bad about. Let's try to put this aside and have a good day. I promise, it's more a matter of him not understanding than anyone being upset."

Emma hated it, but she had tears in her eyes. She nodded and wiped her nose. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm acting like this."

Olivia squeezed Emma's shoulders and David put a hand on Emma's arm. "It's okay, Emma. I'm sure this is all a lot for you to take it. I'm sure you have a mix of emotions, but what I want you to know and remember is that no one wants anything except for you to be happy." He smiled as Izzy reached over and touched Emma's hair softly.

"You got's pretty hair like me and daddy." Isabella said softly, giving Emma a smile.

Emma smiled back. "Thank you. We all have blonde hair." She reached up and twirled one of Izzy's pigtails around her finger. "Your hair is very pretty." She moved her fingers to Izzy's cheek and tickled her.

Izzy giggled and lifted her head from David's shoulder. "Sissy is silly."

Emma couldn't believe how easy it was for Izzy to call her sissy. She smiled softly and tapped her nose. "What animals do you want to see first?"

"The monkeys!" She said, getting excited.

Emma held out her hands. "Want me to carry you to see the monkeys?"

Izzy nodded and leaned towards Emma as David handed her over. "She can walk, and she has a stroller." He said, giving Izzy a look.

"I know, but I don't mind holding her for now." Emma said, smiling at her sister. "I think the monkeys are over here." She started walking with her and everyone followed them.

The boys were in their own conversation and soon, Jacob came over to Emma. "Is it true that your neighbors have a PS4 and an Xbox One?"

Emma grinned. "Yes. We have an Xbox One and a Wii, but Neal and August have about every gaming system there has ever been."

"That's cool! Can we maybe come over there one day?"

Emma shrugged. "I can ask their mom. She's a good friend of ours. Hey, did you hear what we're doing in a few weeks?"

Ryan and Preston came over too. "We're going to your birthday party." Ryan said.

"Yep. My mom Olivia rented out the arcade, so we'll have the whole place to ourselves. The games, bumper cars, laser tag, and my friends will be there. It should be a lot of fun."

Ryan and Jacob grinned at each other. "That's cool! Preston, will you be there?" Jacob asked.

"Yep. We go there a lot." He said and then ran up to the fence in front of the monkey enclosure, the other two following.

Emma grinned, glad they were getting along. She looked at Izzy and bounced her. "We're here, little monkey."

"I not a monkey!" She said with a giggle.

"You look like a monkey. You look like that monkey over there." Emma said, pointing to a little monkey.

Izzy looked at the monkey and then at Emma before she put her hands under her arms and made monkey noises.

Emma laughed and tapped her nose. "See? You're my little monkey."

Izzy smiled and wiggled to get down. Once she did, she took Emma's hand and pulled her closer to the fence where the boys were. She climbed up and stood on the railing next to Emma, leaning onto her for support.

Behind them, Olivia and Amanda held hands as they walked next to David and Mary, watching the kids. "Isabella sure seems to like Emma." Olivia stated, smiling a bit. "It's nice to see. Other than Preston, she's never been around younger kids much."

"She's so good with her." Mary said, watching her daughters. Her two girls and her two boys made her smile. Even if she couldn't have them always, she knew she'd like moments like this in the future. "It seems the boys are opening up as well. I wish Jacob wouldn't have said that earlier, we did talk to them on how this would work."

"It's okay." Amanda reassured. "We had a bit of an incident with Preston last week too. I think it's confusing for kids their age and they just want to know and understand what's going on. Preston was scared that Emma would replace him, I'm sure Jacob and Ryan wonder if Emma will accept them."

David gave a nod. "I'm sorry Preston felt like that. I honestly just want this to work."

"We do too." Olivia said. "We want Emma happy, and I think if she can have both families, she'll be happy. She lived for so long wondering why her parents didn't want her, wondering what was so fundamentally wrong with her that even as a baby, she was 'thrown away'. I think that finding out none of that was true has been a big relief for her. She has had therapy and has dealt with a lot, however these questions that no one can answer have been the hardest for her."

Mary looked at Olivia, feeling tears in the back of her eyes. "That poor girl. I've said this before, but I'm so glad she found you both. I can't imagine what her life would have been like had she not found you."

"Yeah, she was very lucky to have found you when she did. It's too bad it couldn't have been sooner, but I'm glad it wasn't later." David said as they stopped to watch the kids.

After checking out most of the animal enclosures, the group stopped for a snack break. Izzy was smitten with Emma and wouldn't leave her side as they sat and ate some pretzels and cheese. She watched Emma and copied what she did, making her parents chuckle.

When they were done and heading out, Izzy started getting crabby. "Emma can't go. I want sissy with me." She said, tears filling her big green/blue eyes.

"Izzy honey, we'll see Emma soon. She needs to go with her mommies and brother."

"But we're her brothers too." Jacob said, averting his eyes from his parents. He had liked Emma and didn't want her to leave either. "We're her real brothers."

"I'm her real brother too." Preston said, his fists balling up. "I'm not fake. I'm a real boy."

"I know that, doofus, but you're not her blood brother like we are. You don't have the same parents like we do."

"Jacob, that's enough. No name calling, tell Preston you're sorry." David said sternly.

"But dad, she is our real sister."

Emma felt a pain in her chest as she tried to breathe evenly. She knelt by Jacob. "Jacob, Preston is just as much my brother in my heart as you and Ryan are. Please don't call him a doofus or tell him he's not important."

Jacob looked ashamed and looked down. "I'm sorry." He looked at Preston. "I'm sorry, Preston. I didn't mean to be mean. I like you and I think you're a friend. I just…I like my sister too. You got her for so long, and I only got to see her for a couple hours. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Emma felt a tear run down her face at her brother's honesty. Preston sighed and relaxed his hands. "It's okay, I understand." He looked at Ryan and Jacob and how sad they seemed. "I'll share Emma with you, if you don't take her from me. We can all be her brothers. Maybe she can stay at your house sometimes?"

The boys both looked at Emma who honestly didn't know what to say. "If that's okay with your…I mean our mom and dad, maybe I can come stay overnight sometime. Either way, I am your sister and now that I know you, I won't just forget you."

Mary gave a small smile. "Emma, you can stay over any time you like, as long as your moms are okay with it."

Olivia went to Emma and hugged her, sensing her emotions as only a mother could. "It's okay, Emma." She whispered. "You're not doing anything wrong. Please don't get upset."

David looked at Mary who looked back at him and realized his daughter was upset by what was happening. He handed Izzy to Mary and went to Emma. "It's okay, Emma. The kids just like you, it's nothing to feel bad about. I'm sorry they're making you feel guilty, Emma. Please don't be upset."

Emma sniffed as she held Olivia, trying to compose herself. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so emotional."

David bent down so he was in Emma's eye sight. "Because you are a good person. You have such a good heart that you put other's emotions over your own. You care more about others than yourself. As much as I love that about you, I want you to try and stop that. In this situation, put yourself first. If you want to come over some night or weekend, and your moms are okay with that, great. If you don't, that's fine too. Emma, we only want you happy. You do what you want to do."

Emma took a deep breath and looked at David, lifting her head from her mother's chest. "Thank you. I just don't like to know I'm hurting anyone."

"You're not, Emma. I get why you think that, but you're not." He said, softly cupping her cheek.

"Emma, you can plan a night over there if you'd like. I won't hold you back. I want it to be your choice." Olivia stated. "You don't have to decide it now."

"That's right, we can always talk on the phone." Mary said, coming closer. "Izzy, give Emma a hug?"

Izzy leaned over and hugged Emma tightly. "Bye bye, sissy." She said as Emma kissed her cheek.

Emma looked at the twins and held her arms out. They came and hugged her. "I'll see you again, I promise."

Jacob held on a bit longer. "I'm so sorry I made you sad, Emma. I didn't mean to do that." He looked at her with his big green eyes.

She ruffled his hair. "It's okay. This is hard for all of us, but we'll figure it out. Just know that now I know you, I'm not leaving you."

Once at home, Emma called Regina and told her about her day. The two planned on meeting up the next day as they wanted to do something special for Cora's birthday and Emma needed a break from thinking about all of this. Olivia was fine with it and was glad that Emma was taking a break. She worried that maybe doing all this was too much at once, but she trusted her daughter to talk to her if she needed to.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hello my beautiful readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter as it is a bit shorter, but I finally have an idea on what should happen next, and I wanted to break it apart a bit. I don't usually plan things out, I sit and write what comes to me and hope for the best. So, with that being said, here is Chapter 16.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 16**

"Emma? Oh, Emma good, you're still here." Mis Tink came over looking frazzled. Emma was finishing painting one of the panels for the play. "Emma, Julianna is sick with a bad flu and won't be here for the play. She's one of the sisters and I'm freaking out. Please tell me the rumors are true that you've been practicing with Regina, Mal, and Ella on their lines and that you know Julianna's lines."

Emma bit her lip. "I have been, but I haven't been focused on memorizing them." She admitted.

"Emma, it's the part of Beth, she doesn't have as many lines as the others. Emma please, please help us out here." Ms. Tink was practically begging. "Opening night is in two days, dress rehearsal is tomorrow. Emma, I have faith in you."

Emma swallowed. "I um…sure. I'll do it."

"Great! Oh, thank you, Emma! You're about the same size as Julianna, so the costume should be fine. Emma don't be nervous, I know you'll be great." Her teacher beamed as she gave Emma her own script. She looked around and waived Mal, Regina, and Ella over. "Girls, Julianna has a horrible flu and won't be able to be in the play, so Emma has kindly agreed to take her part. Please help her as much as you can to get her lines down. I know she's been practicing with you, so I have a good feeling it will work out."

"Emma that's so nice of you." Ella exclaimed. "I don't know what we'd do if you didn't do it."

Regina looked at her girlfriend. "You'll do great. Come over to my house after school. Us four and Katheryn are getting together to rehearse."

"I'll call my mom and make sure it's okay." Emma said, still in shock that all this was happening.

"Of course. You must call her now." Ms. Tink stated. "I'd like to be sure all this is okay."

Emma stepped aside and tried Amanda's phone first and was glad she answered it. "Hey Ma. So, guess what? One of the girls in the play has come down with the flu and they asked me to take her spot."

"What? Emma, that's amazing! Isn't that coming up?"

"Yeah. It's on Friday. They're having dress rehearsal tomorrow after school. Ma, I'm excited but nervous. The girls are getting together tonight at Regina's to go over lines. Is it okay if I go?"

Amanda thought for a moment. "Sure. Of course. I'll fill mom in when she's back in the office. Call when you get there so we can talk about how you're getting home, okay?"

"I will. Thanks, Ma. Oh Ma? Should I maybe tell David and Mary Margaret about this? I mean, in case they want to come? We can save seats for family, and of course I'd save some for you, Mom and Preston if you guys can make it."

"We'll be there Emma, of course we will be. If you want David and Mary there, tell them about it. It's all up to you."

Emma nodded. "Okay. I'll figure it out. Thanks, Ma."

"Emma, I'm proud of you. I know you'll be great."

"Thanks, Ma." Emma said with a smile. "I love you and I'll talk to you later."

Emma went back to the group. "It's all good. I can come over and practice."

"Oh great. I'm so glad." Ms. Tink said with a squeal. "Emma, you'll be great. I'll see you tomorrow."

A few hours later, Emma was laying in Regina's bed, coughing as she went through the lines. Regina, who played Jo, sat teary eyed as Emma said her last lines. Her character's death scene was somewhat of a relief to the blonde.

"Wow, that was really good." Mal said, sitting to the side. "Regina, you're giving me tears."

Regina took a breath and wiped her eyes. "Well, I just picture Emma actually dying."

"Aww. Regina, that's both sad and sweet." Ella said.

"It's disgustingly sweet." Kathryn let out.

"Guys. Am I doing okay?" Emma asked. "I feel like I may have forgotten some lines."

"You're doing great." Zelena said from the corner. She had the script and was making sure the girls all had their lines. "You've not missed anything, so don't worry so much."

Emma gave a nod. "Thanks. I just don't want to mess this up."

"You won't." Mal said. "Don't worry."

The girls practiced a few more times and then they left Regina and Emma alone. The plan was for Olivia to pick Emma up around eight, and the had about a half hour to go. They had a quick make out session and then sat just talking.

"I want to tell David and Mary about the play, but I don't want them to feel like they have to come."

"Then that's what you say. Tell them they don't have to, but you wanted them to know about it." Regina offered. "You need to do it tonight though, so you know how many seats to reserve."

Emma bit her lip. "I know. Okay, I'll do it now." Emma got her phone out and dialed Mary's number.

"Hello, Emma." Came Mary's answer and Emma could hear her smile.

"Hi. Is this a bad time?"

"Nope. David is getting the kids ready for bed. What's up?"

"Well I um…I don't want you to feel pressured, but remember how I told you that I was doing sets for our school play?"

"Yes, of course I remember."

"Well, one of the girls in the play got sick and I'm taking her part. It's the role of Beth, so it's not a huge role, but I thought if you guys wanted to come, I can have seats saved for you by my moms and Preston. I mean, don't feel like you have to, and the kids don't have to if they'll be bored. It's just an option."

"Slow down, Emma." Mary laughed. "You're going to be in the play? That's fantastic. When is it?"

"Thanks. Yeah, there's three showings. Friday night, Saturday afternoon and Saturday night. I know it's last minute, so if you have to work or had other plans, I completely understand."

"We'll be there."

"Great. Which one?"

"All of them."

"W..what?"

"The whole family will be there Friday night, and your dad and I will come to both shows on Saturday. I'll ask the kids if they want to see all of them."

"You don't have to come to all of them. It'll get boring."

"I want to. I'm sure your dad will too."

Emma gave her the times of the shows and then hung up, a small smile on her face. "They want to come to each show."

Regina grinned. "Of course they do. They're your parents too. My first play, my mom came and recorded it and still watches it."

Once home, Emma came into Olivia and Amanda's room and sat on the chair in there. "I talked to Mary about the play. They want to go to all three shows. Is that weird?"

"That's an option?" Amanda asked. "You can save us seats for all three shows?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Then we're going to all three as well." Olivia stated. "It's not weird, it's brilliant. Emma, this is the first time they're going to get to go to any of your events. They didn't get to go to your elementary school programs or your little league softball games. Of course they'll want to go to every showing."

Emma nodded. "I guess I get that. I just hope the kids don't get bored. You really want to go to all three shows?"

"Yes. I hate to say this, and I hope it doesn't happen, but there's a good chance one of us will have to take a call if work calls. This way, hopefully, we will both get to see the whole thing at least once."

As it turned out, everyone got to see all three performances as no one got called out to work. At the end of the last showing, Emma felt this sense of relief and excitement. She had done it. She survived her first play and didn't mess anything up. She hugged her family – all of them and introduced them to her friends.

"Ah, the famous Regina." David said with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You as well, Dr. Nolan."

"Oh please, it's just David." He looked at his daughter. "We want to invite you and your family out to a celebratory dinner. Regina, that extends to you as well. We have a reservation for ten people in the hopes you'll all say yes."

Olivia smiled. "That sounds lovely, thank you."

"Where are we going?" Jacob asked as he looked at his father.

"I got a reservation in the private room at Forlini's. I heard that Emma likes noodles and they have the best Italian pastas there."

"Oh, I love that place. Let me go make sure it's okay with my mom." Regina said.

"We can take you home after, or you can stay over." Olivia stated to Regina.

Emma felt her shirt being tugged and she looked down and smiled. "Izzy. Hey lil sis." She said, picking her up and hugging her.

Izzy hugged her back. "I sawed you on stage! Why was they calling you Beth?"

"That was my character that I played. I was pretending to be Beth."

"I didn't like it when they said you died."

"She cried last night until we explained to her that it was like watching TV." Mary said, making Emma hugged the girl again.

"I'm very much alive, little sis."

"I can go. Thank you so much for inviting me. Oh, look at this mini little Emma." Regina said, smiling at Izzy.

"I not Emma, I Izzy." The girl said, cuddling into Emma's arms.

"I know that, but you look like a little Emma. I'm Regina."

"Well, let's go gang."

Emma carried Izzy out of the school and to Mary and David's vehicle. "Okay, little bean. I'll see you when we get to the restaurant."

"Come with us?" She asked, her green/blue eyes pleading with her.

"There is room for you and Regina if you want to ride with us." Mary said softly. "It's up to you."

Emma looked to Olivia who gave a little nod. "Okay, sure."

"Yay!" Izzy exclaimed as the teens got into the car.

At the restaurant, great conversation and food were equally shared. Regina and David hit it off and Izzy just adored her older sister and loved talking with her. She was even sharing Emma's food.

"Izzy, you have your own breadstick. Why are you eating Emma's?" Mary asked with a smile.

"Emmy said we can share." Izzy looked at her sister. "Right, Emmy?"

Emma smiled softly. "Yes, I said we can share our noodles, but we can share the bread too."

Regina smirked. "Oh Emmy, can we share too?"

Emma blushed and rolled her eyes. "You're not allowed to call me that, Reggy."

"Oh no, do NOT call me Reggy."

Izzy giggled. "Emmy and Reggy!"

Emma chuckled, but tried to stop when she saw Regina's face. "Sorry."

"You'll pay later for that, Benson."

Emma smirked and winked. "Sure I will."

After the group ate, and the bill was paid – with the argument of Olivia insisting on chipping in and David not letting her, the group went outside, where Emma gave hugs to her siblings.

"Emmy, please stay at my house. You can sleep in my bed." Izzy said, holding onto Emma's leg. Emma put her hand on Izzy's head and stroked her little cheek with her thumb.

"Oh, Izzy. I'm going home, but I'll come see you another day."

Olivia cleared her throat and Emma looked at her. "If you wanted to go, and it's okay with David and Mary, you certainly can."

Emma looked at her birth parents and saw the hope in their eyes. Mary put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Are you ready for that, Emma? If you're not, it's okay."

Emma swallowed and looked at Regina who gave a kind smile. "I…I don't know." She looked back at her siblings and then her parents. "I think the first time I stay over, I want to have more time. If I go now, they'll have to get to bed and we won't have much time tomorrow."

David gave a nod. "That's a good point. What about next weekend? You could take the train out to our place after school, or we can come get you…or…sorry, I'm talking too fast."

Olivia smiled. "It's okay. This may sound a bit overprotective, but we don't allow Emma to take the subway alone. It's not that we don't trust her, it's that we don't others. When you're in our line of work, you tend to be over protective."

"Oh right. No, that's okay. I'm glad to hear that, honestly." Mary said, giving a smile. "Emma, we'll talk this week and work something out. If you want to. If you don't want to, we understand."

Emma gave a nod. "I think I want to." She knelt down to Izzy. "I'm going home tonight, honey, but I'll stay over next weekend for two nights, okay?"

The tired little one rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Okay, Emmy."

Emma hugged her and then her brothers again before getting into Olivia's car. She held Regina's hand and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Em?" Amanda asked as she buckled up.

"Yes. I'm just tired. It's been an exhausting couple of days."

"I'm sure it has. You all did amazing in the play though. Regina, would you like to spend the night?"

Regina, resting her head against Emma's with her eyes closed, opened them. "Is that okay? My mom said it was okay with her."

"Yes, it is. I feel like you two will be sleeping as soon as your head hits the pillows."

Amanda wasn't wrong, and she smiled as she checked in on Emma and Regina. Though they held each other in their arms, they did listen to the rules and Regina had her own blanket around her that Emma laid on top of and covered up with her own as well. It seemed to work well since Emma was a bit more of a restless sleeper than Regina was so her kicking her own blanket off wouldn't be a big deal. Amanda moved to Preston's room and fixed his blanket before going into her and Olivia's bed.

"Are we really okay with Emma going over to the Nolan's house?"

"We have to be, Amanda. We have to trust that we're doing the right thing." Olivia reached for her wife and pulled her into the bed and into her arms. "Imagine if this were the other way around. Imagine if someone took Preston when he was a baby and years later, we found him. Would you not want to get to know him?"

"I'd want to take him. I'd want him with me." Amanda admitted with a sigh. "So, I guess it's only right to let them get to know Emma since they're not trying to take her." She cuddled in with her wife. "Why do you always have to be right?"

Olivia kissed Amanda's neck, holding her close. "I'm not always right, I'm just right more often than you are."

The next week went by slow for Emma. She was both excited and nervous for the weekend and it couldn't come fast enough. They worked it out where David would pick Emma up Friday evening and Amanda would come get her Sunday afternoon. It was also discussed by all adults that if Emma wanted to go home at any point, she could. No one, including David or Mary, wanted Emma to feel pressured.

"So, I won't see you all weekend?" Regina asked with a pout.

Emma kissed Regina's lips as they stood in the hallway. "Not in person, but we can video chat. I'm not sure of the sleeping arrangements, but I'm sure I can get time to myself."

"Oh?" Regina asked, raising a brow. "Time to yourself?"

Emma blushed as just a few nights previous, the two made a bit of an advance on their relationship. It wasn't physical, yet, but it was something Emma enjoyed more than she ever thought she would. "Yes, Regina. And if I do, I'll try to do better with my camera angles."

Regina grinned and kissed Emma. "I wasn't complaining, baby, I just was confused as to what I was looking at. All you have to do is keep the camera on that beautiful face of yours, because when you reach your peak, you're more stunning than ever."

"Regina…" Emma hissed, looking around.

"What?" Regina laughed. "No one is listening to us."

"How do you know? For all we know, Mal could be just around the corner."

"She's not. Don't worry." Regina glanced at the clock. "We better get going, I'm sure your mom is here to get you by now. Now, don't worry about texting or calling me. I know you'll be busy. But, if you do get time, I'll have my phone with me."

Emma gave a nod. "Okay. Sounds great. I love you, Regina."

"I love you too, Emma. Have a great weekend."

Once home, Emma finished packing and chewed her lip as she waited for David. Amanda sat by her and laced her fingers with Emma's. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, so you're just chewing your lip for fun?"

"I um…I'm nervous."

"Why? You've met them already."

Emma let out a breath. "What if they don't like me after I've been there for a bit? What if I have a nightmare and they get mad?"

Amanda put an arm around Emma. "They won't. I know they won't. That's not the kind of people they are. However, if I'm wrong, you call me, or mom and we'll come pick you up – no matter what time of day or night it is."

Emma nodded and tried to calm her nerves. "Thanks, Ma."

Once David arrived, Emma hugged her family good bye. It felt a bit weird to be going to stay with another family, but her mothers assured her they supported her. Emma got into David's truck and buckled up before looking at him. He smiled at her and started off. "I'm so happy you're coming over this weekend, Emma. Your mother has been working on redecorating the guest room to be your room."

Emma swallowed at that. "My room?"

"Well you know, just in case you decide you want to visit again. No pressure, Emma. Never any pressure." He glanced at his daughter. "Emma, if we're moving too fast, you only have to say so. No one will be upset, I promise."

Emma nodded and played with her fingers. "Okay." She looked at him. "I'm really trying, you know? This is so different, and I don't ever know if I'm doing the right thing, but I'm doing what you and my moms told me to do and following what I want. I'm trying to do what I think I want to do. I'm just a bit…nervous."

"Nervous?" He looked at her. "Emma, I can assure you that no harm will come to you. We're not abusive in any way."

"No, I know that." Emma said quickly, feeling guilty that her words could even make him think she thought that. "That's not what I mean, David. I trust you to not hurt me." Emma looked out the window. "I'm scared – nervous – I won't be everything you'd like me to be. I have a past and though I've come so far, I still have nightmares sometimes. I can't control them, and I'm scared that'll happen while I'm with you."

"Why? Why does that scare you? Do you think we'll think differently of you, Emma?" Emma's silence and chewing of her lip was answer enough. David pulled to the side of the road and turned in his seat towards his daughter. "Emma, it would not make us think any differently of you if you had a nightmare. You just tell me what your moms do when it happens, and that's what we'll do." He gently reached over and put his hand over Emma's. "Please don't be nervous, Emma. You could literally tell us you're a serial killer, and we would still love you. I know it's hard, but please trust me."

Emma swallowed hard. "Thank you. When I have a nightmare at home, one or both of my moms come in my room and hold me close. They'll rock a bit and whisper that I'm safe. They don't wake me right away because sometimes, I lash out if I'm still in my dream. David…I don't want to upset you but usually my nightmares are about men and…and I don't know if you…" Emma felt the tears in her eyes as she felt ashamed of what she was saying.

David's heart broke, but he knew what his daughter meant. "It's okay, Emma. I get it. If you have a nightmare, mom will come in, okay?"

"Dad, it's not that I think you'll do anything. I don't think that, I just…sometimes I'm so in my head with the nightmares and I fear that having you come in may make me not wake up as fast. I'm sorry."

David wiped a tear from Emma's cheek and hooked his finger under her chin, making her look at him. "It's okay. I understand, Emma. I wish that wasn't the case, but I get that it is, and I respect that. There's nothing for you to feel ashamed or sorry about. You know, the more you worry about these nightmares, the more likely you are to have one. Let's not focus on that, because if you do, it will be okay. Let's instead focus on what we're going to do this weekend, okay?"

Emma nodded as she took some deep breaths and wiped her face. "Okay. I'm…"

"Don't. You have nothing to be sorry about. Now, I've been instructed to pick up some pizza. Of course, I have to get just a cheese one for Izzy, but what is your favorite?"

David started driving again as Emma listed off her favorite pizza toppings. She felt lighter now that she had let out what was bothering her and finally started to look forward to the weekend. If she had known what would happen to her at the end of the weekend, she'd have asked David to turn around and take her home.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Hello my readers. I don't want to give anything away, however, I do want to put a**_ _ **trigger warning**_ _ **on here. I hate to do this, but there is going to be**_ _ **a rape scene**_ _ **in this chapter. I'm not going to go into full detail, but if even mention of it triggers you, don't read it.**_

 **Chapter 17**

"Emmy!" Emma barely had time to put her bag down before her sister jumped up into her arms.

"Whoa, you're going to knock me over." Emma joked as she held her sister.

"Izzy, let Emma at least get inside the house." David said with a chuckle as he came in behind his daughter and closed the door.

"Emmy, come see your room! It's right next to mine and it has a big bed and it's own bathroom!" Izzy said, squirming to get down and take Emma's hand.

"Izzy honey, let's be patient." Mary said as she came to the door, reaching over to hug Emma. "Hi, Emma."

Emma smiled and hugged her back. "Hey. You have a very nice house."

"Well thank you, but you haven't seen it yet." Mary said as she took Emma's bag. "Come on, I think Jacob and Ryan are finishing up cleaning their room. They wanted it to look clean for you."

Emma followed Mary further into the house into what looked like a living room. "They don't have to do that. I don't expect that."

"Shh. We like this." David said with a grin. "So, tour starts here I suppose. This is our sitting room. We really only use it when we have company."

Izzy sighed. "I wanna show Emma her room, daddy."

Emma grinned and picked Izzy up. "You can once daddy shows me the other rooms, okay?"

Izzy nodded while David blinked some tears. His first born, whom he had just met recently, just called him daddy. Sure, she was talking to Izzy and not to him, but it still melted his hear. Mary smiled knowingly at him and patted his arm.

"Okay, next stop is the kitchen." Mary stated. They led Emma through the house, showing her the rooms on that level before going downstairs. "Down here is the family room and our more formal movie room. There's also a guest room and a bathroom. We thought about seeing if you wanted to be in this guest room, but honestly, we didn't want you this far away from our room. I hope that's okay."

Emma, who was trying to take in just how grand the house was, nodded. "It's fine. I'm glad I won't be alone down here."

Izzy wiggled out of Emma's arms again and took her hand. "Okay, now let's go upstairs!"

Emma chuckled. "Okay, Izzy. Show me the way."

Upstairs, Izzy showed Emma her room first and all her toys and bed and closet. "Your room is here." Izzy said, going to the door next to hers. She opened it and Emma stepped in. It was designed in purple and gray, which Emma loved. It looked freshly painted and there was a tv, radio, alarm clock, and a few pictures of the family around the room.

"Did you just paint this recently?" She asked Mary.

"Guilty. I asked your moms about a good color scheme."

"Ah, okay cool. I didn't know how you knew I loved the color purple. This is really nice, thank you." Emma took her bag from Mary and put it on the dresser. It was weird to have her own room with her birth parents. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she knew she had to just ignore it. Things were good.

Mary came over and put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Are you okay? Is this too much, Emma?"

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. "I'm fine."

Mary moved closer and lowered her voice. "You can talk to me, Emma."

"I just…I don't know what it is that I'm feeling. Honest, I don't know why I'm being hit with feelings I don't even understand."

David casually took Izzy from the room and closed the door, leaving Mother and daughter alone. Mary took Emma's hand and went to the bed, sitting down and patting the spot next to her. "Emma, I get that you probably have no idea what it is you're feeling. I believe you when you say that. I just want you to know that even if this weekend is the only weekend you stay in this room, I wanted it to look inviting for you. Emma, we don't expect anything from you. Would we want to see you more? Hell yes." She chuckled and tucked some of Emma's hair behind her ear. "But, if that's not what you want, we won't push you. Please don't feel like this is some kind of obligation."

Emma shook her head and wiped a stray tear that fell. "I know, mom. I just…it's a lot, but it's not too much. I'm sorry, I wish I could explain better." She looked at Mary. "Please, this isn't anything bad, it's not too much and it's something I know I want to do more than just this weekend. It's just…weird."

Mary smiled softly. "I get it. Emma, I'm here okay? I'm here for you to talk to any time, just like your dad. If you want to be by yourself and call your moms or Regina at any time, that's fine too. This is new for all of us, but we'll figure it out."

Emma nodded and took some deep breaths. "Thanks. I'm okay now."

"Okay, let's go find your siblings."

The next stop was to her brothers' room where everyone else was. "Emma! You are here!" Jacob said, running to her and hugging her, followed by Ryan.

"We cleaned our room, so you won't think we're little piggies." Ryan said, making Emma laugh.

"I wouldn't ever think that." Emma stated. "Nice job though. Your room is cleaner than mine at my house." Emma then took her phone out. "I'm sorry, I forgot that I told my mom I'd call her when I got here."

"It's okay. Take your time." David stated. "I'm going to go order some pizza."

Emma bit her lip and looked at her brothers. "Do you mind if I go in my room for the call and then I'll find you guys?"

"That's fine." Jacob said with a smile.

"Can I come with you?" Izzy asked, but Mary saved Emma.

"Izzy, how about you come with me to make sure daddy gets those yummy cookies with the pizza. Remember how he forgets sometimes?"

"Oh yeah. Okay, mommy."

Emma went to what was her room, shut the door and called her mom.

"Hey Emma." Olivia said as she answered.

"Hi mom. I forgot to call, but I am with David and Mary."

"Good. How's it going?"

"Oh fine. They showed me the house, and Izzy was excited to have my room next to hers. Mom, this house is huge. They have a mini theater in the basement."

Olivia chuckled. "Well, they're both doctors. I suppose they can afford that."

"Mom, I love our apartment. I'm not saying anything about that."

"I know baby girl. I'm glad you like it there and I hope you have a great weekend."

"Thanks mom. I should go now."

"Okay honey. I love you and Ma says she loves you too."

"I love you both." Emma said before hanging up. She looked around the room again and plugged the cord for her phone in and set it to charge before going to find her brothers.

Emma and her siblings decided to play a game of Uno, Izzy being on Emma's team, as they waited for the pizza. Once it came, the family enjoyed talking and eating in the living room as they watched some tv. Soon, Izzy was cuddled on Emma's lap, sucking her thumb and trying hard to keep her eyes open. Emma smiled softly as she ran her fingers through her sister's hair. She then shifted her so that she was resting her head on Emma's chest. It didn't take long after that for the little one to fall asleep and Mary took her up to her room to lay her down. The boys soon also went to bed and Emma was left with David and Mary. They talked a bit and eventually, Emma was fighting her yawns.

"Go to bed, sweetie. I have a feeling Izzy may not listen to us and get you up in the morning. If she does, you can tell her to leave you alone."

Emma smiled. "I'm used to it. I just recently got Preston to not wake me up." Emma got up and stood a moment before she hugged her parents. "Good night."

"Good night, Emma. Love you." David said, Mary agreeing.

"Love you too." Emma paused. "And I do mean that." She said before heading up to her room.

Mary waited until Emma was up the stairs and then let out a breath with a smile. "She loves us."

"Yes, she does." David said before wrapping his arm around his wife. "And I love that girl so much."

Saturday went by without a hitch as the family enjoyed time together at a park and then went to the movies. Izzy had gone into Emma's room early, but she didn't wake her exactly, she got up in her bed and cuddled with her until Emma fully woke up. She adored her little sister and Izzy adored Emma right back. Emma did get along with her brothers as well. They were just different. They were competitive and not so cuddly. However, they had fun playing video games and joking around with each other. Emma then did Izzy's hair and had a tea party with her. Izzy loved having a sister who would do these things with her since her brothers wouldn't.

Sunday came, and David got called into work to cover a shift, leaving Mary with the kids. That morning, Izzy didn't wake up Emma, but was still in bed when Emma got up. Emma went to her room after getting dressed and sat on the bed. "Izzy? Are you okay?"

Izzy opened her eyes and groaned. "My throat hurts." She said before coughing.

Mary came in with some medicine. "I think she is getting a cold. Poor thing." She sat by Emma. "Here baby, take some medicine like a good girl. Show Emma how good you can be."

Emma figured she was being used, but really didn't care if that meant that Izzy would take her medicine. Just then, Emma's phone rang, and she went to her room to answer it. "Hey Ma. Are you on your way?"

"Hey Sweetheart. No, mom and I got called into work. Is there anyway David or Mary can bring you home?"

Emma chewed her lip. "I don't think so. David got called into work and Izzy is sick, so I feel bad asking Mary to take me home. I can take the subway, they aren't far from the station." Amanda was quiet, so Emma went back into Izzy's room. "Hand on, Ma." Emma put the phone down. "My moms got called into work and can't come to get me. I told her Izzy was sick and David is at work and that I can take the subway, but I don't think she really likes that idea. Do you know how long David is working?"

Mary chewed on her lip as she looked at Izzy, feeling her forehead. She really didn't want Emma to take the subway, but she also didn't want to make Izzy get out of bed. "He's working until ten, Emma. Maybe he can take you to school in the morning?"

"I mean, he could, but we'd have to get up really early because I'd have to go home first for my uniform." Emma heard something from her phone and put it back to her ear. "What was that, Ma?"

"I said you can take the subway. I just talked to mom and she agrees. I'm sending you the route, so you know when to switch stations. Emma, call us as soon as you're home. Please."

"I will. Yes, I have money. Ma, I'll be okay. I'm almost sixteen. I know, I'm sorry. I love you too." She hung up her phone and looked at Mary. "Ma said I can take the subway home."

Mary looked worried. "Okay, just please call me when you're home?"

Emma chuckled. "Okay, I will."

"I'll get the kids ready to get you to the station. I don't want you walking there, but Emma, I will take you home if you want." At that, Izzy started coughing more.

"No, it's okay. Izzy should stay in bed. I can get to the station, okay? I can even call you once I'm there."

Mary was hesitant but nodded. "Okay. Sorry, Emma, I know you're almost 16, but I just worry."

"I know. It's okay. It's kind of nice to have people worry about me." She leaned over the bed and kissed Izzy's hot forehead. "You feel better, peanut. I can't wait to see you again."

Izzy pouted. "Don't leave, Emmy."

"I have to get home, bug, and you have to rest."

After saying good bye to her brothers and Mary, Emma put her headphones in and headed to the subway. She had gotten the instructions from Amanda and honestly felt very independent. As she walked and listened to her music, she texted Regina. The two would meet up once she was in the city and Regina would walk home with Emma.

Emma got on the correct train and sat down, still texting with Regina and not paying attention to anyone around her. She'd have to switch trains at two different stops, but she knew she would be fine. She'd taken the subway with her moms before, so the whole experience wasn't exactly new. She had no idea someone was watching her.

The first switch happened, and Emma still didn't know that someone was following her. She got a text from Mary and answered her back, her phone slowly dying. At the second switch, she had about a 20-minute wait for the correct train, so she went to find a bathroom. Before she came out, she received a call from Mary. She pushed to answer, but before she could say anything, the door swung open and she was pushed back. At first, she just thought someone was in a hurry, but then she realized that the person was holding her down. "What are you doing?" She asked, trying to fight free.

"You're a pretty little thing. It's okay, you can fight. I like it better that way."

Mary's blood ran cold when she heard the voices.

Emma tried to rush to the door, but the man beat her, locked it, and pushed Emma back. Emma's heart was pounding, blood rushing and causing her to feel sick. She scooted back until she felt the wall behind her and curled up into a ball. Her phone and bag forgotten on the floor. "Please…please don't hurt me."

The man smirked. "It won't hurt you if you lay still."

Emma took a breath and went to scream, but he rushed at her and held a switchblade to her throat. "Don't even think about doing that, little girl."

Tears fell down Emma's face as she realized there was no way out. In the meantime, Mary went to her room and closed the door, her own tears falling and her heart breaking. She picked up the landline and called Olivia but got no answer. She then tried Amanda, but the same thing happened. She then called the police. "Please, you have to help my daughter. Please." She explained what she could hear and was transferred to the SVU department where a man named Amaro answered. She explained who she was and what happened.

"I know Emma. Do you know how to do a three way call on your phone? I can give you my personal number and then I can hear what's happening and trace her phone. You don't have to listen, in fact, I'd rather you didn't. We will stay connected here on this line."

"Yes. I know how to do that." She took the number and then called it, connecting the lines together. She could hear Emma crying and the man grunting and felt physically sick. "You have to help her." She said to the detective.

"I'm tracing her phone now. Do you know where she'd be?"

"She's going home, I'm assuming she's at a station switching trains. I don't know the route, Amanda sent it to her." The sounds of Emma's cries on the other phone got louder and Mary felt her own sob escape her.

"Please stop. You're hurting me. Please, just let me go. Please."

"Oh we've only just started."

He had only really felt Emma up, getting himself worked up and ready. He liked to be rough, liked to hear them cry, and Emma was doing just that. Emma closed her eyes tight, trying hard to imagine she was somewhere else. This couldn't be happening. Not again. Not now. She tried to fight, but he just laughed at her and held her tighter. She felt her pants being pulled down, followed by her panties and she couldn't stop her sob from coming out. "Please don't. Please." Then, she felt him inside her and she turned her head to not smell his breath on her. It hurt, and she couldn't stop the painful scream that came from her.

"I said no screaming!" He said, taking the blade and slicing her cheek. That caused Emma to close her mouth tight and try to keep her cries inside her. He then got back to doing what he was doing.

"Please save her! Can't you hear that? My poor baby." Mary cried, knowing her other kids could probably hear her, but not caring. Her daughter was being raped and she could do nothing about it.

"We're on our way there, Mary Margaret. I know this is hard. Please, just hang up your phone. I'll stay connected."

"No. I can't do that. I can't… I know I should, but this is my connection to her."

When he finished, he pulled out and looked at Emma before licking her face. "You're so sweet. Not quite a virgin, but still nice and tight. Now, what to do to make sure you don't talk."

Emma felt like she was going to throw up. She felt dirty, used, sad, but also pissed. She was pissed off that this man thought he had the right to do this to her. "It doesn't matter. There are cameras everywhere. There's one right up there in fact." She said, pointing up to a corner.

When he looked, she raised her hands, balled them together and brought them down between his legs. However, her plan didn't work. Instead of him falling off to the side, he stayed on top of her. "You fucking whore! You'll pay for that." He said in a pained voice. He grabbed the knife and made another slice in Emma's cheek before holding it up to her throat. "I may as well kill you since you were right about the cameras. If they find me, it'll at least have been worth it."

Before he could do any more, the doors burst open and the shocked man was pulled off of Emma. Emma saw Finn and even though her pants were still off, and her shirt was ripped, she wrapped her arms around him, needing to know she was being saved. Fin covered Emma with his coat and then held her. "It's okay, Emma. It's over. You're safe now." He said, rubbing her back as she sobbed into his chest. "Your moms are on their way, but I'm going to tell them to meet you at the hospital." He then picked up her phone. "Your other mom is the reason we knew you were in trouble." He put the phone to his ear. "I have her, Amaro. Mary, I don't think she can talk right now."

"That's okay. Thank you so much for taking care of her. What hospital are you taking her to? I want to be there. I have a neighbor who will watch my kids."

He told her the details and she got busy getting ready to go see her daughter. Part of her wondered if she'd be stepping on Olivia and Amanda's toes, but she had to be there. She had to see her baby girl.

"It's okay, Liv. They got her." Amanda said, her own voice shaking. She was trying to be strong, but she was failing. "She's safe."

"She may be safe, but she won't be okay Amanda." Olivia said, tears in her eyes as they entered the hospital. "She won't be okay. She didn't deserve this."

"I know she didn't. I know that, Olivia. She needs us to help her get through this, I know that. I…" Amanda stopped to catch her breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just not so strong."

Olivia stopped and looked at her wife, hugging her before looking at her again. "It's okay, Amanda. We can cry with her. We just have to be here for her, we don't have to be strong."

The two then continued until they saw David. "Is she okay?"

David sighed. "I'm so sorry. I wish she would have called me instead of going on the subway. I feel horrible about this. She's not talking. She had her rape kit done, but she won't talk. She's got some cuts on her face, but they're not too deep. I think she needs you guys. I'm not allowed to be her doctor, but she's keeping me informed. She's in here." He said, pointing to the door to Emma's room. "I hope you don't mind, but Mary is on her way."

"Of course not. But can we have some time with her first?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, of course. You just let me know when it's okay for Mary to see her."

Olivia took Amanda's hand and together they walked into Emma's room.


	19. Chapter 18

_**I know I usually do one update a month, but I felt bad about leaving this on a cliffhanger. I know what a lot of you are thinking; "Why Emma?". I know, poor Emma has endured so much. However, it will all come through in the end. I love to write drama and angst, and I have a path for this story. Emma will be facing some changes ahead, but she has so much support. I grow close to my characters, and yes, it was hard to do that to her, but it will all come together. This chapter is a little longer than the last ones, but I couldn't stop writing.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 18**

Emma lay on the hospital bed on her side, her eyes closed, but not sleeping. She was trying to stop crying, trying to stop the thoughts in her mind. She knew her moms came in, but she didn't want to face anyone yet. She felt one of them touch her arm, but she pulled away, not wanting anyone to touch her. She curled up tighter and kept her back to her moms.

Olivia felt her heart break as Emma pulled away. She wanted to respect what Emma wanted, but she knew it wasn't what Emma needed. So, instead of standing back and waiting for her, she climbed on the bed and pulled Emma into her arms, holding her tight. "I've got you, Emma."

Even though the bed was small, Amanda went on the other side and did the same. "I've got you too."

Emma couldn't fight them; she had no fight in her left. Her tears built more, and her body started shaking as she cried. She knew she was safe now, that it was over, but she was in such a dark place. "Why?" She said quietly. "Why did this have to happen?"

Olivia, who's tears she didn't try to hide, kissed Emma's head. "I don't know, my baby girl. I don't know. I'm so sorry it happened."

Emma suddenly felt angry. She was so sick of people saying they were sorry something happened to her. So sick of things happening to her. She started pushing against her mothers. "Let me go. Just get away from me."

Olivia held tighter. "I'm not letting you go, Emma. I know you're mad and you have every right to be, but I'm not letting you go."

Emma's sobs were now angry sobs. "Just tell me that you were right, and I was wrong and be done with it."

"What do you mean? I was right about what?"

"I know you want to say I told you so for all the times I argued about taking the subway. All the times I got mad at you because you wouldn't let me take the subway. Now you can say you were right and that you told me so."

"Emma no. My love, I'd never say that. I don't feel that way at all and I'd never ever use this to say I told you so." Olivia shifted and cupped Emma's chin, being careful of her cheeks and looked into the dark green eyes. "Emma, I'd never wish this upon you or anyone else. Please don't think I think I've been proven right. I didn't want this for you, Emma."

As Olivia talked, Amanda softly rubbed Emma's back. "We would never want this for you. We would never say we told you so after something like this, Emma. You did nothing wrong and we'd never taunt you."

Emma looked at Olivia and listened to Amanda and closed her eyes, giving up her fight once more. "I know you wouldn't. I didn't mean that. I'm…"

"Shh. You don't have to apologize. Just please know that those thoughts never crossed our minds."

"Mom? I don't want to talk about it right now, okay? I know you're going to want me to and I know I'll have to talk to Dr. Mason, but right now, I just don't want to."

"Then you won't. That's fine, Emma. We will do this at your pace."

Emma looked back at Olivia, her eyes still dark and sad. "How do I tell Regina? What if she doesn't want me anymore? We were…we were doing so good." Emma was about to say that they had planned on having sex but decided not to. Now, she didn't know if she'd even want to do it.

Both Amanda and Olivia shifted to sit up and Emma sat between them. "Honey, Regina is going to still want you and love you. She loves you so much. If this happened to her, would you not want her anymore?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. Of course, I'd still want to be with her. But mom, what if this sets me back? The thought of just kissing makes me sick."

"Of course, it does, Emma. You're not even an hour after it happened. You're still processing everything." Amanda stated, putting her hand on Emma's. "That's normal, love. However, I know Regina and I know she'll give you the time you need and will be here for you. Have you talked to her yet?"

Emma shook her head. "I couldn't. I don't know how to tell her."

"Do you want us to?" Olivia asked softly.

Emma chewed her lip. "Would it be bad if I said yes?"

"No, it wouldn't be bad." Amanda stated. "I can go tell her now if you'd like. Has David or your doctor said how long you're to stay here?"

Emma wiped her face. "They said I could go when I felt better. They put some kind of medical glue on the cuts on my face. They said I don't need stitches and eventually, the scars should go away." She looked at Amanda. "Do they look bad?"

Amanda looked at Emma's face; her baby's face. She saw the angry red marks and bruises surrounding them, and then she looked into those eyes that always seemed more green than blue when she was angry or sad. "No baby. They don't look bad." She softly kissed them and then Emma's forehead. She couldn't stop her tears as she thought again about what her baby girl went through.

"Ma? Why are you crying?" Emma asked, pulling back and looking at Amanda.

"I just hate that harm came to my baby girl. I hate that this happened to you and that someone hurt you again."

Emma hugged Amanda, laying her head on her chest. "Is it true that Mary heard everything?"

"Yes." Olivia answered. "She had just called you when she heard it, and she called the police right away. She's here, actually. She wanted to give us time, but she'd really like to see you. If you're okay with that."

Emma laid back against the pillow with a sigh. "Okay. Hey, do you know if they brought my bag? I think I'd feel better if I could be dressed."

"I'll check. Emma, do you want to see your parents?"

Emma chewed her lip. "Yes, but I don't want them to sit in here and tell me how guilty they feel. It's not their fault."

Olivia gave a nod. "Okay, I'll go talk to them while Amanda calls Regina. Then we'll see about your clothes."

"Okay. Just…don't be gone long, Mom."

Both moms kissed Emma's forehead before heading out of the room. In the hall, both David and Mary stood up as they saw the two coming out. Amana excused herself and Olivia went over to the couple. "She wants to see you, but she doesn't want you two to talk about if you feel guilty. She said it's not your fault – which she's right, by the way – and she doesn't want to have you two blame yourselves."

"It's easier said than done." Mary said, wiping under her eyes with a tissue. "I feel horrible. I should have just drove her home."

David put his arm around his wife. "We can't talk like that in front of her, Mary."

"I know. I'm sorry." She let out a breath. "So we can see her?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes. I need to go call my neighbor and make sure Preston is okay. Can you tell Emma I'll be back soon?"

"Yes." David said before he and Mary went into the room with their daughter.

"Emma was raped? Is she okay? Oh gods, of course she's not okay, but I mean is she hurt?" Regina asked, her heart breaking at Amanda's words. "Please tell me she's not hurt."

"Well, she's not badly hurt. She has a couple cuts on her face and of course, she'll be sore for a couple days."

"Did she not want to tell me? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm really glad you're telling me, but is she scared to tell me?"

"Not exactly, Regina. She's scared you won't want her, but we told her how she was wrong. I think she just doesn't want to tell the story yet. It's all still sinking in. Regina, this is a lot to ask of you and your mother, but do you think your mom would let you stay over tonight and maybe miss school tomorrow? I just really think Emma could use your company. I may be wrong, but I know how much she loves you and how you make her feel."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem. I'll talk to my mom and call you back since she's not home right now. Amanda, please tell Emma I love her. I won't call her, I want her to be ready, but I'll be thinking of her."

"I'll tell her. I'll text you when we leave."

Emma looked at the door as her parents came in and tried but failed to give a smile. "Hi."

"Hey baby." Mary said, coming over and sitting on the chair next to the bed. "How are you?" Emma just gave a shrug. "Sorry, that was a stupid question." Mary said, taking Emma's hand. She kissed it and looked at her daughter. "I love you, Emma."

Emma broke down again, tears overflowing from her eyes. She pulled her mom closer to her and hugged her. "I love you, mom. I'm not okay. I'm so far from okay that I don't know if I'll ever be okay again." David came over and wrapped his arms around his daughter and wife. "I'm going to see Dr. Mason because she has helped me through out the years, but I don't know how to recover from this."

David kissed Emma's head, his own tears trailing down his face. "You will, Emma. It takes time, but you will. We're all here for you, all of us."

"You'll stay by my side? Because I think I'm going to really need all the love I can get. I'm not trying to be dramatic, I just…I'm fighting this darkness already. I can feel it, see it."

Mary carefully cupped Emma's cheeks. "We will stay by you through it all, Emma. We're here for you no matter what. What ever you need, what ever you want, we're here."

"Thank you. I think I want to go home with my moms today, but I'd still like to see you guys when I can."

"Of course, we can stop by after work or whatever. We'll figure it out, Emma."

"What about the kids? What will you tell them?"

David cleared his throat. "We'll tell them you got hurt. I won't tell them the details as they don't need to know."

Emma nodded and eventually was able to stop crying and breathe normally. "I love you guys. I need you to know and believe that because I…" She looked down. "I don't know when this darkness will leave me."

"We love you, too. We love you so much. It's okay if you're sad or angry for a while, Emma, just…please talk to that doctor, don't let the darkness take over."

There was a soft knock at the door and Amanda and Olivia walked in, Olivia holding Emma's bag. "I have clothes for you, Emma." She put the bag on the foot of the bed.

Emma gave just a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Thank you. Do you guys mind if I go change?" Everyone shook their heads and Emma slowly got out of the bed, asking Mary to make sure her gown was tied in the back. Emma winced at the pain she felt and brushed off Olivia's hand. "I'm fine." She said as she went into the bathroom.

Olivia sighed, but Amanda came over and hugged her. After a bit, Olivia looked at Mary and David. "Mood swings are common after something like this. She doesn't mean it, she doesn't want to hurt us. Be ready for that if you're going to be around her."

"We want to be around her. She said she wants to go with you, which of course, we expected, but she wants to see us." David stated.

"Then we'll work that out. I think it's best to go day by day with her. I've got her first appointment with Dr. Mason set for tomorrow. I don't want her to just sit around and let it fester."

"I'm back. You can stop talking about me now." Emma said as she went to her bag and zipped it. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay. If it's alright with the doctors, we'll get you home to rest. Regina will come over if you'd like. She said her mom gave her permission to stay over and skip school tomorrow." Amanda said softly.

"She did?"

"Yes. I told Regina that you may not be in the mood to talk about what happened, and she understood. She just wants to be here for you, Emma. She wants to love you and support you."

Emma nodded softly. "I'd like that. Thank you." She then looked at her dad. "Am I good to go or do we have to wait for the tests?" Along with the rape kit, they took some of Emma's blood to make sure she had no sexual transmitted diseases. She also had taken a pill to prevent pregnancy, even though she had told them that wouldn't be an issue.

"You can go, Emma. The tests will come back later, and the doctor will call your moms with the results. Please try not to worry, Emma."

"Easier said than done." Emma said with a shrug as she put her bag over her shoulder.

"Let me carry that, Em." Amanda said, reaching for the bag.

"I'm not a damn invalid. I've got it." Emma said, pulling away from Amanda. Though Amanda knew this was normal, it was hard not to be hurt by this behavior. She knew Emma had to process everything and that in the meantime, she may not be herself. As much as she wanted to say something to Emma, she decided not to. Now wasn't the time. She just shared a look with Olivia and then went to the door.

"Bye, Emma." Mary said, wondering if her daughter would even say good bye to her.

Emma seemed to just then remember she was there. She went and hugged her and her father. "Bye. I love you."

It hurt Amanda that Emma could be so kind to her parents whom she hardly knew but so rude to her and Olivia. However, she also knew it was easier to hurt those you loved the most.

They headed out to the carpark after checking out and Amanda opened the door for Emma. The teen got in and buckled up as her mothers did as well. As they were pulling out, Emma thought of something. "Mom? Do you remember back when you first found me, and it was a bad day because Jane was in the police department and I was really scared?"

"Yes, baby. I remember that."

"Can we maybe go to that beach you took me to that day?"

"Yes, we can. Do you want to go now?"

"Yes, please." Emma answered as she curled her legs up on the seat. She wished now she had asked her Ma to sit back by her, but for some reason, she was angry when they left the hospital. Emma hated her mood swings, but she couldn't stop them. As they drove to the beach, Emma rest her head on the back of the seat and stared out the window. Soon, they were at the beach and the blond was glad no one else was there. She got out and started walking towards the water, not knowing or honestly caring if her mothers were following her. She remembered being little when Olivia first brought her here. She remembered listening to Olivia yell and then she joined in. She remembered feeling better after doing that. Emma toed her shoes off, even though it was early spring and the water would be freezing, she knew she had to feel it, feel something. She stepped up to where the water gently flowed onto the sand and looked out to the horizon. After taking a few deep breaths, she started quietly. "Why? Why did this happen to me? I'm so angry!" Her voice got stronger as she started yelling. "It's not fair!" She felt Olivia's arms around her, supporting her. "IT'S NOT FAIR! I'M SO ANGRY! I'M A PERSON, I'M A REAL, FEELING PERSON!" Her yells turned to sobs and she let her mother hold her.

Amanda came over, her own tears falling. She held her daughter and wife tightly. She felt the same as Emma did. It wasn't fair, and she wanted to know why this always happened to her. She wanted to be able to tell her daughter it would never happen again, but that was a false promise, even if she didn't want it to be. Emma turned and hugged Amanda closer. "I'm sorry, Ma. I didn't mean to snap at you at the hospital."

Amanda kissed Emma's forehead. "It's okay, Emma. I know you're going through so much, and I understand. I really do. You do not have to be sorry."

"I love you guys so much. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"We feel the same way, Emma." Olivia stated, stroking her cheek. "Do you feel at least a little better?"

Emma nodded. "A bit. Thanks for bringing me here."

The three sat on the beach for a while, not talking much, but letting Emma take in the air for a bit. Emma hadn't checked her phone since this all happened, but as she did now, she saw she had some messages from Regina. "Do you guys mind if I call Regina?"

"Not at all." Olivia said, standing up and pulling Amanda up. "We'll be in the car, but you take your time."

"Is it still okay for her to come over tonight?"

"Yes, of course."

Emma took a breath and then called Regina, smiling a little when she answered before the first ring was over."

"Emma? Oh Emma, are you…well I know you're not okay, but are you still in the hospital?"

"No, I'm…well I'm at a beach actually. It's where my mom took me when I first came to her to yell and let out my anger."

"Did that help?"

"A little. But I feel so tired now. Regina, I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. I've just not been in the best of moods and I don't know when that is going to change. I'm scared I'll take my anger out on you and I don't want that."

"Hey, shh. It's okay, Emma. You can take your anger out on me if it means you'll feel better. Emma, please let me come over tonight. I really want to see you. My mom said my grades are good enough that she will allow me to stay gone all week if necessary."

"Yes, I want you to come over tonight, Regina. I just don't think I can talk about it, okay? And I don't know if I even want to take a week off. I need something to distract me and I think school can do that."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I won't ever push you to do anything you don't want to do. Emma, that includes what we had planned on doing on your birthday. There's no rush."

Emma closed her eyes. "I…I think it may be best if we don't plan on that, Regina. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, there's no reason to be sorry. Emma, we can wait for as long as it takes, I promise."

"Thank you. I think we'll be heading home soon. Do you want us to pick you up?"

"No, it's out of your way. I'll get our driver to bring me. I'll be there soon after you. Is Preston home?"

"I think he's at Ruby's. Regina, I think I'm going to want to stay in my room. I'm so scared I'm going to blow up at him and it's not his fault."

"It's not yours either, Emma. My gods, you're going through something very emotional."

"Still, I don't want to do that." They were quiet for a moment. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yes. I love you, Emma."

"I love you too. Oh babe? Please don't tell anyone from school what happened, unless you already did."

"I haven't. That's not my news to share, Emma."

They hung up and Emma went to the car, stopping at Amanda's window. "Will you sit in back with me?"

Amanda nodded and got out, going in the back with Emma. She held her as Olivia drove them home, stroking her hair. Once home, they came inside, and Emma sat on the couch, in a sort of daze. Everything was still catching up to her. Olivia made her some hot chocolate and came to sit by her. "Preston is going to stay with Tracy for a bit longer, Emma. I know you don't want to talk about it, and that's okay, but if you change your mind, we're here."

Emma took the hot chocolate and moved over so Olivia could sit down. "I know, mom. Not tonight. Probably later, though. I'll probably have to talk about it. I'll probably have nightmares. I'm not exactly thrilled as to what's to come." She sipped her chocolate and put it on the table. "Did Dr. Mason have an opening tomorrow?"

"Yes. You'll be seeing her at noon. I'm sorry, but I did tell her what happened."

"It's okay. I trust her and I'm glad she can see me. I want to try to stop anything bad before it begins to get too bad."

"I think you're right. She will help just as she has in the past. And you being open to discuss it will also help. Emma, I've called you off school this week. I know, I know you think you need to be back to school to forget about what happened, but I think you're going to be emotionally exhausted. You'll have your homework, so you can work on that. Emma, I just want to be sure you're ready before you go back."

Emma thought a moment. "Can we compromise? Can we say I'll stay home through Wednesday and if I'm ready, I'll go back Thursday?"

"We'll talk Thursday night, okay?"

"Deal." There was a knock at the door and Emma sat up. "That's probably Regina."

Amanda got the door. "Hey, come on in. Emma's in the living room. Would you like to have some hot chocolate?"

"Sure, thank you. And thank you for letting me come." Regina chewed on her lip. "How is she?"

Amanda took a breath and shrugged. "She's still numb if you ask me. Go see her. She needs love right now."

Regina nodded and went to the living room. Emma saw her, and tears filled her eyes right away. Regina went to her and wrapped her arms around her. She rubbed her back and kissed her temple as Emma cried into Regina's chest. She was quiet, letting Emma cry, knowing she had to let it out. After a bit, her cries subsided, but she left her head resting on Regina. She was tired. Emotionally and physically and she honestly didn't want to talk. However, she had questions she had to ask Regina.

"Regina? I…" Emma just couldn't ask what she wanted. "I need to take a shower. I know this is dumb, but will you just sit in the bathroom with me?"

Regina smiled softly. "If your moms allow me to, I will."

Emma looked over, knowing Olivia would have heard. Olivia gave a nod – what else could she do? At this point, she'd give Emma anything if it made her just a little happier. The blonde then got up and went to her room, Regina going with her. She closed her bedroom door and got out some clean pajamas. "You don't have to come in the bathroom if you don't want to. I could just leave the door open and you can stay out here where it's more comfortable."

"I want to, Emma. If you want me in there, I'll be in there."

Emma had to swallow the lump in her throat, her heart feeling so much love at those simple words. "Last time, I didn't have anyone." She all but whispered as she remembered being so little and so alone. "No one came to see me at the hospital. I was so scared and alone." She felt more tears and wondered how she still had tears left.

"This isn't last time, Emma." Regina said, stepping forward. "This is now, and you have so many people. You're not alone. You'll never be alone again." She took Emma's hands and leaned forward to kiss her lips softly. "I know this is going to bring up memories, Emma, and I'm pretty sure that's normal. But please remember that we're all here for you."

Emma blinked, tears once again falling. "I know. Thank you." She couldn't get much more out, or she knew she'd start crying again. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on Regina's, needing to ground herself as she took deep breaths. "I'm sorry I'm crying so much."

Regina closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Emma. "Never apologize for crying. I honestly don't know how you're standing, Emma. I can't imagine…" She swallowed. "You're so strong."

"I don't feel strong. I feel like crawling in bed forever."

"After you shower, maybe you'll feel better. If you don't, then we'll crawl into your bed for as long as you want."

After a few moments of silence, Emma broke the contact and lead Regina in the bathroom. She started the shower, wanting it hot, and started to undress. She was in such a daze, that she didn't realize this would be the first time Regina saw her naked, and for some reason, that made her feel sick. However, when she looked over to Regina, she noticed she was sitting on the toilet seat, looking at an old magazine. Emma was grateful that her girlfriend seemed to understand her needs as she finished undressing and stepped into the shower. She knew she wouldn't be seen behind the curtain, so she relaxed. She set to washing her hair and then started scrubbing her body, wanting any trace of the day off her. Her skin turned red from the hot water, but she kept going, scrubbing furiously as fresh tears formed in her eyes. Everything came rushing back at her, the memories of the way he smelled and felt against her and she fell to her knees before sitting down and curling her legs up, the hot water hitting over her head. She cried, trying to stay quiet, but knowing she was unsuccessful in doing so.

"Emma? Honey, please don't cry in there. Come out here and let me hold you." Regina bit her lip as she heard Emma still crying. She wanted to go in there and help her but didn't want to do something that would upset Emma or her moms. Instead, she stood up. "I'm getting your mom." She came out to the kitchen where Amanda and Olivia were hugging each other, both looking just as upset as she and Emma felt. "I think she needs someone. She's in the shower crying and I don't want to overstep."

 _ **Don't fret, the next update will be up soon. Hopefully tomorrow. Instead of making this chapter insanely long, I decided to split it. Sorry if it ends awkwardly.**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Another update? What? Yes, I didn't know where to stop on my last chapter, so I decided to continue. However, I didn't want to make it too much longer, because some people don't like long chapters, so I'm continuing here.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 19**

Olivia nodded and looked at Amanda. "Mind if I go?"

"I think it's best." Amanda said, busying herself with cleaning the kitchen again.

Regina came over and sat on the bar stool. "Why did you think it was best that Olivia go?"

"Because she and Emma have always been closer. Don't get me wrong, I know Emma loves me and I'm not saying anything bad here, it's just that Olivia helped her so much when she was little."

"So did you. She talks about how you helped her too. Maybe Olivia was great with the serious stuff, but you always made her smile, made her laugh. That was just as important to her, Amanda."

Amanda gave a smile and came and sat by Regina. "She talks about me?"

"Of course she does." Regina put her hand on Amanda's. "I know that Olivia and Emma have a close bond, but so do you and Emma. You mean so much to her. When you were in the hospital, she was so worried about you. She loves you so much."

"I know she does. I'm not jealous or anything like that. I just feel like her and Olivia will always be closer, and I get that."

"Well, in my opinion, you're wrong. You mean just as much to her as Olivia does. She just goes to you for different things than she does Olivia. Think about it and you'll know I'm right."

Meanwhile, Olivia came into Emma's room and knocked softly at Emma's bathroom door before coming in. "Emma, honey? Talk to me?" Emma couldn't talk, instead, more sobs escaped her. Olivia reached into the shower and turned it off before grabbing two towels. She opened the shower curtain and first wrapped Emma's hair in a towel before helping her baby girl stand and wrapping her body in one. She didn't talk as she dried Emma off and helped her into her pajamas and fuzzy robe. She led Emma back out to her room and sat her on her bed before using the towel to dry her hair. As she started brushing, Emma came out of her daze.

"Mom?" She asked, her voice quiet. "Where's Regina?"

"She's talking to your Ma. She was worried about you. Emma, honey, do you want to talk about anything?"

Emma closed her eyes as Olivia brushed her hair. "Not yet, mom. I know I must talk to Dr. Mason tomorrow, and I know that will be good for me, but please understand that I can't talk tonight."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Emma from behind and held her close. "I do understand, Emma. Of course I understand. I just want you to know that we're here. We invited Regina because we know how much she means to you, but we're still here. If you want to come into our bed later, that's fine. Emma, we want you to remember that you're not alone."

Emma closed her eyes as she rested back against her mother. She felt so safe in her arms and had to wonder what she wondered before. "Was this a punishment?"

Olivia wasn't sure she heard Emma right. "What?"

"Was this a punishment? I've been so happy for so long and then my birth parents came along and I had more. Was I being greedy? Was this the worlds way of telling me to not want so much?"

Olivia held Emma tighter. "No, baby girl. No. Don't think like that. This was not a punishment and you're not in the wrong for wanting your birth and adoptive parents. Emma, my love, this was…terrible, yes, but not a punishment."

"You sure? Because I don't want to stop seeing them, but this happened right after I spent time with them. It seems an awful coincidence."

"That's all it is, my love. An awful coincidence." Olivia started to braid Emma's hair. She found Emma always talked more if it was distracted talk.

"I hope you're right. My parents wanted to come see me this week, but I don't want to get punished."

"Honey, it will be fine if they come see you. I promise."

"Don't. Don't make promises you can't keep, no matter how much you want to keep it." Emma said as she wiped away a tear. She remembered both Amanda and Olivia saying they'd keep her safe before this happened. Though, she knew that wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to blame them or say they didn't try to keep her safe. They did; they did everything they could to keep her safe. If they had been there, they'd have fought off the man who hurt her.

"Emma I…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Mom, please, I didn't mean that."

Olivia finished the braid and hugged Emma again. "I know honey. I know you didn't mean it. But please believe me; this was not a punishment."

There was a soft knock on the door and both Amanda and Regina came in, each with two mugs of hot chocolate. Regina handed one to Emma while Amanda handed one to Olivia. The four sat on Emma's bed and Emma looked around at them. "Thank you for being here for me. All of you."

Regina smiled softly. "We wouldn't be anywhere else."

"When is Preston coming home?" Emma asked Amanda.

"He's staying the night. Emma, I'm sorry, but I told Tracy what happened, and I think she told her kids because the boys offered for Preston to stay the night."

"You don't have to be sorry. I just should probably check my phone. Ruby is probably wondering why I haven't talked to her yet." Emma reached for her phone and read the texts from Ruby. "I feel bad. I didn't mean to ignore her, I just didn't really want to look at my phone."

"So tell her that, honey. She'll understand. You've been friends for years." Amanda said and watched Emma text.

"I think I'm going to call her. You guys can stay here…I mean if you want, I'd like it if you stayed here." She said, looking at her mothers.

"We'll stay." Olivia said softly.

Emma went to the hall and called Ruby. She assured her that she didn't mean to ignore her, but that she was simply ignoring her phone all together. She told Ruby that Regina was there, but that didn't mean she didn't want Ruby there too. She said she'd be home the next day after her appointment and that Ruby can and should come over. Emma knew she'd need distracting after that, and maybe having Ruby there would help with that. "Can you just not tell the others yet? It's not that I want to keep it from them, but that way, I don't have them all coming at me at once."

"Of course, Emma. I know this is going to be dumb, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this happened to you and I'm here for you when ever you need to talk, no matter what time, okay?"

"Thanks, Ruby. I really do appreciate that."

Emma came back into her room and saw that the others were basically finished with their hot chocolate. She noticed that it was about five and sighed, wishing it was later. "Guys, I'm so tired. I know you guys are probably hungry, so please, just go on with your day, but I need to sleep."

"You need to eat too. Take a nap and I'll wake you when dinner is ready." Olivia said, standing up. She hugged Emma and kissed her cheek. "Call for us if you need us."

Amanda got up and hugged Emma as well before she and Olivia left the room. Once in the kitchen, Amanda let out a breath and sank onto a bar stool. "She's being so strong."

"Oh, that's our Emma. I kind of figured today would be hard, but tomorrow will be harder. She'll have to talk about it tomorrow and after that, who knows how she will feel?" Olivia sat by Amanda and rest her head on Amanda's shoulder. "I don't feel like cooking. Do you?"

"Not really. How about pizza?"

"Pizza sounds perfect."

"I talked to the office. We both have time off this week and we can decide about next week depending on Emma. I know we took time off when you were in the hospital, but let's face it, we've got years built up and Emma deserves to have us here."

Amanda rested her head against Olivia's. "You're right, and honestly, I don't want to go anywhere while she's here."

Emma laid down and Regina laid with her, holding her close. "Sleep, Emma. I've got you. You're safe."

Emma smiled softly and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Regina." Though Emma was scared to sleep, she couldn't fight it any longer. She felt Regina running her fingers through her hair and focused on the good in her life as she let herself fall asleep.

All was quiet for about two hours and Regina had dozed off herself when Emma suddenly let out a yell. "No! No stop! Please don't do this!"

Regina held Emma tight. "It's okay, Emma. It's a dream baby. Wake up."

Emma fought for just a bit before she woke up and realized she was okay. She took some deep breaths, but it didn't help. She got up and rushed to her bathroom, emptying her stomach in the toilet. Regina followed and rubbed her back, not sure what to do to help her girlfriend. "I'm sorry Regina. I…I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Shh baby. It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for." Regina went to kiss the blonde, but Emma stopped her.

"Let me brush my teeth first." She answered with a blush.

"Right, sorry." They both stood, and Emma flushed and then brushed her teeth. She hopped she would be sick often, but really had no idea how any of this was going to go. Once she was done, she kissed Regina softly, glad that no feelings changed and she didn't have a flashback. Regina kissed her back and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too. Thanks for not thinking differently of me after all of this."

"I never would, Emma. Ever."

"Hey, you girls hungry? We just got the pizza." Amanda said, looking a little confused at the girls being in the bathroom.

"I don't know if I can eat, Ma. I just had a nightmare and got sick."

Amanda gave a nod of understanding. "Okay, at least come out and watch a movie with us?"

"Sure." Emma then looked at Regina. "You should eat." They all walked out, and Emma sat by Olivia, Regina sitting next to her. She shook her head at Regina's offer. "Not feeling great. Had a nightmare and got sick."

Olivia frowned and put an arm around her daughter. "I get that you're not feeling the best, but Emma, you haven't eaten since this morning. If you don't want pizza, that's fine, I can make you soup or something."

Emma sighed and grit her teeth. "Fine. I'll eat some pizza." She said angrily, feeling like she was being treated like a child. She grabbed a piece, put it on a plate and sat back, pouting.

Olivia sighed. "Emma I…"

"Just stop. Please." Emma said. She hated that she felt angry, but she didn't want it to get worse. She took a few deep breaths as Olivia turned on Netflix. "I'm sorry." Emma mumbled as she nibbled on her pizza.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Olivia shrugged it off as she looked through the movies. "What do we want to watch?"

They picked out a movie and eventually, Emma did eat two pieces of pizza before cuddling back with Regina. After the movie, she looked at Olivia. "Can I take some of that medicine tonight that the hospital gave me? I won't get hooked, I promise, I just want to try and sleep and that will help me."

"That's why they gave it to us, Em." Amanda said as she cleaned up the pizza. "I'll get it for you. Are you ready for bed now?"

"Not yet, but I'm ready to go to my room if that's okay. I want to talk to Ruby again and maybe Mal. They're my friends and deserve to know how I'm doing if they want."

"You know they'll want to be sure you're okay, Emma. They are your friends and they do care." Regina stated. "I bet they're online if you'd find it easier to type than talk."

"Well, if you're sure, then I think I may see if Preston wants to come home." Olivia stated, feeling he didn't need to be gone if Emma was going to be in her room.

"Of course. He can come home. It's not like my nightmares will stop tomorrow. Just make sure he knows that me not wanting to talk has nothing to do with him, okay?"

"Okay. I can certainly do that." Olivia kissed Emma's cheek. "If you need me or Ma, come get us."

"Thanks mom." Emma laced her fingers with Regina's, took the medicine from Amanda and headed to her room.

Olivia let out a sigh. "I feel guilty. I feel like maybe Regina is taking on our responsibility. We should be with her."

"I know how you feel, but as long as Emma is okay, isn't that what matters? We're here for her, she knows that." Amanda offered. "She's not that little girl anymore, we have to accept that."

"I don't want to." Olivia said, giving a pout.

Amanda kissed Olivia's pout and sighed. "I know, I don't want to either, but that's part of being a parent. Now, I'll finish cleaning, you go see about Preston."

Regina sat by Emma as she logged in online and smiled when she saw that indeed, both Ruby and Mal were online.

 _ **M:**_ _Emma! Hey, how was your weekend with your parents?_

 _ **E:**_ _Ruby didn't tell you?_

 _ **R:**_ _You asked me not to._

 _ **M:**_ _Tell me what? Is everything okay?_

 _ **E:**_ _Not exactly. Regina's here and as my friend, I'd want to know how you were if this happened to you, so I thought I sort of owed it to you to tell you. I don't want you to feel sorry for me, so please don't._

 _ **M:**_ _You're scaring me, Ems._

Emma went on to tell Mal what happened. Even though she found it easier to type than talk, she still had to blink back tears. Regina rubbed her back in support as Emma told her story.

 _ **M:**_ _I'm sorry. I know you don't want me to feel sorry for you, but oh my gods, I feel horrible. How in the world are you okay? If I were you, I'd be in bed and of no use._

 _ **E:**_ _Believe me, I'd like that, but I know I can't. Life goes on and I have to as well. I have mood changes, and I know I have a long way to go. I know it won't be easy, but I can't let myself sink into a depression. That's also why I wanted to tell you and Ruby. I have amazing support from my moms and Regina, but I'm going to be selfish and say that I'll need more support, especially when I'm back to school._

 _ **R:**_ _That's what friends are for, Emma. We'll be here for you._

 _ **M:**_ _She's right. Emma, I'm here for you what ever you need. I can bring you your school work, you can cry on my shoulder, I can find the bastard and rip his head off. What ever you need._

 _ **E:**_ _I wish it was that easy. I'll probably have to go to court. I haven't even thought of that. But thank you for everything. I don't mind if you tell Ella or even Kathryn but try not to let too many people at school know._

 _ **R:**_ _That won't be hard, Emma. We've got you._

 _ **E:**_ _Thanks guys. I'm sorry, but I am getting tired and I'm scared I won't get very restful night, so I think I'm going to head to bed._

 _ **R:**_ _Love you. I'll see you tomorrow._

 _ **M:**_ _Call me if you need anything. You too, Regina._

 _ **E:**_ _Love you guys too. Thanks for everything guys. Regina says thanks too._

Emma logged off and looked at Regina. "If you're not tired yet, feel free to go online or watch TV or whatever you want."

Regina cupped Emma's cheek. "What I want to do is lay with you. However, I want to shower first. Why don't you go say goodnight to your moms while I do that?"

Emma nodded and softly kissed Regina. "Okay." The blonde watched Regina get her bag and go into her bathroom before she went out to the living room. "Is Preston here?"

Amanda shook her head. "He wanted to stay next door tonight. They're having fun with a game apparently."

"You okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. I think I'm going to go to bed now though. I'm tired and I don't know if I'll have nightmares tonight. Also, I know tomorrow will be emotional."

Olivia stood up and hugged Emma, holding onto her. "You are more than welcome to come in our room tonight if you need us, okay? I know you have Regina, but don't forget you have us too."

Emma held onto Olivia, holding her tight. "How could I forget about the best mothers in the world?" After a bit, she let go of Olivia and hugged Amanda. "I love you guys so much."

"We love you too, Fred. So much."

Emma smiled and grabbed a glass of water before going back to her room. She took the medication they gave her and changed into her pajamas before laying in her bed. She was almost asleep when Regina came out and sat on the bed by Emma. "Come lay down." Emma mumbled sleepily. "I'm not following the stupid blanket rule tonight." She lifted her blanket and Regina scooted in.

The brunette wrapped her arms around Emma and kissed her neck. "Good. I didn't want to follow that rule either. Now Emma, I want you to sleep. I also want you to know that if you have nightmares, if you get sick, or even if you want to go sleep in bed with your moms, there is no judgement from me and there will be no need to say you're sorry."

Emma was so touched that all she could do was nod and put her hand over Regina's arms. "Thanks." She whispered, sleep taking over her.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Not much to say here, just thank you for sticking with me. After this chapter there will be a bit of a time jump. I want Emma to be healed and happy…well there will be a twist, but that's for later chapters.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 20**

The medication made Emma fall asleep rather fast, but Regina couldn't do the same. She held Emma, cried for Emma, and held her some more. She wondered how long it took a person to recover from what Emma went through and then wondered if it would be different since Emma had already been through so much. She admired her girlfriend already, but after today, she admired her even more. Here was a girl who had every right to hate the world and yet, she didn't. Regina kissed Emma's forehead and then slipped out of bed. She grabbed her phone and went out to Emma's balcony, calling her sister.

"Hey Zee."

"Hey Gina. How are you? How's Emma?"

Regina let out a sigh. "She's so strong, I have no idea how she became so strong. But...Zee, I don't know how to help her. If she wants to talk, I listen. If she wants to cry, I hold her. I go at her pace, but I don't think I'm helping."

"Gina, you are. Everything needs to be at her pace and you just being there loving her and supporting her is helping her more than you know, more than probably she knows. Gina, just…don't forget that you're only human too. I know you want to be with Emma all the time, but you'll need breaks too. You'll need someone to lean on too and that's okay. That's being human."

"Right now, what Emma needs is more important. She is seeing her therapist tomorrow and then Ruby will be here when she comes home. I'm not sure what I'll do then, but I don't want to be far from her."

"I get that. Just see what she wants and go from there. Regina, don't worry; you're doing exactly what she needs you to do. Just don't push her and don't worry or get upset if she gets angry at little things. She's dealing with so much internally and won't always know how to express that."

"Thanks, Zee. I appreciate the talk. I think I'll go back in with her and see if I can sleep. Good night. I love you."

"Love you too, sis. Tell Emma I love her too and I'm here for her."

"I will."

They hung up and Regina took a few deep breaths before coming back in the room. Emma looked so comfy, but Regina knew she couldn't sleep yet. She heard sounds from the living room, so she crept out of Emma's room and went there.

"Regina? Is Emma okay?" Amanda asked from the couch where she was cuddled with Olivia. Preston had already gone to bed.

"Yeah, she's okay. I just can't sleep. Do you have any chamomile tea? You don't have to get up, just tell me where it is."

"We do. It's in a k-cup in that k-cup holder thing."

"Thanks."

Regina went into the kitchen and set about making a cup of tea. Once it was made, she added a bit of milk and sat at the counter as she sipped it. A few minutes later, she heard someone behind her and felt a hand on her back.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked, sitting next to Regina. "I'm sorry if maybe us calling you was the wrong thing. We don't want you to feel like we're pushing responsibility onto you or anything. We just know how much Emma loves you. But, I get that we didn't think about your feelings."

"I'm okay. I admit that I'm not sure how to help her, but I'm glad you're allowing me to be here. I would be so much worse at home wondering how she is and all that. I don't feel like you're pushing anything onto me and I told Emma that if she decides she wanted to sleep in your bed, I'd be completely fine with that. I just can't sleep. I fell asleep earlier with her and I guess that was enough to keep me up a little longer."

Olivia nodded. "I understand. Technically, it is early. It's only about eight, so I'm sure you're not usually in bed this early at home. I'm sure Emma wouldn't care if you watched TV or went on her computer if you wanted. I mean, you're more than welcome to sit in our kitchen or our living room as well. I just want you to feel at home."

"Thanks. I think I'll go lay down, but maybe watch TV in her room. She did tell me it was okay."

"Okay, Regina. Thanks again for being here for Emma."

"Of course. I know she'd be there for me."

Olivia went and hugged Regina, Regina hugging her back. Regina then went back to the room and laid in bed, turning the TV on quietly. She curled on her side towards Emma, watching the blonde sleep before going back to watching TV. She hoped the night would be restful for her.

Olivia and Amanda went to bed around nine, thinking that it may be a long night should Emma have nightmares. They both laid in bed, unable to sleep, thinking about their daughter. Amanda felt the bed shake just a little and looked over to Olivia. She curled on her side and held her wife in her arms. "It's okay, Liv. Let it out."

Olivia did just that. She hadn't really let herself cry over anything in a long time. Yes, she had tears when Amanda was hurt, but she didn't out and out cry. It was building up and now, she had to let it out. "It's just not fair, Amanda. How much has she already been through? I should have picked her up. I should have protected her. I promised her I'd protect her, and I didn't."

Amanda rubbed Olivia's back. "I want you to let it out, but I do not want to hear you blame yourself, Olivia. You did nothing wrong. I know it feels like it. I know it feels like we failed her, but we didn't. Parenting is deciding when to hold on and when to let go, and we let her take the subway. That's something 99% of kids her age do every day, Liv. We couldn't have known."

"I never want to let her or Preston out of our sight again." Olivia whispered as her sobs slowed down. "Let's move to a cabin in the woods and never leave it"

Amanda couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, I'll let you explain that to the kids." She kissed Olivia and stayed close, their foreheads touching. "Liv, I think you should go see someone. I think we should see someone. Maybe even family therapy. I think we all need to talk about this with a professional."

Olivia nodded. "You're right. I'll talk to Dr. Mason tomorrow and see if she can do it or if she'd suggest anyone. It would be good for us all to go too, just so we can talk with out feeling like we're saying the wrong things."

Amanda kissed Olivia's forehead. "Do you feel any bit better now?"

"I do. Thanks for letting me cry it out. I love you, Amanda. I love you so much. I was only half joking about moving." She looked at her wife who was a bit surprised as she looked back.

"You really want to move?" She wasn't against it, but Olivia loved the city.

Olivia sighed with a nod. "I kind of want to start all over again. I love my job, I really do, but I love my family more. I don't want to get called out in the middle of the night or fear that you or I won't be coming home. I'd love a house with a yard and normal work hours."

"What would you do then?"

"I don't know. That's the problem. I really don't know what other job I'd want to do."

"Well, that's something to think about. How far would you want to go?"

"Not too far, to be honest. I'd like to keep the kids in their same schools with their same friends. I…I may have already looked for homes around where Regina lives. There are some nice ones that we could afford. But, this is just me, I'd want to know how everyone felt."

Amanda was liking the idea of having a house more and more. "You know neither of them will want to stop being neighbors with Ruby, August and Neal."

"I know, but they can still visit. It's just a thought, honestly, and after this, it's one I'm thinking of more seriously. The city isn't safe. I get that the whole world isn't safe, but if moving would help even a little bit, I'd like to do that."

Amanda cuddled in with Olivia. "I'd like that too. They are hiring in the records department. We could both work from home."

"You'd want to give up your job too?"

"I wouldn't mind. I don't like fearing the job, wondering if you or I will have to tell the kids that something happened to the other. I also would love to foster more kids, but with our jobs, it's kind of hard."

Olivia smiled softly. "I agree. Okay, let's talk more about this tomorrow. I think I'm finally tired."

"Good night, my love." Amanda said sleepily.

"Good night."

"NO! STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME! OH, GODS PLEASE STOP IT!" Emma's yells could be heard as the bedroom door opened revealing a scared looking Regina.

"I can't wake her up. I tried to just hold her, and she elbowed me really hard." She said, tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, Regina. I've got this." Olivia said as she rushed into Emma's room.

Regina rubbed her side as she sighed.

"You okay?" Amana asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Honestly? No. I mean physically yes, I'm okay. It's maybe a minor bruise, but emotionally…I couldn't wake her up or comfort her. I couldn't make the bad dreams stop for her." Regina brushed tears away as Amanda came over and held her.

"It's okay, Regina. It's not your fault. Her nightmares have always been so realistic and sometimes it takes a lot to wake her up."

"I just feel so useless." Regina said, holding onto Amanda.

"Regina, we don't want you to feel like that. We don't want to put any responsibility onto you that you don't want. If you want to go home…"

"No." She interrupted. "I don't want to go home. I want to be with her, but I just wish I could do more."

Meanwhile, Olivia went into Emma's room. Seeing her thrashing in her bed and whimpering in her sleep just broke her heart. She remembered her at five doing the same thing and hated that she was back to that. Olivia got into the bed and held Emma tight. "Emma, love you're safe. I'm here and I've got you." Emma fought against Olivia, her breathing coming faster and harder. "Emma, please wake up. I've got you."

Emma's eyes flew open and she tried pulling away from Olivia before she realized she was in her bed and in her mother's arms. "Mommy…" She cried, holding onto her. Rarely did she still call Olivia Mommy, but when she did, it was either because she was scared, or she wanted something.

Olivia held her tightly, pressing her lips to Emma's forehead. "I'm here baby girl. I'm here."

After a few moments, Emma sat up and then rushed to the bathroom, emptying her stomach. Olivia followed and rubbed her back.

"I hate this." Emma said, trying hard not to yell. "It's bad enough that it happened, but why does it have to keep happening in my dreams? I just want to forget."

"I know baby girl. I wish I could do something to make you forget. Gods I wish I could do something to make you feel better."

Emma couldn't help but feel guilty. "You do make me feel better, Mom. I promise you do. I can't just be fixed in hours though. I'm trying, and I'll keep trying."

Olivia sighed and cupped Emma's cheeks, making her look at her. "Baby, there's nothing wrong with you to be fixed. Honey, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty and I'm so sorry if I did. As a parent, all I want is for you to be happy; to take all your pain away. It kills me that I can't do that, Emma, but it's not your fault. You don't have to try to do anything but heal."

Emma reached up and wiped some of Olivia's tears, hating that she was making her mother cry. "I'm sorry, mom. Please don't cry."

Olivia wiped her eyes. "It's not you that's making me cry, Emma. I just hate that this is happening to you."

They held each other a bit longer and then Emma pulled away. "I need to brush my teeth." After she was done, they went back into Emma's room and got in the bed. "Where's Regina?"

"Right here." The teen said from the doorway. "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded and motioned for Regina to come in the bed. She did so, and Emma cuddled in with her. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't…okay you did, but it's not your fault, Ems. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Except maybe for that bruise forming on her hip." Amanda said as she came in as well.

"What?" Emma asked, looking over to Regina.

"You kind of nudged me with your elbow, but I know you didn't mean to so it's okay."

"I'm sorry." Emma said quietly, kissing Regina's cheek.

"Like I said, it's okay. I'm not mad at you for something you did in your sleep." Regina cuddled in more with Emma. "Are you okay? Do you want to sleep with your moms?"

Emma felt herself already falling back to sleep and she shook her head. "Too tired to move."

Regina chuckled and ran her fingers through Emma's hair before looking at Amanda and Olivia. "If you two wanted to sleep with her, I can take the couch."

Olivia shook her head. "She looks comfortable. Regina, if it happens again, you can come and get us or, just hold onto her tight. She needs that comfort and reassurance, but if you'd rather get us, that's completely fine."

Regina nodded and looked at Emma again. "I've got you, Emma." She whispered and kissed her forehead. Amanda and Olivia went back to bed and Regina held onto Emma, rubbing her back until she too fell asleep.

Luckily, Emma had no more nightmares and the two were able to sleep through the rest of the night. Tracy took Preston to school and Olivia made some breakfast while Emma and Regina got ready for the day.

"Emma? Do you want me to stick around today after your appointment?" Regina asked as she put her toothbrush back in the travel case.

"Would you mind? I know I told Ruby she can come after school, but I'd really like it if you were here too. But if you want to go home, I totally understand."

"I want to stay, I just wanted to be sure you wanted me to stay. Emma, I'm here for you; whatever you want."

Emma went to Regina and wrapped her arms around her. "I want you to do what you want to do, Regina, but I'd love it if you were here."

Regina held Emma. "Then I'll be here."

"If you want to come with to the appointment, you can, just not in the session. I don't think Dr. Mason would let me have anyone with me because I need to find a way to deal with this on my own."

Regina tucked a strand of hair behind Emma's ear. "I get it, Emma. I'll wait in the waiting room."

After they ate, the four of them went to take Emma to her appointment. Emma was nervous, but also ready. Being she had done this before, she knew she'd be safe and okay. As Emma was in with the doctor, the three talked quietly and waited.

About an hour later, a puffy eyed Emma came out and went right to Regina to hug her. Regina held her and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"You okay, Em?" Olivia asked as she stroked the blonde hair.

"Yes. I'm just really tired. That was…exhausting." Emma stated, sniffing a bit. "But it was good too. Like…you know? It was good to get it out and stuff. I don't know, I can't explain it."

"I get it." Amanda stated. "I'm glad it helped. We're coming back as a family on Thursday, but not with Dr. Mason. She thinks it's best if you see her just for yourself, but her associate is taking us in."

"She's nice too. Dr. Johnson, right?"

"Yes, that's her. I want at least us three to go, but also maybe Preston and Regina, if you're okay with it. I say Preston because he will need to understand in terms that he can, what you're going through. Regina, because she's here to help you and needs to know that whatever she's feeling is valid too, of course, that's up to if she wants to." Amanda said, glancing at Regina.

The teen nodded. "I'd like to do that. I want to do anything I can to help Emma."

Amanda smiled a bit. "Good, but I think the first session will just be us three."

Olivia nodded. "Yes, that's how we set it up. Then, we'll include you and Preston."

"Would you like me to watch Preston on Thursday while you're here?" Regina asked as she slid her and down and into Emma's.

Olivia looked at Amanda and then nodded. "If it's okay with your mom, I think Preston would like that. Tracy would watch him, but he likes you."

"My mom said I can stay all week if it's okay with you guys. My grades are more than good enough to miss a week of school."

"I don't know if I want to stay home all week though." Emma said, she had already had this conversation with her parents.

"That's okay. If you want to go back, we go back. The point is, I'm here as long as I'm allowed and as long as you need me." Regina brought their laced fingers up to her lips and kissed Emma's hand, causing Emma to smile a bit.

"Thanks, Regina."

The group made their way back home and though Emma was tired, she did tell Ruby she could come over after school, so she knew she wouldn't have time to sleep much. Her and Ruby cuddled as they watched TV in her room and waited for Ruby. The visit was nice, and for a while, as Ruby gossiped about things at school, Emma felt normal again.

Tuesday went by with Emma basically just resting and Regina being with her, as they did the school work Ruby had brought for them. The teachers sent the weeks work labeled day by day in case they did come back that week, but that night, Emma's parents came to visit. While Emma enjoyed seeing them and her siblings, she still had little outbursts of anger or sadness that she couldn't control and she felt bad for it. She went to her room after a bit and Regina went to get up, but Amanda stopped her. "Let me."

Amanda went to Emma's room and frowned as she saw her crying on her bed and hugging her pillow. She came in, shut the door, and sat by Emma, just holding her. "Baby girl, why are you crying?"

Emma swallowed and sniffed. "I hate what I'm doing. I hate that I have those moments of anger or sadness and can't hide it. I don't want to be like that, Ma."

"Oh honey, I know you don't want to be like that, but it's completely understandable and normal under these circumstances. Honestly, you're doing so much better than I thought you would be." She shifted to face Emma more, taking her hands. "What you've been through is terrible and the fact that this isn't the first time is even worse. You would have every right to hate the world and everyone in it. You'd have every right to be a thundercloud of anger or sadness. But, because you are so strong and so brave, you're not. You're smiling already and I know I heard you laughing when Ruby was over. You're conscience of what you're doing and feel guilt for it, even though you have nothing to feel guilty for. Emma, you're amazing and I think you need to give yourself more credit."

Emma leaned into Amanda and let her hold her as she cried more. "I'm tired of being strong, Mama. It's exhausting sometimes."

"Then don't be. Emma, that's what we're here for. We're here to hold you up so you can let go. Let us support and hold you, Emma. All of us. Break down, be sad, be angry, cry, scream, throw things, do whatever you have to do and know that it's okay because we are here to lift you back up."

Emma cried for a bit as she let Amanda hold her and rub her back. She felt like she'd never stop now that she started, but Amanda kept telling her it was okay and to keep letting it out. A bit later, there was a soft knock at the door and David peeked in. "Emma? I don't mean to interrupt you, but I was wondering if I could take you somewhere tomorrow. We have to go and get the kids to sleep, but I think I know of a place that will help you and no, it's not therapy…exactly."

Emma sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Just me and you?"

He smiled softly. "Just me and you."

Emma nodded and then got up to hug her father. "I'm sorry this visit wasn't better. You came to see me and I've just been sitting in my room…"

"Emma, stop. You do not need to apologize for anything." David interrupted her as he gently put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You have every right to sit in your room and cry if that helps you. No one is upset with you, Ems."

Emma said goodbye to her birth parents and siblings and then looked at Regina who let out just a small chuckle. "I think it's bed time." The brunette said as she could tell Emma was exhausted. "I also don't think we're going to school tomorrow." She knew Emma thought she would be okay, but it was obvious that she wasn't ready.

"I'm not, but if you want to, Regina, you can go. I will understand."

Regina shook her head. "No, I have my work done anyway and I'm going to stop in at my house while you're with your dad. It's all planned out."

That night, Emma only had one nightmare and Regina was able to comfort her, making the teen feel like she accomplished something. She knew it could be simply because Emma was more tired, but it still made her feel better. The next morning, they got up and had breakfast and then Regina headed out to go home for a bit and see her mom along with get fresh clothes.

Emma asked Olivia and Amanda if they knew what David had planned, but they said they didn't know. They were going to go into the office just to check on things while Emma was gone and promised to be home when she got home. It concerned Emma that she was scared to be home alone and glad her moms would be there, but she didn't voice that. Olivia, however, had the knack of reading her daughter's mind at times. "Emma, it's okay if you don't want to be alone. Not only is it okay, but it's completely understandable. That's why we're here, okay?"

Emma nodded and went to hug her mother as Amanda went to answer the knock at the door.

"Hey, Emma. Are you ready?"

Emma nodded and kissed Olivia's cheek and then Amanda's. She looked at David and bit her lip. "I didn't know what to wear since you won't tell me where we're going. Is this okay?" She was wearing one of Amanda's old NYPD sweatshirts and some jeans.

David nodded and hugged his daughter. "Yes. Perfect. Let's go." He looked at Amanda and Olivia. "I can have her back in two or three hours, if that's okay."

"Take your time, David. Just sent us a text or call to let us know." Olivia said as she walked them to the door. "Have a good time with your daughter."

David smiled a bit. "Our daughter." He corrected, making Olivia's heart surge more than she expected it to.

She turned towards Amanda as the two left and smiled. "Honestly, he and Mary are the kindest people."

Amanda nodded. "I know. I wanted some reason to not like them, but there are none. They're just the best and it's no wonder Emma is who she is. Nurture does a lot, but obviously, so does nature. There's no doubt she's their kid, just as there's no doubt she's our kid."

Olivia smiled. "You're right. By the way, do you know where he's taking her?"

Amanda nodded. "Yeah, didn't he tell you? I think it's going to be something Emma may want to do more than once."

Emma was confused as they parked next to a brick building and David said they were there. There was nothing there but blacked out windows and a door. No sign or anything. She looked at him like he was crazy. "Where are we?"

He grinned at her as he got out. "Come in and see."

She only went because she trusted him and she had to wonder if that was a good thing when she walked into a dark, cold room with loud music coming from behind other doors. The woman at the desk was either punk or Goth, Emma couldn't tell exactly. She had short spikey hair dyed green and piercings everywhere. However, when she saw Emma and David, she smiled warmly. "Doc, it's good to see you. Is this your daughter you can't stop talking about?" She asked, making Emma look at her dad with a small smile.

"Yes, this is Emma. Emma, this is Lexi, she's a volunteer at the hospital. I told Lexi you've gone through things, don't worry, I didn't give detail, and she suggested we come here."

Emma nodded and looked around. "What exactly is here? What is this place?"

Lexi grinned and took out a pamphlet. "This is Smash-It. This is where you let of steam, let out anger, let out pain. Now, we all can talk and cry but I'm sure you know that's not enough when it comes to true pain and hurt. You need more, you need to feel more. That's what this place is for." She opened it to show different packages and Emma couldn't help but grin as she looked at the pictures.

"No way. I get to smash things?" She asked, looking at her dad.

"Yep. You can pick whichever package you want. They start with simple things like throwing dishes at a wall or the floor. But there's also packages where you get a sledgehammer and statues made of different materials like glass or clay. Emma, you pick which ever one you think will help you the most."

Lexi smiled at the teen. "Can I suggest something?" Emma nodded. "I say since this is your first time to maybe do one of our combo packages. It starts with dishes and glass ornaments but also includes things like glass bottles, ceramics, old lamps, and knickknacks. Basically, you get a full 25 piece dish set and get to pick 10, 20, or 30 other things to smash. You can pick a baseball bat or mallet and even if you start with the dishes only, if you find you want more, you can just add on the other things."

Emma looked to David as he would be the one paying for all this. "Emma, you pick whichever you want."

Emma looked at Lexi. "Can I just start with the dishes? Just to get the feel of it."

"Of course, Emma." She looked at David. "Are you going to join in the smashing or watch? Either way, it's the same price."

"I'll just start out watching and see what happens." He stated and paid for the basic package.

Lexi took them through the doors and into another room. "Okay, here we have the safety gear." She handed them each a full zip up body suite to go over their clothes, gloves, and safety glasses. "It may seem extreme, but safety first." She said with a chuckle. Once they were suited up, she took them into what Emma could only describe as a cell of sorts. There were left over smashed pieces from the people before and a large oil bin in the middle. Lexi brought in a box with ceramic dishes. "You can pick a radio station if you want music or there's an aux cord if you want to plug in your phone for your own music. Just push that button over there when you're done of if you decide you need anything else." She then put some water bottles on a shelf. "You get thirsty sometimes." She said and gave them a smile. "You have an hour, but take your time. We're not booked too full today." She looked at Emma. "Let it all out honey. This will help if you let it."

Emma gave a nod and swallowed a lump in her throat as Lexi left. She looked at David, not sure where to start. Was she supposed to say something as she threw the dishes or cry or what?

David wasn't exactly sure where to start either, but he decided to look at the music. "Anything you like?" Emma came over and gave a nod, picking Evanescence. David turned it on and then turned it up a bit. "Emma, if you want me to leave…"

Emma shook her head. "No. I just…I'm not sure how to start."

David grinned and went to pick up a tea cup. "I guess like this." He said as he threw it against the wall. "Then, just do what you feel like doing."

Emma took a breath and moved to the box. She threw a glass and found it actually felt good. By the third dish, her teeth were clenched and she had tears in her eyes. "It's not fair." She mumbled as she threw another one.

"Louder, Emma. Let it out." David encouraged. "Emma, I'm here and I'll catch you if you fall."

Emma nodded and her jaw clenched a few more times. She turned the music up more and picked up a plate. "It's not fair!" She yelled, tears falling as she threw the plate. She looked at David. "Can I swear? Will you get mad?"

"I won't get mad. You do whatever you need to do."

Emma nodded. "I fucking hate what you did to me!" She threw more dishes as she yelled and cried. "I fucking hate you! How dare you act like I'm nothing! Like I'm no one! Fuck you for doing this to me! Fuck you!" Emma was crying now and her last throw wasn't as powerful as the others. She was breathing heavy and David was afraid she'd pass out.

He went to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I've got you. Just breathe."

Emma did, but then pushed away; she still had more dishes. "I'm not no one! I'm not nothing! I didn't deserve this!"

Finally the last dish was thrown and Emma fell to the ground. David was right there holding her and making sure nothing was around that could hurt her. He held her and let her cry, wondering if this was actually a good idea or not.

After a bit, Emma's sobs subsided a bit and she looked up at David. "That felt good. Emotional, but good."

He stroked the hair from her head and kissed her forehead. "Do you want to do more?"

Emma bit her lip. "Kind of."

"Okay, drink some water and I'll go talk to Lexi." Though David didn't want to let go of Emma, he was glad to know this was helping. He went to talk to Lexi and Emma got up and drank almost a full bottle of water. A few minutes later, David came back with a baseball bat and two bottles of Coke. "Your mom told me you like Coke." He explained as she looked at him curiously.

"And baseball? Because I've never played."

David chuckled. "No, that's for the next part of the package."

Lexi came in with a cart of different breakables and set one up on the oil bin. She could tell Emma had cried, but didn't want to call attention to it. She smiled at her and winked. "Have fun."

Emma took the bat and looked at the lamp on the bin, knowing what to do. David went to the cart. "You hit and I'll replace it." Emma nodded and held the bat as best she could, but David couldn't help but stop her. He came over and showed her how to hold it, and Emma had to admit she liked getting this attention from her father. He was proving that not all men were assholes. She swung the bat and smashed the lamp, sending parts of it to smash against the wall. David quickly replaced it with a new item and Emma swung at that as well. She wasn't yelling, crying, or swearing as much, but she felt like she was getting a lot out. When she was done, she dropped the bat, her arms tired, and went to hug her father.

"Dad, that was…it helped me so much. I feel so much lighter, like I actually let go of things and let them out." She closed her eyes as she felt him hugging her closer. "Thank you. And thank you for not being an asshole."

David couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You're welcome, Emma. Thank you for trusting me enough to come with me."

"Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"Whenever you want." He didn't want to let go, but he did when Emma did. "I mean that, Emma. You just call me. Now, are you hungry?"

Emma hadn't really been hungry since the ordeal happened, so her answer actually surprised her. "I am. For the first time in a few days, I'm actually hungry."

David thanked Lexi as they left and took Emma out to lunch. Emma enjoyed talking with her dad and getting to know him. She honestly did feel lighter and found herself conversing and forgetting what happened. This gave her hope that she really could move on. Emma hugged David when he dropped her off and thanked him again for taking her. He again promised they could do it any time.

"Did you have fun?" Olivia asked once David left. Amanda had filled her in on what David had planned and was interested in if it worked.

"I did, actually. It was weird. Emotional, but therapeutic at the same time." She said as she came in and sat on the sofa by a waiting Regina. She had texted her as well, so she knew what Emma had been doing. "Honestly, I never thought smashing things could be so amazing."

"Did you think of him as you were doing it?" Amanda asked, curious as to how this worked.

Emma shook her head. "Well not like that. Like I didn't picture that I was smashing him or hitting him with a baseball bat. I just…I let myself feel the anger and then let it go. Every throw, every swing was like saying goodbye to a piece of anger." She smiled a bit. "Honestly, I feel good. I feel really good."

Regina smiled and kissed Emma's cheek. "Good, because we got a lot of homework to do." She chuckled as she saw Emma's face change. "Aww, it's not that bad."

The two went to the balcony to work on their homework since it was a nice day out and Olivia and Amanda sat in the kitchen. "Maybe we'll have to take her there again." Olivia suggested.

"Or maybe we should let that be something David does with her. You have the beach, I have the arcade, let him have this smash place."

Olivia chuckled. "Okay, but I think we should maybe suggest this place to the victims we come across."

"Good idea. Now, let's get working on supper. I haven't been able to make some good ole fried chicken and corn bread for years."

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into letting you make that. It's so not healthy."

"No, but it's comforting. Comfort food is what Emma needs."

By the weekend, Emma was already feeling so much better. Maybe she did need the week off to recover. She was able to do therapy in different forms and with different people. She liked the family session as well as the smash session. She was sleeping with no nightmares, though she knew that may not always be like that. She had kept up with her school work and even had a nice conversation with Preston.

Saturday night, she and Regina were snuggled in Regina's bed as Emma insisted they stay at her house since she had kept Regina all week. Regina was stroking Emma's arm as they watched TV. Emma was chewing on her lip and Regina knew that meant she was worried about something. "Emma? What is it?"

"My birthday is next weekend." Emma said, moving her eyes to look at Regina. "I'm not going to be ready to…"

Regina interrupted her. "Shh. I know. It's okay, Emma. I'm not with you for sex. I wouldn't care if we didn't have sex until we're married or even after. I'm with you for you, because I love you."

Emma felt warmth in her body and snuggled closer to Regina, resting her head on her chest. "I love you, too. Thank you for being you."

Emma didn't know what the future held, but she was sure that if Regina and her family were by her side, she could get through anything.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Hello. So, I'm off work because I had to have a hysterectomy (Yes, I'm young but they were afraid of cancer). Good news though, the results came back and it's a good thing I had the surgery when I did because there was cancer in a mass. However, it didn't spread to the actual uterus so that's great news. Thank you so much to my girlfriend who flew in to see me and be with me through the surgery and a few days after. Thank you to my readers of my other stories who knew I was having health issues (though this is the first time I'm going into detail) and prayed for me. Just because I have time off now, doesn't mean I'll be writing every day. Some days are better than others, and today is one of those days…well for now it is. So, this chapter will have some time hops but I'm ready to move on to the next part of the story. What I have in mind for Emma may bother some people, but fret not, I have a plan.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 21**

The following Monday, Emma stood in front of school watching her mothers drive away and trying to calm her heart. Regina took her hand and felt her pulse slow down to normal. She took a breath and turned around.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Regina asked softly. "No one would blame you if you weren't. Especially after that article yesterday."

"No, but if I don't do it now, I never will." She answered, sighing as she watched people watching her. "Although it would be better if they'd have left my name out of the paper."

"I know. I didn't think they were allowed to print your name as a victim and because you're underage."

Emma shrugged as they walked inside. "Something about how if the accused pleads guilty and there's no trial, they don't think there is any danger in doing it. I think it's dumb and immoral, but there's not much I can do."

"Miss Benson, Miss Mills, it's so good to see you two back."

Emma turned and saw their headmistress. "Hello Ms. Blue."

The woman smiled warmly at them. "Emma, you sure have had a rough year. I just want to let you know that my door is always open. I know you're going through a lot and I know it can get overwhelming once others know what happened, so if you need to talk or even just get away, you can come to my office. Also," she said looking around at anyone who may be listening "I pride myself on our no-bullying policy and our respect we show each other. That being said, if you have any issues of any kind, you let me know. Please."

Emma nodded. "I will thank you. I honestly don't think there will be any trouble though. Everyone here is usually very nice and respectful."

Ms. Blue needn't have worried. Though there was a lot of staring, and even some questions, no one was rude or mean to Emma. In fact, she had one girl tell her what she had been through and how her rapist was never caught. By the end of the week, everything at school was back to normal.

Emma's sweet sixteen was a day the blonde would never forget. The arcade was a hit for her family and her friends and she was genuinely laughing and having a good time. She was able to completely forget about the rape for a while and enjoy the day. From her birth parents, she received a voucher for driver's education – which she loved. From her mothers, she got a new lap top and phone while Preston got her some accessories. At the end of the day, she had more gift cards from her friends than her wallet could hold. Emma's gift from Regina came later that night when the brunette took her out to dinner and a fancy restaurant and also gave her a beautiful silver bracelet and promise ring.

"It's not an engagement. We're too young for that. It's a promise that you are the only one I want and the only one I love. A promise that we will have a future together and one day, you will have an engagement ring." Regina said as she slipped it on Emma's finger.

Emma blinked back tears. "Thank you, Regina. I love it and I love you." She leaned over and softly kissed Regina. At the end of the night, they had a bit heavier make out session, followed by Emma apologizing for not being able to do what they had planned.

"Emma Swan Benson, I told you before that you do not need to apologize for that. I'm not with you for sex, I'm not with you for anything other than because I love you. One day, I do hope we're ready, but I don't care if that's not until years after we're married, Emma." She ran her fingers through Emma's curls, pulling it back from her face and then kissed the tears that were on Emma's cheeks. "I love you, Emma, and I'll wait as long as you need me to and you don't have to feel guilty for it."

Emma looked into Regina's chocolate eyes and saw that she meant everything she was saying. "I don't want to wait that long, Regina. I want to do more, to know I can do more. I just…I don't want…"

Regina softly kissed Emma, cutting off her words. "You don't' want flashbacks. I get it. We'll go slowly and if flashbacks happen, we'll deal with them. But Emma, I need you to stop pressuring yourself. I'm not pressuring you, so you shouldn't either."

After saying goodnight, Emma went to her room and for the first night in a long time, she had no nightmares.

Two months later, Emma was sick in her bathroom when Olivia came in. It was the first day of summer and Emma had been excited to sleep in. They had a family talk and found a house they'd be moving into in three weeks. For now, Amanda and Olivia would stay where they were for work, but all were excited to get out of the city. Of course, Ruby wasn't happy, but Emma promised she could still come over any time and that she'd come to see her as well.

"Emma? I'm surprised you're awake on your first day of summer vacation. Are you okay?"

Emma groaned and started brushing her teeth. "I feel sick."

"Again?"

Emma nodded as Olivia came over and felt her forehead. "No fever. Emma, how often has this been happening?" Olivia hated the thoughts going on in her head, but couldn't ignore them.

Emma finished brushing and thought about it. "The last four mornings. It seems to go away as the day goes on."

Olivia swallowed, trying to stay relaxed and calm. "When was the last time you got your period?"

Emma, being a teen, blushed with embarrassment. "Mom. I don't get them regularly, you know that. I haven't gotten it since before the rape. But mom, don't think what I know you're thinking. I told you before, I can't have kids. The doctor told me."

Olivia went and sat on Emma's bed. "Actually, Emma, I looked at your records and talked to the doctor. It's not that you can't have kids, it's that it would be very hard for you to carry a child. There's a difference, and I think…I think we need to get you tested."

Emma's heart sunk and she felt like she was going to be sick again. She sat on her computer chair. "No…" She whispered. "No mom, I can't be." She had tears in her eyes. "I can _not_ be pregnant with _his_ child. Mom, I've never…I mean I…I never even had real sex. I've only ever been…" Emma couldn't finish her words as the lump in her throat had grown too big.

Olivia came over and knelt in front of Emma, taking her hands. "Emma listen to me. You may not be. I may be completely wrong here. However, if you are, you have options. We'll talk about this together."

Emma was terrified and her eyes were wide like when she was a child. "I can't be pregnant." She whispered.

"We'll find out and we'll deal with it together."

A few hours later, Emma sat on the exam table chewing her nails while Olivia and Amanda sat to the side in chairs. They had taken Preston to one of his friend's houses and were currently waiting for the blood test and exam to take place. They could have gotten a home pregnancy test, but Olivia wanted to be sure. Emma's phone buzzed, but just as the last few times, she ignored it.

"Emma, it's probably Regina."

"I know."

"Do you not want to talk to her?"

Emma kept her head down. "I don't know how to talk to her about this."

Before Olivia could say more, there was a knock on the door and a doctor came in. They had purposely not gone to the hospital her parents worked at only because Emma didn't want them to find out this way that she was scared about the results. The clinic they went to was run by a nice woman who also knew Emma's history.

"I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting. I'm Doctor Bast, but you can call me Jess." She got the folder out and then sat on the table next to Emma. "I was waiting for your blood work and Emma; I have no easy way to say this but you are pregnant." She took hold of Emma's hand. "I know you've been told it would be hard to carry a child, and while that is true, it's not impossible should you decide to go through with the pregnancy."

Emma just sat in shock as she tried to absorb those words. She looked at her mothers and then looked down, feeling such shame – even if it wasn't her fault. "I don't understand. They gave me medicine to prevent this." She said quietly, her voice shaking.

"Unfortunately, it's not 100% guaranteed that it will work. Emma, you have choices. We are lucky to still live in a state where you have a choice. You don't have to go through with this pregnancy and heaven knows that no one would judge you. Now, I don't want any answers today. I want you to take these informational brochures and take a week or two to decide." The doctor stood up and gestured for Emma to lay down. She felt around her pelvic area and nodded. "You're about ten weeks along, which would add up to that horrible event. That being said, you have 14 weeks to decide on if you want an abortion legally, however, I suggest you make that choice sooner as it will be easier on your body and mind." Suddenly, Emma's breathing came out loud and labored and she could feel the room spinning. Everything was too much and she couldn't breathe or focus or do anything. The doctor sat Emma up and rubbed her back, holding onto her. "It's okay, sweet girl. I know it's a lot to take in, but a panic attack isn't going to help anyone." She moved and cupped Emma's cheeks as both Olivia and Amanda were forcing themselves not to jump over and help. "Breathe with me."

Emma locked eyes with the doctor and soon enough, her breathing slowed down and the room quit spinning.

"You've got so much on your mind and I don't mean to add more, Emma. I just want you to be fully informed. I think that's enough for today though." She got out a card and wrote on it. "I've included my personal email address so if you have any questions, any at all, you message me." She looked over at Olivia and Amanda. "That goes for you two as well."

Emma was quiet on the way home in the back of the car. She had a tissue and was sniffing and Olivia kept looking back at her through the rear view mirror. "Baby, do you want to call Regina?"

Emma shook her head and looked out the window.

"She's not going to leave you, Em." Amanda said quietly. "This isn't your fault. You didn't cheat on her or anything."

Emma just stayed quiet and ignored another ping from her phone. She had no idea how she was supposed to tell anyone, much less her girlfriend, that she was pregnant. Without thinking, he hand went to her stomach and more tears filled her eyes. She had her rapists baby in her stomach and the thought of that made her sick.

Once home, Emma went right to her room while Olivia and Amanda went to the kitchen. Though they both wanted to be with her, they thought she may need her space. Olivia was rinsing some dishes when she suddenly turned and threw the towel on the ground, her own tears in her eyes. "Why the fuck is she having to deal with this?! What more is the world going to throw at her?!"

Amanda went and wrapped her arms around her wife. "I don't know. I wish I knew. I wish I could change all of this. It honestly makes me sick that our baby has to deal with this, Olivia, but she needs us now more than ever. The choice she will have to make is going to be the hardest choice of her life and she needs to know that whatever she decides, we are going to support her and love her through it." Amanda lifted a hand and wiped some of Regina's tears. "In order for us to support her, we need to be strong ourselves."

"I know." Olivia stated, taking some deep breaths. "I think I should see if I can get in to see my shrink."

Amanda nodded. "I think you should."

"How are you staying so strong?"

Amanda gave a small smile. "I've been in her shoes, remember? I have Preston because of being raped, so I know what she's going through and I hope I can help her."

Of course Amanda would be able to help her, she had been through it. "I forget that sometimes." Olivia admitted. "I don't know why, but I do." She stroked Amanda's cheek. "You'll be okay if I go for a bit? I can pick up Preston on the way home."

"He wants to stay at Billy's house tonight. Go. I'll be fine."

Olivia nodded and went to Emma's room, knocking on the door before coming in. She saw Emma on her computer and figured she was chatting with people. "Honey, I'm going to go to an appointment for a bit, but Ma is here if you need anything."

Emma nodded and turned to face her. "Okay mom. I'm sorry."

"What on earth are you sorry for?"

"For making you upset. I heard you, I had come out to get some water and I saw you upset. I'm sorry."

Olivia came in and pulled Emma into her arms. "You did not upset me, baby girl, and you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm upset that you have to deal with this. I'm upset that you are once again the one who has to be so strong." She said as she ran her fingers through Emma's hair. "But never would I be upset at you for this."

Emma just nodded against Olivia's chest and held her mother. "I love you."

"I love you too, Em. I love you more than you'll ever know."

After Olivia left, Amanda kept herself busy but also kept an ear out for Emma. When she heard the teen rush to her bathroom and get sick, she came into her room. "Emma?"

Emma was sitting on the bathroom floor, crying as she curled up into herself. "Ma, I can't…"

Amanda came in and sat by Emma, holding her and rubbing her back. "Emma, what is the matter?"

Emma took some breaths and Amanda gave her time. "I…I watched a video. I don't judge people and I think every woman has a right to do what they need to do, but I can't…I can't have an abortion. I can't do that."

Realization hit Amanda and she rubbed Emma's back. "Em, did you watch a video on an anti-abortion site? Because they show the worst of the worst cases."

Emma nodded.

"Come on. Let's watch something a bit more educational."

Emma came with Amanda and the older blonde pulled up a different, educational website. They sat together and watched a video and Emma looked over at her mom. "Did you ever think about an abortion?"

Amanda nodded. "Yes. That was my plan, honestly. It wasn't until the day of the appointment that I changed my mind. For me, I didn't think it was the right choice. However, I'm glad I had a choice, Em. I'm glad women have the choice and that you have the choice. It's nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to think you're a bad person over if that's the choice you make."

"What if it's not? What if I pick adoption?"

"Then we'll find the best agency to work with. We can decide if you want closed or open adoption. Emma, you get final say in everything."

"What if…what if I do pick adoption and the baby is given up like I was? What if it goes to foster homes and is abused and it's all because I didn't keep them?"

"Emma, my love, if that were to happen, it wouldn't be your fault. You can't control what others do any more than your parents could control what happened to you. What if you do find the perfect couple who raises the baby into a wonderful human? What if, you decide you want to be in the child's life and you get to see this wonderful person grow? You have to think of all sides."

"What…what if I want to keep it?" Emma asked and then held her breath.

Amanda looked at her daughter and smiled softly. "Then you'll keep it and your mother and I will support and help you. We'll make sure you finish school, make sure you have a good balance between being a mother and still being a teen." Amanda stroked Emma's cheek. "Do you see the common theme here, Em?"

Emma smiled softly. "Yeah. No matter what, you and mom will support me, love me, and be here for me." She hugged Amanda tight. "I'm so lucky to have you and mom. I don't know what I want to do yet, Ma, but I'm glad to know that no matter what, you'll be here."

"Of course we will. So will Regina, Ruby, your other friends, and your birth parents."

"You sure about that?" Emma asked, looking down. "How do I even tell them?"

Amanda lifted Emma's chin. "You tell them the truth. I'm positive that they will all still love you and support you."

Emma bit on her lip and looked at Amanda. "Can I ask you something off subject?"

"Yes. Anything."

"How did you know that mom was the one?"

Amanda couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh Emma. I don't think I really knew until she said yes. I hoped, I wished and I prayed she was the one, but the minute she said she'd marry me, that's when I knew. Emma, you're young and while I hope your heart is never broken, just because you're pregnant, does not mean you need to be thinking marriage."

Emma laughed at that. "Ma! I'm not thinking marriage. Well, not yet. I just…I wish and hope that Regina and I will be together forever."

Amanda smiled. "I get it. I think you two stand a very good chance. Have you talked to her yet?"

"No." Emma admitted. "I just don't know how to tell her, but I know if I talk to her, I have to tell her because I can't keep anything from her."

"The more people you tell, the easier it gets. Maybe start with Ruby?"

Emma nodded and closed down her computer. "Yeah. I think I will."

Amanda brought out two glasses of iced tea to the balcony and gave Emma's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Ruby caught that and looked at Emma. "What's going on? You're scaring me. You're acting weirder than when you told me you were moving."

Emma took a breath and looked at her friend. Ruby had been her best friend since the day she moved in with Olivia. They had grown up together and gone through different things together. "I um…I don't know how to say this, Rubes."

"Just say it. Whatever it is, I promise you I'm going to be here."

It was crazy the way they could read each other. "I found out today that I'm…I'm pregnant."

Ruby just sat there for a minute and then shook her head. "I can't…from him?"

Emma nodded. "Yes. I don't know what to do and I'm terrified. What if Regina leaves me? I don't know if I want to have an abortion or adoption or keep the baby. I don't want to be judged or hated because of this. I'm scared all my friends will leave me." Emma started breathing hard and Ruby moved to the chair next to her, taking her hand.

"Woah, Emma. It's okay. Breathe." She said, rubbing her back. "First, I'm not leaving you, Emma. I don't judge you or hate you and I never could. Whatever it is you decide, I will support you. Always. And Em, Regina is not going to leave you for this. I don't think she'd leave you for anything, but especially not for something that isn't your fault. Are you telling me you haven't told her yet?"

Emma shook her head. "Other than my moms, you're the first one I've told."

Ruby couldn't stop her smile. "Oh Emma. That's so sweet. Look, I promise you that everything is going to be okay. If you do lose friends over this, then they weren't the kind of friends you'd want anyway. You need to tell Regina. Now I know why she was texting me and asking me if you're okay. Emma, she's not going to leave you."

Emma nodded. "I know. You're right, but it's so hard."

"Maybe it'll be easier now you've told me. I can be there with you if you want."

Emma smiled softly. "Thank you, but I should do that on my own. I need to tell David and Mary too. Please don't tell Mal or anyone else yet. I will tell them, but just not now."

Ruby made a cross over her heart. "Your secret is safe with me. I won't even tell my family. It's not my news to tell."

"Well, you can tell your mom if you want."

Ruby shrugged. "I'll wait. I mean honestly, if you do decide to have an abortion, it's really no one else's business."

Emma gave a small nod. "I know. Thank you."

The doorbell then rang and Amanda came out. "Emma, Regina is on her way up. I think she's really worried about you."

Before Emma could say anything, Regina came storming out on the balcony. "Emma Benson! I have been texting you and calling you all day and you've not answered me once! I've been so worried about you and you're just sitting out here sipping tea and relaxing? You had me so worried!"

Emma gave Amanda and Ruby a look before getting up and going to Regina. "I'm sorry. I had…I had a bad morning and I was just about to call you. Believe me, Regina, I'm not just sipping tea and relaxing."

Regina noticed the way her girlfriend was acting and right away, her anger went away. "What's going on?"

"I'm going home, Emma. Call me if you need anything." Ruby said, giving Emma's hand a squeeze. Amanda followed her into the house and Emma lead Regina to sit down.

"Okay, now I'm scared." Regina said as she sat down. "Are you okay, Emma?"

Emma knew she had gone pail if not green but she nodded. "I found out something this morning, Regina and I'm not sure how to feel about it or how you'll feel about it."

Regina swallowed and took Emma's hand. "Whatever it is, Emma, I'm here. I love you and nothing can change that."

Emma took a deep breath and nodded. "I um…" Tears filled her eyes, but she pushed through. "I'm pregnant. I didn't cheat on you, I swear, it's…it's his…from the rape." Tears streamed down Emma's face as Regina just stared at her, the shock rendering her speechless.

Regina recovered quickly and moved to Emma, sitting on her lap and kissing her. "Oh Emma. I'm sorry. I…gods I don't even know what to say. I'm here though, and I'm staying here. Of course I know you didn't cheat on me, Ems, you didn't even have to say that as I'd never have thought it." Regina cupped Emma's face. "I love you, Emma Benson, and whatever you decide; I'm with you all the way. You do know you have a choice, right?"

Emma nodded, willing her tears to stop. Regina didn't leave her, Regina was right here with her. "I know, but I don't know what choice is right. The doctor wants me to wait at least a week but said I have up to ten weeks to decide if I want an abortion. I just…I don't know if that's what I want. I'm not against it at all, I just don't know if it's right for me."

Regina nodded as she stroked Emma's cheek. "I understand. Baby, the choice is yours and yours alone, but just know that no matter which option you take, I'll be by your side through it all."

"Even…even if I keep it?" Emma asked, biting her lip.

Regina didn't hesitate. "Yes. Even if you keep it. I'll help you, Em, I'll be here for you." Regina moved her hand to Emma's stomach. "If you decide to keep it, I'll help you raise it. If you decide on an abortion, I'll hold your hand through it." She said as she moved her hand to Emma's. "And if you decide on adoption, I'll help you pick out parents for it and I'll be here for you if you need someone to hold you."

In that moment, Emma didn't think she could ever love anyone more than she did Regina. "Thank you." She whispered, fighting the lump in her throat.

The two moved inside and cuddled on the sofa, Emma feeling relieved and Regina glad to just hold her girlfriend in her arms. "Have you told your mom and dad?"

Emma shook her head. "I just found out a few hours ago and I don't think this is something to tell them over the phone. Other than my moms, only you and Ruby know. I'm not ready to tell Mal or Belle or anyone from school yet, but I know I should tell my parents."

"Do you want to go see them tomorrow? I can take you."

Emma chewed her lip as Amanda came into the room. "That's not a bad idea, Emma, but if you want mom and I there, we'll come with."

"Let me see if they're even free tomorrow." Emma said as she sent her birth mother a text. It was answered quickly and Emma nodded. "They are. Is it okay if Regina takes me?" She asked her mom.

"If Regina takes you where?" Olivia asked as she came in the room.

"If she takes me to see David and Mary tomorrow. I feel like I should tell them."

Olivia looked at Amanda and nodded. "That's just fine. Ma and I have a meeting at the house tomorrow and then work anyway. We'll be here when you get back if you need us, but Em, I really believe they'll be supportive."

Emma reluctantly said good bye to Regina that night and came back into the living room, cuddling between her mothers. "You guys really wouldn't judge me if I had an abortion?"

Olivia was running her fingers through Emma's hair and didn't stop. "Not at all, Emma."

"And you'd help and support me if I decided to keep it?"

"Yes we would." Olivia stated. "And we'd support you if you wanted to do adoption."

Emma sighed a bit, resting her head on Amanda's shoulder. "I don't know if I could do that." She said honestly. "I mean, unless it was you two adopting it. I don't trust anyone else after what I went through." Emma chewed her lip. "Is that something you guys would want to do or would that be too weird?"

Amanda looked at Olivia and then at Emma. "You would want us to adopt the baby?"

Emma shrugged. "Just an idea."

Olivia pondered that a moment. "I wouldn't be against it, Emma, but we'd have to have some serious discussions."

"About what?"

"Well, like the fact that we'd be his or her parents. You couldn't one day get mad and say they're yours and take it from us. You would be giving all your rights away. Now, that's not to say we'd keep it from you as you got older, nor would we hold any responsibility to you. It would go both ways. It would be up to you if you wanted him or her to know who you are."

Emma thought a bit. "That all sounds fair. But, I just don't know yet. If I decide to stay it's mom, you'd still help me?"

Olivia shifted. "Emma, we're going to help and support you no matter what choice you make. Please don't worry about that. You have the hardest, most difficult choice to make and the last thing I want you to worry about is if we'll be here or not because we will be. Even if this was a different situation, Em, even if you had a boyfriend and became pregnant, we are your parents and we will support you."

Emma blinked her tears and wrapped her arms around both her mothers. "I love you guys so much."

 _ *****Note*****_

 _ **This is not at all meant to be political, so please don't make it that. My views on abortion are my views and yours are yours. If you don't like it, that's your right, but please don't be disrespectful. Thank you. UP next, what will mom and dad say?**_


	23. Chapter 22

_**I'm back. I'm honestly not sure where this story is going to go as I literally just sit down and type what comes to me. I know two things though. 1. I really don't want to put Emma through too much more because I think my little Fred will break and 2. I want it to be realistic. Those two things don't always go hand in hand however, so I guess we just must wait and see what happens. I do know that Season 2 is about to wrap up and Season 3 will have a slight time hop, so if there's anything any of you want to see still happen in this season, drop a review or PM me and let me know. As always, I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 22**

"I just know you're all hiding something from me and I don't like it!" Preston yelled as he stomped through the apartment towards his room. "Sometimes I feel like I'm not part of this family and you only care about Emma!" His door slammed as Emma sat up in her bed, guilt filling her. Of course he wanted to know why he kept being shipped off to his friends houses.

With a sigh, Emma got up and went to the bathroom. She felt like she had just fallen asleep, which in a way, she had. She had been sick most of the night and really wanted to sleep. However, she knew her brother was upset and that she had to fix it. Once done, she came out of her room and knocked on Preston's door.

"Go away." He called, still upset.

"Preston, it's me. Can I please come in?" Emma glanced down the hall to see Amanda standing there. Emma held out a hand and whispered. "I got it." Amanda nodded, knowing this was Emma's choice. Slowly the door opened, and Emma looked at her brother. "Hey. Can I please come in and talk?"

He nodded and then stepped back into his room, leaving the door open. He sat on his bed with his head down. "I'm sorry I said that, Emma." He said quietly.

"Sorry you said it or sorry I heard?" She asked as she sat next to him. She didn't let him answer before she wrapped her arms around him. "Preston, I'm sorry you feel like that. I really don't want to ever make you feel like you're not part of the family."

"It's not you." He said, leaning into his sister's touch. "I…I don't know why I said that."

"Because everything has been about me lately. I get it, Preston, I'm just sorry I didn't see it before."

Preston looked at Emma, his eyes big. "Emma, what's going on? I'm scared for you. I hear you crying at night and I hear you being sick, and I hear everything but no one tells me anything."

Both Olivia and Amanda were outside the door listening, they couldn't help themselves. As much as they wanted to come in and take over, they knew that Emma could handle this and they didn't want to overstep.

Emma leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, Preston. I never meant to scare you. I didn't know you could hear me." She let out a breath. "Preston? Have you and moms had the talk yet? I mean about…well about sex?"

He made a face, confused as to where this conversation was going. "Yes, Emma. Eww, I don't want to have the talk with you. It was bad enough with moms."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't worry, I don't want to have the talk with you either, I just didn't know how much you knew about it."

"I know more than I want to know." He said, looking at her. "I know how a man and woman have sex, I know how a man and a man have sex and I know how a woman and a woman have sex. I know I don't want it with anyone!"

Amanda was glad Emma laughed because it would cover the sound of her and Olivia laughing.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I just had to know so I knew if I could try and explain things to you." Emma said, shifting a bit.

Preston could feel the energy change and he moved to look at Emma. "You…you don't have to tell me if it hurts, Emma. It's just that I love you so much and it makes me so sad when you're crying, and I don't know why."

Emma took a breath and sat back in the bed, holding her arms out for Preston to cuddle into. She used to read him stories like this before everything happened and it was their natural way to talk at night. He moved into her arms and rest his head on her chest. Emma figured it would be easier if she didn't see his face while she told him. "When moms talked to you abut sex, did they also talk to you about respect and consent?"

"You mean like making sure the other person is ready and that they want to…do it?" He asked, and she could feel the heat from his blush through her shirt.

"Yes, exactly that."

"Yeah, they did. They said if the other person doesn't want it, it's called rape. Rape is bad. We even talked about that in school." He looked up to Emma and saw the unshed tears in her eyes. With a whisper, he asked his next question. "Did…did someone rape you, Emma?" Emma swallowed and nodded, the lump in her throat was too much to talk around and she had to wait a few moments to talk. Preston shot up and looked at Emma, his fists were little balls of anger. "Who? Emma, who did it? I'll punch them right in the face!"

Emma smiled at him and his protectiveness. She took his hands and kissed them. "Preston, that's sweet, but I never want these hands to ever hurt another person. He's in jail, I didn't know him. He attacked me when I was taking the subway home from my other parent's house.

Preston loosened his fists as he listened to Emma. "Oh. So that's why you stayed home after that. Regina was here too. Was that why we had to go to family counseling too? I mean, I know we were there because you were hurt, but I thought it was because you were hurt a long time ago."

"I'm sorry you were confused, Preston. I just…I didn't know how to tell you or if I should tell you. I'm sorry that moms were focusing on me too much. Please don't let anger build up, Preston. If you're feeling left out, you have to let someone know and no one will get angry."

Preston gave a nod and looked down before looking up into his sister's eyes. "Are you okay, Emma? I mean, you've already gone through so much. I know I don't know details, but I know what I hear, and it seems like you've had a lot of really bad things happen to you, but you always seem so strong. It's okay if you're not okay, Emma, I'll always be here to give you hugs when you need them. Even if I don't understand, even if you don't want to tell me why you're upset, I'm always here."

Emma felt her tears before wiping them away. She pulled her brother into a tight hug. "You are the most amazing brother I could have ever asked for. I love you so much, Preston. To answer your question I'm…I'm okay today. Some day's I'm okay and other day's I'm not so okay."

Preston kept his arms around Emma's neck, hugging her. "Was yesterday a not so okay day? Is that why I had to stay at my friends?"

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yesterday was a bad day. I found out that…I found out I'm pregnant."

Preston pulled away from Emma and looked at her in shock. "What? You're going to have a baby?"

Emma looked at him. "I don't know if I am or not. I found out that because of that man raping me, I'm pregnant. I have to decide if I'm going to keep the baby or not. So, I may have quite a few not so good days, Preston, but I'm going to do my best to make sure they don't affect you."

Preston looked at Emma's stomach and then back at her. "I'm sorry, Emma. I'm so sorry I ever said anything. You're going through a lot and you don't have to worry about me and my feelings too." At that point, Olivia softly knocked on the door. "Come in." He called as he cuddled back up with Emma who was still trying to calm her emotions.

"Please don't get mad, but we were listening." Olivia said softly as she and Amanda came in and sat on each side of the bed. She loved seeing her babies cuddled up like this, even if it was for a sad reason. "Preston, you have nothing to be sorry for. Never be sorry for your feelings, only for how you react to them. You have every right to feel how you feel, but next time, please just tell someone instead of getting so angry." Preston nodded, and he really did understand. Olivia then looked at Emma. "And you have nothing to feel guilty about. If Preston is feeling left out, that's on Ma and I, not on you. That's our job to fix and to feel guilty for, not yours."

Amanda nodded. "Mom's right. Preston, we're sorry if we've made you feel left out, we honestly didn't mean to. It's hard to be a perfect parent and to be sure we're doing all we can for each of you. Preston, things with Emma may get more intense, so it's really important that you do come to us if you're feeling left out. No one will get upset, Preston, I promise you."

Preston gave a nod. "I'm sorry moms. I know I should have come to you before getting mad." He then looked at Amanda. "And, Ma? You guys are perfect parents."

Emma smiled. "I was just going to say that myself."

After a bit more chatting, Emma excused herself so she could get ready for the day. Regina would be by to pick her up soon and head to see Mary and David. That thought made her stomach churn even more and she thought for a moment she'd be sick. As much as she wanted to ask Amanda or Olivia for reassurance, she wouldn't interrupt them now that Preston had them to himself. Not after knowing how he felt. She just got dressed and looked herself in the mirror. "You can do this, Emma. It'll be okay. They love you and won't abandon you and even if they do, you have Olivia and Amanda and they will always be here."

"We sure will." Amanda said from the doorway. She came in and hugged Emma. "But I have this feeling your birth parents won't abandon you, Emma. They're really very nice people and I think they'll support you just like we will."

Emma hugged Amanda back as she listened to her and then nodded. "I know. I just get a little scared."

"You haven't done anything wrong though, Emma. They honestly have nothing to be upset with you about."

"I know. It's just my stupid brain." Emma said as she sat on her bed to put her shoes on.

"Your brain is far from stupid. Everyone has insecurities and doubt, but that doesn't make them stupid."

Emma looked up after tying her shoes. "Is Preston okay?" She wanted to change the subject.

"Yes, he's fine. Emma, you're pretty amazing, you know that? We couldn't have told him what happened to you any better than you did."

"Yeah, I'm just oh so happy that I had to tell my brother that I was raped." She said, sarcastically. "Sorry, I…"

"It's okay. You're upset and I get it. Emma, no matter how far you come, you'll always have moments like that. I still do and it's been over 10 years. I still have times where I'm angry, even though I love Preston and wouldn't give him back for anything, I still get mad."

Emma looked at Amanda. "How do you do it? I mean, how do you look at him every day and not think of the man who did that to you?"

Amanda shut the door and came in, sitting next to Emma. "Who says I don't? Yes, I see him in Preston. His mouth is his father's and some of his facial expressions look like him too and yes, sometimes it's hard. However, when I look at Preston, I may think of his father, but mostly, I feel love. I love that boy, no matter how it was he came into my life. I…I can't explain it but I'll try. When I was pregnant with him, I was terrified that when I had him, I'd live to resent him. That I'd always think of his dad, my rapist, and I was scared I'd hate him. But Emma, once he was born, that fear was gone. There wasn't a monster in my arms, looking at me, there was a precious baby who did nothing wrong and who needed me to love him. I'm not saying it's like that for everyone, but that's how it was for me."

Emma listened and nodded. "That makes sense. I'm sorry if me asking that was insensitive. I just…I just want information. I have a huge choice to make and you've been through this."

Amanda smiled and kissed Emma's forehead. "Honey ask me anything you want. I'm your ma, I'm here to help you any way I can. I just don't want you to think that you _have_ to do something because I did it. You are you. Everyone is different."

"Emma? Regina's here." Olivia called from the hall.

"Be right there." Emma called back before hugging Amanda once more. "Thanks, Ma. I really do appreciate you being willing to help me out."

"Any time, Emma. Now go, you'll be just fine."

Emma came out and kissed Regina's cheek before they headed out. The blonde had insisted on using her money to fill Regina's gas tank since this trip was for her, and once the two were all fueled up and had stopped for food, they were on their way. Emma was quiet as she stared out the window, her mind racing with a mixture of thoughts.

"You okay, babe?" Regina asked, reaching over to take Emma's hand. "You look worried or something."

Emma sighed and sat back, resting her head against the back of the seat. "Well, I had to tell Preston what happened to me today, I have to tell my parents and hope they'll still want to be in my life, I have to decide what exactly it is I'm going to do about the situation, oh and I got maybe three hours of interrupted sleep last night followed by about an hour of throwing up." She tilted her head towards Regina. "But, I'm really happy to be with you." She said with a smile.

Regina shook her head and chuckled. "Emma, Emma, Emma. So much on your mind. First of all, you do not have to decide today what you're going to do. You have some time. Also, your parents are going to want to be in your life, I would bet on that. Third, I'm sorry you had to tell Preston, but maybe it's a good thing. You're no longer keeping a secret from him and you don't have to worry about what you say in front of him. Lastly, I'm so sorry you couldn't sleep. Next time that happens, you call me and we'll both get no sleep together."

"Yeah, like you want to hear me throw up over the phone."

"No, I'd rather be with you so I can rub your back and hold your hair, but the phone is all we've got sometimes."

Emma just gazed at Regina. "I love you so much." She took Regina's hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it. "Regina? What would you do?" She asked, her voice a bit quieter.

Regina took a sharp inhale and pursed her lips. "I wondered when you were going to ask me that." She said and frowned. "Emma, it doesn't matter what I would do because I'm not you."

"I know, but I just…want to know." Emma said, looking back out the window.

"I really don't know, Emma. It's hard to say when you're not in the situation. However, if I had to give you an answer, I guess I'd probably have a real serious think about it and as long as my parents were supportive, I'd have the baby and keep it. I know it would be hard, it would be work, but I just don't think I could abort it or give it to someone else."

"That's where I'm at." Emma said softly. "Either keep it or have my moms adopt it. I just don't know if I'd be able to know this baby was mine and not my sibling." She said, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Emma, if you did have an abortion, you know I'd still love you. I'd understand it completely and support you."

"I know. I just don't think that's something I can do. I think it's great for women to have that option, but I'm not sure it's an option for me."

"I get it." Regina said, pulling Emma's hand to her mouth and kissing it. "We're here. Do you want me to wait out here or come in with you?"

"Please come in, Regina." Emma said as she reached to open her door. "I need you next to me."

Regina got out and once again took Emma's hand as they walked up to the door. It was opened before they even had to knock and Emma found herself being hugged by Mary. "Oh Emma, I'm so glad to see you." She said, stepping back and stroking her hair. "Oh my, something is bothering you."

"Let her in." David said with a chuckle. "Let them both in. Regina, it's good to see you again." He said, pulling her into a one-armed hug.

"Oh right, come in." Mary said, hugging Regina and then closing the door. They made their way to the kitchen. "Can I get you girls anything to drink or eat? I can whip up some pancakes or eggs or whatever."

Emma chuckled. "Just some hot chocolate, if you have it?"

"Sure. And you, Regina?"

"Coffee, black please."

Once drinks were given and they were all sitting down, Emma started fidgeting with her fingers. David looked at Mary who gave a worried look back at him and then looked at Emma. "Emma, what's wrong?" She asked lightly.

Emma let out a breath. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. I've been sick recently and I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant." She glanced at them. "From him, not Regina." She tried to joke.

"Oh, Emma." Mary said, one hand going to her mouth, the other to Emma's hands. "Emma, I…I am so sorry."

Emma glanced at David before looking at Mary. "Do you still love me?" She asked, tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat.

Mary looked shocked while David seemed to take a few moments to register what she just asked. "Emma, of course we still love you." Mary said, getting off her chair and coming to kneel next to Emma, pulling her into a hug. "Oh my gods Emma, of course we do. Nothing could make us stop loving you, especially nothing that wasn't your fault."

Emma couldn't help the tears that were falling as she looked to David who still hadn't said anything. "Dad?" She asked quietly, needing to hear he didn't hate her.

David looked at her and stood, pacing around the table. "I love you, Emma. That will never change. I hate the bastard for doing this to you." His voice caused her to wince, even though she knew it wasn't towards her. He saw it and felt bad, so he came to the other side of her and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, Emma. I just can't believe you're going through this. I love you, I promise I'm not mad at you." He chewed his lip a bit, making Regina think of Emma and how she does that same thing. "Emma, were you given all your options?"

Emma nodded. "Yes. She told me she wanted me to take a week or two to think about it. The doctor I mean, and I have been thinking about it."

"Have you made your choice?" Mary asked as she and David sat back in their seats.

Emma shook her head. "Not exactly. I have decided that I don't want an abortion, I don't think I…"

"What do you mean you don't want an abortion?" David asked. "I mean, Emma, there's nothing wrong with that. It's a choice you have and honestly, I think it's the best one. You won't have to miss school, you won't have to worry about raising a child or worry about who's raising your child. Emma, really it's the only logical answer."

Emma was a bit surprised by him and she shook her head. "No, dad. It's not the only answer. Moms said that they'd support me if I decided to keep the baby. They'd help or they'd even adopt the baby if I wanted. I just can't have an abortion or give it to someone else."

"Why can't you have an abortion?" Mary asked. "Even in states where it's becoming illegal, it's legal for your situation. It would make this whole ordeal be over with, Emma. If you have the baby, whether you're raising it or it's being raised as your sibling, you'll be reminded every day."

"Maybe, but maybe not. My Ma had Preston even though he was a product of rape and she loves him no matter what."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. Why, Emma? Why would you put your body through that? I saw your medical records and I know it will be very hard for you to carry a baby. It's going to be painful and maybe even dangerous. Your moms are really okay with you keeping the baby?"

Emma was at the point of getting angry, so she looked at Regina for help. She cleared her throat. "David, it's Emma's choice." She said quietly but firmly.

He looked at Regina and then at Mary. "What do you think?"

Mary sighed. "David, while I agree with you, it's not our choice."

He looked at her for a moment, his jaw clenching. He then looked at Emma and saw both uncertainty and fear in her face which made him feel guilty. "I'm sorry, Emma." He said and sighed. "I'm sorry. It's your choice and yours alone and I'll help and support you, we both will." He came over to Emma and took her hand to help stand her up. He hugged her and cupped the back of her head. "I'm sorry I was pushing. I'm sorry, Emma. I love you and will respect any choice you make."

Emma put her arms around her father and closed her eyes in his embrace. "Thank you, dad." She whispered. "I was really scared that you and mom maybe wouldn't want me around anymore because of this."

Mary came over and took Emma's hand, pulling her into her own hug. "Please never think that, Emma. Even if this was Regina's baby, we'd still love you." She said with a bit of a chuckle. "We'd also be very curious as to how that happened, but we'd still support you."

Emma smiled and hugged her mother back. "Thank you. I really do appreciate this."

Mary narrowed her eyes at Emma. "If you do keep the baby and raise it as your own, I call dibs on being called Nana."

Emma couldn't stop herself from laughing. "You got it."

"Emma, I wasn't exaggerating when I said it would be dangerous and maybe painful with the issues you have from your past, but I know the best OB doctors and I will make sure you're well taken care of." David said, making Emma hug him again.

"Don't be a stranger, Emma." Mary said. "Please visit when you can and keep in touch with us. Let us know what you decide."

Emma smiled. "Of course, Mom. You're stuck with me now."

"Good. I like being stuck with you. Now, let's all go out for lunch. You and Regina can follow us and go from there if you'd like, or you can come back here and see your siblings."

Emma looked at Regina who gave a shrug. "I'm in no hurry."

"Could you guys maybe spend the night?" Mary asked, hope in her eyes.

"I um…I'd have to check." Emma said, looking at Regina, she wasn't sure how her girlfriend would feel about this, being they weren't prepared.

Regina gave a smile. "I'll call my mother and ask, but I'd love to Mary. The only issue is, we didn't bring anything for an overnight. Clothes or toothbrushes, phone chargers or make up."

Mary chuckled. "Well, we could do a bit of shopping." She said in a sing song voice.

"For one night?" Emma asked.

"If you want. I don't want to push you but I'd love to spend a night with you again."

Regina smiled. "Then we'll see if we can, Mary, and we can go shopping as long as you let me pay for my own things."

"We'll figure that out later." Mary said with a wink. "Now, where would you two like to eat?"

It was decided that they would all go eat at the local steak house that had five stars and amazing reviews. Both Cora and Olivia had given the girls permission to stay over, so Mary was a happy woman. After they ate, they dropped David back off at home before going shopping. They had a great time and Emma found herself laughing for the first time in two days.

"You two are seriously so cute." Mary said as they sat with their ice cream. "You light each other up and bring the best out of the other. I'm not usually one for teenage love, but I really do feel like you two are the real thing."

Emma blushed a little as she looked down with a smile. Regina's hand was in her own and she brought it to her lips to kiss it. "I hope so."

"Thank you, Mary." Regina said, leaning over and kissing Emma's cheek. "I think we're the real thing too."

"And you're ready to support her no matter her choice?" Mary asked, not unkindly.

Regina nodded. "I am. No matter what, I will be by her side."

Emma felt her heart swell with love for Regina, but she saw a look in her mother's eyes and knit her eyebrows. "Mom? What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, love. Nothing. I'm just very happy for you."

Emma knew Mary was lying, but she didn't push it. When they got back home, Emma smiled as her siblings ran up to her and hugged her. Izzy pulled on her arm until Emma picked her up and kissed her all over her face. "I've missed you guys."

"We missed you. 'Specially me." Izzy said with a grin. "Gina gonna stay here tonight with us, Emmy?"

Emma chuckled a bit. "Yes, Gina is going to stay with us tonight."

"Speaking of. Um…so when you spend the night at Emma's, do you um…" David blushed a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, not to be personal, but do you two um sleep…" He gestured between Emma and Regina, clearing his throat.

Emma raised a brow and smirked, getting a bit of joy from his obvious discomfort. "Dad? What are you trying to ask us here?"

Regina laughed and playfully nudged Emma's arm. "Oh put him out of his misery." She rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "We are usually allowed in the same bed. Before the incident, we had to have separate blankets, but that rule has kind of been lax since it happened."

David nodded, his face still red with embarrassment. Emma let out a sigh. "The separate blanket think seems kind of null and void now if you ask me. I mean, not like she could knock me up anyway, but it's already done, so why even try? Besides, I'm not ready for that part of our relationship. Especially after what happened." Emma said and was so honest that Mary came over and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, well that's settled then. Regina will sleep in Emma's bed."

"So will I." Izzy said with a head nod, making Emma laugh.

"You think there's enough room for all three of us?"

"Yes. I'm just itty bitty." The little one said, curling up in Emma's arms to prove her point.

Regina chuckled. "Itty bitty or not, if you like to be covered up, you don't want to share with Emma. She takes all the covers and leaves you alone and shivering."

Izzy giggled at Emma and then kissed her cheek. "I don't care, I still love her."

Fun was had by all that night as Regina ha a tea party with Izzy while Emma played games on the Xbox with her brothers. Izzy did try to sleep in bed with them, but Mary insisted she go into her own bed. However, less than an hour later, she was back, and Emma pulled her into bed and let her in the middle of her and Regina. She assured her mother it was okay as the little one was already sleeping. Emma smiled as she ran her fingers through the blond hair and looked at Regina. "I…I think I'm keeping my baby, Regina. I mean as mine. I know I'm young and I know it'll be hard, but I really think I can do it. Especially with help from my moms." Emma leaned down and kissed Izzy's forehead. "I…I want to do it."

Regina smiled and leaned over, kissing Emma softly. "You can do it, and I'll be right there to help you." She frowned when she saw the look on Emma's face. "What is it?"

"Regina, you…you can't. You can't be by my side the whole time because you have plans, remember? You're going to go to Boston for school. Regina, you've already got a scholarship for Harvard Law! I'm not letting you give that up for me. I know the plan was for me to go somewhere out there too, but…well this is going to change that. I'll go to New York State if I can get things worked out so I can stay home, but Regina, you're going to Harvard."

Regina sighed as she listened to Emma, knowing that what the blonde was saying was right, even if she didn't want to admit it. "I have another year before then, Emma. I'll be here for another year." They already knew it was going to be hard since Regina was a year ahead of Emma, but they had a plan to make it work. Now, it would be even harder with Emma having a baby. "But I can go to New York State for law too, so I can be here. The school is, well almost as good as Harvard."

Emma couldn't stop her chuckle. "Regina it's not and you know it. Look, this baby may change my plans, but I am not letting it change yours." Emma reached over and laced her fingers with Regina's. "We will be okay, Regina. You'll visit some weekends, I'll visit you on others. It's the same plans, only there will be an extra little one involved." Emma truly wanted to believe that, but she knew it was easier said than done. "I know it will be hard. I'm not stupid, Regina. I know you'll be busy with classes and I'll be busy with my own classes and with the baby, but I believe in us. I believe that no matter what happens, in the end, we'll be together. We're meant to be, Regina Mills, and that is something I believe in with my whole heart."

Regina smiled and reached over to wipe a tear Emma hadn't even known she shed. "You're right. About all of it, my love. We will make it work because we are meant to be. I think it's enough conversation for tonight, Emma, we still have a long ways to go."


	24. Chapter 23

_**I'm back! I got no one giving me ideas lol, so I guess we'll all just see what happens here. I have ideas for later, it's just fillers right now. I have not, unfortunately had a baby as I am unable to, but I have done my research to the best of my abilities. Any mistakes are mine. Anyway, on to chapter 23**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 23**

"Emma Swan Benson, you put that box down right now!" Olivia called after her daughter. "I told you that the only way you're helping is if you carry the approved boxes and that is not one of them!"

"Mom, I'm fine! I'm not an invalid." Emma called back as she stepped through the door to their new house, with said box still in her arms."

"Emma! Damn it! Give me that box." Amanda said, coming over and ripping the box from Emma's arms. "That's it. That's the third time we've had to scold you for carrying things you shouldn't be. Now, you can sit down on the couch and watch." Emma was about to argue, but one look at Amanda's face and then turning to see Olivia's she knew better. She had gone too far. The blonde went and sat on the sofa, grumbling as she took her phone out.

"Is the wi-fi hooked up yet?" She called out, asking no one in particular.

"Not yet. They should be here sometime this morning to set everything up." Olivia answered, coming over and sitting by Emma.

The family had decided to move and the house they got was not only a beautiful early 1900 Victorian, but also just down the road from Regina's house. They had movers already move all the furniture over and only had a few boxes left to bring in and unpack. The house was grand and open with three floors, an attic, basement, six bedrooms, a couple living rooms, a media room, and a lot of the original character. Olivia and Amanda said they got it for a steal because the realtor was a prior victim, or survivor as Emma liked to call them.

Olivia and Amanda took the master bedroom on the second floor and Preston also picked a second-floor room. The remaining two rooms on the second floor were nice, but Emma had fallen in love with the room on the third floor. It was big and had its own balcony outside along with what looked like a smaller room attached to it. Amanda had explained that back when the house was built, the room would have been the children's room and the room attached was for the nanny. However, Emma loved the idea of having the nursery attached to her room and insisted she take that one. Her room was painted a light lilac with white trim and her bed, desk, and other furniture were either black or white. The nursery part was recently painted a light gray with yellow and mint trimming.

Ruby and Mal had been over and painted a beautiful mural on one of the walls of a pond with a mother swan and two little one's swimming after her and a giant tree to the side, all in white. It was beautiful and Emma teared up every time she looked at it. Not only was it too soon for Emma to tell what the gender was, but she also didn't want to know. When Emma told her friends about her being pregnant, she got nothing but support. They assured her that they'd be there no matter what she decided and she was quick to tell them she is going to raise the baby. Since then, they were happy for her, making this something for Emma to feel good about and not ashamed for.

Ruby had begged to come with to Emma's first ultrasound with her and Regina and Emma had let her. When she "aww'd" over what they saw, the ultrasound technician made a face and rolled her eyes, muttering "teenagers" under her breath. Ruby glared at her. "Excuse me? Did you say something? Because if you're accusing my friend here of being another typical teenage mother, you should probably look at her medical record. She's turning a horrible situation into something good and it would be nice if you'd help with that instead of making it bad."

"I'm sorry. I didn't…I wasn't thinking." The woman replied. The rest of the ultrasound went really well and the appointment with her doctor went smoothly as well. David had been true to his word and got her into see who he considered the best of the best. Dr. Giddish was a ball of energy but also professional. She was very thorough with Emma in what to expect and because of Emma's health concerns, she stayed in touch with her patient weekly and made herself available at any time. Emma was on all the prenatal vitamins along with others to keep her levels high.

Emma also had a meeting with the school administration since one of the rules of Storybrooke Academy for Girls was that no student was to be pregnant. Because of not only the circumstances, but also because of the kind of student Emma was, the school was more than willing to bend the rules.

"Now, Emma's doctor does have some concerns because of issues in her past, it may get to be painful for her to carry the baby and possibly even hard. She may be put on early bedrest." Olivia explained to the headmistress.

"But I want to get my education. I don't want to have to repeat a grade or drop out. I know this isn't exactly my fault, but it is my choice, but I still want my education."

Ms. Blue smiled kindly at Emma. "I understand and respect your choice, Emma. We will all work with you to make sure you don't have to repeat your junior year. Last year it seemed to work well for you when you were out to have your friends bring you work and do work online, meeting through Skype with your teachers once a week. We can set something like that up. We can also see about getting you work ahead of time. I think if we all communicate and work together, we can make this happen. However, I know you'll need rest before and after the baby, so just remember that we have the option for summer classes too."

Emma gave a nod. "I know. I'm due Christmas day, actually, so if I can hold out closer to my due date, I'm hoping I won't miss too much school since we'll be on winter break."

"Oh, what a fantastic gift. Well, like I said, just keep the lines of communication open, Emma. Also, I don't expect it, but if you get any kind of negativity from other students or faculty, please let me know right away. Unfortunately, most people know the circumstances, but I hope that no one treats you negatively for your choice."

"I'm honestly not too worried about that, Ms. Blue. Everyone was fine after the rape actually happened."

"Great, well we all look forward to seeing you at the start of school in a couple weeks."

Now Emma sat on the couch with her mother, taking deep breaths to get past the dizzy spell that was hitting her. Olivia rubbed Emma's back, trying to help her through it. They were over the morning sickness, which was a relief, but now she'd get dizzy spells due to her blood pressure lowering, she'd get leg cramps and back pain and even her feet started swelling. "How are you feeling, baby girl?"

"I'm okay. Just another dizzy spell. I read that I get them because the baby is growing so much that it's taking a lot of my blood and makes my blood pressure go down."

"Yes, but remember that if it gets too bad, we call the doctor. I don't want you passing out." Olivia said as she ran her fingers through Emma's hair. "All your boxes are in your room, maybe you can get your friends to help unpack them tonight so you're not doing it all on your own."

Emma nodded. "I'll see. Are the air mattresses up their too?"

"They are. Who all is coming over again?"

"Regina, Ruby, Mal, Belle, Kathryn, Ella, and Zelena."

"I'm glad they could all make it. I'm also glad you all have worked things out with Kathryn. She needs good friends."

"Yeah, once her and I had our talk, we were able to settle things. Regina's coming early so we can talk." Emma said with a smile.

Olivia smirked. "You mean your 'this is how big your baby is now' talk? You guys are so cute. You'd think this baby really did belong to you and her."

"I wish." Emma sighed. When Olivia gave her a confused look, she continued. "Regina says she's going to be here for me and the baby, but the truth is, she had no reason to be. She's not connected to the baby. I…I'd love for her to stay here, but I cannot ask her to do that. She's already been accepted to Harvard Law on full scholarship and I can't take that away from her, even if she's said she'd go to school here. It's not fair and I'd hate for her to resent me or the baby for it in the future. But…I'm scared the distance will only hurt us."

Olivia listened as she cuddled with her baby girl. "I get that. It is scary and the truth is, it could happen. Emma, I believe in you and Regina, but you're right and things are going to change. You just have to be ready for it. Regina may push to stay here, but you're right and what's best for her is to go. Emma, if it's meant to be…"

"It'll happen." Emma finished. "I know. I guess a part of me hopes Zelena will like NYU so much that Regina will decide to stay here. I know that's not fair, but it's true."

"Emma? Regina's here." Amanda called out. "Liv, I need your help in the kitchen please."

Olivia patted Emma's leg and helped the blonde stand. "Go to your girlfriend and enjoy the time with her before the others get here."

Emma smiled when Regina came in and softly kissed her. "Hey neighbor."

Regina grinned. "Hey. How are we feeling today?" She asked as she put a hand on Emma's stomach.

"We're good. Lil one is making Mama a bit dizzy, but good otherwise."

Regina laced her finger's with Emma's. "Let's go up to your room and see where baby is at now."

"It says the baby is as big as a sweet potato and growing more and more every day." Emma said as she lay on her bed, looking at her phone. "It says I may feel them kick soon." Emma put her hand over Regina's on her stomach. "I'm getting fat. Like, it's not even a baby bump, it's like baby bulge. My feet are fat too." She said with a pout.

Regina kissed Emma's lips. "You are not fat. You're retaining weight and your body is getting ready to incubate this amazing life force inside you. Your body is doing amazing things, Emma." She said as she sat up and motioned for Emma to bring her feet over. She took Emma's socks off and started rubbing the blonde's feet.

"Gods, can you just move in and do this every night? Between my feet, my back, and the leg cramps, I need a personal masseur."

Regina smiled softly. "I can ask, Emma. If your moms would let me, I'm sure my mom would as long as I promise to visit."

Emma raised a brow. "You'd do that?"

"Of course I would. I want to spend as much time with you and lil one that I can before…before this time next year."

Emma gazed lovingly at Regina as she listened to her. "I'll ask them. I mean, I honestly don't know what they'd say, but it can't hurt to ask."

Regina chewed her lip. "What if we asked all our parents together? I mean, now that we live just a few houses apart, maybe they'd let us shift between here and my house."

Emma smiled at that. "Yeah, we can do that." Emma chewed on her own lip. "Um, is your dad around?"

"Oh right." Regina said, rolling her eyes. "He had another 'meeting'. I don't know why mom just doesn't leave him. Come on, let's see if your moms are available and I'll call my mom."

"What now?"

"Why not?"

"I…well okay. Sure."

Emma got up and put her socks back on before the two went downstairs. Preston was staying at a friend's house as he had his slumber party the weekend before. "Moms? Do you guys have time to have a little meeting with Cora if she's available and us?"

"Um, sure. Is everything okay?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, it's just we have a question and think it would be easier if you all were here." Emma said as Regina went to call her mom.

"She'll be right over." Regina said, coming back into the kitchen.

A half hour later, everyone was at the kitchen table and had drinks in hand. Zelena came with her mom, which was fine with the girls. Emma felt nervous even if the worst that could happen was they say no.

"So, Emma and I were talking today and we wanted to ask you all something. Emma was saying that her back, feet, and legs hurt and how she wished I was here. I was saying that I want to spend as much time with her before next year as I can. Being we live so close now, we…" Regina had started out strong, but now her nerves got to her. She had everyone's attention and her words faltered.

"We were wondering if Regina could maybe move in here? Or if we could work out some kind of arrangement where we're here sometimes and there sometimes. I know it's a lot to ask, and we understand if you all say no, but we're hoping you'll at least think about it." Emma finished for her and Regina sat down next to her.

All three mothers just sat there, looking at the girls. It wasn't that it was a shock per say, just that they were surprised the girls actually worked up the courage to ask. Cora looked at Amanda and Olivia and then the girls. "You presented that very well, but I honestly don't have an answer right away. Could I maybe talk to Olivia and Amanda alone?"

"Of course, mom." Regina said, standing and pulling Emma to her feet, making Emma chuckle.

"I'm not that big yet." Emma stated. And it was true, she didn't yet start showing, but she knew she soon would. Her stomach was bloated more often than not and her once toned abs were all but gone.

"I know, I'm just showing them how I can help." Regina said with a wink. "Come on, Zel. I got ingredients for our famous chip dip. Maybe you can help me make it?"

The three went into the kitchen and Emma sat at the bar as she watched the sisters make the dip and joke around. When they were done, Zelena looked at Regina. "You know this will be hard for mom. I mean, even if she understands and all that, I'm going to college and now you're saying you want to move out. Mom's going to be alone a lot, and she may not like that. It's not much for her to lose me, but to lose you will be harder for her."

"Zel, that's not true. It's going to be hard for her when you go, but you're not going forever. Neither of us are." Regina sighed. "But yeah, I didn't think of that. I don't want her to be alone and we both know dad won't give a shit. Maybe it was wrong of me to ask."

"It's not wrong, Regina, just maybe don't expect too much." Emma said. "And if they do say yes, we'll stay at your place too. It doesn't have to be here as long as we're together."

Regina smiled and kissed Emma, causing Zelena to roll her eyes. "You two are so perfect it's disgusting."

Emma grinned. "And yet you wanted to spend your last weekend here with us."

"Yeah well, you guys are pretty cool too." Zelena admitted.

"Are you all packed and ready? I still can't believe you're staying in the dorms instead of at home." Emma said as she sipped on her water.

"I am all packed. I want the full experience. I'll come home quite often and especially when that baby of yours is born." Zelena said, making Emma smile. Zelena had become like a sister to Emma and she valued their friendship. "I really do wish you'd find out what you're having though. It would make it more fun to buy baby clothes and stuff."

"I'm having a baby, Zelena. Not a monkey, not a duck, a baby."

Regina chuckled. "I get why you want to be surprised, but I'm with Zel on this. It would be fun to buy little suites and ties or little dresses."

Emma gave a shrug. "Even if it's a girl, she may like suites and ties and not dresses and vice versa. Too much emphasis is placed on gender before the kids even fully developed."

"Oh, here we go." Zelena said, sighing and slumping down on a stool. "We get it Emma, boys can wear pink and girls can wear blue and all that jazz. All I'm saying is it's killing me not knowing!"

Emma chuckled and finished her water. "You're not dead yet."

"Girls?" Amanda called from the doorway. "Can you come in here please?"

The three came in and Regina and Emma sat next to each other on the sofa again. Cora moved so she could see both Regina and Zelena. "This conversation has brought up something I've been putting off for a while, but now is as good a time as any. Regina, Zelena, I…I've decided to leave your father. I was going to wait until Regina graduated, but I honestly can't do it any longer. I can't just turn a blind eye or pretend to be happy when it suites him. I had actually talked to Olivia and Amanda and had worked it out to rent the cute little apartment over the carriage house here."

Both Regina and Zelena looked surprised. "Mom, what about all your stuff?" Regina asked. "I mean, daddy already took so much from you, you can't let him keep all your things."

"I'm not, honey. I've already rented a rather large storage shed for anything that I won't need in the apartment." Cora looked at Zelena. "Zelena, I feel I owe you an apology. Honestly, I should have left him years ago for how he treated you and I hope this doesn't feel like a slap in the face that I'm leaving once you go to school."

Zelena gave a small smile and shook her head. "No, it's not mom. I just…I'm sorry for you. I know you loved him once and I hate that he's hurt you. Do you want me to stay? I can commute to school."

Emma almost felt as if she was intruding on the family moment for the Mills girls and looked at her mothers. They just gave her a reassuring smile and let the family talk.

"No. You're going to school and you're going to have so much fun. Honestly, the only reason I wanted to rent a place is because I can't stay at that house any more. It's become my own personal emotional jail. I was actually looking at buying this house, but these two got it before I could decide." Cora said with a smile. "Look, I don't want either of you to have ill feelings towards your father on my behalf. I'm telling you all this simply because it seemed like a good time. Regina, to answer your question, yes, you can move in here with Emma. Olivia and Amanda agreed and of course there will be rules, but I don't see you having issues with them. I have my own kitchen and all that, but I'll literally be right in the back yard. I expect you two to come stay there sometimes too, okay?"

Emma nodded while Regina went over to her mother and hugged her tightly. "Are you sure you're okay, mom?" Zelena came over too and that was when Emma got up, deciding it was time for them to have their own time.

Emma, Olivia, and Amanda all went into the kitchen and Emma hugged both her mothers. "You guys are really okay with this?"

"Yes." Olivia said. "I am fine with it. Honestly, once we worked out a rental agreement with Cora a few days ago, I figured Regina would be over more."

"That's kind of a shock. I'm proud of her though. She shouldn't stay if she's not happy. How long will she be here for?"

"Well, there's no set date, but she said she wants her own place with in the next three months. A lot of it will depend on how Henry reacts to the news." Amanda answered.

"She said there'd be rules. What kind of rules?"

"Oh, easy ones." Olivia said, waiving her hand. "Just things like making sure school still comes as a priority to both of you, that respect is shown, curfews listened to. Things like that."

"That's easy enough." Emma said. "Basically, the same rules I have."

"Yep. I think you guys can handle that." Amanda said as she moved over and rubbed Emma's back. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. My feet hurt so bad though. My feet and my lower back. However, it's better than being sick all the time." She looked at her moms. "Should I find out if I'm having a boy or a girl?"

"Ems, that's your choice. I thought you already knew you didn't want to know." Amanda answered.

"Yeah, you said you wanted to be surprised."

"I know but everyone is giving me a hard time about it. Maybe it would be easier to know."

"Emma love, you do what it is you want to do, not what others want you to do." Olivia said, pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead.

That night was wonderful. Emma loved her friends and loved how they loved her. She felt so supported and knew how lucky she was. It was announced that they were going to throw Emma a baby shower and wanted to know what theme Emma wanted to go with.

"Guys, I don't know if it's proper to have a teenage mother baby shower." Emma said as she ate popcorn on the sofa. "Not many people would support that."

"Who cares?" Mal said, throwing a kernel at the blond. "We're not many people, we're your best friends and we're throwing you a shower. We're inviting us, your moms, your birth mom and sister, Ruby's mom and Cora. Now, we didn't ask for your ridiculous opinions, we asked what theme you wanted."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Did you tell my moms? I mean, are they okay with it?"

"Of course they are." Ruby answered. "They were going to throw you one and it took a lot of talking to let them give us the reigns."

"Emma! I know you're pregnant and you've got pregnant brain, but damnit, you're not answering me. What theme?" Mal asked, exasperated.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't know. I don't really have a theme. All I have is a gray nursery with a kick ass mural of a swan and her…what are baby swans called? Swanlettes?"

Regina laughed. "Swanlettes? Oh I love that. I think it's actually something weird like cygnets or something, but swanlettes is cuter."

"Well anyway, that's all I have. I don't know if I want to do a whole theme on swans, do I?" Emma asked, looking at Regina.

"I don't know, do you? Or maybe you do baby animals, or baby pond animals like ducks and geese and um…frogs?"

Mal rolled her eyes as she wrote things down. "Okay, no tadpoles, that's just weird."

Emma thought a moment. "Okay, what about baby forest animals? Like deer, and squirrels, and foxes?"

Regina grinned and tapped Emma's nose. "Foxes? You're adorable."

"What?" Emma asked, scrunching her nose.

"The plural of fox is still fox." Belle stated as she scrolled on her phone. "Oh look, there's all kinds of decorations for baby forest animal themed baby showers."

"Great." Mal said as she looked over. She then flipped a page on her notebook. "We also have a double birthday party to set up." She said smiling over to Regina. Regina and Mal's birthdays were only 2 days apart so for so many years, they'd had a joint party.

"I'm glad you both have September birthday's otherwise you'd have graduated already. At least we get one more year with you guys." Emma said as she laced her fingers with Regina's.

"Me too, baby." Regina said, kissing Emma's hand.

Over the next few weeks, Regina was moved into Emma's room while Cora was moved into the apartment. Emma went with Regina and Cora to take Zelena to school and she hugged her before leaving.

"I'm going to miss you." Emma said, wiping some tears. "You're really like a big sister to me."

"Aww, Ems, that won't change just because I'm at school. I'll come back and visit, and you and Regina can come here and visit. It's close to your birth family's house, so I think I'll be seeing you." She then put her hand on Emma's not so flat stomach. "You be good to your mommy, little one. Wait until Christmas break to come so I can be here."

School started with no issues other than Emma having terribly swollen feet and a bad back at the end of each day. It was nice to have Regina there to rub her feet and give her massages and when Emma was feeling good, she repaid Regina by doing the same. Each night, the two got closer and closer and finally, Emma told Regina she was ready.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked as she ran her fingers along Emma's bare side. Olivia and Amanda had taken Preston out to a late baseball game, so the two had the place to themselves. "There's no pressure, never any pressure."

"I know. I don't feel pressure, Regina, I feel love and I…I want you. I want to feel you. Just…be honest and tell me if I'm doing something wrong."

"You be honest and tell me if you change your mind at any time."

Emma didn't change her mind and the two had a beautiful moment together. Their first time was unlike anything Emma ever experienced before. She didn't feel fear or dread, or pain like in the past, she only felt love and pleasure.

"Emma? Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" Regina asked, her voice so full of concern.

"No baby. I…I'm sorry I just…I never thought it could be like that. I wish I wouldn't have waited so long, Regina. I have never felt more loved." She said, pulling Regina in for another kiss. "Did I do okay?"

Regina had to chuckle because Emma was so innocent and scared asking that question. "You were amazing baby. This was the best I've ever had. I love you so much and I can feel how much you love me. Emma don't cry my love. Please don't cry." Emma's tears had come on stronger and she shook a bit as she cried.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me. Stupid hormones. Regina, I'm not sad, I'm so incredibly happy right now. I love you so much and…and I want to always be with you."

"You will be, Emma." Regina said strongly. "No matter what happens next year, we're going to be together and we'll be okay. Even if that means I don't go to Harvard."

"Regina stop it. We've talked about this. You're going to Harvard. Ignore my emotions, okay? It's because I'm pregnant and I'm happy and I…I'm still vibrating." She said, blushing a little. "I wanna do that again."

Regina smirked. "Your wish is my command." She kissed Emma again, lovingly and with all the passion she felt for her.

That night, Emma and Regina took a chance and went to sleep naked in each other's arms. Neither had ever felt so loved or so happy and neither wanted it to ever end.

 _ ******Note*****_

 _ **I know in most of my other stories I go into much more detail when it comes to sexy times. However, this story is different. With them as teenagers, I really didn't want to go into detail. In future stories when they're adults, that may change, but this story was never one that was meant to be a smut story. This was my first story that I wanted to write for the STORY and not for the smut. Also, there's going to be a time jump into the next chapter and I'm thinking there will be two chapters left before we start "Season 3".**_


	25. Chapter 24

_**I don't normally do a double update as I have more than one story I'm working on and try to do them evenly. However, I'm feeling this one right now, so here we go again. Again, I have no personal experience with pregnancy or labor, but I do what I can as an author.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 24**

"Finished!" Emma exclaimed and pushed the laptop off her bump, rubbing it as she shifted. The blonde had been on bed rest since October due to low and fluctuating blood pressure and she had been doing her school work online to keep up.

"Emma, I'm so proud of you." Regina said from her seat at the desk. "Second day of winter break and you're all caught up on your school work. You've got nothing to worry about. You'll be able to pass your junior year with no issues."

Emma let out a snort as she rubbed her stomach. "Yeah maybe. If this little one is unlike any other baby anyone tells me about and actually sleeps at night." She winced a bit. "Hey, Lil One, stop kicking mommy's ribs."

Regina turned the computer off and came over to the bed to cuddle with Emma. She ran her hand soothingly along Emma's stomach and kissed it. "You'll be good for Mommy when you come, won't you?"

Emma smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Regina's ear. "Gina? Have you thought more about if you want to be called Mama?"

Regina gazed at Emma. "If you're sure you're okay with that, I'd love to. It's such an honor, but that also means you have to let me be a Mama." Regina touched Emma's lips to stop her from saying something. "I'm not saying you have to let me go to NYU, that conversation has been had so many times and I'm going to Harvard. I'm saying, while I'm here, you have to let me help. Let me get up with the baby, let me change the baby, let me support you, Emma. You've got amazing moms, but you're going to want to go out sometimes with Ruby and stuff and if your moms can't watch them, you'll need a sitter. Let me support you."

Emma sighed, they'd had this conversation before as well. "Regina, you'll be too busy with school to get a job. I'll be too busy to go out, but if I will need a break, I've got my moms, your mom, my birth mom. I've got options, Regina. I love you and I love that you want to support me and the baby, but I don't want to be the reason you're not focused on your studies."

Regina sighed and kissed Emma's stomach. "I get money from my dad, Emma. You know that. Look, I'll accept your no for now, but once you're done with high school, we're having this conversation again. Now, let's talk about names."

Emma groaned at the change in topic. "We've talked so much about names. I just can't decide. It's so hard because I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Cuz you want to name the baby after your moms if it's a girl?"

Emma nodded. "Alivia. Maybe that's stupid anyway. Maybe I should just go with a name that's not connected to anything. I've always liked the name Chloe or Lillian, the old-fashioned names."

"What if you did Chloe Alivia Benson? Mary won't get mad, I promise that."

Emma chewed her lip. "I like that actually. Chloe Alivia." She said rubbing her stomach. "For a boy, I really like the name Benjamin. What if I did Benjamin David Benson?"

"Oh, I love that! Little Benny!" Regina smiled and rubbed Emma's belly, and then laughed when she heard it grumble. "Someone is hungry." Regina kissed the bump and sat up. "What do you want to eat tonight?"

Emma struggled to sit up, but finally did. "Whatever it is I eat, I want to eat at the table. I'm tired of being in bed. Regina, I've made it 34 weeks, I can go downstairs for dinner."

Regina held out her hands and helped Emma get up off the bed. She then kissed her, resting her hand on Emma's stomach. "I'm so proud of you, Emma. I know it hasn't been easy, but you've pushed through. You've made this such a positive thing and I don't think many could do that."

Emma smiled softly. "I couldn't have done it with out all the support I get from everyone, including you." Emma looked over at the nursery that was now filled with a crib, changing table, rocking chair, clothes, and stuffed animals along with so many pictures. "This baby is so lucky already."

"It sure is. Come on, let's go eat."

Emma enjoyed having dinner with her family that night and having a movie night as well. Preston loved touching Emma's stomach and feeling the baby. He couldn't wait to be an uncle and Emma knew he'd be a good one. That night, she said goodnight to everyone before she and Regina headed upstairs.

A few hours later, Emma groaned as another stomach spasm hit her. She rolled from one side to the other and then gasped.

"Emma? Baby, what's wrong?" Regina asked, sitting up and rubbing Emma's back.

"It hurts, Regina. It hurts and I…I think I wet myself." Emma curled her legs up and groaned again.

Regina had taken classes with Emma and knew that it sounded like her water broke. She lifted the blanket and swallowed. "Emma, I…I don't want to scare you, but we need to go to the hospital now."

"Why?" Emma asked, trying to sit up.

"Because there's blood. Not a lot, but there's blood mixed in with the fluid and they said if that happens, we need to get in right away."

Emma felt her heart start pounding and tears stung her eyes. "I've made it this far, it can't go wrong now."

"Shh baby. I'm going to get your moms." Regina kissed Emma softly before going down to get Olivia and Amanda. She knocked softly on their door and then came in, going to Amanda's side as it was closer. "Amanda?" Regina said, softly shaking the woman. "Sorry to wake you, but I think Emma's water broke and there was blood with it."

Amanda sat right up and reached to Olivia. "Okay, Regina. Can you make sure she has her bag? We'll be right up." As Regina left, Olivia sat up. "Baby, it's time. Emma's water broke."

"Oh my god. This is really happening." She said, rubbing her eyes as she woke up more.

"Liv, it's…Regina said there was blood with the fluid." Amanda said softly as she stood.

Olivia shot out of bed at that and quickly dressed. "Okay, it's okay. She's made it this far. It'll be okay." But the fear was clear in Olivia's eyes.

Amanda went to her wife and stopped her, holding her close. "It will be okay, but baby, you have to take some deep breaths. Emma needs to remain calm and she reads you like a book. You have to show her that it's going to be okay."

Olivia's throat was tight with emotion. "I don't know if I can." She whispered, being completely honest.

"Then go get Preston and start the car. Warm it up for our baby."

Olivia nodded and went off to get Preston up and start the car. Meanwhile, Amanda went up to see Emma. "Hey baby girl. It's time!" She said as she went to hug her daughter. "Mom's getting your brother ready and starting the car so it's not too cold. Do you want help changing or did you do that already?"

"I did that. Mom…there's blood." Emma said, the fear clung to her eyes with her tears.

Amanda softly stroked Emma's cheek before going to the bed and moving the blankets. There was blood, but not a lot. "Emma baby, it's not bad. It's pink, not a deep red that you have to worry about." She moved back to Emma and cupped her face. "It's okay, Emma. You're going to be okay."

Emma nodded and took some deep breaths as she looked into her mother's eyes. "Thanks, Ma. I think I'm ready."

Amanda smiled and kissed Emma's forehead. "Your life is changing, my love, and I can't wait to watch as it does."

Regina and Amanda helped Emma down the stairs, all trying to remain calm. "You have the bag? And the car seat?" Emma asked Regina.

"Yes, babe. I have the bag and the car seat has been in the car for the past week."

"Did you call your mom?"

"Not yet. I kind of wanted to wait and call her when we know how long. There's no need for her and Zelena to sit in the waiting room if it's going to take hours."

"It better not take fricken hours." Emma said, causing Amanda to chuckle. "I'm serious. If this little nugget isn't out in an hour, cut it out of me. It hurts."

Amanda didn't have the heart to tell Emma that it was going to get worse. She instead, lead her to the car and then got in herself. She took Olivia's hand and kissed it. "It's not bad." Amanda whispered. "Very light blood, nothing to worry about."

Emma looked over and an almost sleeping Preston. "Hey bud, you don't have to come if you don't want to. Cora said you could go stay with her when this happens."

"I know. Mom's going to drop me off at Jason's. I want to support you, Emma, but I'm so tired."

Emma chuckled. "It's okay, bud. You can come once the baby is here. I know the baby will be happy to meet his or her uncle."

After dropping Preston off, they headed to the hospital, Emma groaning in pain about every ten minutes. When they got there, Regina opened the door, but Emma didn't move. "I don't want to do this. I changed my mind."

Regina couldn't stop her chuckle. "It doesn't work like that, Babe. Come on, it'll be okay. We'll all be here."

Emma got checked in and once she was in a gown and a bed with everything attached, they let Regina, Olivia, and Amanda come in. She was lucky that she was able to have all three of them in there. They had all talked previously and Regina insisted that when the time came, Olivia or Amanda be the one next to Emma and coaching her. Even if Emma and Olivia had a closer type bond, Emma wanted Amanda to be the one next to her. Amanda had gone through this before and Amanda could get her through this.

Amanda took her job seriously and made sure she had ice chips and water ready. She came over to Emma and took her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts." Emma said, reminding Amanda that she was only sixteen.

"I know baby, but I promise you that once that baby is born, you're going to forget all this, all the pain and you're only going to feel love for your child. It'll be worth it."

Emma nodded and swallowed, trying to hide the fear. A couple hours later and a screaming new baby could be heard. Regina and Olivia held each other and smiled so wide as they saw the beautiful blonde baby.

"Who's cutting the cord?" The doctor asked.

"Regina." Emma answered with a pant.

Regina came over and took the special scissors from the nurse. She cut the cord and leaned over to kiss Emma's cheek. "She's beautiful." Regina whispered.

Emma was tired, so tired, but she wanted to see her baby girl. "Where is she?"

"We're just cleaning her up, honey. Making sure everything is okay. She's a few weeks early, so she's small, but she seems to be so very healthy." The nurse said.

Amanda and Olivia watched as their granddaughter – gods that was weird to think – was cleaned up. As much as they wanted to hold her, they knew Emma deserved some time with her baby. "Emma honey, we're going to go to the waiting room and tell everyone the news. Don't worry, we won't bombard you with visitors. Regina can come out and let us know when you're ready for someone to go back." Olivia stated.

Emma nodded, watching the corner where her baby was crying. Regina gave a nod so they knew that she heard and understood. Soon enough, a little blonde bundle wrapped in a soft blanket was put into Emma's arms by the kind nurse. "You have yourself a healthy 5-pound 2 oz, 16 inches baby girl. That is a bit on the small side, but so far, everything looks great. Dr. Giddish wants you to spend about a half hour just holding her on your bare chest, so we'll unwrap her and then cover her up. This is called skin bonding." The nurse explained everything so kindly and Emma listened carefully. "I just waned you to see her face first."

Emma smiled, her vision blurred from her tears. "She's beautiful."

"She is." Regina said. "She looks like you."

The nurse smiled. "She does. She's got your nose and chin. Okay, let's get this skin bonding going because the Doctor does want to take her for tests in about a half hour. Nothing to worry about, it's all standard." The nurse carefully took the baby as Emma opened her gown, not caring that Regina was there. The baby was laid on Emma's chest and then covered up.

"I can feel her heart beating. It's so fast." Emma said, fear laced in her voice.

"It's okay, Emma. Baby's hearts beat fast. Her temp, blood pressure, blood sugar was all good." The nurse watched for a moment and then looked at Regina. "You can hold her once she comes back from her tests. It will only take about ten to fifteen minutes."

Regina nodded as she sat by Emma, staring at the wonder on her chest. "Thank you."

The nurse knew Emma's story and was honestly so proud of the girl in the bed. She put her hand on Emma's arm. "You did so good, kid. I'm so proud of you and I can tell you're going to be such an amazing mother. That little girl is so lucky. Does she have a name?"

Emma sniffed and blinked her tears. "Thank you." She then nodded as she stroked her baby's cheek. "Chloe Alivia Benson." Emma looked at the nurse. "I don't need a father's name on the birth certificate, right?"

The nurse shook her head. "Not in this case. He lost all rights when he pleaded guilty. You only need your name, love. Now, people have different spellings for everything these days, so spell the name out for me." Emma did so and the nurse wrote it on the white board and the paperwork. "Someone will come in and make the birth certificate official, but that probably won't be until the morning. Now, I'm leaving you guys alone for a bit. There is a towel there if she decides to use the bathroom, but they don't normally do that until after the first feed. Emma, if you want to close your eyes as you bond, you go right ahead and do that. Push the nurse button if you need anything."

Out in the waiting room, Olivia was showing off the picture she got on her phone. Mary had tears and Cora was all smiles. Mary just stared at the picture. "She looks just like Emma and Izzy did when they were babies. David look."

David nodded with a smile. "She sure does. Does she have a name?"

"I didn't think to ask." Olivia said, dumbfounded that she forgot. She then rolled her eyes as her phone rang. "I'm ignoring that."

"Work?" Amanda asked as the two walked away from the group.

"Yes. They don't get that I'm not acting lieutenant right now." Olivia had decided to take a leave of absence and had plenty of hours of vacation saved up to do so for over a year if she wanted. Amanda had transferred to research and was busy with that most days as any department could call her and ask for help. "I'm not going in on the day my granddaughter is born."

"No, you're not." Amanda said, hugging her wife. "We're grandmothers. That's…well all kinds of fucked up."

Olivia laughed and hugged her wife back. "We have the best daughter, so you know we'll have the best granddaughter."

About an hour later, Regina came out. "She's doing so well, they both are." She said as the group surrounded her. "She's 5-pounds 2 oz and 16 inches long. A bit on the small side, but healthy. All her tests came back great and she's got some strong lungs." Regina said with a chuckle. "Amanda and Olivia, Emma wants you back there in a bit. She's working on breast feeding her now. After you guys, she wants Mary and David. Mom, she wants you too, but…"

Cora waived her hand. "Oh, don't worry, Regina. I get she wants her parents first. I'm just here because well…she's Emma and I love her."

Regina smiled and hugged her mother. "She loves you too, mom."

"What's her name?" Mary asked, not able to hold back any longer.

"Chloe Alivia Benson." Regina said, looking over to Emma's moms.

"Alivia, like Amanda and Olivia." Mary said with a smile. "Oh, that's just perfect." She looked at the two. "You two mean so much to her. That's how it should be."

"We didn't know." Amanda said, feeling tears in her eyes. "That…that's so sweet."

Olivia could only nod, the lump in her throat was too big to talk around.

"Come on Chloe, you can do it." Emma said softly as she watched her baby try to latch on. She felt like she was failing and started to feel frustrated.

"Emma, breathe. This is normal, okay? Not all babies latch right away, you just have to remain patient. She's being a diva right now, but when she's hungry, she'll…there see? There she goes." Dr. Giddish smiled as Chloe finally latched on. The relief in Emma's face was evident and the doctor put her hand on Emma's arm. "Emma, motherhood isn't easy and it's not something you instantly know. You have to be ready to do your best and know that it's your best. Stop thinking you're failing or that you're doing everything wrong."

Emma took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm trying. It's just so hard for me. I think I'll probably have to keep going to my psychiatrist after this."

"I think that's a great idea, Emma."

Emma looked down and watched her baby girl drink from her and felt suddenly so much love. She loved this little girl more than she'd ever loved anything in her life. She knew she'd do anything and everything she could to make sure this little girl had the best life she could possibly give her. She would never know the pain Emma did, she'd only know the love Emma learned from her mothers.


	26. Chapter 25

_**Hello. So my muse for all three of my stories has been so cooperative with me, so you guys get three updates on this story this month! You're welcome. This was going to be the final chapter in this "season", but I think there will be one or two more after this. I just didn't want to skip six months of precious Chloe's life. This is a filler, but it's cute (IMO) so deal with it lol.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 25**

"Chloe, shhh. My love, please stop crying." Emma said, tears in her own eyes as she paced back and forth in the living room, gently cradling her now two-month-old daughter. Chloe used to sleep all the time, but in the last couple weeks, she decided not to sleep at night. It was frustrating because Emma was always scared to wake up the others and she hated doing that. Three weeks. She hadn't gotten more than 2 hours of unbroken sleep for two weeks. Emma had never known the true meaning of tired until she became a mother. Regina had been an amazing help, but Emma felt so guilty waking her at night. "You've been fed, burped, changed. I don't know what else you need, baby girl." Emma said, sitting back down in the rocking chair.

"She needs her mommy to sleep." Olivia said softly as she came into the room. "She can sense how tired you are, Emma. Let me take her. Please. I don't start work until after noon tomorrow, so I can stay up and you can go sleep."

Emma sighed as she looked at her mom. "I made the choice to keep her, mom. I don't want you ever thinking you're raising my child."

"I don't think that, sweetie. Let me take my granddaughter tonight, okay?" Olivia asked as she came into the room.

Emma nodded and handed Chloe to Olivia. "She just ate, but there is some milk in the fridge. You can just put her in her crib when she falls asleep."

"I'll put her in the playpen in my room. You sleep, Emma. You have school tomorrow and you're doing such a good job. We'll be fine."

Emma stretched as she stood. "Thanks, mom. Tracey is okay to watch her tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes. I told her I'd drop her off and you and Regina will pick her up after school." Olivia said as she sat in the chair Emma vacated. Emma had passed her driver's test, but didn't have her own car. She didn't care about that as she had other things to worry about. "Where's her pacifier?"

Emma reached into her pocket and took it out. "She wasn't at all interested in it, but you can sure try whatever you want." Emma kissed Olivia's cheek. "Thank you, mom."

"You bet. Sleep tight, Emma." Olivia said and watched her daughter go. She looked down at Chloe who had stopped crying and was staring at her with wide eyes. "You have your mommy's eyes, little one. Now, let's stop this silly crying and close those beautiful eyes and sleep." She put the pacifier in Chloe's mouth and hummed softly as she gently stroked the little one's forehead. It didn't take long, and she was finally out. Olivia carefully took her upstairs and to her and Amanda's room, putting her in the playpen and quietly getting into bed.

Emma and Regina were cuddled in bed when the alarm went off. Emma groaned and went further under the covers. "I just fell asleep." She complained as Regina moved to turn the alarm off.

"Stay home, Emma. I'll bring you your homework. Let your mom watch Chloe and take her to Tracey's. I'll pick her up and you can just catch up on sleep."

"I don't know if I can." Emma said as she yawned. "I have to ask my mom."

"Then we'll ask her." Regina said, placing a kiss on Emma's lips. "I'm going to shower quick while you talk to your moms."

Emma gave a nod and sat up as Regina went into the bathroom. She rubbed her face and stood, feeling so dizzy as she did so. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where her mothers were. Preston was eating, and Chloe was laying on the floor mat she loved so much.

"Emma? Honey are you okay?" Amanda asked, coming over and putting her hand on Emma's forehead. "You look sick."

"I feel dizzy, but I think I'm just so tired. I know I promised not to use her as an excuse, but can I please call out from school today? I'm just so tired and Regina said she'd get my homework." Emma went to get a cup for her tea, but a dizzy spell hit her and the next thing she knew she was on the floor looking up at her very concerned mothers. She went to sit up but was stopped by Olivia.

"Just wait a few minutes, Emma. You just passed out. Yes, you're staying home from school today and you are sleeping. I will take care of Chloe and still take her to Tracey's. If Regina can't get her after school, ma or I can after work." Though they didn't base their work at the office, Olivia was still on leave and Amanda was in computer research and worked most days at home, that day there was an important meeting they had to go to. While Olivia loved her job at one point, she had decided she was done with it now. Well, mostly. She would be a part time detective to be used only in urgent cases. She didn't want to do anything too dangerous but knew anything could happen any time. This way, however, she'd get days off and could say no if she was called. She had her PTO and her pension, so they would not have to worry about money.

"I can get her." Regina said, walking in. "Emma? Emma, what happened?"

"I wanted to see how comfortable the floor was." Emma said as she closed her eyes. "Honestly, I'm so tired, it would work."

"She passed out." Olivia said, finally helping Emma up. "She's staying home today, maybe tomorrow too." She gave her daughter a look. "I told you from day one that you can get me up any time. Emma, I don't have to be up in the mornings anymore. I can help you. You _can_ ask for help."

Emma sighed, too tired to have this conversation. "Mom, we've talked about this."

"No, you've said ridiculous things and I've listened. Me helping you is not the same as me raising your baby." Olivia sighed as Amanda put her hand on her back. "Okay, we won't talk about this now. Is there enough milk for Chloe today?"

Emma nodded towards the fridge. "I think there's some in the freezer."

Regina went over and checked. "There's one in the fridge and three in the freezer. That should take care of this morning, but Emma, you may want to pump before she goes to Tracey's."

Emma gave a nod. "I'll do that before I go back to bed. Gina, you sure you don't mind getting my homework?"

"You know I don't mind." Regina came over and kissed Emma's temple, handing her some tea. Emma didn't drink coffee until after she either fed or pumped for Chloe. "I'm going to head out early so I can stop for breakfast. I'll see you later. Get some sleep." She said a bit sternly.

"I will. I love you." Emma said, giving Regina a proper kiss. As soon as Emma took her first sip, Chloe started fussing. "Has she been fed?"

"Not yet. She's been changed though. Don't worry about it, just go sleep." Olivia said as she got the baby.

"No, I want to feed her, mom. I want to at least feed her this morning."

"Okay fine, but after passing out, please do that down here." Amanda said as she grabbed her keys. "I'm taking Preston to school. I'll be back around eleven thirty to pick you up, Liv." Amanda gave Olivia a kiss before coming over and kissing Chloe and Emma. "You get some rest." She said, giving her an extra kiss.

Preston came over and smiled at Chloe, kissing her forehead. "Bye baby niece." He said softly and then gave his sister a hug. "Love you, Em."

"Love you too, Preston. Make good choices." She said with a chuckle as that was their inside joke. Once Preston was gone, Emma lifted her shirt and settled Chloe in for her feed. Emma closed her eyes as she rested her head back. She felt her head being lifted and her eyes shot open.

"Sorry, I'm just putting a pillow behind your head." Her mother said softly.

"Thanks." Emma replied and rested her head against the pillow. She thought she had just closed her eyes for a minute, but it had to have been longer because the pressure in her breast was gone and the sun was higher outside. "Chloe?" Emma called out, her heart pounding with fear. "Chloe!"

"Emma, shhh." Olivia said, rushing around the corner. "Emma, it's okay. Chloe is sleeping. I'm sorry, you both fell asleep and I thought I'd move her, so you could sleep longer."

Emma put her hand on her chest and let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry. It just scared me to not have her here."

"I know, I'm sorry, Em." Olivia said, kissing Emma's forehead. "Now, go on up to your room. I'll bring up some oatmeal and toast, okay?"

"The apple and cinnamon kind?"

"Of course, with peanut butter toast." Olivia answered with a smile.

"Thanks mom." Emma stood and made her way up to her room. She sat in the nursery and scrolled on her phone as she pumped. Zelena had sent her a message asking if she could come see her and the baby over the weekend and of course she could. Emma and Zelena texted back and forth for a bit before she said she was going to nap. Emma unhooked the machine and was happy that she was able to actually fill three six-ounce bags. Chloe didn't eat much more than 4 at a time, but it was nice to have extra just in case.

Just as Emma was leaving the nursery, Olivia came in with Emma's brunch. She put it on the table next to the bed and took the bags of milk from Emma. "Chloe is doing great, okay? Please don't worry. Eat up, and then rest. I don't want to see you downstairs again for at least three hours."

"Yes, ma'am." Emma said as she sat on her bed. "Thank you so much, mom. I really have never been this tired before."

"Well, you'll rest up today and see how you feel tomorrow. If you need another day, that's okay, Emma. I talked to Ms. Blue and she said you are doing so well with your school work that you can afford to miss a few days."

"Thanks, mom. I really do appreciate this. If she causes any trouble, you can get me."

"I'm not at all worried. Now rest."

Emma did just that. She watched TV from her bed as she ate and before she knew it, she was out cold. Olivia enjoyed the morning with her granddaughter, just snuggling and playing with her. Eleven thirty came far too soon for her, even if she usually spent the days with Chloe while Emma was in school. She'd never get enough time with her.

"Come on, Grandma, it's time to go to work." Amanda said with a grin as she came in the door. "I'll leave Emma a note."

Chloe was asleep when she was dropped off at Tracey's and Amanda and Olivia got into work mode. The meeting would be boring, but they were required to go. Meanwhile, Emma woke up to use the bathroom and had all intentions to take her dishes downstairs but ended up falling asleep again. She knew she should get up, so she could sleep that night, but then again, maybe Chloe would be up all night again as well. She loved her daughter, and wouldn't give her up for anything, but this no sleep bullshit was getting to her.

Regina got Emma's homework and was stopped by Mal. "Hey, how's Emma doing?"

"Not so good. You know Emma, she thinks she can do it all, but she was so tired she passed out this morning. I almost don't want to take Chloe home, so Emma can get more rest."

"Then take her to your moms. I'll come with, we can take care of her while Emma sleeps."

Regina bit her lip. "I don't know. I told Emma I'd bring her home. Let me call her." She tried calling but sighed as it went to voice mail. "She must be fast asleep."

"Come on, Regina. You're basically Chloe's other mom and it's literally just in Emma's backyard."

Regina shook her head. "I can't do that, Mal. Emma would freak out. You can still come with, but we'll just hang with Chloe downstairs or in the media room."

"Okay, well that sounds fair too." The blonde said, and they went to Regina's car. "Regina? It's getting closer you know."

Regina sighed. "I know. I still can't talk Emma into letting me stay and go to NYU."

"That's because she loves you and knows it's best for you to go to Harvard. Are you getting nervous?"

Regina gave a nod. "I'm not scared that either of us will find someone else or anything like that. I'm just scared we're going to grow apart. Or that I'll be so busy, and Emma will get mad. I'm so scared to hurt her, Mal, and that's the last thing I want to do."

Mal put her hand on Regina's knee to reassure her. "As long as you both talk to each other with respect, you'll be okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up anything that upset you."

"It's okay. I know it's only about seven months away. Chloe will be nine months old and I know it's going to be so hard to leave. But I also know that it is for the best, it's such a good opportunity and I can really make a life for Emma, Chloe, and I when I'm done. My plan is that once I'm done and have a job, Emma and Chloe can come live with me and I can help raise her. I know I'm going to miss so much of Chloe's life, but I hope in the end it will be worth it. I know that it usually takes about five to seven years to complete law school, but I'm going to do my best to be done in five."

"Regina, have you and Emma really thought about this? I hate to be the realistic one here, but you're going to be so busy while you're in school. Sure, at first, you'll make time, but then you just won't be able to. I know you love Emma and she loves you and I know it's real, but maybe you should take a break while you're gone."

Regina parked and looked at Mal. "Take a break? Why? I don't want to see anyone else."

"I know that, and you probably won't have time, however, if you take a break, then you're not feeling guilty if you're too busy to talk to Emma. She's not feeling like you're ignoring her or like she's in your way."

"I don't think Emma would ever want to do that." Regina said, getting out of her car.

"Just something to think about." Mal said and looked over. "Hey Ruby."

Ruby had just parked her car and gave a wave. "Hey. Here to pick up Chloe?"

"Yep. I really hope that Emma got some good sleep today." Regina said as they got in the elevator.

"Mom was so looking forward to watching her today. She loves that little nugget just as much as she loves Emma."

They got to Ruby's and Regina smiled as Tracey brought Chloe over. She was sleeping, and Regina took her, kissing her softly. "You better sleep for your mama tonight." She said softly. Regina got her in her car seat and then reached in her pocket, pulling out some cash for Tracey.

Tracey shook her head. "Put that away."

"Nope. Olivia said I'm not allowed to leave with out making sure you get this. You've watched her four times now and never taken payment." Regina waited for the woman to take the money. When she didn't, she put it on the counter and grabbed the diaper bag and the car seat. "Thank you so much. Have a good night."

Regina drove a lot slower when Chloe was in the car and Mal sat in the back, just watching the little one. At the house, Regina took the baby in and was happy to find a quiet house. Emma must have been sleeping, and Olivia and Amanda were probably on their way home after getting Preston from school. Maleficent took Chloe out of the seat and held her, cooing at her as Regina went to put the rest of the milk in the fridge. She had just eaten at Tracey's, so she'd be good for a while. She grabbed her and Mal a snack and went back out to the living room.

"Someone is smelly." Mal said, handing the baby to Regina.

"And you couldn't take care of it? The diaper bag is right next to you."

Mal shook her head. "Nope. That's your job."

Regina rolled her eyes but changed Chloe's diaper, giving the dirty one to Mal to dispose of. She then used the hand sanitizer on herself and picked Chloe up, kissing her cheek. "You are such a sweetheart."

Mal came and sat back down. "Have you thought at all about what I said?"

Regina sighed. "I just don't know. I don't want to break up with Emma just because I'm going to school. I want to make it work."

"Not break up, just take a break. You'll still be friends, still talk, there'd just be no pressure when you get busy."

Emma just came in to the room. "You…you want to break up with me?" She looked at Regina, her eyes filling with tears and panic.

"No." Regina answered. "Mal wants me to break up with you." She didn't know why she said it other than she wanted Emma to stop looking at her like that. It worked, Emma's eyes moved to Mal and a look of hurt and betrayal showed on them.

"You…why?"

Mal sighed. "I don't…all I said was maybe you guys should think about taking a break. Regina's going to be really busy at school and you'll be really busy here. I know that at first, you two will talk, you'll visit and all that, but Regina's going to get very busy. My cousin went to Harvard law and we almost put out a missing persons on him because we didn't see or hear from him for such a long time due to his studies. All I was thinking was that if Regina can't talk to you because of her studies, she's going to feel guilty and you're going to get suspicious and possibly upset. If you guys took a break, there'd be no reason to feel those ways."

Emma listened and looked at Regina. "What do you think? I mean, she makes a good point and I told you I never want to keep you from your studies. I just…the thought of breaking up, even on good terms…" Emma took a breath as a lump in her throat formed. "It hurts." She whispered.

Regina gently handed Chloe to Mal and went to Emma, wrapping her arms around her. "Then let's not do it. Emma, I can't fathom breaking up with you. Let's just really agree that we understand things will be hard, but will be worth it in the end."

Emma nodded, hugging Regina back. "I like that idea. But, I also want to add that we have to agree to be honest with each other always. Even if that means it hurts. If you go off to school and you find someone you like better, it will hurt like hell, but I want to know. I want you happy, even if it's not with me."

Regina stroked Emma's cheek, wiping a tear. "That would never happen, but if it does, which it won't, I'll be honest. Just as I expect you to be honest if you find someone else, or if you think I'm not giving you enough time."

Emma nodded. "I will." She gazed into Regina's eyes. "This is going to work. It has to."


	27. Chapter 26

_**It's about to get a bit angsty. This chapter does jump around a bit and I thought it would be the last of this "season", but there will be one more. I hope the jumping at least makes sense to all of you like it did in my head.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 26**

"Regina Maria Mills" Ms. Blue announced, smiling at the brunette as she crossed the stage. "Regina is graduating with full honors and a full scholarship to Harvard Law starting in the fall. Congratulations, Regina, and well done." She shook hands with the girl and posed for the camera. Emma smiled wide and blew Regina a kiss, six-month-old Chloe smiling and watching everyone around her. "Maleficent…sorry Mal Lilith Paige. Mal is also graduating with honors and a full scholarship to New York University majoring in IT. Congratulations, Mal. We're very proud of you." Mal took the diploma, posed for the picture and then gave a dramatic bow. Emma chuckled and clapped for Mal as well.

After the ceremony, Emma went to Regina and hugged her tight, pulling her in for a kiss. "Congratulations, baby. You did it."

"Hey, so did I. Where's my kiss?" Mal asked with a grin.

Emma rolled her eyes and hugged Mal, kissing her cheek. "Congratulations to you, too."

"Thanks, Swan." Mal said and looked around. "Well, my parents are waiting for me. Look, don't be a stranger this summer, okay?"

"Don't worry, Mal. Chloe and I love you and want to see you all summer and after. You're stuck with us."

Emma went back to Regina who was now standing by Zelena, who was holding Chloe. Regina was looking around and then looked at her sister. "He didn't come, did he?"

Zelena sighed and shook her head. "I don't' think so, Gina. I'm sorry."

Regina shrugged, but Emma could see the hurt in her eyes. What ever happened between Henry and Cora, it shouldn't have affected Regina or Zelena. Emma reached out and took Regina's hand, kissing it. "Come on, your mom is with my moms' waiting for us."

Regina gave a nod, but took one more look around before heading out with them. Emma squeezed her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry, baby." She said in a whisper and again, Regina just shrugged.

Cora could tell right away that Regina was upset, and she mentally cursed her ex husband for not showing up. She went to her baby girl and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you, Regina."

Regina gave a small smiled and hugged her mother back. "Thanks, mom."

Cora had moved out of the apartment over the Benson garage and to her own house just a few streets away, but Zelena had asked if she could rent the place out for the summer. Emma was not looking forward to the summer knowing it was the last one before everything would change. Regina and Emma had many conversations on their future and knew that they just had to get through the next few years apart and then they'd be okay.

Emma's birth parents joined them for dinner and Mary apologized over and over that they didn't make it to the ceremony. "David got called in and he just couldn't say no."

"It's okay, Mary." Regina said with a smile. "I understand. I appreciate you coming out to dinner with us."

Emma was feeding Chloe and looked over, smiling at Regina who was holding little Izzy and could imagine her holding Chloe in a few years. Regina looked up and smiled back at Emma, blowing her a small kiss.

"Seriously? It's been that long since you've had a date night?" Emma could hear Amanda asking David, who nodded. "Okay, your kids are coming to our place sometime and you're going on a date night."

"Don't tease me." Mary said with a laugh.

"I'm not. Seriously, let's set this up."

Olivia smiled. "Yes, on a night where Amanda is home." She added with a chuckle. "I do think they'd like that though. I know Preston would love to play games with Jacob and Ryan and I'm sure Izzy would love to help take care of Chloe."

Emma smiled at that. "Yes, but we'll have to do it before Regina leaves for school."

Mary smiled at her daughter. "Of course, and you and Regina need to come over a few times this summer before she goes off to school. Zelena, you should come too. Then it's not them against me." She said with a laugh.

Zelena smiled at her. "Thanks." She honestly loved how both Emma's adoptive parents and birth parents included her in things. "Oh, and Emma, I want to have Chloe for a night, so you and Regina can go out too. I know your moms do that for you sometimes, but I wanna watch my little niece too." No matter the fact that Chloe obviously wasn't really Regina's, both Zelena and Cora referred to Chloe as their niece and granddaughter. Emma didn't mind because she loved how her daughter had so much love. Regina didn't mind either but did kind of feel weird about being called her Mommy. She didn't want to take anything away from Emma, including the title of Mom.

The summer went by far too quickly and before she knew it, or was ready, it was the night before Regina would go to Harvard. Emma was going with Cora and Zelena to take her the next day, but she still didn't want the night to end. Zelena had offered to keep Chloe and Amanda and Olivia had taken Preston out for a movie, so Regina and Emma were alone in Emma's room. They lay under the covers wrapped up around each other with music playing softly in the background. Emma had her head on Regina's chest and Regina absentmindedly stroked Emma's hair.

Regina suddenly felt Emma shaking and she looked down. "Emma? Are you crying, love?"

Emma just nodded, wrapping her arms tighter around her. "I love you so much."

Regina sighed, her own eyes filling with tears. "I love you too, Emma. So very much. Emma baby, it's going to be okay. I'm not dying or leaving the country."

"I know, but it won't be the same." Emma let out with a sob. "I won't fall asleep with you in my arms or wake up in your arms. I'm going to be all alone."

Regina kissed Emma's head. "I know honey, but I'm just a phone call, text, facechat, or what ever away. You'll come see me and I'll come see you. Emma, it's going to be okay." But Regina couldn't keep the tears out of her voice either and soon, she was laying with Emma, the two of them crying.

After a bit, Emma raised her head and looked at Regina. "It's going to work though, right?"

Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma's nose. "Yes. It's going to work out."

"Geez sis, your dorm is bigger than two of ours put together and you have it all to yourself. Totally not fair." Zelena said as she helped bring in some of Regina's boxes.

"I guess that's partly why this place costs more." Regina said with a shrug. "But don't worry, now that you've decided to stay at the Benson's instead of doing the dorm thing, you have your own apartment."

Zelena shrugged. "I know. Regina, you sound upset or something. All I was saying was you have a nice big dorm."

Regina sighed and lowered her voice since Emma was just outside with Cora and Chloe. "I'm sorry, Zel. I just don't want to say goodbye to her and I guess I'm a little jealous that you get to stay there."

Zelena hugged her sister tight. "Regina don't be jealous. Emma and I are just friends and I know she'd rather you be there than me. But this is good, sis, this is a good thing. It's sad, yes, but it's good."

"And here's here Mama Gina is going to stay." Emma said to a bright-eyed little Chloe. At nine months, Chloe had big green eyes and cute little blonde tufts of hair. She looked so much like Emma, one would think Emma created her on her own.

Regina looked over and smiled, holding her arms out to the little one. Chloe smiled and made some excited noises, holding her arms out so Regina could take her. Regina placed kisses all over the giggling baby's face and then held her close to her. "I'm going to miss you, little Bug." She sniffed, trying hard not to cry as Chloe 'baby kissed' Regina's cheek.

Emma sniffed and wiped at her own tears as she turned and looked out the window. She wasn't really looking at anything, she was just staring out, her tears blurring everything.

Cora came in and sighed. "It's time for us to go." She said quietly. Regina handed Chloe to Zelena and then Cora hugged her youngest daughter. "Regina, I love you so much. I'm so sorry your father didn't come, but please know, he loves you too."

Regina hugged her mom and then shrugged. "Maybe, but he has a shitty way of showing it." She then sighed. "But let's not bring him up. You're going to come visit, right?"

"Of course, I am, Regina. I'm going to call you too. A lot. You'll come home for Thanksgiving?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, and for Christmas break."

"And you'll come see me in that time, not just Emma?"

Regina chuckled. "Yes, besides you'll be coming to the Benson's for Thanksgiving, remember?"

"Yes. Regina, you're going to be okay. I am so proud of you and I believe in you."

Regina smiled and hugged her mother again. "I love you, mom."

"I love you, too."

Cora let go and took Chloe from Zelena, glancing over at Emma who was still staring out the window, her arms hugging herself.

"See you, sis. You'll do great and you can call me for anything. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I do. Thanks, sis." Regina said, hugging her sister. "I love you, Zel."

"I love you too, Gina." Zelena said and then cleared her throat. "Emma? We'll be out in the car." She handed Chloe to Regina and headed out.

Emma gave a nod and sniffed. Regina put Chloe in her stroller and came over and wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind. "I don't wanna go." Emma said softly, putting her arms over Regina's. "Can't I just live here with you?"

Regina chuckled softly as she rests her chin on Emma's shoulder. "I wish you could, Emma. We talked though, remember? After three years, I can get an apartment and then we can live together. It's so much better than the five to seven years we thought we'd have to wait." The two had found out that after three years, students didn't have to stay on campus and that there were apartments close by that rented to students. Of course, that would still be determined by what Emma was doing at that point, but it was nice to know they had the option.

Emma sighed and turned in Regina's arms, holding her tight. "Please don't forget me." She whispered, and Regina couldn't help but let out a breathy chuckle.

"How could I forget you? I love you. You're my girlfriend and that's not changing. You call me as soon as you get home, okay? We're going to make this work, Emma. I promise."

Emma nodded. "I know. I'm sorry I just…"

"Don't be sorry." Regina interrupted. "The minute you go, I'm going to be crying."

Emma sniffed and pulled back enough to cup Regina's face. "Okay, but only for a half hour. Then you must go down and meet new people. I want you to make friends, Regina."

"Okay. I'll try." Regina kissed Emma, pouring her love into it. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone." Emma said, kissing Regina again.

"Mama! Mamamamamamamamamama!" Chloe finally had enough waiting and was trying to get Emma's attention.

Regina chuckled. "I think she wants you."

Emma shook her head. "I think she wants you to say good bye to her."

Regina picked the little one up and held her close. "I'm not saying good bye. I'll see you later, little one." She sighed, knowing how much she was going to miss out on, and how much she'd miss Chloe. "You call me when she starts talking more. And send me videos, and pictures. When she starts crawling and walking and…" Regina choked up, the lump in her throat making it too hard to talk. She wanted to wait until they were gone, but her tears started falling. "You be good for your mommy." She whispered, kissing Chloe's head as the little one curled up on Regina's chest, almost as if she knew she was saying good bye.

Emma wiped her tears and cleared her throat. "I will, Gina. I'll send you videos and pictures every day." She came over and wrapped her arms around her girls. "We're going to miss you so much."

After a few moments, Regina leaned over and kissed Emma. "I hate to say this, but you really should go before either of us changes our minds."

Emma just nodded and kissed Regina's temple. "I know. I love you, Gina." Emma took Chloe and held her tight, using her baby to make her feel better. Chloe could sense the mood and just cuddled in with Emma, sucking her thumb. The blonde went to the door and then turned around, tears in her eyes. "It's gonna work, Regina." She said, almost more to herself. "Please don't stay here all night. Go make friends and have fun."

Regina hugged herself to stop herself from going after Emma. "I will. I promise. Please call me when you get home though, okay?"

"I will. I love you so much." Emma said and then made herself turn and leave. She held on to Chloe as she made her way down to the car, Cora and Zelena waiting for her. She blinked her tears as she put her daughter in the car seat. She wiped at her eyes as she sat back and did her own seat belt. Cora and Zelena stayed quiet as they got in and Cora started the car.

Emma jumped as there was a knock on her window and she quickly rolled it down. "Regina? What's…"

Regina leaned in and kissed Emma, cupping her cheeks with her hands. She kissed her hard and Emma kissed back, feeling both her and Regina's tears. When they broke, they were both breathing heavily in need of oxygen. "I couldn't let you go with out one more kiss." Regina said, wiping at Emma's tears. "I love you."

"I'm really sorry girls, but if we're going to get back at a decent time, we really have to go." Cora said from the front, though she really did feel bad.

"I know, mom. I'm sorry, I just had to have one more kiss." Regina said, lacing her fingers with Emma's for just a moment. She looked at Emma again and gave a smile. "I'll see you soon."

Emma kissed Regina's fingers and slowly let them go. "Soon." She said and watched as Regina stepped back, allowing Cora to back out of the parking spot. As they drove away, Emma watched Regina waive and waived back until she could no longer decipher her from just a black spot. She then sat back in the seat and closed her eyes, her heart feeling so heavy and as if a piece of it was gone.

It was quiet in the car for a while, but then Cora turned up the music and her and Zelena had soft conversations. After a while, Chloe started fussing and Emma focused on her. She fed her a bottle and some of the puffed snacks she liked. She was starting to eat more foods and Emma had some along, but didn't like the idea of feeding her too much in the car.

"We can stop, Emma. I'm hungry myself and that way, she can stretch." Cora said and Emma nodded her agreement. They pulled over to a 1950's looking Diner and got out of the car, Emma getting Chloe's car seat and diaper bag.

Zelena came over and put an arm around Emma. "It's okay. It'll get easier." She rubbed Emma's back a bit as they walked to the door.

"Thanks." Emma said and sighed. "I don't want to be sad all the time, I just can't help it right now."

Cora opened the door and held it for them. "It's okay, Emma. It's expected. I'm sad too – in a different way, obviously, but I do get it."

They sat down, and Emma put Chloe in a high chair and she was the perfect distraction to all their glum moods. She smiled and laughed and had all their attention – which, of course, she loved. Chloe was eating basically anything Emma ate, but cut up and she loved it all. So far, there was nothing the little one would spit out. Emma changed her and then they all set out again.

Once home, Emma said good bye to Cora and Zelena and took a sleeping Chloe out of her car seat and into the house. It was quiet, and Emma knew her moms weren't home when she had to use her key to get in. There was a note on the side table that said they had decided to go out for dinner and to call them if she wanted them to bring her anything. Preston was staying at a friend's since school didn't start for them for another week. Another week. Emma sighed, thinking how she'd have nothing to fill her days for another week.

Emma didn't have to worry about that though because the next week flew by. Zelena, Mal, and Ruby were constantly at her house, playing with Chloe or trying to keep Emma's mind off Regina being gone. Some days Katheryn and Ella came over too, but mostly it was the four of them with Chloe. Emma's nights were spent talking to Regina for hours. The two of them had to set a timer so that after two hours they'd have to hang up. The first night, they had stayed up until four in the morning and Regina barely made it the next day in her classes.

"Don't worry, Emma, Robin is a guy and he's nice and he knows I have a girlfriend and I love you and nothing is going to happen." Regina said, chuckling a bit as they talked on Friday night.

"I know." Emma sighed. "I just…I hate that he gets to see you every day and I don't. Sorry, I know I'm being stupid. Anyway, how are you spending your first weekend there?"

Regina rolled over onto her stomach. "Homework. God, I already have so much homework. And, I was thinking maybe you and I could video chat?" The way Regina said it made Emma's core clench.

"Yes. Tomorrow evening? Maybe after seven so I can have Chloe down?" Emma asked as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"Sounds perfect. Seven thirty tomorrow night. Are you excited for school to start?"

"I guess. I mean, it won't be the same with out You and Mal though."

"That's okay. You and Ruby will rule the school." Regina said with a chuckle. "I'll see you in a few weeks and you can tell me all about your senior year."

It went on like that for a while until Regina started having too much homework and Emma had enough of her own. Then they started talking every other night. Finally, Chloe started crawling and Emma had recorded it and sent it to Regina. Then she cut teeth and Emma sent pictures of that as well. Regina sent pictures of different classrooms and museums that she went to along with pictures of her with friends. While it made Emma happy to see Regina have friends, it also sent a pang to her heart, wishing she was there with them.

Regina came home for a weekend and after spending some time with her mom and sister, she was with Emma the rest of the time. She cuddled with Chloe and Emma, and her and the blonde reconnected when they were on their own.

A few weeks later, Emma left Chloe for the first time, and went to go visit Regina. It felt weird to not have her baby with her, and as she drove Zelena's borrowed car, she kept looking in the back seat, expecting to see her and then remembered she wasn't there. She parked where Regina had told her to and smiled when she saw her girlfriend waiting for her. Regina rushed over to the car and practically pulled Emma out of the seat, hugging her tight. Emma chuckled and held her back before backing up enough to kiss her.

"Get a room, Mills." Came a voice, followed by a laugh. Emma was all for ignoring it and continuing with kissing, but Regina chuckled and pulled back.

She looked over her shoulder with a grin. "Shut up, Sofia." She said with a chuckle. "Come meet my girlfriend."

Emma smiled slightly, not that it was new for her to be called Regina's girlfriend, but Regina wanted her college friends to meet her. She looked at the blonde girl coming over and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey. You must be the famous Emma that Regina won't shut up about."

"Guilty. You're Sofia? I've heard about you as well." Emma shook her hand and then wrapped her arms around Regina again.

"I don't expect to see a lot of you two this weekend, but, if you get tired of spending all your time in bed, call me. I know of some great parties." Sofia said with a wink before leaving.

Regina just rolled her eyes and looked at Emma. "I don't know why she always invites me, I never go. That's not my scene. I can't imagine going to a party without you."

Emma smiled and kissed Regina's nose. "Let's see how we feel tomorrow and then decide."

"Good idea. Grab your bag, we're going to my room."

The two ordered pizza that night and Regina insisted they did their homework as she wanted to be able to spend the rest of the weekend just her and Emma. Once that was done, they cuddled, watched movies, and…reconnected. (wink wink)

By Sunday, Emma didn't want to leave. She had met all Regina's friends and loved the freedom that came with being there. She did feel a little guilty that she hadn't thought too much about Chloe. Of course, she checked on her, but she didn't worry about her as much as she thought she would. Although, that could be because she was with Olivia and Amanda and Emma fully trusted them.

"Emma, I'll see you in two weeks for Thanksgiving." Regina said, wiping a tear from Emma's face. "Don't cry."

"I know. I just…I hate leaving. It's not the same now." Emma said, a whine in her voice. "Although, Mal and Zelena are stepping up to make me feel better, but they're not you."

"I'm glad to hear that they're not fully taking my place." Regina said, trying to keep the jealousy from her voice. Of course she hated that Mal and Zelena got to spend so much time with Emma while she didn't, but on the other hand, she was enjoying her life here as well…which caused her even more guilt.

"Never, Regina." Emma said, giving Regina another kiss. "I'll call you as soon as I get home, okay?"

"Please do."

Emma was glad Regina would be on winter break for Chloe's birthday as she really wanted her their to celebrate. Thanksgiving had been nice; her family along with Regina, Cora, and Zelena. Mal even joined them as her parents went out of town on a trip. Emma couldn't wait for Regina to have a full three weeks off from school.

Chloe stood in her crib, saw Emma, and held her arms up. "Up Mama."

Emma chuckled and picked her baby girl up, kissing her head. "Happy birthday my sweet girl." She tried to pat down her unruly blonde curls and chuckled. "Ready to have a party today? Mama Gina is coming home."

It was set to be a fun day and Emma couldn't wait. Her birth family would be there, Ruby and her mom and brothers, Mal, Regina, Zelena, and Cora, and of course her family – which now included her foster siblings Mackenzie and Matthew. They were seven-year-old twins who had lost their parents in a horrific car accident and had no other relatives. Because they didn't want to separate them, they needed temporary placement until they found a home willing to adopt both. Emma had a feeling they'd never be leaving.

"Let's get you ready." Emma said, kissing Chloe again. She checked her phone as she put Chloe on the changing table. "Oh, Regina's almost here." She said with a smile.

Chloe smiled back at her mom. " 'ina" She said and Emma smiled, tickling her.

"Gina." Emma said as she changed her diaper and took her sleeper off. "Mama Gina." She had been working with Chloe on that.

"Mama 'ina." Chloe said with a giggle as Emma applied baby lotion to all her daughter. Emma had learned that Chloe had sensitive and dry skin – especially in the winter, so she started each morning by applying the lotion to her body.

"Good enough." Emma stated, wiping her hands. She put a new diaper on Chloe and then a white onesie. She had a beautiful dress for her but didn't want it to get messed up before her party, so she put her in some pink pants, a white long-sleeved shirt and some pink socks for now. "Can we put pretties in your hair?" Emma asked as she pulled Chloe up into her arms.

Chloe gave a nod and giggled. "Petty!"

Emma smiled and sat her back down on the changing table. She sprayed the baby conditioner she had into Chloe's hair and brushed it. It was longer in the back than on top, but once brushed through, Emma was able to get pigtails into Chloe's hair and loved how her curls looked that way. She pinned a bow in each pigtail and then smiled. "So pretty." Emma said, picking up Chloe and taking her to the mirror. Emma knew her daughter had more hair than the average one year old and she loved it. Doing her hair was something that made them both happy.

Emma took Chloe downstairs and smiled as her family all looked over and called out "Happy Birthday, Chloe". Chloe giggled and acted bashful, resting her cherubic face on Emma's shoulder. They had birthday pancakes and bacon and when the door bell rang, Emma jumped up. "I got it!" She ran out of the kitchen, Olivia and Amanda chuckling at her reaction.

"Regina must be here." Olivia said.

"That's my guess." Amanda answered as she looked at the twins. "Regina is Emma's girlfriend."

Mackenzie nodded. "She told me about her. Regina sounds really nice."

"She is nice." Preston said. "She makes Emma so happy too."

Matthew just kept eating his bacon.

"Are Izzy, Jacob, and Ryan coming over today?" Preston asked.

"They should be. That was the plan." Olivia answered as she gave Chloe some more pancake.

Emma opened the door and squealed as she hugged Regina. Regina dropped her bags and hugged Emma back, sliding her fingers through long, blonde locks. They kissed for a moment before someone behind Regina cleared her throat. "Sorry, don't mean to interrupt your moment, but this box is heavy."

Emma looked over Regina's shoulder and saw Zelena with a huge box. "Oh you got it! I was so scared it wouldn't be here on time." Emma said, stepping back to let the sisters in.

"Yes, I guess it came a few days ago but the post office forgot to let us know. Anyway, it's here, but Ems, it looks like it may take a while to put together." Zelena said as she put the box down and then turned to her sister. "Don't I get a hug?"

Regina hugged Zelena and looked at the box. "A dollhouse?"

"Shh." Emma and Zelena said together. "If she hears that word, she goes crazy." Emma explained as she opened the box and saw all the pieces. "Shit. Who'd have thought a toddler's toy would have so many pieces?"

Regina brought over her bags, emptying one that was full of wrapped presents and then hugged Emma. "We have three hours until the party. Let's get building."

Emma smiled. "Great. Let me just talk to my moms."

They both went into the kitchen and everyone greeted Regina with a hug. "Hey, would you guys be okay with her while we try to put her gift together?" Emma asked as she went to get Chloe from her high chair.

"Yes, of course." Amanda said as Emma came back over.

"Look who's here, Princess. Mommy Gina."

Chloe looked at Regina and seemed to know that she was the same one they talked to on video chat. She held her arms out to her and smiled. "Mommy 'ina."

Regina gasped and took Chloe. "Oh you've gotten so big." She kissed her. "I can't believe it's only been a few weeks since I've seen you." Regina kissed her face and hugged the little one. "Now, Mama and I need to go for a bit." Regina put Chloe back in her highchair. "I can't believe it's been a year."

Emma smiled and took Regina's hand. "Come on. Let's work on it in our room."

Zelena came in and sat down, fixing herself a plate. "Just make sure you guys are working on her gift, not making out."

Regina raised an eye brow. "What we do is none of your business." She looked at her sister. "You just sit and eat their food without being asked?"

Zelena looked up, confused. "What?"

Olivia sat down and smiled. "She's more than welcome to eat here and she knows it. She's not being disrespectful, Regina, I promise. She's here for most meals these days." She said with a chuckle.

"Oh." Regina said, looking away. "Okay." Regina didn't exactly know how to feel about that but swallowed down whatever the feeling was and headed upstairs with Emma.

Once Emma put the box down, she grabbed Regina and kissed her hard. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too." Regina said, running her fingers in Emma's hair. "I've missed you so much."

The party was a success and while Chloe loved all her gifts, the boxes were the true hit. Emma couldn't believe it had been a year since she had her daughter and she smiled at all the love and attention she was getting.

The holidays went by way too fast and before she knew it, she was saying good bye to Regina. One thing Emma had noticed was that Regina always acted differently around Zelena, almost as if she was jealous. When Regina left and Chloe was in bed, Emma went over to Zelena's garage apartment. "Hey."

"Hey Em. What's up?" Zelena asked as she stood back to let Emma in.

"I just…did Regina seem different to you?"

Zelena chewed on her lip. "She…talked to me, but I'm not supposed to tell you."

Emma looked at Zelena through worried eyes. "Tell me what?"

"Oh nothing like that, Emma, she's not breaking up with you. She wants me to not spend as much time with you. I don't get it, honestly, I'm into guys and even if I weren't, you're head over heels for her."

Emma sighed. "I was getting a jealous vibe but didn't understand it. I still don't get it, but at least I know." Emma's phone rang and she answered it. "Hey babe. You back?"

"Yep, just got to my room. Hey, how would you feel if I went to a party? I know I never go because you're not here, but this one sounds kind of fun. It's to celebrate half term and there's no alcohol."

"Oh, I don't care." Emma answered, even if she did care. She didn't think she had to right to tell Regina not to go. "But there's something we do have to talk about, Regina." Emma waived to Zelena and walked outside.

"Oh? What's that?"

"Zelena. Regina, you act differently around her. Almost, jealous like."

"I'm not jealous." Regina snapped, making Emma's mouth shut tight. Regina had never talked to her like that. "I was told I have nothing to be jealous for, so I'm not."

"You don't." Emma said quietly, still hurt by Regina snapping at her. "That's what I was going to tell you."

Regina sighed. "Okay, good. Look, I must go and get ready for the party. I'll talk to you later."

Regina hung up and Emma just stood there. "I love you." She said quietly, putting her phone away. She couldn't help but feel that things were changing.


	28. Chapter 27

_**I have decided that Season 2 will have 30 chapters (3 more after this one) and some will move faster than others. I have to confess, this was a hard chapter to write and I'm sure it'll be a hard one to read and for that, I'm sorry. Just remember, this is tagged SQ for a reason.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 27**

After Christmas, there really weren't any breaks until spring break and Emma was beyond excited that her spring break was the same time as Regina's, and that her birthday fell during that time. Regina had been so busy lately and they hadn't been able to talk much. When they did, Emma felt something was off, but didn't want to come off as paranoid. She was glad when Regina answered the phone that night and seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hey baby. How are you?" Emma said, smiling into the screen.

Regina smiled back. "Hello. I'm great, actually. I'm pretty sure I aced one of my tests today. I can't wait for break, for a full two weeks off school. Although, I'm sure I'll have homework to do, but that's okay."

Emma chuckled. "That's what I'm calling about. My moms volunteered to watch Chloe if you and I wanted to do something for break, and my dad said he'd give me my birthday cash early. We could stay at a hotel or something, at least for a few days."

Regina's face suddenly looked guilty. "Emma, about that. I…I've been invited to go to Mexico for break. A resort in Cancun with some friends. I asked if you could come with, but I mean, you won't be 18 before we go, so you'd need a parent."

Emma swallowed, trying hard to keep the tears from her eyes. "Regina, it's my 18th birthday. It's my 18th birthday!" She said, her voice angry. "You're telling me that you're going to go on a trip with some friends you've known for less than a year instead of being with your girlfriend of three years on her 18th birthday?"

"Emma don't be so dramatic. Look, we can celebrate it this summer or something."

Emma shook her head in shock. "I…I can't believe this." She angrily wiped at her tears. "You've been too busy for weekend visits and now you're ditching me on my birthday." She swallowed. "Who is she?"

"Who is who? Emma don't do this. It's not that big of a deal."

"Who is she, Regina? Who is more important than me? I was here for your 18th birthday, for all your big days. Who is it that is taking you from me?"

"Emma it's not like that. There is no one else. I just want to go and relax in the sun for a while. I want to go be with my friends. Don't be so selfish. Besides, you've got Mal and Zelena, you'll be fine."

Emma grit her teeth. "I don't love Mal or Zelena, Regina, I love you. But apparently that doesn't matter anymore, does it? No, I'm not one of your school friends, so nothing else matters."

"Emma you're sounding like a baby for crying out loud."

"Oh, am I? Maybe it's because my girlfriend doesn't want to be with me for any amount of time, including my fucking birthday! You know what? I can't do this. You don't even care that you're hurting me. You haven't cared for a long time, Regina. You haven't told me you love me since you were here for Chloe's birthday. You don't text me, you don't call me, and I've tried hard to not let it get to me, but I can't anymore."

Regina sighed and then looked up as someone came into her room. "Emma, I have to go."

"Of course you do." Emma said, rolling her tear-filled eyes. "Just go then."

"We'll talk later." Regina said and then swiped her finger on her phone. It did not, however turn off, and before Emma could say anything, she saw Regina put the phone down, showing her a view of her girlfriend. Another girl came onto the screen and Emma's heart shattered when she saw them kiss.

"Regina! You promised me you wouldn't cheat!" Emma called out, her tears freely falling now. "You promised we'd break up first. How could you?" Emma asked, her hand going to her chest, sure her heart was going to stop in her chest.

Regina looked at the phone and swore under her breath. "Emma look, I'm not stupid. I know you and Zelena have a thing going on, so I found myself someone else as well." The other girl smirked and waved, and Emma disconnected the call.

The sob that came from her sounded like a wounded animal and before she knew it, Olivia was holding her, rubbing her back as Amanda took Chloe out of the room. "Emma, baby girl what's wrong?" Olivia asked, her own heart breaking at the sight of her daughter like this. "Honey, you have to breathe."

Emma was sobbing so hard she couldn't breathe as she held onto Olivia. "I can't. It hurts." Emma got out.

"What hurts?"

"My heart. Mom, it actually hurts." She said, pulling back to look at her. "Heartbreak is real, and it hurts so much."

Olivia felt her own tears as she held Emma tighter. "I know it does, honey, I know. Nothing I say will make you feel better, so you just cry. Just let it out."

A short time later, Amanda came in and sat next to Emma. "Zelena has Chloe. She…she told me what happened, well as much as she knows. Emma, I'm so sorry." She said, rubbing Emma's back as Emma cried harder into Olivia's chest.

"She promised. We promised each other, and she broke it. She…she broke me."

"Emma, you can cry and scream and anything like that you want to do, but do not say you're broken. She does not have that power over you. Yes, she hurt you, yes, she's ripped your heart apart, but Emma, you're not broken." Olivia said firmly but gently. "Baby, what happened?"

Emma took some deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "She said she wouldn't come home for break or for my birthday, she said she was invited to Cancun and I got mad. She kept acting like I was being selfish, or a baby, or both. She didn't care that it hurt me that she didn't want to come home, come to me. I got mad and she thought she hung up, but she didn't and I saw…I saw…" Emma's eyes filled again. "I saw her kiss another girl. Like really kiss, not just a peck. I got so mad I yelled at her and she said that since I had something going on with Zelena, she found someone else too. Mom, I don't have anything going on with Zelena. I never have and never would."

Olivia shook her head. "I know that, Emma. I think Regina knows that too. She's using that as an excuse to make herself not feel guilty. Honey, I'm so sorry."

Amanda fought the urge to call Regina and have it out with her, but she knew she couldn't do that. Regina was an adult and Emma was almost one and she couldn't fight Emma's battles. "Emma let's get some chocolate and ice cream and watch some chick flick."

Emma couldn't stop her chuckle. "I don't think I'm ready for that, Ma. It hurts so much. I'll never get that picture out of my head."

Amanda sighed and held onto Emma. "I know, honey, but you will. God, I swore I'd never say this to a child of mine, but Emma, it will get better. You're young and it hurts now, but in time, you'll feel better."

Emma looked at her and sighed. "I'm sure you're right, but it still hurts right now."

Olivia ran her fingers through Emma's hair. "Of course it does. You love her, of course this hurts. But Emma, you've fought through harder things than this and came through it."

"I know. Moms, I just need time. This literally just happened, and I need time to be sad, time to feel sorry for myself."

Olivia nodded. "It's hard to see you like this, but I get it. Do you want me to take Chloe in our room tonight?"

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" Emma asked in an almost childlike voice.

"Of course you can, baby girl. You both can."

Emma sighed, and felt fresh tears. "How do I even go on? How do I tell people what happened? I don't want everyone to hate her, but I mean, what do I do when people ask how she's doing? How do I get through this?"

"One day at a time." Amanda said, softly. "Emma, you only have to tell people what you want to tell them, nothing more. Besides, who says you have to even say anything yet?"

Emma looked at her phone as it vibrated. She unlocked it and sighed, reading through messages. "Well apparently Regina changed her Facechat status to single and posted a picture with another girl with the caption 'no longer tied down'." Emma sniffed and opened her own Facechat and saw Regina had blocked her. "Fine with me, I was about to block her too." Emma said angrily. "She's acting like I was an anchor or something. Like I held her back. Well I'm sorry that love meant more to me than it did her."

Olivia sighed. "You know what? Maybe after a night with your moms, you need a night with your friends. It's Friday after all, I'm sure Ruby would love to come over tomorrow, and Mal and even Zelena, if she wants. I mean, I hope this break up doesn't affect that friendship because I think it's an important one for both of you."

"I don't want it to." Emma said. "But I also don't think I can talk bad about Regina to Zelena and honestly, that's all I want to do right now." Emma's hurt was quickly turning to anger, and she didn't want to put Zelena on the spot with that. "But maybe you're right. I'll see if Ruby and Ella want to come over and maybe Lilly." Lilly was a new junior that year and had fit in with the group well. "Maybe even Mal, but even that feels wrong. She was Mal's friend first."

"Yes, but at least see if she wants to. Last time I saw Mal, she didn't hold back that she was upset with Regina for ignoring her." Amanda stated. "I'm going to go see what we have for snacks and what we need to get tomorrow, and stuff and talk to Zelena. Emma, I love you and I'm here for you."

"I know, Ma. I love you, too. Thank you." Emma watched Amanda go and sighed, leaning into Olivia. "Mom? Why wasn't I good enough for her?"

Olivia sighed, fearing this question. "Emma my love, please don't think like that."

"How can I not? I don't understand why she went looking for someone else unless I wasn't good enough. I tried. I worked hard to be a good girlfriend."

"And you were a good girlfriend. Do not let her make you think you're not good enough." Came Zelena's voice at the door. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Emma, you cannot let her do that to you. You were more than good enough, too good. She didn't even give you a chance, she just assumed something and went with it. That's all on her, Ems, not on you. She's more like her father than she knows."

Emma sighed and wiped at her eyes. "I don't know what to do or think or feel. I'm hurt and then I'm mad. I want to hit something, but I want someone to hold me. I want to see her, but I want to slap her, and then kiss her, and then slap her again. I want to know why, but I don't want to hear her voice. I…I just don't know what do to."

Zelena sighed and came in, sitting on the bed next to Emma. "You cry when you need to, scream when you need to, hit your pillow when you need to, and vent to any of us when you need to. No one can or should tell you how to feel or how best to deal with those feelings. These are your feelings and you have every right to feel them and express them how you want. Hell, if you were old enough, I'd take you to a bar and fill you with drinks."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Olivia said, though she understood where Zelena was coming from. "Look Ems, you do what ever you think you have to do, just please don't let the depressive feelings take over you, or the anger for that matter. You have come so far, fought through so much, Emma. You're strong, don't forget that."

Emma felt her tears in her eyes and stood, she started pacing and then turned. "I don't want to _have_ to be strong anymore! I have had to be strong my whole life! I've had to 'get past' what was done to me as a child, I had to 'recover' from being kidnapped, I had to be strong when I was forced to perform oral sex at gun point, I had to be strong after I was raped and while I was pregnant. I'm so tired of always having to be strong. This wasn't supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to do this to me. We made promises! She swore she'd never cheat on me. I told her that was the one thing I didn't think I was strong enough for, the one thing that would break me, and she went and did it anyway and with out caring at all about how I'd feel." Emma wanted so badly to hit something, to throw something, to break something.

Olivia remembered how Emma got like this when she was young, so she got up, picked up a book and threw it on the ground. "Do it, Emma. Let out your anger. You have plenty of books, so throw them."

Emma wiped at her nose and grabbed a book, throwing it down. She ripped book after book off her bookshelf and threw them, screaming as she did so until she had no more strength. Then, she just fell onto the floor and sobbed. "Why? Why am I never good enough?"

Zelena left the room, her own anger at boiling point while Olivia went to Emma and sat on the floor holding her. "You are enough, Emma. You've always been enough. I'm so sorry you're hurting like this. I wish I could reach in, take all that pain away and bring it into myself so you wouldn't have to suffer like this. God, not for the first time, I wish I had magic to help you." Olivia stated, her own tears falling as she held her daughter. Emma couldn't talk, she couldn't think, she just cried as her mother held her, gently rocking back and forth.

"What the fuck, Regina?!" Zelena yelled into the phone. "I honestly have half a mind to drive over there and smack you! You just don't even know what you did, do you? You sit there and think you had the right to do what you did, that you did no wrong. That girl loves you so much, Regina. Do you know what she's doing right now? What she's thinking?" Zelena waited, but Regina didn't say anything. "She's sobbing and wondering why she wasn't good enough. Regina fucking Mills, she has had so much shit in her life and you have her once again wondering what is so wrong with her! She said you guys promised each other that you'd break up before you'd cheat. She kept her word, Regina, she never cheated on you. Why the hell couldn't you keep your word? Why couldn't you be a fucking good person and break up with her before finding someone else? Damn! Look, I can understand that long distance relationships are hard, I can sympathize that you would want to be with someone you could actually be with every day. I get all that, and you know what? So would Emma! Yes, she'd have been sad, and a little heart broken, but she'd have understood. But instead, you fucking cheat on her and make her seem like the bad one. She's destroyed, Regina. You know what she said? She said she has had to be strong for her whole life, for so many things, but she never thought you'd be one of them. Did you ever stop to think about how this would make her feel? Tell me, Regina, what did Emma ever do to you to deserve this?"

The line was quiet, but Zelena could hear Regina's breathing, so she knew she was still there. "Nothing." Regina said quietly, her voice full of obvious pain. "She didn't do anything to deserve this." Regina sighed as she let everything sink in. She honestly never wanted Emma to feel like that, though she should have known she would. "Zee, I…I just moved on and I didn't know how to tell her."

Zelena sighed and shook her head. "So you thought it was better to cheat on her?" Zelena's voice went softer. "Regina, I've never seen someone with so much pain before. I had to leave because it was making me cry. You really have no idea just how much you broke her. Then, you post that shit on Facechat? Come on, Regina, you're so much better than this."

Regina sniffed and sighed. "Maybe I'm not." She said quietly. "Maybe I'm just a horrible person like my father. Because, to be honest, I never did think of her, Zee. I didn't think about how it would hurt her. Yes, I thought about how I had to tell her, but I figured what she didn't know didn't hurt her. Looking back, that was so wrong. Now, because of what I did, I've just lost everything. Her friendship, her family's trust and kindness and love and Chloe…god, I'll never be able to see her again and…well I deserve it." Regina sighed again. "I don't know what to do, Zee. Do I call her and apologize? I doubt she'll talk to me."

"I think you owe it to her to try. If she won't answer your calls, send an email, but Regina, don't try and defend yourself. That defeats the purpose. Delete that shit off Facechat and concentrate on school. And by god, do not even try to get back with her unless you are one hundred percent committed."

Regina bit her lip. "I…I don't think I want to get back with her right now, Zelena. I…she deserves so much better and I know I can't do what it would take to get her back."

Zelena gave a nod, though Regina couldn't see it. "Then apologize and let her go, like you should have done before you started sleeping with anyone else."

"I will." Regina hesitated. "Zee? You don't hate me, do you?"

Zelena sighed heavily. "I could never hate you, Regina. I hate what you did and to be honest, I'm going to be mad for a while, but I do love you. Oh, and you should probably expect mom and others to be upset with you too. Just a warning."

"I know. I deserve it. I love you, Zelena."

"I love you too, you idiot."

Regina hung up and curled up on her bed, tears in her eyes. She knew what she had done was wrong, but it was also fun and she got swept away in the moment. Hearing Zelena tell her how Emma reacted made her feel so guilty and horrible. She went onto Facechat and deleted the picture she had posted along with the caption. She then unblocked Emma and made an update. "I did a terrible, stupid, and hurtful thing to a person I truly love. Instead of breaking things off when it seemed too hard, I was selfish and did what felt good to me. I never meant them any harm, but I know I caused it. She won't see this, at least, I don't think she will, but I hope she is okay, and I hope she finds someone who truly deserves her. Emma, I'm sending you an email and while I'd understand if you ignore it, I hope you can find it with in your heart to open it. I know you won't believe me, but I do love you and a part of me always will."

Regina then tried to call Emma but was unsurprised when both her calls went to voice mail. With a sigh, she opened her laptop and started her email.

 _Dearest Emma,_

 _I know I'm the last person you want to hear from right now, and I do understand that. I just hope you can find it with in you to read this. Emma, I'm so sorry. God, those words just aren't enough, are they? They don't take the pain away, they don't fix what I did to you, they don't even fully describe what I want to say. I was selfish, stupid, mean, and terrible for cheating on you. I was a coward for not talking to you first, not doing what I swore I would do and break things off first. I think…okay, I'm not trying to defend myself, because there is no defense, but I think I couldn't do that because I do love you. I have so much love for you, but it wasn't enough. Let me clarify, Emma. YOU WERE ENOUGH. You were more than enough, Emma, but…I needed more than you could give me. I'm selfish, I know that. I needed someone here, someone I could hold and touch and be with. I wanted that, but I still wanted you and that makes me terrible. God Emma, please know I never ever wanted to hurt you the way I did. You deserve so much better, and you will find it. You will find someone who isn't selfish, who will be there for you and Chloe like you both deserve. Please don't think this is easy for me, because it hurts me too. I'm crying as I write this, and I know I deserve it, but you don't. You haven't deserved any of the pain you've gotten, and I hate myself for adding to that pain. I hate knowing I've made you think you're not good enough once again. Emma, you are good enough. I can't say that enough. I don't know how to end this, part of me doesn't want to. Emma, please know I…I hope one day we can be friends. I hope you don't carry this pain and betrayal with you because you are so amazing. Be the beautiful, amazing, loving person you've always been, Emma. Don't let this hold you back._

 _Love always, no matter what,_

 _Regina_

Regina hovered over the send button for a few minutes before pressing it and letting out a breath. She curled up again in bed, holding her pillow and thinking of Emma. She hated knowing that Emma was probably so heart broken and it was because of her. She turned and looked at the picture of her, Emma, and Chloe on her nightstand and picked it up, bringing it closer. She traced first Emma's cheek and then Chloe's. "You both deserve better." She whispered and put the picture back.

"Emma, what is going on?" Ruby asked as soon as Emma answered her phone. She had hesitated in answering it, not sure if she could go through everything again. However, this was her best friend and she needed her right now. "I saw Regina change her status and then post something, but now she took it down and posted that she did something terrible. Emma are you okay?"

Emma sighed. "She posted something else? She has me blocked."

"I don't think she does anymore. Sweetie, what happened?"

Emma went to her computer as she told Ruby what had happened. She saw she wasn't blocked anymore, but they still weren't 'friends' so she couldn't see much. However, Regina's last post was made public, so Emma did see it. She teared up as she read it and then closed the browser.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I thought she was better than that. Oh Emma, I'm so sorry. Ugh, can I go punch her in the face?"

Emma chuckled and sniffed. "It's a free country, I can't stop you." She sighed. "But no, you probably shouldn't."

"Do you want me to come over? I can."

"Not tonight, but tomorrow? I think I'm going to see if others want to come too. I need to get my mind off of it."

"Others like Lilly?" Ruby said and Emma could tell she was wiggling her eyebrows.

"Too soon, Ruby, too soon."

"I know, sorry. I was trying to joke around. Anyway, I'm sure Mal would come over too."

"You think? I mean, I don't want anyone thinking they have to pick sides…well anyone other than you. You have to pick my side."

"Of course I'd pick your side, dummy. I'd always pick your side. I just think we should still invite Mal, but it's up to you."

"Yeah, I'll ask her. I was thinking maybe Belle and Ella too? I was going to ask Zelena, but she left while I was throwing a fit."

"Well we should still ask her. Emma, I'm so sorry." Ruby sighed and wished she could be there to give Emma a hug. "You know you didn't deserve this, Em."

Emma shrugged. "That's what everyone says, but I don't know. I mean, it's not like anyone ever wanted me before."

"Emma Swan Benson! Your parents wanted you, your moms wanted you, you have to stop thinking like that. I get that you're hurt, god anyone would be, but Emma, this was all on her. You didn't do anything wrong here."

Emma wiped at her eyes. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just…I don't know what I am anymore."

"You're sad, Ems. You're allowed to be sad. I just don't want to hear you putting yourself down."

"Thanks, Ruby. Hey, I think I'm going to read the email Regina sent me. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Yes. If you need to talk to anyone tonight, I'm here."

"Thanks, Rubes." Emma hung up and took a breath before going back to her computer and opening up her email. She sat and stared at the 'no subject' line before working the courage up to open it. She started reading, not noticing the tears falling down her face. She read the email a few more times before printing it and then turning her computer off and changing into her pajamas. She honestly didn't know how to answer the email and knew she probably shouldn't until she's calmed down.

Emma finally went downstairs and sat on the sofa where her moms were with Chloe. It was as if the little one could sense something off because she came over and crawled up in Emma's lap and cuddled with her. Emma wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her, trying hard not to cry. All the plans she and Regina had included Chloe. Chloe called her Mommy Gina for crying out loud and now, she'd never know what could have been.

"Emma honey, we saved you some pasta. I didn't know if you'd be hungry or not."

Emma shook her head. "I'm not." She was quiet for a bit. "I got an email from Regina. She had tried to call me when I was talking to Ruby, but I sent her to voice mail." Emma unfolded it from her pocket and handed it to Olivia. "I don't know what to do with it. I don't know what to say to her."

Both Olivia and Amanda read it and then gave it back. Olivia seemed to be figuring out what to say. "Honey, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to, but…I mean it seems she really is sorry."

"She still went about it the wrong way." Amanda said, still mad at Regina for hurting her daughter.

"The total wrong way." Emma said. "I can't help but wonder if it's all a cop out. She didn't seem fussed at all when I caught her on Skype."

"But now she's had time to think about it. I mean, maybe you'll never know, and maybe you just leave things like this. It's all honestly up to you. For tonight, I'd just leave it."

Emma nodded as she snuggled into Olivia more, Chloe still in her lap. "It'll get better, right?"

Olivia kissed Emma's head as she put her arm around her. "Of course it will. And honey, she's right. One day, you'll meet someone who will love you so much. She'll accept you and Chloe and be everything you deserve."

Emma sniffed. "I won't be looking for a long time."

Amanda patted Emma's leg. "Just have some fun for a while."

"Fun? Ma, are you telling me to sleep around?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "No. I'm simply saying to have fun. What that means to you is your call."

Emma cuddled with Chloe and her moms a bit longer before her grumbling stomach got the better of her. She put Chloe in the playpen in her mothers room and then came back down to eat some pasta that Olivia warmed up for her. "Can I still sleep in your room tonight?"

"Yes, of course you can." Olivia sat next to Emma and stroked her face. "I love you, Emma. I love you so much. Never forget that you are loved."


	29. Chapter 28

_**Hey guys. Have you all recovered from the last chapter? I'm not sure I have lol. Life goes on and for Emma, it's always been a bumpy ride. This is a longer chapter, but that's because Chapter 30 will be the last one and there's a lot I want to include before then. Hope that's not an issue.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 28**

The next morning, Emma got out of her mothers bed and went up to her room. She read the email again, but just couldn't answer it. What was she supposed to say? 'Oh, you didn't mean to hurt me so it's all good?' No. There honestly were no words that she could send to Regina at this time. Instead, she opened up her Facechat page and started printing off all her pictures of Regina, her and Regina, her Chloe and Regina, basically any picture that had Regina in it and then deleted them. She then did the same with all her pictures in her phone and computer; printing and deleting. Then, Emma went around the room and gathered any picture with Regina in it along with things Regina had gotten her through out the years. She couldn't throw it away, however, so she sat on her bed with a shoe box and put everything in it. Her hand went to the chain around her neck and the swan pendent and she let out a sigh. She hadn't taken this off since the day Regina got it for her, but she wanted a clean start. She took it off and put it in an envelope before placing it in the box. Emma put the cover on and then labelled the box before pushing it under her bed.

Emma sat back at her computer and hit reply on the email.

 _Regina,_

 _I honestly have no idea what to say, which is why I didn't reply last night. I feel it's pointless to sit here and tell you how I feel because it's not going to change anything. I know you say you didn't mean to hurt me, but Regina, that doesn't take away the fact that you did hurt me, nor does it take the pain away. The fact that you couldn't talk to me, hurts. The fact that you just decided to give yourself to someone else, hurts. The fact that you didn't have any kind of respect for me or my feelings really, really hurts. I don't exactly know what you expect from me, Regina. Do you just expect me to say I forgive you and that's that? Because right now, I cannot do that, and I honestly don't know if I ever will. You were one of the last people I ever expected to just toss me aside like that, and I don't know if I'll ever get over it. I get it, we're young and we have our whole lives ahead of us and one day, this will be nothing but some past relationship, but it makes me so sad that it couldn't have ended better. It makes me sad that because of this, we won't be friends, that I can never trust you again._

 _Anyway, all that is besides the point because again, it won't make a difference. What I really wanted to email you about is how this is going to work going forward. We have mutual friends and I don't want them thinking they're in the middle. I know Zelena is your sister, but she's really become an amazing friend to me and an Aunt like figure to Chloe, and I really hope you're okay with us staying like that going forward. It's neither Zelena nor Chloe's fault that this happened, and I'd hate to see either of them punished for it. If you'd rather I don't be friends with Zelena, it will be really hard, but I can understand that. All I ask is that she still be allowed to see Chloe. Chloe's face lights up when she sees her Auntie Zee and I really don't want to take that away from either of them. As far as the others, I don't want you to think I'm making them 'take sides' on this, but I'm also not going to go out of my way to make you 'look good'. If people ask, I'm not going to lie for you. I mean, I won't attack you either, but I'm going to tell the truth. I'm not going to actively make anyone 'hate' you or anything like that and I've already stopped one person from attacking you – verbal or otherwise, and I'll continue to do that, but don't blame me if people do get mad at you. I'm sorry if that sounds rude, but that's how it is._

 _For what it's worth, I also want to thank you. Yes, the ending sucks, but what we had was pretty amazing and I'll always be thankful to you for that. You were here for me in moments I really needed someone. You helped me to find out who I am, who I wanted to be. You supported me through so much; the attack on my ma, finding my parents, the rape, my pregnancy, the birth of my daughter. You allowed me to cry on your shoulder so many times. You were patient and kind with me as I dealt with my past and you never once made me feel stupid about it. You were my first kiss, my first love, my first consensual sexual relationship and all of those were things I never thought I'd find in my life. Between you and my mothers, I was able to push through things that-without you guys- would have crushed me. I will forever be grateful for you, Regina, and all you did for me, no matter how it ended. For everything listed above, I will always have love for you and wish the best for you…even if that's not me. Maybe one day, like you said, we can be friends. Maybe. Just not one day soon, and I'm sorry for that. I need time, Regina. I need time to heal from this, to recover from this, to…well to be honest, I need time to realize this wasn't my fault like you said, that it's not because I wasn't good enough because no matter what, that's what I think. I'm sorry, I know you said more than once that it wasn't the case, but that's going to take a while for me to believe. That's not your fault, and I'm not saying it to make you feel guilty. I'm saying it to be honest. Just give me time and maybe one day, we can be friends again. In the meantime, I hope everything goes well for you._

 _Love,_

 _Emma_

Emma sat back in her chair and wiped at her eyes, hovering over the send button. She heard a soft knock at her door and looked over to see Amanda. "Hey."

"Hey honey. Everything okay?"

Emma nodded. "I wrote a reply to Regina. I'm just trying to decide if I should send it or not."

Amanda came into the room more. "Is it mean and full of things you'll later regret?"

Emma shook her head. "She hurt me, but I can't send her hateful things. I still love her." She sat up from her chair. "Will you read it and tell me if it's okay?"

"Are you sure?" Amanda felt proud that Emma would trust her, but she also didn't want her to feel forced to do so.

"Yeah. I mean, you pretty much know everything anyway."

Amanda sat down and read the email. Sure, there were some personal things, but neither she nor Olivia were naïve enough to think that Emma never did anything sexual with Regina. She felt tears in her eyes as she read and in the end, she pulled Emma onto her lap and just held her. She knew her daughter was hurting, yet here she was acting so mature about it. She honestly didn't think she'd be the same if Olivia cheated on her, although, she supposed, that was different too as they were married and had been together much longer. "Emma, I'm so sorry for all of this. The email sounds good though, very mature. I'm so proud of the woman you've become." Amanda tucked hair behind Emma's ears and cupped her face. "You did that, Emma. You pushed through, you pulled yourself back up, you survived, Emma." Amanda wiped Emma's tears with her thumbs. "You did that on your own, Emma, because you are a wonderful person. I hate thinking that you are thinking less of yourself now because of this. I also hate thinking that you think we all got you through everything. Emma, you did that on your own."

Emma put her hands over Amanda's and gave a small smile. "You just don't get it, Ma. Yes, I did all that, but I did it because I had you and mom holding me up when I fell. I had you guys pushing me, I had you guys supporting me. I had Regina supporting me too. Anyway, that wasn't the point of my email, so if that's what you're getting out of it, maybe I need to rewrite it."

"No baby. No. I know that wasn't the point and I'm sorry I just…I just felt you needed to hear that." Amanda kissed Emma's forehead and then let her face go. "I think your email is very mature and honest. I think you should send it." She stroked Emma's hair as she held her. "So, what are we going to do for your birthday?"

Emma hit send and then curled back into Amanda's lap. "I don't want to celebrate anymore." She said as she sniffed and absentmindedly played with Amanda's necklace. "I had grand plans, but now, I just don't care."

Amanda held Emma closer to her. "I get that. But I think we should do something as a family. Emma, it's a big day; your 18th birthday. Soon, you'll be packing up and leaving us so let us have this day with you."

Emma looked up at Amanda. "Packing up and leaving? Are you kicking me out?"

"Never. If it were up to mom and me, you'd never be allowed to leave." Amanda said with a smile. "I just know you're destined for great things."

"Thanks, ma. That means a lot." Emma sighed. "I don't know, maybe we invite my parents and siblings and go out to dinner?"

Amanda smiled. "I think your mom and dad would like that, so would your siblings."

"I'll call them later and ask. I mean, they may have to work." Emma's phone rang, and she sighed as she saw the caller ID. "It's Cora. I don't know what to say to her."

"Just start with Hello." Amanda said as she peeled herself from Emma and stood. "I'm going to go start breakfast."

Emma answered before the voice mail could pick up. "Hello?"

"Oh, Emma. I'm so glad you answered. I didn't know if you would. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what happened. I may be Regina's mother, and I do love her no matter what, but I love you too, Emma, and I hate to think of you hurting over this."

Emma blinked and tried to swallow the lump in her throat – unsuccessfully. "Thanks." She choked out.

"Oh love, I'm sorry. Look, we don't have to go into detail here, but please know that no matter what, I'm still here for you and Chloe. I hope I can still see you two, but I understand if you want to cut off ties."

Emma coughed to try and get rid of the lump. "I would like that – to still see you, I mean. You're an important part in my and Chloe's lives."

"That makes me happy, Emma. Anyway, I'll let you go, but I just wanted you to know that I still and always will love you like a daughter."

"Thank you, Cora." Emma said, not able to hide the shaking of her voice.

"It'll get better." Cora said softly. "Bye, Emma."

Emma hung up and curled up on her bed. Though she didn't want to spend the whole day feeling sorry for herself, she also really didn't want to do anything. There was a soft knock at her door and Emma looked to see Olivia with Chloe and smiled. "Hey mom. Hello baby girl."

"Mama!" Cloe squirmed to get out of Olivia's arms and ran over to Emma's bed. Emma pulled her up and hugged her.

"Are you okay, sweet girl?" Olivia asked as she sat on the bed, stroking Emma's cheek.

"Is it okay to say no?" Emma asked, her eyes refilling with tears. "I replied to her, I took all pictures and gifts and put them all in a box, and Cora even called me." Emma said with a sigh. "I just feel like a part of me died."

Olivia laid down next to Emma, Chloe between them. She pressed her forehead against Emma's. "It's okay to say no, Emma. It's okay to not be okay. If you would rather not have people over, just say so. I know your ma just wants to help."

"Ruby wants to come over. I think I'll still ask Mal and Zelena, but that's it. I don't want a huge crowd." Emma ran her fingers through Chloe's blonde curls. "Ma asked about my birthday. I don't really want to celebrate anymore, but I did say maybe a family dinner would be nice."

"I think that sounds great, but not enough. You'll be 18, Emma, that's a big deal. Look, how about you let me and Mary plan something for you?"

Emma looked at Olivia and then nodded. "Okay, if you insist." She smiled a bit to show she was really okay with it. "Thanks, mom."

"You said you talked to Cora?"

Emma nodded and told her about their conversation. "Well, she's not wrong." Olivia stated. "I'm glad she called you to tell you she still loves you."

"Mama, hungy." Chloe announced and wiggled between the two.

Emma chuckled and leaned down to kiss Chloe. "Okay baby. Let's get dressed and go downstairs. Gramma Manda is making breakfast."

Olivia smiled and kissed Emma's forehead before getting up. "I'll see you girls downstairs."

Emma got up and got herself dressed before taking Chloe into the nursery area. She changed her diaper and then picked two outfits. Chloe picked a purple shirt and cute overalls and let Emma get her dressed and do her hair. "Love you, Mama." Chloe said, picking up on Emma's sad mood.

Emma smiled and picked Chloe up, hugging her. "I love you, too baby girl." She brought Chloe down and put her in her chair before going to pour herself some coffee. She filled Chloe's sippy cup with milk and brought it to her. "Eggs or pancakes, princess?"

"Eggies." She said with a smile and took her milk.

Amanda smiled. "Good, because I made a bunch of cheese eggs, bacon and toast." She said as she brought the food over, a small plate already set aside with some eggs cooling for Chloe.

"Thanks, Ma." Emma said, taking the smaller plate. She made sure the eggs were in smaller chunks and put the plate on Chloe's tray. She then ripped a piece of toast into little pieces and put that on her tray as well. At 16 months, Chloe loved to feed herself and while she liked to hold a spoon, she didn't actually use it, preferring her fingers instead. Emma watched her for a bit before she felt Olivia brush her hand against her arm, handing her a plate.

"Try to eat?" She said softly, and Emma nodded, taking a bite of her eggs.

Emma's phone went off and she looked at it and smiled a bit. "Zelena wanted to make sure she was invited tonight." She texted her back along with Mal and Ruby, asking if they wanted to come over. Both replied yes and asked what they could bring. "Snacks." Emma replied and then put her phone down. She picked her fork up and pushed her food around on her plate.

Olivia looked at Amanda and they both sighed, looking back at Emma. "I made your bacon just the way you like it." Amanda said hopefully, and Emma gave a small smile.

"Thanks. Sorry I'm just not very hungry."

"It's okay, Ems." She said softly.

Later that afternoon, Emma answered the door and found herself wrapped in a giant hug from her best friend. "Hey Ruby." She said, hugging her back. Next, Mal flung her arms around Emma and hugged her tight. "Mal. I'm glad you could make it."

Ruby and Mal both came in and Mal picked up Chloe. "Oh, my goodness! You are such a little Emma!"

"I Chloe!" The girl said and giggled as Mal tickled her tummy.

"Yes, you are, but you look like your mama."

"Hey girls." Olivia said as she came into the room. "It's so nice to see you both. Don't worry, I'm going to stay out of your way, just let me know when you're hungry and what you'd like. Amanda bought a lot of junk food, but we can also order out later. Maybe you two can get Emma to eat. Oh, and Emma, just let me know when you want Ma and I to take Chloe."

"Thanks mom." Emma said as she closed the door.

"Emma not eating?" Ruby asked with exaggerated shock. "That's not normal at all."

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled a bit. "Just haven't felt hungry."

Mal looked at her sympathetically. "We'll get your mind off that cheating bi…witch." She said, before tapping Chloe on the nose.

Emma sighed. "Mal, I appreciate that, but Zelena is going to be here and I don't want to spend the whole night trash talking her sister."

"Trash talk her all you want, Emma, I'll join you." Came Zelena's voice from the kitchen door. "I used the back door. Amanda let me in." She came over and hugged Emma. "Look, I love her, but I hate what she did to you and if you want to call her a cheating bitch all night, I don't blame you."

Mal gasped and covered Chloe's ears. "Little ears, Zee." She said over dramatically.

"Right, sorry." She said and smiled as Chloe held her arms out to her. "She wants her Auntie Zee." She said, taking the little one from Mal.

Mal then came over to Emma and put an arm around her. "Hey, just putting this out there, but some people recover faster if they have rebound sex. I mean, I would volunteer as tribute should you decide to try it." She said and winked. "I mean, I backed off before, but now that you're a free agent, I'm going to flirt with you as if my life depends on it. I'll be damned if that new girl gets you first."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Lilly is pretty." She said, giving innocent eyes.

"Maybe, but I'm hot." Mal said with a shrug. "And so are you. Together, we'd be amazing. I'm guessing you to be a bit…reserved, submissive even. I could bring out the wild side in you, Emma. Yes, you've had sex, you've been made love to, but Emma, I could…" she lowered her voice "I could fuck you and make you feel things you've never felt before."

"Okay, horn dog, back down. Give Emma some space. She knows where to find you if she feels the need." Ruby said and Mal just chuckled.

That night, Emma was glad her friends were there. Yes, they spent a little time bashing Regina, but Emma's heart just wasn't in it. Yes, she was mad and upset, but she still loved Regina and didn't want to just bash her. They watched movies, talked, joked around and for a while, Emma felt normal again.

"So, what are we doing for your birthday?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. I told Mom she and Mary can plan something."

"Ah, that explains the call I got today." Mal said with a grin. "I wondered why your mom was calling and asking where all the cool spots are."

"Why would she ask you that?" Zelena asked with a smirk, earning herself a pillow being thrown at her head.

"I'm not sure I'll be in the mood to celebrate, to be honest."

"It's not for two weeks, Em, things could change." Ruby said, stroking Emma's hair as Emma's head was resting in Ruby's lap.

"Maybe." She replied softly. "We'll see."

The next week, they only had two days of school before break started and Emma was thankful for it. Word of her and Regina had spread like wildfire and while everyone was on her 'side', she hated that people were talking so bad about Regina. Emma called her moms before hopping on the bus and heading to Mal's place. They had agreed to watch Chloe as they knew Emma needed some time with adults and friends. Emma had called Mal the night before and asked if she wanted company and of course, Mal agreed.

Mal lived in a large studio apartment just a block away from NYU that had a full wall of windows on one side and was decorated like any college girl's apartment would be. Obnoxious cheap art, second hand mismatched furniture, candles and an unmade bed. Emma loved it. "It must be nice to have a place of your own."

"It can be, but it can also be lonely. I'm glad you wanted to come over. Look, I know we're not 21, but neither of us are planning on driving. Don't feel pressured, but I'm going to have a glass of wine. Would you like one?"

Emma thought for a bit and nodded. "Sure, thank you. Mind if I go change quick?"

Mal let her eyes roam over Emma's body and nodded. "Go for it. Bathroom is over there." She said, pointing to the other room.

Emma went and changed from her uniform to some jeans and a blouse and came out. She sat on the sofa and sipped at her wine. "Mal I…"

"So why…" Mal started at the same time and then chuckled. "What made you want to come over?"

Emma smiled softly and then looked down, trying to find the right way to phrase what she was thinking. "I um…I was thinking about what you said the other night. I…I'm not using you, Mal, I swear I'm not, but I'd love for you to make me forget, just for a little bit."

Mal moved closer to Emma. "Are you sure? Emma, I know you're not using me and even if you were, I wouldn't care. But I don't want to do anything that will ruin our friendship. You have to know, it won't go further, I'm still not ready for all that seriousness, but if you're up for some fun…I can do that."

"It's just…other than being raped, I've only ever been with Regina and that took a lot for me to do."

"So, you've only ever been with Regina? I don't care. We go at your pace, Emma. If you want to stop at any point, you tell me. If you change your mind completely, we just lay in bed and watch TV. No pressure."

Emma put her hand over Mal's and looked at her. "I want this. I want…I need to feel something, Mal. Make me feel again." She then leaned over and kissed Mal, letting her hand slide up Mal's thigh.

Mal held Emma's wrist as she kissed her back. She broke the kiss and grinned at Emma. "If we do this, we do it my way. Sorry, but I'm not a bottom in any way."

Emma blinked. "I don't know what that means."

"Oh, dear lord above. I have so much to teach you." Mal said as she took Emma's hand and stood, pulling Emma with her. "It means, you just lay back and relax, let me make you feel good." Mal gently but firmly pushed Emma onto the bed and straddled her, kissing her hard. "And, it means you do what I tell you. Understand?"

Emma nodded and whispered. "Yes."

"Oh, Princess, it's 'Yes Ma'am." Mal said, stroking Emma's cheek and then pinching her chin to make the blonde look at her. "If you need a break, or to stop completely, you tell me."

"I will. I mean, yes, Ma'am."

Mal smirked and kissed Emma once more, pushing her back so she lay on the bed.

"Oh my Gods." Emma said, panting as she lay back on the bed, her fingers brushing back the hair from her forehead. "Seriously…wow. I never…it's never felt that amazing before. I mean, don't get me wrong, Regina was…"

"Shh. We're not talking about her." Mal said as she came back to the bed with their glasses of wine. She handed Emma's to hers and then sat back in the bed, not at all ashamed of her naked body.

Emma, on the other hand, kept herself wrapped in the sheet as she sipped at the wine. "Right, sorry. I just…I never knew sex could be like that."

Mal grinned as she put her wine on her bedside table. "We don't have to be done either, Emma." She lightly traced her fingers on Emma's arm. "Why are you all covered up? I just did things to you that made your toes curled, I've seen every part of you, why cover up?"

Emma blushed and looked down. "It's just…I mean now that we're not in the moment, I don't want you seeing my scars."

Mal sighed and took Emma's wine glass before moving closer to her and gently taking the sheet off her. "What scars? Emma, you're so beautiful and I want to see you."

Emma bit at her lip. "The scars on my back from years ago. The stretch marks on my stomach and boobs from when I was pregnant. The scars on my arms that never went away."

Mal sighed and ran her fingers lightly along the scars on Emma's arms. "These scars are beautiful, Emma. They show how strong you are and what you've overcome. Same with the ones on your back." Mal then let her fingers skim across Emma's now toned stomach. "These are nothing to be ashamed of either. These show just how amazing you are, how you grew a human inside of you even when you didn't want to conceive." Mal then moved to cup Emma's breasts. "And these. Wow, Emma. These are amazing. You fed your baby girl with these and they're still so beautiful." Mal stroked Emma's cheek. "You are beautiful and should never be ashamed."

Emma felt ridiculous, but she had tears in her eyes. She cleared her throat and looked at Mal with her now deep green eyes. "Then why wasn't I enough?"

Mal sighed and pulled Emma into her arms, holding her tight. "My beautiful girl. You were enough. She was selfish and will regret this for the rest of her life. No sane person would ever let you go, Emma."

Emma sniffed, wiping at her eyes. "You say that, but you don't want me either; not really."

Mal blinked her own tears as she stroked Emma's hair. "Emma, I love you. I love our friendship and I never want that to end. It's not you that I don't want to be in a relationship with; I just don't want a relationship at all. That's my issue though Emma, not yours. Believe me, I wish I could be in a relationship. It's just…growing up, my dad cheated on my mom for as long as I could remember. He was also very abusive to her, so finally, she left." Mal had told Emma that before, but this was all she had ever said to anyone. "What I've never said is when she left, she left me too. She left me with a man who she knew was abusive, Emma. I was only ten and even I knew how dangerous he was. I hated him and I'm sorry, but I can't go into detail. What I can say is because of all this, I just never want to be in an actual relationship. I don't want to be hurt, and I don't want to hurt someone else. I'm sorry if that doesn't make sense, Emma, but that's how I feel. It's not you, gods please believe me. You'd be the first person I'd ask out if I wanted a true relationship."

Emma wiped at her tears and then looked at Mal. "Thank you for telling me. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for what happened." Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm a mess. Gods, I just ruined everything, didn't I?"

Mal smiled softly. "Not at all. You ever heard of friends with benefits?"

"Yes. I'm not completely dumb."

Mal chuckled. "I never said you were, sweetie. Would you maybe want to do that with me? It's the closest thing to a relationship that I can commit to right now. If you don't want to, I completely understand. The lifestyle isn't for everyone; some people get really jealous when the other one is with other people."

Emma thought for a few moments. "How about we be friends, but if we're in the mood, we do this too? Then, there's no commitment, just fun."

Mal smiled. "I can do that if you're sure you can."

Emma nodded and then leaned over and kissed Mal. "I can. The question is, can you give me orgasm number four?"

Mal grinned. "Challenge accepted."

The next morning, Emma made them both breakfast and brought it back to the bed where Mal was just waking up. "Good morning."

"Mmm, morning princess." Mal said as she stretched and then sat up. "You know, usually the women I sleep with are gone the next morning. I like this. I like that you're still here and that you cooked for me."

Emma smiled and sat on the bed, putting the plate between them. "Well, hopefully I'm more than just some woman you slept with."

"Oh, you are. You're one of my best friends. Honestly, you are my best friend now. Regina hasn't talked to me for months and well, I'm honestly mad at her."

Emma stroked Mal's cheek. "I'm honored to be your best friend, but I'm sorry she did that to you as well."

Mal leaned over and kissed Emma's cheek. "Thanks."

After breakfast, Emma showered and got dressed. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Chloe is asking for me I guess."

"It's okay, Emma." Mal said. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Nah, it's okay. I can take the bus." She chewed on her lip. "Thanks for last night."

Mal smiled softly. "Any time, Emma. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye." Emma said and then hesitated before turning back and pecking Mal's cheek. She then turned and went down the hall to the stairs.

Mal chuckled. "Bye, Emma."

The night of Emma's birthday, she was in her room with Ruby and Mal trying to figure out what to wear. "Can't you guys give me a clue as to what we're doing? I don't know what to wear."

Mal sighed. "I've already given you five choices, Emma, and Ruby gave you two. Dressy but comfortable, like us." Mal had a glittery black dress with a short skirt and one strap over her shoulder while Ruby wore a gorgeous red dress with a pleated skirt and quarter sleeves.

Emma sighed and looked again. "I hate dresses."

There was a knock at her door and Amanda came in with something on a hanger in a garment bag. "I got you something, Emma. Happy birthday."

Emma watched as Amanda hung the hanger on the hook on the door and unzipped it. Inside was a baby blue jumpsuit with a sparkle top and satiny pant legs. The blonde smiled as she looked at it. "Ma, it's perfect. Thank you so much." She took it off the hanger and went into the bathroom to change. When she put it on, she was surprised at how perfect it fit and at how low cut it was. However, she was in love with it and looked in the mirror. She had her hair curled and her make up had the smoky look she wished she could do, but always had Ruby do for her. She looked like a woman and couldn't stop herself from smiling. She came out and twirled around. "How do I look?"

Ruby smiled wide. "You look amazing!"

Amanda had tears in her eyes. "Where did my baby go?"

Emma went to her and hugged her. "I'll always be your baby."

Mal just stood there, gawking. "I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off of you tonight."

Emma smirked, momentarily forgetting Amanda was there. "Maybe I won't want you to." She said with a wink.

"La la la la la. I can't hear you." Amanda said, putting her fingers in her ears and turning to leave the room. "We need to leave in five minutes."

All girls chuckled and then got their shoes on to head out. "Ruby, August will call if he needs anything, right?" Emma asked for about the tenth time.

"Yes, besides, he's only really watching Chloe while mom's gone. She'll put her to sleep and be back way before she wakes up. However, if for some reason she does wake up, August is really good with her. He loves to visit mom when she watches her during the day."

Emma had agreed to Ruby's brother watching Chloe so Tracy, Ruby's mother, could come to the party, and then Tracy would watch her overnight, so Emma could enjoy herself. She was assured many times by Tracy that everything would be okay, but she was still a little worried. "Sorry, I just worry."

"She's your baby." Mal said, grabbing her purse. "Of course, you worry."

They all got into the car and Amanda headed out, still not believing her baby girl was now eighteen.

"I'm surprised Zelena isn't here with us." Ruby said casually, and Emma noticed both Ruby and Mal watching her.

"That's because mom asked her for help. She's invited and coming. Her and I are still good friends and, even though I didn't need it, I got Regina's permission to stay friends with her. Both Zelena and Cora will be there tonight."

"I saw there's a huge storm in Mexico…" Mal said casually as she swiped at her phone. "Pitty." She said before laughing. Ruby joined in the laugh and before Emma could stop herself, she did too. Maybe it was petty and immature, but when she saw that the area of Mexico Regina was in was experiencing unseasonal amounts of rain the whole time she was expected to be there, she couldn't help but feel a bit happy about that.

"Is anyone going to tell me where we're going?" Emma asked as they made their way through Times Square.

"Nope." Amanda said as she pulled the car over. "Because we're here."

Emma looked out the window and gasped. "Seriously? The Moxy?" The Moxy in Times Square was an amazing hotel with one of the coolest rooftop bar and lounge. She figured they'd maybe be eating here and would ask to get a glimpse of the rooftop before they left.

"Yes, seriously. Now get out so the valet can park my car." Amanda said with a chuckle.

The girls got out and Amanda handed them each a light, soft jacket to cover their arms. "It may get a bit chilly up there."

"Up…the roof? No way!" Emma said, squealing as she went to hug Amanda. "Are you serious?"

Amanda chuckled and hugged Emma back. "Yes, seriously. Apparently, your father knows the owner here. Now come on, we're a little late."

"Did you guys know?" Emma asked as they went in and took the elevator.

"Not a clue." Both Mal and Ruby replied. "This is so cool, Emma." Mal added.

When the elevator opened to the roof, Emma got out and stood stunned.

"Happy Birthday!" The crowed cheered, causing Emma to blush.

There were lights, balloons, a D.J., and so many people. Emma recognized people from her school, friends, some of her mothers' coworkers, and her family. There were some people she didn't recognize, but she was sure they must have been friends with one parent or another. Feeling a little overwhelmed, Emma found Olivia and went straight to her, hugging her so tight.

Olivia, knowing her daughter, hugged her back and whispered to her. "I love you, my sweet girl. I hope this is okay."

Emma took some deep breaths and smiled as she moved to look at Olivia. "It's perfect. Thank you so much."

"It wasn't just me." Olivia said, stepping back so Emma could see her birth parents.

Emma went to them and hugged first her father and then her mother. "Thank you so much. This is beautiful, even if it is too much."

"Nothing is too much for our daughter." David said, smiling as she stroked her cheek.

"He's right. Now you just enjoy." Mary said.

Emma kissed her cheek and then went to greet friends, wanting to be a good hostess. There was food and drinks – all nonalcoholic – and Emma tried her best to have conversations with everyone there. David introduced her to some of he and Mary's closest friends and coworkers and Emma beamed as she met them.

After a couple hours, Olivia pulled Emma aside and sat her on a chair. "Take a break. You're exhausting me just watching you." She chuckled as she handed Emma a plate with finger foods. "Eat."

"Thank you." Emma said, sitting back and taking the plate. While she was having fun, it was exhausting to be sure she gave everyone attention.

"Are you having fun? It looks like you are." Olivia said as she sat next to her daughter.

"I am. Thank you so much, mom. This is one of the best birthdays ever."

"I'm so glad, Emma. I didn't want what happened to ruin this day for you." Emma kept her smile, though her shoulders sagged a bit. Olivia sighed. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Emma shook her head a little. "It's okay." Emma put her plate on the table next to the chair and wrapped her arms around her mother, cuddling in with her. "I wish she was here. I can't help it. I wish I would have woken up today and this all would have been a bad dream and she would be here and holding me and loving me and telling me I'm silly for the bad dream I had." Emma said as she wiped at a stray tear. "But that's not going to happen and it's time I move on. I can't hold onto this sadness forever."

Mary cleared her throat and Emma looked over to her and smiled. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting." She said, but Emma shook her head so she came closer. "Emma, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about what happened with Regina. Maybe this isn't the time but…"

"It's okay." Emma said, moving closer to Olivia to give Mary room to sit down. "It's what we were talking about anyway. Not that I want to always talk about it, but it's okay."

Mary sat down and rubbed Emma's back. "I thought better of her, I really did." She sighed. "But you're so young, you'll find someone. I'm not saying to not be sad or angry, I'm just saying, don't hold onto those feelings."

"I know, Mom, thank you. Honestly, I'm not going to look for a while. You're right, I am young and I have so much time. I kind of just want to focus on me and Chloe, and maybe have a little fun now and then. I'm graduating next month and then it's my last summer before college. I'm still deciding on which school to go to and what I'm going to do with Chloe while I'm at classes. It's a lot of pressure so I don't need to add to it by dating. Let's be honest, it's going to be hard to find someone who will accept me and Chloe."

"If they're worth it, they won't even thing twice." Mary said. "I understand and agree with what you're saying, Emma. I think it's good to focus on yourself and your daughter. What are your options for school? NYU was one, right?"

Emma nodded. "It's between NYU and Boston University. I am still thinking Social Services, but I may just do the first term doing my gen ed classes. NYU is probably where I'll go because I can just stay home, but I'm not going to lie, I wish I could have the full experience. Please don't think bad of me, but sometimes I can't help but wonder how it would be if I didn't have Chloe. I love her so much and obviously I wouldn't change a thing about having her, but I do wonder what it would be like to live in a dorm and have late nights with my roommate. Go out for pizza at 2am after a study session, even go to some frat or sorority party. I can't help but wonder what it's like for your first thought after being invited somewhere to be 'what am I going to wear?' versus 'who can I get to babysit? Do I have money for a babysitter?'. I love her, please don't think I don't, and I know I made this choice on my own and I don't regret it. I just can't help but wonder."

Olivia stroked Emma's hair. She had never heard her daughter talk about this and wondered how long it had bothered her. "I know you love Chloe, Emma, but what you're thinking is completely normal and understandable. As much as I never want to let you or Chloe leave, I get why you'd want to experience the normal college life. Maybe a compromise can happen, Ems. Ma and I are retiring, as you know, and while we are going to look for little part time things to do, we will always have time for you and Chloe. We'll work it out."

Mary patted Emma's hand. "Yes, it will all work out. Your dad and I are here for you as well, Emma."

"I know. I'm so lucky to have all of you." Emma said with a smile. "I should probably get back to the party."

"Actually, your ma and I have a surprise for you." Olivia stated with a grin. She took Emma's hands and pulled her up. The three went back out to the party and Olivia took Emma to face the D.J. booth before waiving Amanda up by her. They took a mic and smiled at Emma. "Can I please have everyone's attention?" Olivia asked and waited until the crowd grew quiet. "First I'd like to thank all of you for coming tonight to celebrate Emma's birthday. It means so much to her mother and I to see her so happy and surrounded by people who care about her. I'm going to get just slightly sappy here for a moment, so Emma, I'm sorry but I'm not sorry." Laughter surrounded Emma but she felt as if it was just her and her mothers there. "Fifteen years ago, I met the most adorable little girl who instantly captured my heart. In my job, I meet many, many children and always wonder what happens to them later in life, but for some reason, I knew from the first moment that I wanted to be in this one's life. I loved that little one from the moment she looked at me with her big, tear filled eyes. I'm so proud that she is mine and of the strength she has shown through out the years. She has been through more than any child should ever go through and she still finds a reason to smile every day. Words can't express how much I respect and look up to my daughter. She is honestly my biggest hero."

Emma felt Ruby, Mal and Zelena around her as she wiped at her tears. "Thank you." She mouthed as Olivia passed the microphone over to Amanda.

"What can I say about our Emma? Olivia is right, Emma is the strongest person I've ever met in my life, and I've met a lot of strong people. She has brought so much love into my life from the day she came into it. My little Fred." She said with a smile. "I thank you for all you've done in making us all a family. I honestly hope you have a wonderful birthday and that you know just how much you are loved." Amanda signaled to the side and a large cake was wheeled out with sparklers in it. The crowd all cheered and sang Happy Birthday to Emma while she wiped at her tears, smiled from ear to ear and hugged her mothers. After she blew out the candles, she heard a man clearing his throat and looked up to the D.J booth to see her father and mother.

The crowed grew quiet as cake was handed out and David smiled. "For those of you who don't know me, I am Emma's birth father. Eighteen years ago was both the best and worst day of our lives. She was the most beautiful baby with tufts of blonde hair and big blue eyes. I'm not going to go into detail, but because of circumstances beyond our control, we lost our baby girl and honestly thought we'd never see her again. Just over two years ago, she came back into our live and has made us whole again. She was and is everything we ever wanted her to be and more. I'm so thankful to her and her mothers for letting us be in her life and to be able to have these very precious moments with her. I just want to say Happy birthday, baby girl and thank you for letting us be with you for all of these moments and the moments to come." David went to hand the microphone to Mary, but she waved it away. "She's pretty emotional, but Emma, she also wishes you a happy birthday."

Emma smiled and went to her birth parents, hugging them tightly. She then to the microphone and looked out at everyone. She took a few moments and swallowed. "I want to thank each and every one of you for being here to day and for being in my life. When I was young, before I met my mother – Olivia, I honestly thought life wasn't worth living. I believed what I had been told; that I was worthless, hopeless, terrible and worse. I never could have imagined I'd have so many wonderful people in my life. My parents, all of them, have mentioned how strong I am, but I don't think they realize that I wouldn't be like that if I didn't have them. They made me who I am and made it worth the fight. I'm so honored to have four wonderful parents who love me, support me, and are always here for me. I'm thankful for my friends who always have my back. Ruby, you and I have been friends since we were five years old and your friendship honestly means so much to me. Mal, you help get me through all the tough times. Zelena, you are the perfect auntie to my baby and honestly such a wonderful friend. I'm grateful for those of you who supported my mothers and had huge impacts in my life. Tracy for taking care of me, and now my daughter with such love and patience. Nick and Fynn for being my surrogate fathers for so many years and showing me that not all men are horrible creatures. Just all of you, I'm so thankful for all of you and thank you for coming to celebrate this day with me. Now, let's eat cake!"

There was a cheer and the party continued. As people started leaving, David and Mary came over to Emma and handed her a key card. "We booked a suite for you and your friends for the night. Your moms are a floor down next to us, but we thought you and your friends would like to have the suite to yourself."

Emma hugged her father and then her mother. "Thank you so much. I mean it, thank you for everything. For today and just…everything." Emma said through tear filled eyes. "I love you guys so much. This night has been just perfect."

Mary smiled and wiped at Emma's tears. "You're very welcome, honey."

"Emma?" Amanda called. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay." David said, stepping back.

"I was just wondering if you wanted your gifts in your hotel room or just right into the car for tonight?"

"Hotel room!" Mal said, coming over and wrapping her arm around Emma's shoulders. "We can open them tonight."

Emma chuckled. "In the room it is." Emma looked over at the table with the gifts. "There's so many. I don't even really need anything."

Amanda told the assistant where to take the gifts and Emma just looked around. "I can't believe all of this was for me." She said softly. "Regina would have loved this."

Zelena sighed. "It's her loss. I took a lot of pictures and I'm sure she's sitting in her stupid little hotel room where it's pouring rain, feeling miserable and wishing she was here instead. Oh, by the way, mom said to say goodbye. She didn't want to interrupt you talking to your parents."

"Oh she should have." Emma said, feeling sad she missed her. "Hey, you guys know you're spending the night?"

"Yeah. That much we knew." Ruby said with a chuckle. "But I'm not sharing a room with you and Mal. I don't need to hear what you two may get up to."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm not allowed birthday sex?"

"La la la la la." Amanda said loudly as she walked by them, making them all laugh.

"Wait, you two?" Zelena asked, pointing between them. "Are you a couple?"

Emma didn't miss the slight look of disappointment in Zelena's eyes, though she was confused by it. "No. I'm not dating anyone. I'm just…having fun." Emma said with a shrug.

"And I'm fun." Mal said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I didn't know that was an option." Zelena said, looking back at Emma. "I mean, you're so…good."

Emma chuckled at that. "Having sex makes someone bad?" She was really confused as to why Zelena seemed upset.

"No, no of course not. I didn't mean that. I just meant…I don't know. Never mind." Zelena said, feeling frustrated.

Emma knit her brows. "No, tell me. Please. Do…does it bother you? Do you think less of me?" Emma couldn't help but feel a bit hurt.

Zelena let out a breath. "No, Emma. I don't think less of you at all. I want you happy, I want you to live and have fun and all that. I just thought you were the kind of person who only slept with people you were in a relationship with."

Emma shrugged. "I mean I was when I was with Regina. I'm not a slut or anything, I'm not just going around sleeping with any girl who will come to my bed." She couldn't keep the offended tone from her voice. 

"No, Emma, I know that. I'm sorry, I'm not at all trying to offend you." Zelena said, taking Emma's hand. "I'm sorry, this is all coming out wrong. I…I just…" Zelena blushed and looked down. "I mean maybe it's wrong, but I'd love to…to be with you."

Emma was stunned and just stood there while Mal smirked a bit. "You mean, you want to fuck her? I thought you were into guys."

Emma blushed at Mal's bluntness and Zelena just shrugged. "I mean, I'm into both I think. I've never…but I'd like to with Emma."

Ruby sighed. "It's going to be a friggen orgy in the room tonight, isn't it?"

Emma looked at her friends and started laughing. "You guys are the best." She took Zelena's hand and kissed it. "I'd honestly love to spend a night with you and see what happens. I was already accused of doing so, we may as well make the rumors true. Come on, let's go check out the suite." She looked around. "Are Lilly, Belle, Ella, and Kathryn still here? I didn't get a lot of time to talk to them."

Ruby looked around. "Looks like Lilly is. Looks like something may be wrong."

Emma looked over and then handed Ruby the key. "Why don't you guys go to the room and I'll be there soon."

Emma went to Lilly and gently touched her arm as she was looking at her phone. "Hey, are you okay?"

Lilly gave a nod and wiped her eyes. "Yeah. Sorry, I'm trying to get ahold of my mom to pick me up, but she must be out…working."

Emma shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry. Would you want to stay here tonight?" Emma always had a feeling that things weren't quite right with Lilly at home, but never pried. "My dad got me a suite so there's plenty room."

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked, looking at Emma. "I'd really appreciate it. I don't really want to go home."

"Yes, I'm sure." Emma bit at her lip. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lilly shook her head. "Not on your birthday. Maybe…maybe another day though? And um…maybe with your moms too?"

Emma nodded and then took Lilly's hand. "Come on, let's go."

When Emma knocked on the door to the suite, she heard her parents were all in the room as well. Olivia opened the door and smiled. "There you are. Lilly, are you staying too?"

"If that's okay, Ma'am."

"I told you before, call me Olivia. Yes, of course it's okay."

The two came in and Emma looked around. "This is amazing!" It looked like a really fancy apartment inside. "I'm almost sad I didn't come in here earlier."

David laughed. "I can get you a room here any time you'd like."

After a bit, both sets of parents left and Mal let out a sigh. "Gods, I was wondering if they were ever going to leave. I got you something, Emma." She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of wine. "No one has to drink it, no one is judging those who don't, I just thought if anyone wanted to, we could."

Emma chewed on her lip as it was one thing to do this at Mal's apartment, but this was a hotel with both sets of her parents just a floor below. "I don't know, Mal. I don't want them walking in and seeing it."

"Understood. I'll just put it back and we can indulge another time." Mal put the wine away and looked at Emma and smiled. "Did you have a good party? It looked like you had fun."

"I did. It was honestly great. I feel so blessed to have the parents I have."

"Can I ask about that, Emma?" Lilly said quietly. "You were adopted? But you have your birth parents too?"

Emma explained her story, leaving out most of the gory details, of her childhood and then how she found her birth parents and what they'd gone through.

"Wow. That's crazy. What a turn around for you though. To go from a little girl who had no one to having so many people, you're very lucky."

"Oh, I know. I don't at all take it for granted either."

The next morning, after everyone had eaten breakfast in the restaurant at the hotel, Olivia cleared her throat. "I have one last surprise for you, Emma. Your mother and I could not figure out what to get you for your birthday. We talked and talked and talked and talked and realized that not once have you ever really asked us for anything. Anyway, some may say we are spoiling you, but we feel you deserve this." She took Emma's right hand while Amanda took her left and lead her outside.

"Are you fucking serious?" Emma asked, shocked with tears in her eyes. Outside was a brand new 2020, bright yellow Chevy Blazer with a bright red bow on it. "It's mine?"

"Yes, my love. It's yours." Amanda stated. "We thought about a smaller car, but this is really safe for you and Chloe."

"It's so pretty." Emma said in awe as she ran her hand along the SVU.

"There are rules, of course, even if you are 18." Olivia stated. "Mainly, no texting and driving, no goofing off, that kind of stuff. As long as you're in school, we'll pay your car insurance and to some extent, your gas."

Emma hugged her mothers tightly. "Thank you so much. I promise I'll be a good driver." Emma had gotten her license when she was 16, thanks to her father giving her driving classes for her birthday. "Is that a car seat in there already?"

"Yep, it's included." Amanda said with a wink. "Go on, get in and have fun." She handed Emma the key. "I did tell Tracy you'd be by to pick up Chloe by two, so don't forget."

"Watch where you park too." David called with a chuckle. "It's easy to get parking tickets."

"Emma?" Mary called out and Emma looked over. "Your father and I have something for you too. Can you come over sometime this week?"

Emma went to her and hugged her as well. "I will, mom. I'll call you and set up a time. I love you all so much. Thank you for the party last night; it's a night I'll never forget."

"Come on, Emma!" Ruby called from the car. "We want to ride!"

"I'll see you all later." Emma said, hugging all four of her parents once more before taking the bow off the car. "Wait, is our stuff in here?"

"Yes, we had them put it in your car. Now go." Olivia said with a chuckle. She put her arm around Amanda as they watched her go. She turned to her wife and rest her forehead against Amanda's. "Our baby is all grown up."


End file.
